Forbidden Love
by KazunaPikachu
Summary: Kagome is the princess of humans while Inuyasha is the prince of demons even though he's a hanyou. When they were young, they secretly met up with each other, forming an early love. But one tragic event separated them to become heated enemies. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love.**

**Summary**: Hello!! Well this MAY be a oneshot but if you guys want me to continue with my story just say so!!

Anyway this story is about Kagome being a princess ruling over the humans and mikos and Inuyasha who is the prince of the demons. Kikyo is Kagome's beloved older sister and Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's hated older half brother. The two kingdoms were at war. Neither of them couldn't accept each others differences. They were just too... Different.

When Kagpme and Inuyasha were only youg they hadn't really known about this raging war. They secretly met up with one another and play, making a great relationship. But all this would shatter when there older siblings find out and become really angry... But even though they still met up for they were in love with each other at a young age. But now that they are at the age of 16 they are the worst of enimies. What happened? Is the love truly gone? What happened to make them hate each other? And what the heck is happening??? This will be a really exciting war...

-...-----------------------------...

"Kagome!!!"

"Inuyasha!!"

The both yelled at each other as both of their swords clashed. They were in the middle of a battle field with the mikos and demons ripping at each others throat. Blood splattered everwhere. Demons killed the mikos but the mikos quickly counter attacked with purification arrows and energy. So far they were evenly matched. It was dawn and the sun was fairly up but the air was still crisp cold as the wind brushed their face.

Inuyasha and Kagome were in the middle of the war, fighting each other with both of their swords. Inuyasha had the most experience with his sword Tetsusaiga while Kagome started later than him. This gave Inuyasha an advantage. They attacked one another. Inuyasha's sword came down to Kagome's head but Kagome quickly brought her sword up to block it. Her sword... It was valuable treasure to her family and to her. For reasons that will be explained later. Kagome bends down on one knee as Inuyasha brings his whole body weight onto the sword. Kagome groaned trying to bring the sword up to no prevail.

Inuyasha continued to bring force down making Kagome bend backwards. Inuyasha smirked as beads of sweat fell down from both of their faces. Kagome couldn't take the pressure anymore an moved slyly away to the side avoiding the sword. She scrambled away as she stood up and stood into her fighting position once again. Inuyasha was now facing her with another fighting stance. Both of them were panting heavily.

"Well. Isn't this an interesting position?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh shut up. If this is interesting to you then imagine how intereting it will be when I have my blade pressed across your neck!" Kagome yelled out and leapt towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blocked her attack with ease. They were both panting as Kagome drew back again. They have been fighting for more than two hours now and neither side was giving in. Kagome glared at Inuyasha as he returned the glare with a smirk. "You were always weak. You could never beat me when we fought."

"Shut up! I'll defeat you if it's the last thing I do!"

Kagome lunged herself to him with her blade above her head aiming to slice his head in two. Inuyasha once again blocked it. CLANG. The two swords were in suspension. They were in the same postion they were in earlier. They were both pushing each other trying to bring the other one down. Kagome used her Miko powers and focused them on to her sword giving her an advantage. Inuyasha was being pushed back from her sword.

"Keh! Not bad wrench!" Inuyasha then pushed forward harder overpowering her. "But it's not good enough." He pushed her down on one knee again. "Come on Kagome. You can do better than this!"

"Ha! If this is the best you've got than you'll have an early grave!" Kagome retorted but deep inside she was pretty terrified.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "You'll be the one with the early grave wrench!" He said as he quickly moved his sword under hers and flung it out of her grasp. Kagome gasped and went for her sword but Inuyasha grabbed her hair and held the Tetsusaiga to her throat. He twisted her head so that she would face him.

She was scared yet angry at the same time. _'Why won't he take me seriously and actually fight me without holding back for once!' _She glared at him. There faces were only inches apart. The battle noise aroun them were long gone as they only saw each other.

Inuyasha stared at the chocolate brown orbs he fell in love with. The pouting look she makes when she complains in or out of her mind. The way her cheeks turn pink when she's exhausted. How soft and silky her hair feels beneath his hands... _'Gah! What am I thinking?!'_

"Prepare to meet your doom princess..." Inuyasha then let go of her hair and brought the sword up to end her life.

Kagome stared up. Her chocolate orbs staring into his golden ones. '_I used to love his eyes... And I still do...I still love him...' _Kagome then let a tear fall down her cheek as she slowly smiled. Inuyasha hesitated with a slightly shocked look on his face.

"K-Kagome?"

Kagome just smiled wider. A sad sort of smile. "Well Prince Inuyasha... I guess this is really goodbye huh? Hehehe... I accept defeat. I will not beg for mercy. You may have slain me but there is no doubt that my people will take this assassin lightly." She stared into his eyes once more as another tear slid down her face. She was really trapped. Now everything is over.

Inuyasha stared at her blankly before he frowned. _'Damnit just kill her already! Why won't you do it?!' _He gripped his sword tighter as he prepared to strike. He watched her bow her head accepting her fate. '_Just kill her already! Just end it all and move on!' _

Inuyasha's thoughts were quickly distrubed by another Miko. "Kagome!"

Inuyasha turned and stared at the Miko. Kikyo was running up to them purifing every demon that dared come on her way. Inuyasha quickly turned to Kagome who still had her head bowed low and was quickly going to end it until he heard another shout.

It was Kagome's and Kikyo's mother Midoriku. "Get away from my child!"

Inuyasha, frusturated with all the interruption turned to Kagome again. _'Kill her now!!'_

Inuyasha was about to kill Kagome when he felt a surge of power engulf both him and Kagome. Kagome looked up and stood up reaching her sword. Midoriku was chanting a spell with Kikyo helping her. They were concentrating there powers to put a barrier around both of them. Unfortunately Inuyasha's Father was there too. Inutashio was a full demon. His long white robes reached the ground.

"You shall not interrfer with me son's battle. Have you no honour?!" He boomed keeping a straight face. Midoriku didn't here though as she was concentrating all her energy trying to bring Inuyasha down. Inuyasha then started to scream in pain as he fell on both knees and grasped his head. Kagome went wide eyes as she knelt down beside him and glared at her mother. "Mother please stop! This is not your battle!"

But she continued. She wanted him dead. Both him and his family. She wasn't just about to stop and let this only oppurtunity get by just because of honour. Her entire people count on making them dead. And Kikyo had the same idea too.

They continued to power up the barrier as Inuyasha screamed louder from the pain. Kagome stood up and glared daggers at her family. Her eyes burned with rage. "Stop! Look at what you're doing! This is MY fight! I vowed that I will be the one to take him down!"

"We cannot do that Kagome!" Kikyo yelled yet not breaking her concentration. The barrier began to spark out energy as Inuyasha screamed again gripping his head more. "You can't defeat him! You are to weak! You were about to die by his hands!"

Kagome's eyes grew shallow as she stared at them. _'They think I'm weak? I-I thought they believed in me...' _

Inutashio yelled again as he charged for the two Miko's deep in concentration. "You filthy human beasts! You deserve to die!!" He charged for them with his razor sharp claws out. He then made contact with Midoriku's shoulder causing her concentration to break but releasing an unmeant power out. The great power was realised at contact and the energy went through out the battle field. This caused many demons to be purified but unfortunately this caused a few Miko's to feel the pain as well.

Inutashio also felt the pain. _'What is this?! What is this power?' _He glared at her and saw a jewel come out of the deep gash shoulder. _'The Shikon no Tama!' _He thought as he saw the jewel tuen bright pink and engulf the entire battlefield.

When Inutashio gashed Mirdoriku's shoulder Kagome felt the surge of power go into her. '_No! Mother should not get hurt! T-The Shikon no Tama!' _The energy grew bigger and she screamed in pain and knelt right beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha was feeling like he would die at this point. He screamed again, louder than he ever did and Kagome noticed this. _'He's hurt! He'll die! This is not how it's supposed to be!' _She thought as she too began to gather up her energy. _'It is I that will bring Inuyasha down. We will fight with our swords and die at each others hands. We can't die like this!!'_

She gathered up all her energy and screamed as she put a strong barrier protecting them as the burst of pink energy totally engulfed them.

Minutes past. It seemed like hours. The entire battlefield were full of dead or injured demons and Miko's. The pink light quickly went away as the jewel rose up from the ground and into there only to be shattered to dozens of pieces from the explosion of energy.

Dead bodys were everywhere. Midoriku was dead. Or at least we think she is for her body wasn't there. Neither was Kikyo's or Inutashio or any other poor being that was withing a 10 metre distance. Inuyasha held onto Kagome as she was umconscience. He was panting and sweaty all over and he was exhausted. He held the unconscience closer as he lay on the cold ground. _'Kami... You saved me Kagome... I just wonder why. Is it because you still love me... or that you wanted to kill me by your own hands?' _He thought and sighed as he was falling for a deep slumber. "I love you Princess Kagome..." He silently whispered as he fell asleep with Kagome in his arms...

-...---------------------------------...

Well what do you guys think? I'll continue if you want me to because I don't want to keep typing if no one even reads it. Anyway thanx 4 giving ur time 2 read this... I hope its not too bad...


	2. Memories

**Chapter 2**

Yay!! thanx guys! well as i said if u want me 2 continue i'll continue. Oh and in my story Inuyasha ages the same way as Kagome and other humans when he is little but stops aging when he gets his full demon powers at the age of 21. From then on it takes centuries to make him look older. Hope that makes sense... Anyway here is the 2nd chappie:

0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha: **18**

Kagome: **16**

Kikyo: **17**

Koga: **18**

Sesshomaru: **25**

Rin: **16**

Miroku: **18**

Sango: **17**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

DrEaM::

_"Inu-kun!"_

_A 3 year old Kagome yelled out from the bottom of the Goshinboku. "Inu-kun please, please, pretty please come down!!" She pleaded up to the 5 year old hanyou up on the tree. (By the way both Inuyasha and Kagome are EXTREMELY cute when they're kids!!)_

_"Kagome?" _

_The 5 year old Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome try to climb the tree. "Kagome what are you doing?"_

_"Inu-kun I want to be up there with you!" She said as she continued to try to climb it but fail. Inuyasha sighed and leapt down from the tree and picked Kagome up bridal style and leapt on top of one of the branches again. He lied down with Kagome on his lap. "Inu-kun you're so strong! I wish I was as strong as you Inu-kun!"_

_"Stop calling me 'Inu-kun'! It's really annoying! It makes me sound like a frickin dog!" Yelled a pissed hanyou._

_Kagome looked down. "I'm sorry Inu-k- I mean Prince Inuyasha..." She said as she sounded like she was going to cry._

_Inuyasha held her tighter as she lay her head on his chest. "Don't call me 'Prince Inuyasha' either. Too formal and that's what all my servants say..."_

_Kagome looked up into his golden eyes. "Then what do you want to be called?" She asked innocently._

_Inuyasha hesitated as he stared into her big chocolate brown eyes. "Well I don't really mind what you call me... But you can't call me those two!"_

_Kagome put her hand on her chin as if she was thinking."Hmm... Then I'll call you Yasha-kun!!" She yelled with her eyes brimming with joy._

_"Don't call me that either!" He snapped as he glared at Kagome who was laughing madly. _

_"Hehehe!! I'm sorry Inu-kun but it's really is funny!!" She said as she continued to laugh more. Inuyasha's eyes then went softer as he laughed too. _

_"Just call me Inuyasha okay?" He said._

_Kagome stopped laughing and stared at him. "But Inu-ku- I mean Inuyasha! I-I like the name Inu-kun! Why can't I call you that?" She asked._

_Inuyasha thought for a bit. "B-Because it makes me sound.. well.. 'cute'!" He said as his face turned scarlet. He lowered his head attempting to hide out the blush._

_Kagome watched him for a minute but then she hugged him tight. "But you ARE cute Inu-kun..." She said as she buried her face into his chest. _

_Inuyasha returned the hug and buried his face in her hair. "You're cute too Kagome..."_

EnD oF dReAm...

"What the heck..."

Inuyasha said as he slowly awoke from his deep sleep. 'That dream... That was when me and Kagome were little...' He thought. Then his eyes grew wide as he remembered Kagome and quickly glanced at his side. Sure enough there was a sleeping Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha's eyes softened as he laid her back down again.

He then took in all his surroundings. They weren't in the middle of a battlefield filled with dead bodies anymore. They were deep inside a cave. In the center there was a fire. Inuyasha sniffed the air. 'I-I know this scent!' He thought as he eyed the figure sitting opposite him from the fire. "Well I see you have awoken eh Inuyasha?" 'Miroku!' Inuyasha quickly thought.

"Miroku! What are you doing here?! What did you do monk?" Inuyasha yelled at the surprised monk.

"My, my. Is that anyway to treat an old friend Inuyasha?" He asked.

"Shut it perv. What happened?"

"Well should I tell you or should I not? I don't really know..." Miroku then truned his attention from the impatient hanyou to the sleeping Miko. "Do you mind telling me who is you're lady friend Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he stared at Kagome. Miroku's eyes widened. "Inuyasha..?! Is she your concubine?! I never thought you ever needed one Inuyasha! Poor girl..."

Inuyasha looked back at him, blushing like mad and glaring daggers at Miroku at the same time. "You fuckin' hentai! She is not my concubine!! Kami... Why would I even need one you fuckin perv?!" He screamed out.

"Well for your well... PERSONAL pleasure I guess... A man can get pretty lonely out here..." Miroku sighed but was quickly brought to the ground with a rising lump forming on top of his head. "Oww! Sango my dear why did you do that?" He said as he rubbed his head.

"You hentai..." She silently said as she walked over to Inuyasha. She had long dark brown hair and her Kimino was black and white. (You should know what she looks like :P) She also held a giant boomerang on her back. "Inuyasha how have you been? When we found you were all bruised and battered and you looked like you were dead." She then glanced at Kagome. "This is Princess Kagome right? Weren't you two like enemies or something? But when we found you, you didn't seem like it. Even when we dragged you here you wouldn't let her go..."

"What happened anyway?" Mirkou asked as he quickly healed from Sango's punch.

Inuyasha hesitated but decided he could trust them. "Well me and Kagome were having a fight right. Well we were interrupted when her mother and her whore of a sister started to put up a barrier over us. Of course this was an unfair battle and she got really pissed at them. Then my dad came and slashed at her mother's arm. Then after that she let out a burst of energy that destryed almost everything. Kagome put a barrier surrounding us so we didn't die."

Inuyasha then paused to see if they were still listening. When they were he continued. "Then her mum, sister and my dad disappeared and when the energy went away both me and Kagome were unconscience."

Sango and Miroku just stared at him for a moment until Miroku asked the most dumbest question. "So your father died?"

Inuyasha then gave Miroku a death glare. "He is NOT dead! My father will and can not die by a pathetic human!" He yelled and Miroku sank behind Sango.

"I was just asking. Of course he would not... I'm just saying that mabe he IS actually dead because of the burst of energy..." Bad move Miroku.

Inuyasha in a blink of an eye grabbed Miroku by the throat. "He is the demon king. I am his son. If you dare speak like that about him I'll kill you on the spot!" He hissed as his a red tint came in his eyes but quickly vanished.

"Okay Inuyasha! I won't ever say those words again! happy?"

Inuyasha let him down and walked back to Kagome. He knelt beside her and went silent. Miroku rubbed his neck and wondered why Sango didn't bother to help him. "Inuyasha... What I don't get is why you and Princess Kagome in that battlefield in the first place." She asked.

"Well my father said that we should just stay at our palace and plan our next attack against the humans and mikos but then we recieved a note from the other side and it said that we should go into a battle to settle things once and for all. It didn't say why but my father saw it as a challenge so we went. There we fought Queen Midoriku and her army. That's where I fought Kagome and were the blast of energy burst out."

"Who sent the note may I ask?" Asked Miroku.

"I do not know lech! If I did then wouldn't I tell you?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Maybe Princess Kagome's kingdom sent it." Sango said.

"Probably but they too looked shocked when we saw them. Maybe there's someone else involved." Inuyasha.

"But why were you holding Princess Kagome when you were unconscience Inuyasha? I thought you said that you two were fighting." Miroku pointed out.

Inuyasha slightly blushed. "It's none of your business you hentai!"

"Ahh... I see..." Miroku gave a sly grin. "You still love her don't you?"

Inuyasha steamed. Both with anger and embarrassment. "What?! I-I do not love her! I never did!!" He said as he blushed deeper.

Both Miroku and Sango gave sly glances and stared at Inuyasha with knowing. "What?! Why are you looking at me like that?!"

Then they heard a noise that instantly attracted their attention. They both stared at Kagome who stirred in her sleep. They all went to her and circled her. Kagome's eyes then started to open and she found three pairs of eyes staring back at her.

"Princess Kagome?" Both Miroku and Sango asked.

"W-Who is Princess Kagome?" Kagome asked as she sat up with a blank look on her face.

All three of them also gave blank faces. "P-Princess Kagome?" Sango stuttered with her mouth wide and eyes disbelieving.

Kagome stared at all three of them but only one caught her eyes. A tall silver-head person with doggy ears on top of his head. He had golden eyes and a well built body. Chocolate and gold eyes met. "K-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"W-Who are you?"

Inuyasha's eyes went blank. How could she have lost her memories? Is this a good thing or a bad thing? "You don't remember anything?"

"I umm... no..." she said in almost a whisper.

All of them couldn't think of what to say. "Your name is Kagome." Sango finally said.

"Kagome?" She mimicked.

"Yes Kagome. My name is Sango and this one here is Miroku. The silver haired guy over there is Prin-" But she was cut off.

"My name is Inuyasha. Just Inuyasha." Inuyasha said. Sango gave a puzzled look but Inuyasha ignored it.

"Hello Sango, Miroku and Just Inuyasha." Kagome politely said bowing her head.

"No! My name is Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Nothing else is in front of it!" Inuyasha yelled. 'What? She tried to make a joke or something?!'

"O-Okay... Inuyasha." Kagome said slightly scared now.

"My dear Princess Kagome. Do you not remember anything?" Asked Miroku.

"P-Princess Kagome? W-Who is that?" She stuttered as she beagn to panick. "Where am I? What am I doing here?" She yelled.

"Calm down Princess Kagome. You are in no harm." Miroku then went to reach for her shoulder to help her be calm but Kagome quickly backed away.

"W-What do you want with me?" She asked as her eyes was suddenly filled with fear. 'What am I doing here? Who am I? Who are they? What is going on?!'

Inuyasha just stared at her with wide, fearing eyes as she backed to the wall. 'S-She looks so afraid!'

FlAsH bAcK:::

_"Inu-Kun! Please help!" Pleaded a five year old Kagome who was being chased by a large spider youkai._

_"Hey! Don't you dare touch her you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw the spider youkai grab her. His eyes then turned to red for one split second. He beagn to charge at it. "Let her go by the name of Prince Inuyasha!"_

_"Heh! You cannot be Lord Inutashio's son! He would never be seen with the Princess of the pathetic humans!" The spider youkai yelled as he began to lift Kagome up into the air and decend her in his mouth._

_Inuyasha's eyes began to flash red to gold and his claws longered and shortened. His pace to the youkai fastened. "You dare to disobey me?! You will die now you bakayarou!!" He yelled._

_The spider youaki didn't listen though as he lowered Kagome into his giant foul mouth. "Inu-kun!" Kagome yelled as streams of tears began to run down her face._

_"Heh! Pathetic hanyou! You are to small to defeat me!" He said as he he lowered Kagome to the brim of his mouth. Well it was true. The 7 year old Inuyasha was not even half as big as the spider youkai._

_"Inu-kun!!"_

_Inuyasha's eyes then turned fully red as he let out a giant burst of demon energy as he jumped high. Higher than the youkai's head while growling like a maniac._

_"What the?!" The youaki said before his head was chopped in half by Inuyasha's claws. _

_"Remember that __**I **__am Prince Inuyasha! And this is what will happen to those who DARE disobey me!!"_

_The spider youkai dropped Kagome and Kagome screamed falling like 5 metres from the sky. Inuyasha caught her in his arms and quickly ran away from the spider youaki._

_Kagome was still crying in his chest as Inuyasha sped off towards their favourite place where they first met. The Goshinboku. The middle point between the two kingdoms._

_When they got there Inuyasha hopped onto one of it's branches and held Kagome close on his lap._

_Kagome was still crying but only softly. "I-Inu-kun? I-I was so scared!"_

_Inuyasha's eyes truned back to normal as soon as he could sense that there was no demon or human or any other living presense within a five mile radius. "It's okay Kaome. I'm here now."_

_"Inu-kun? I-I was so scared! I-I never want to meet one of them ever again!" She said as more tears went down her face._

_Inuyasha wiped them away. "Well you shouldn't have been there in the first place wench! What were you doing there anyway?"_

_"I was looking for you! You didn't show up today so I went looking for you."_

_"Don't do that ever again. You had me really worried that I would lose you Kagome." He said as a light blush emerged from his cheeks._

_Kagome stopped crying and snuggled into his chest. "I'm sorry Inu-kun. I won't worry you ever again."_

_"Keh! As if! You always worry me wench!"_

_"But I was so scared Inu-kun. I-I thought I was going to die..." She said as she hugged Inuyasha and he returned the embrace._

_"It's okay Kagome. You won't have to be afraid anymore. Because I'll always be here to protect you."_

_"Really Inu-kun?" She said and looked up into his eyes._

_"Really Kagome. I'll always be there so you won't ever be scared again.."_

_Kagome hugged him tighter. "Thank you Inu-kun..."_

EnD oF fLaSh BaCk:::

Miroku and Sango neared Kagome. Kagome held her hands in front of her fear-stricken face. "Princess Kagome we are not here to hurt you." Said Sango in a sweet voice.

Kagome lowered her hands a bit and peeked both at Miroku and Sango. "Yes my Lady Kagome. We won't ever dream of harming you." Miroku said as he neared. But this action made Kagome put her hands back up again and scream.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

She screamed and closed her eyes. 'W-What do they want from me? Who am I? I-I'm so confused!!'

"Stop! Take another step near her and I'll kill you both!"

'That voice. It seems so familiar... Have I heard it before?' She thought as she stopped screaming and looked up at the silver headed hanyou standing between her and those two strangers.

"But Inuyasha! She has clearly lost her memory! We have to explain things to her!" The guy with the pony tail said. 'So his name is Inuyasha? Why does it sound so familiar?'

"And scaring her half to death will help?! What do you two think you're going to do?! Tie her up and FORCE her to listen?!" The guy in red said.

"Inuyasha please! We're only trying to help!" Said the lady with long black hair. 'Help? Help with what? What's going on?'

"Well this isn't helping! I can't and won't just sit by and watch you guys scare her out of her wits! She lost her memories! She has no idea who or where she is! Do you think coming at her like that will make her sit and talk?! She may think you guys are fuckin rapists!" Inuyasha yelled. 'Rapist? What's a rapist?' Kagome asked to herself.

Both of them lowered their heads in silence. Inuyasha keh'd and turrned around to Kagome. "Kagome... Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm just a bit confused right now..."

"You sure you can't remember anything?"

"Yes..."

"What can you remember?"

"I-I don't know! I'm just too confused right now!" She screamed as tears began to run down her cheek.

"Umm err Lady Sango and I will be out. I mean it's already dark and well I am quite hungry. Won't you accompany me Sango dear? To hunt?" Miroku asked. Wanting to get away and knowing that Inuyasha should be alone with her since he understands her more than either of them.

"Alright Miroku." Sango replied as both she and Miroku sped outside the cave and began their hunt for food.

Inuyasha and Kagome were left alone together. Kagome couldn't help but stare at the half demon in front if her. He had a well built body and a handsome face. His long silky silver hair was waist long. He was tall too. And little cute doggy ears on top of his head that would tweak at every sound. His muslcular body which was covered with his red-fire rat haori.

Inuyasha too was examining her. He would usually exaimine her from afar since when Kagome saw him she would waste no time trying to kill him. He admired her womanly curves and waist-long raven hair. Her chocolate brown eyes which if you stared at them would make you lost. Her rosy pink cheeks and her nice long legs. Her nice smooth skin and juicy plump lips... 'Whoa! What do you think you're thinking?!' Inuyasha thought as he shook that thought from him.

They sat in silence as they both stared at each other until Kagome put a hand up to wipe her newly forming tears. Inuyasha looked up and stared at her. What was he supposed to say? We're enemies that were currently trying to kill each other? That her family has disappeared without a trace?

"So... Can you maybe fill me in?" Asked Kagome.

"Well..." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. "Where do I start? Well you know your name is Princess Kagome."

"But is 'Princess' actually part of my name?"

"Hehe no. You are well a princess. And I am... a hanyou."

"A hanyou?"

"A cross breed. Both a demon and human."

"Oh... Am I a human?"

Inuyasha winced at the dumb question. "No you are not a human you are a duck." He said sarcastically.

Kagome knew he was being sarcastic and grew angry. "Hey! Well I got to make sure don't I?"

"Well it's your fault for being such a baka!"

Kagome went quiet and glared at the hanyou with tears forming in her eyes. "Well blame me for forgetting my entire life!" She yelled as she stood up and ran straight out the cave and into the night.

Inuyasha got up too and ran after her. "Wait Kagome!" 'Jeez! She's the same as before! Hot tempered and always running off!' He thought as he caught up with her.

Kagome knelt down when Inuyasha caught her by the waist and panted. "What do you want? To yell in my face that I'm a stupid, dumb baka?"

"No. But if you weren't actually pissed right now I would."

"Let me go you baka!"

"No. I got someplace to take you wench." He then scooped her up bridal style and sped off.

'Why does this feel so... right?' She wondered. 'Why do I feel so safe with him around? Heck I hardly know him!' She then began to relax in his arms.

'Keh! She's fallen asleep already! We're not even there yet!' He thought. He looked down at Kagome. Her face was twinkling in the moonlight and her hair was glistening and swaying as he ran. 'How long has it been since I held her like this?'

After a few hours they reached his destination. The Goshinboku. Inuyasha leapt up into the tree and lied down on one of the branches and putting Kagome on his lap so that the back of her head was leaning on his chest.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you... Do you remember this place?"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. They were on a tree. Around them was a plain with nothing but grass. Kagome strained her mind trying to remember at least something. And remember she did.

FlAsH bAcK:::

_Kagome was happily skipping along in this meadow full of multi-coloured flowers. In her arms was a basket full of flowers. She was wearing this cute little Kimino that reached up to her ankles. On it were pattern of flowers and petals. With her was her bigger sister Kikyo. The two year old Kagome continued to pick flowers until her sister spoke. "Kagome-chan. I'll be going for just a second okay? I just remembered I needed to do something. Can you stay here and continue picking?"_

_The two year old nodded and continued to pick random flowers. Kikyo smiled and ran off back towards the castle. Kagome then found a pretty pink flower and picked it up. "Wowee... It's sooo pwetty..." She said but then a giant gust of wind came and the flower slipped from hewr tiny hands. "Come back flower-san!"_

_She chased after it ignoring the change of scenery. She was running out of the meadow and into a clear plain. In the center she saw a giant tree. She founf the flower again and continued to chase it towards the tree. She ran after it but the wind picked up more speed. When she past the tree the flower had already blown away. _

_Kagome put on a sad look on her face and began to cry. She rubbed her eyes trying to take out the tears. "Oi! Girl why are you crying?"_

_Kagome looked up with big eyes as she saw a little boy up in the tree. He had short silver hair with doggy ears on top. He had beautiful gold eyes . "F-Flower-san! Flower-san f-flew away!" She said threw her tears._

_"Hey! stop crying!" _

_This only made Kagome cry harder and sit down with her knees to her chest. She lay her basket down and cried even more. "Hey! I said to stop crying! By the name of Prince Inuyasha!"_

_Kagome then looked up with tear-filled eyes. "Y-You can't just order people around and make 'em stop cwyin'. F-Flower-san is gone!" She said as she bowed her head again and continued crying._

_The 4 year old Inuyasha stared at her and then decided to go down. "Would it help if I get Flower-san for you?"_

_Kagome nodded her head and when she looked up he was gone. "W-Where's he go?"_

_"Boo."_

_Kagome only slightly screamed and stood up and turned around to see Inuyasha holding a pink flower in his hands. "Here. Your flower."_

_Kagome quickly took it with both of her hands and wiped away her tears. Kagome then looked up and smiled warmly at the hanyou. "Thnk you sooo much... um.."_

_"Prince Inuyasha."_

_"Prince? Are you a prince?"_

_"Yep!"_

_"Well I'm a Princess! My name is Princess Kagome!" She happily said._

_"You can't be a princess. Princesses are pretty. You aren't pretty one bit."_

_"Wah!! You big meanie!"_

_Inuyasha smirked._

_"Fine if you call me ugly then I call you a baka!"_

_"Hey! I'm a Prince! You should treat me with respect!"_

_"And I'm a Princess so treat me with respect!"_

_"What ever wench."_

_"Baka"_

_They glared at each other before they burst out laughing. "Hahaha!! You should see your face!" Said Inuyasha between his laughter._

_"And yours too Inu-kun!" Kagome also said through her laughter._

_Inuyasha quickly stopped at the sound of his nick-name. "Inu...kun??"_

_In the far off distance they could here shouts of someone yelling out Kagome's name. "Oh I gotta go Inu-kun. But I'll see ya again okay?"_

_"Promise?"_

_"Yeah promise. Oh and here you can have this." Kagome gave Inuyasha the flower and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Okay bye Inu-kun!'_

_Kagome picked up her basket and ran off. Inuyasha stood there with a flower in one hand and the other rubbing his cheek gently. "Bye...Kagome..."_

EnD oF fLaSh BaCk...

Kagome hesitated then looked back up at Inuyasha. "Yeah I do remember this place."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So what do u guys think? I'll continue if u want. Hope its not bad or confusin'. Anyway hope you like it and I hope I didn't waste any of your time reading this. Anyway I'm too sleepy right now and my mum is telling me to sleep so nighty night!! Hope you enjoyed!!


	3. A feeling I don't know

**Chapter 3**

Hehehe... Thanx alot 4 all ur reviews evry1! Anyways since u asked me 2 continue then I will. This chappie will b dedicated 2 my japanese teacher since its her birthday 2day. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Anyway enjoy the fic!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Yeah. I do remember."

Inuyasha stared at her in surprise. "Y-You do?"

It was mid-night and they were sitting on the Goshinboku with Kagome on Inuyasha's lap. Right now Inuyasha didn't care what Miroku and Sango thought. His attention was centred to Kagome and Kagome alone.

"Yeah. It was when we were little and I think it was when we first met. You're name is Inuyasha and mine Kagome. I gave you a pink flower that day for giving it back to me when it was being acrried away by the wind. My sister was there too."

"The whore..." Inuyasha whispered silently to himself but Kagome heard it loud and clear.

"What did you just say?" Kagome said as she turned her head to look straight into Inuyasha's eyes.

"I umm err nothing!" He stuttered not want to have an argument right now.

"No umm... What's a _whore?_" She asked innocently.

Inuyasha blushed and tried frantically saying an appropriate answer. "Well umm a whore is umm a well it's sorta like a umm..." 'Damn! Not this stupid scene again!'

FlAsH bAcK::

_"Inu-kun. Why don't you like my sister?" Asked a 8 year old Kagome._

_Kagome and a 10 year old Inuyasha were sitting under the Goshinboku watching some birds eat the loaves of bread Kagome brought. They were sitting side by side as they fed them teeny beetsy pieces. "I hate her because she's a whore." Inuyasha blankly said._

_"Inu-kun what's a whore?" Asked Kagome as she turned to face Inuyasha. "Is it some kind of bigger kid word that demons use?"_

_"You could say that." Inuyasha smirked._

_"Inu-kun please tell me! I want to know!" pouted Kagome putting on puppy dog eyes._

_Inuyasha sighed, put his hands at the back of his head and closed his eyes. "Well I don't really know what it means Kagome but my older bastard brother told me it's for women who like to make-out and cheat on their boyfriends."_

_"I thought they were sluts." _

_Inuyasha was surprised at Kagome using those highly imapproperiate. "Wait. How do you know that word?"_

_"My sister said them to some girls at our castle and she explained what they meant."_

_"How'd you get her to tell you?"_

_Kagome put on an evil smirk. "I told her that if she wouldn't tell me then I would tell mother and father. She told me then and there." Kagome started to laugh._

_"I never knew you were so evil Kagome." He said with a sly grin._

_"So what does whore really mean?" _

_"It means the woman is highly interested in well.. sex. I think..." He blushed but Kagome's face was blank._

_"Err... Inu-kun? What's sex?"_

_Inuyasha turned scarlet from ear to ear. "Grr!! Stop asking questions!! I don't want to tell you!"_

_"When I'm older than?"_

_"I don't think you're ready to know what it means right now."_

_"Fine! But you have to show me what it means when I'm older!" She pouted._

_Inuyasha fell silent as he turned as red as his hoari. 'She really is just a simple 8 year old...' Inuyasha thought. He scotted over to Kagome and hugged her. 'And I'm just a simple 10 year old...' "Do you really want me to show you Kagome?"_

_Kagome hesitated. "Why do people do it anyway?"_

_"They do it to show they love each other deeply and they want to be together forever." Inuyasha replied._

_Kagome hugged him back. "Then I definity do it with you. What ever it is."_

_Inuyasha blushed deeper but didn't want to tell her what it meant yet. "Are you sure Kagome?"_

_"Yeah. Because I love you Inu-kun." She said as she snuggled into his chest._

_Inuyasha put his head on top of her head. "I love you too Kagome..."_

EnD oF fLaSh BaCk::

"Answer already! Please Prince Inuyasha! I really want to know!" She pleaded.

Inuyasha stopped trying and glared at Kagome. "Don't call me 'Prince Inuyasha'!" He yelled at her face.

Kagome sunk back moving away from him but he maintained his grip. "I'm sorry... Um then what do you want me to call you?"

"Just Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Okay?" He yelled equally as loud but not as angry.

"Um okay Inuyasha."

'Well at least she's not calling me Inu-kun anymore.' He thought and sighed as his ears drooped. Secretly liking that nick-name.

They sat in silence for a moment until Kagome broke it. "So what does whore mean Inuyasha?"

"Stop that! It's too hard to explain!" He said.

"Well am I a... whore?"

Inuyasha burst out laughing dispite the blush in his cheeks. "You? A whore? Not ever!" He said as he continued to laugh. 'Geez. When did I laugh like this because of her? As a matter of fact when did I EVER laugh like this?'

"W-What's so funny?!" Kagome yelled at the still laughing hanyou. 'For some reason I feel comfortable around him. I don't know why. I only just met him.' "Stop laughing! What did I say? What does whore mean?!"

Inuyasha wiped the tear forming in his eyes and hugged Kagome tighter. She gasped. "I-Inuyasha?"

He lay his head on top of hers and enhaled her scent. "I missed you so much Kagome."

Kagome looked confused. "Huh?" She made a move to get away and stare at him but he growled and held her aound the waist tighter.

"Don't move." He said as he began to bury his face in her hair.

The whole scene made her blush.

"I havn't held you like this since forever Kagome..." He said as he continued to sniff her. She smelt of flowers and lavendar. 'Kami... I love her scent...'

"What? Inuyasha? You're really confusing me right now." She tried to shift away again to look at his face but he just growled louder.

"Don't move wrench! I'll explain later okay? Just go to sleep..."

She closed her eyes. Something inside her said not to and something was really wrong but there was also a voice even deeper than that saying that she could trust him. Something deep inside her that this was right. This is how things were supposed to be. It was her heart.

"Inuyasha?" She asked quietly as she tried to sleep.

"Hnn?" He asked as he began to feel drowsy himself from her sweet, peaceful scent.

"Inuyasha why is it that I feel so safe with you?"

This question caused Inuyasha's eyes to spring wide open. "What do you mean?"

Kagome still ahd her eyes closed and her head resting on his chest. "I don't really know why. I hardly know you but I feel like I've known you my whole life. Hehehe... Funny isn't it?"

She paused to know if Inuyasha was still listening. "Go on." 'Could she still love me? I need to know!' Inuyasha thought.

"But now I'm getting flash backs from the past with you in them. Did we know each other from the past?" She yawned. "I'm sleepy. I feel so safe with you. It must be so strange for you. You must think I'm nuts or something."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow will you tell me everything you know about me? Will you tell me everything you know?"

Inuyasha hesitated. "Yeah. I'll tell you everything."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Kagome's breathing then began to slow and Inuyasha knew she was asleep when he replied. He sighed. 'Does she still love me?'

_'Oh course she doesn't. It's not like you love her anymore.' _His conscience said.

'And what if I do?'

_'Listen to yourself Inuyasha! You were the one caused her to hate you in the first place!'_

'I didn't do it intentionally! It was an accident!'

_'It may be so but you never said sorry. That just goes to prove you don't love her the way you think you love her.'_

'Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just overreacting.'

_'That's right. You don't love her. Besides it's forbidden.'_

'Yeah. We were never meant to be friends in the first place...'

"Inuyasha..."

The sound quickly snapped him out of his thought. Kagome stirred in her sleep as she continued o chant his name. "Inuyasha... I love you..." She whispered.

Inuyasha bent down and kissed her forehead.

'Maybe she does love me...'

_'No she doesn't! You're a filthy half breed and you disgrace the family name! No one could ever love you!'_

'Yeah. Who would love me anyway?'

**'Inuyasha...'**

'Who's that?' He thought.

**'Inuyasha... Kagome...'**

He stared at Kagome. "Was that the voice of my h-heart?" He said as he remembered what Kagome said.

FlaSh BaCk::: (grr... so many...)

_"Hey Kagome?" An 9 year old Inuyasha asked as he walked side by side with Kagome._

_They were walking back to Kagome's castle right after they had played near the Goshinboku again. Of course he wouldn't go up to the castle itself. Just close enough so that no humans or demons could see him and then he would wave bye back to Kagome. Inuyasha rarely walks back with Kagome but after their encounter with a snake youkai that almost killed Kagome when she was heading back he has been walking back with her so that she wouldn't get hurt._

_"Yeah Inu-kun?" She asked as she looked at the hanyou behind her. She slowed her pace._

_"H-How do you know you know when you're in love with someone?!" He asked quickly. He came to a complete stop and Kagome stopped too and stood in front of him._

_"Why do you want to know Inu-kun?" Asked the 7 year old Kagome. _

_"W-Well I just want to know okay!"_

_They were still far away from the castle and they were in a forest. Inuyasha sat down and folded his arms. Kagome sat beside him. "Well Inu-kun. I may not know very much or I may not be old enough but I have had experience being in love." She blushed. _

_"Are you in love right now?" He asked as he perked a brow up._

_"W-Well yeah. Ever since I met him..." She said as she blushed more._

_Inuyasha could feel his blood pumping. "Who is it Kagome?" He hissed as he clenched his teeth._

_Kagome blushed deeper. "I-I can't tell you Inu-kun! It's a secret!"_

_Inuyasha glared at her but quickly turned away. "Keh! As if I care anyway. So How do you know when you're... you know..."_

_"Well for me it's like this. There is an inner voice in you that you can barely hear. That's your heart talking but you can hardly hear it. Over this voice is your conscience. It is not like the deeper, inner voice inside you. You're conscience only believes what is best. It is part of you that thinks of logic and facts."_

_Kagome paused not really knowing what to say. "But the inner, innner voice is your heart. Your heart is always right. Your conscience doesn't believe in things that are not certain but your heart does. It knows what you really want despite what your conscience says. If you love someone you should listen to heart and not your conscience."_

_Then she put her hand on her chin and started to think. "Go on..." Urged Inuyasha, wanting to know more._

_"Well if you want to know if you love someone you should listen to your heart. Your conscience is like your mind. It's not always right with your deeper feelings that have more meanings than it seems." (For a 7 year old girl this is alot of wise advice. :P)_

_"But how do listen to this inner, inner voice?" Asked Inuyasha a bit frustrated by not understanding._

_Kagome muffled out her hair also in frustration with not understanding a single word that came out of her mouth. "I don't really know Inu-kun! It's different for everyone! You just need to look deep inside yourself Inu-kun. Look deeper than what you see."_

_Inuyasha didn't really get it all. "I don't get it Kagome..."_

_They both slowly got up and started to walk back to the castle again. "Neither do I. It's just a feeling I guess. I little tiny voice that calls out to you." She glanced at Inuyasha with an equally confused face. She started to giggle. "Besides Inu-kun! You and I know we're too young to fall in love. Maybe when we're older."_

_"Then what do you feel when you're at this age and you can't really love yet?" Asked Inuyasha._

_"My sister and mother calls them a 'Crush'"_

_"Oh okay."_

_"Why do you want to know Inu-kun?" She asked as she tilted her head to one side. "Is there a girl you have a crush on?"_

_"Yeah. But I think it's more tha just a crush."_

_"Oh I see..." She said with disappointment in her voice. "Well maybe I can see her one day Inu-kun. Is she a demon?"_

_"Umm I don't think you can see her Kagome. And the last thing I can't answer."_

_Kagome gave a puzzled look. "Huh?"_

_Inuyasha smiled and stared at Kagome. "Besides. You already know who she is."_

_Kagome looked surpised. "I do?"_

_"Yeah. You just don't know that I like her yet."_

_"Oh okay..."_

_"But I WILL tell you who I like or maybe even love some day okay? I'll listen to that weak tiny voice in my heart."_

_Kagome playfully punched him. "Yeah. Right." She sadi as she smiled. "I'll listen too."_

EnD oF fLaSh BaCk::

"Maybe it was that little weak voice that Kagome was talking about." He wondered out loud.

_'Inuyasha! You know there is no other voice in here besides me!'_

'But Kagome said...'

_'Forget what Kagome said! She was too young to know anything! She didn't even know what she was talking about!'_

'Yeah. You're right. There can't be an inner voice in my heart. My heart is only used to keep me alive and to feel emotions. It certainly doesn't talk to me.'

_'That's the Inuyasha a know!'_

Inuyasha yawned and his eyes began to get heavy. 'Yeah... Kagome was wrong... There is no inner, inner voice...'

But before he could sleep a voice called out to him.

**'Kagome...'**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sango dear. Where is Inuyasha and Princess Kagome?"

It was the day after yesterday and Miroku and Sango were outside looking for more food. "I don't know Miroku-sama."

"What do you think they're doing?" He asked and he thought of something dirty. Unfortunatly for him Sango knew that look all to well.

"Hentai!" She said as she slapped him. He flew across the forest and hit a tree with his head.

"Ha! Still beating the crap out of Miroku eh?"

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled and came over to Inuyasha who let Kagome down who was in his arms. "Princess Kagome. Who have you been? Miroku and I are deeply sorry for scaring you yesterday." Sango said as she bowed her head.

"Umm it's okay. I know you didn't mean it." She smiled. But hen she felt something rub her butt. She squeaked and slapped Miroku on the other cheek. "Hentai!" She yelled as she ran over to Inuyasha and toom protection in his arms.

"You bastard! Why did you frickin touch her?!?!" He was just about to hit him unconscience but Sango beat him to it.

"You baka! That was the Princess you idiot! How stupid can you be you baka hentai?!" She yelled furiously.

Miroku was nocked out unconscience though so he didn't respond. Sango sighed and bowed to Kagome. "Sorry for that. The monk has serious issues."

"Umm... He's a monk? He seems like a hentai jackass to me." Kagome said.

Both Inuyasha and Sango laughed. "Yeah you're right! Wow you know him that well already!" Sango said happily. "Come inside. We'll fill you in. Inuyasha hasn't right?"

Kagome shook her head to side to side.

"I thought so. Come on. We still have food from when we visited the last villiage."

"You guys travel?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah we do. The hentai here was sent out to take out a demon which was supposed to be extra strong. I'm a demon slayer so I tagged along with him because I had nothing better to do. We're just heading back now. Come." She motioned them to follow and they did stepping on Miroku on the way.

"Umm what about that other guy?" Kagome asked.

"Oh Miroku? He'll be fine. He'll wake up sooner or later. There are hardly any demons here anyway." Sango replied.

They got into the cave but Sango was stopped by Inuyasha. "Don't tell her about our past relationship okay? I don't wan't her to remember right now." He whispered into her ear.

"Why?" She silently asked as she saw Kagome continue to explore the cave.

"I... I just don't feel like telling her okay? So don't tell her." He warned.

Sango then continued walking to Kagome. "Okay Inuyasha. I won't tell."

Whent hey got to the cave they all sat down. "Okay Princess Kagome as you know you've lost your memory. Well this is the imformation we have. It may not be much but it's all that we know about you." Sango said.

"Okay first you had a bigger sister named Kik-" But she was cut off.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled. She stared at the two pairs of confused eyes. She took in a deep breath. "If you tell me now then I probably would get a headache and won't believe it. I want to have my memories back. Not by someone telling me but by actually _remembering_."

They sat there staring at Kagome. "When did you want to do this Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Last night. Remember I remembered part of my past? Well I want to remember it all now. I want to know every single detail. I want to feel... whole again. I can't be complete when I know I have forgotten something really important to me."

"Important to you?" Repeated Inuyasha.

"Yeah. I feel like there is this huge gap in my heart. I want it to be filled again. I want to remember what happened."

"Are you sure Princess Kagome?" Asked Sango. "We don't know how to get you're memories back."

"I may know." Miroku said as he walked into the entrance of the cave.

"That was a quick recovery lech! I thought you would at least be knocked out for two days!" Glared Inuyasha as he scooted nearer to Kagome. He didn't want ANYONE to touch Kagome.

"What did you say Miroku-sama?" Asked the demon slayer.

"I know this really old Miko in my villiage. She is very wise and she may know what to do."

"What's her name?" Asked Kagome.

"Kaede."

Sango gaped. "THE Kaede?! I hear she is a great Miko!"

"Keh! I despise Mikos. What good are they anyway?!" Yelled the hanyou. "We don't need her help anyway."

"But Inuyasha!" Kagome pleaded. "It may be the only way to get my memories back!"

"And isn't Princess Kagome a miko as well?" Asked Miroku.

Kagome stared at Miroku. "I'm a Miko?" Asked Kagome as she turned to Inuyasha. "So you think I'm no good? And you despise me?" she asked.

"No! I-I don't hate you!" He said as he blushed. "It's just that other Mikos try to kill me is all!"

"They do? Oh then I might of tried to kill you then... I'm so sorry Inuyasha..." She said as she lowered her head in shame.

"No Kagome! You didn't try to kill me!" He lied. 'Well at least she didn't just want to kill me becasue I'm a demon. Well half anyway.' He thought.

"But how do I know that? I want to remember Inuyasha! Please!" She put on puppy dog eyes and pouted.

Inuyasha stared then looked away. "Keh! Fine! We'll go to this stupid Kaede person!" He huffed and folded his arms.

Kagome squealed with joy. "Will Miroku-sama and Sango-sama come too?" She asked.

"Of course we will Princess Kagome. We were just heading off anyway." Stated Miroku.

"Yes. We will be honoured to travel with the leaders of the two Kingdoms." Sango said.

0o0o0o0o0o

Well that's it for know. Hope you all like it! I hope I'm not putting too much flash backs in here. If so just say so and I'll stop. Anyway happy Birthday Sensei!! Hope you all liked it again. Hope it didn't sink. I thought it stank. It lacks something... But what? Anyway next chappie will have more action... I think... At least I hope so anyway... Anyway c ya next time!!!


	4. Seeing you

**Chapter 4**

Yay. thanx so much 4 ur reviews! This means a lot 2 me. I just hope I keep it up so I won't disappoint you. And I won't! Bet on it! Okay on with the next chappie!!

Authoresses note: Okay both demons and Miko's can't gain their whole abilities until they reach the age of 15. When they reach this age they get there full powers. So far in all the flash backs you've witness Inuyasha hasn't obtained his full power yet. He may have turned full youkai at times but it is not as powerful as it should be. Anyway let the story continue.

0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha: **18**

Kagome: **16**

Kikyo: **17**

Sesshomaru: **25**

Kouga: **18**

Rin: **16**

Sango: **17**

Miroku: **18**

0o0o0o0

_"Kagome... You know you shouldn't run off like that every time you go outside." Said a 13 year old Kikyo._

_"But Kikyo-sama. I-I have a friend out there that I really really like! I want to play with Inu-kun!" Pleaded a 12 year old Kagome._

_Kikyo perked a brow up. "Inu-kun? Dog-kun? Is that friend of yours a dog?"_

_Kagome thought a moment. 'Inu-kun told me not to tell them he's a demon. Well half demon. He said if I do they would stop me from playing with him. I don't want that!' Thought Kagome. She stared at her older sister. "Um Inu-kun is a-a dog! Yeah! If I leave him alone then I think he'll die!" Kagome then put on a pouting face. "Please Kikyo-sama. Let me keep on playing with him!"_

_Kikyo thought then sighed. "Alright Kagome. But do you have to go at NIGHT?"_

_Kagome laughed nervously. "Um yeah. He-He gets hungry at night so I bring food to him." She lied. She would sneak out at night because she would play with him and cause mischief._

_Kikyo then glared at her. "You are NOT allowed to wander out at night just for some dog! Do you know you're one of the princess of this kingdom?!" Kikyo yelled._

_"I do Kikyo-sama. I'm a princess and you are the next to be queen when you get married.."_

_"Yes. And who are we at war right now Kagome?"_

_"Umm... The... Demons..." Kagome looked down with a sad look on her face. 'But I don't want to fight Inu-kun. He's my best friend...' She thought sadly._

_"And do you know when they plan there attacks most?"_

_"A-At night..." She replied quietly. 'That's why Inu-kun and I go out at night... I watch him fight the demons who attacks us and he trains me. He said he would train me how to fight and use a sword..'_

_"So that's why you don't go out at night Kagome! You can get killed! Do you know how many demons want you dead?!" She yelled at her face._

_She started to cry. "B-But Inu-kun! H-He protects me from the demons! He won't let anyone hurt me!" She cried._

_Kikyo didn't soften. "No! That DOG can't protect you from everything! He's just a dog! They aren't strong enough to protect a princess from hundred of demons!" She yelled._

_"He can protect me!" Kagome yelled back. "He's the strongest person I know!" Kagpme cried harder. Kikyo's eyes widened._

_"Person? Kagome... Is this Inu-kun a... demon?!"_

_Kagome shook her head furiously. "NO! Inu-kun is a dog!"_

_"A dog demon?!"_

_"NO!!" She cried more. "Inu-kun is the best friend I got!"_

_"Kagome!" Kikyo grabbed her shoulders and glared at the crying Kagome. "KAGOME!! He's a dog demon isn't he?! What's his real name?!"_

_"Kagome tried to get away but Kikyo's grip was strong. "I'm not saying!"_

_"Kagome! Listen to me! He's a demon! They want to hurt you Kagome! They want to KILL you!"_

_"No! Inu-kun would never hurt me! He has never hurt me!!"_

_Kikyo's eyes widened with rage. "How long have you been seeing him?!"_

_Kagome stayed quiet and stopped struggling. Her bangs covered her face. "Kagome answer me!!"_

_"I-I've known him... Since we were little." She replied. Her bangs still covered her face._

_"Kagome! You know that's forbidden! How could you disobey mother and fathers word?! And after all these years! So that's why we kept on finding you running off to places we didn't know! Kami Kagome! How can you betray our kingdom like that?!"_

_Kagome cried even more. "I didn't betray them! All I did was play and had fun with him! We didn't do anything wrong!"_

_"Yes you did Kagome! You betrayed us when you first started to play with the demon! I am so disappointed with you Kagome! I thought you knew better!"_

_Kagome cried harder. "B-But Inu-kun is the nic-" She was cut off._

_"I can't believe you lied to me Kagome! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Kikyo yelled harshly._

_Kagome erupted with tears. "W-Who said we can't make friends with them anyway?!"_

_"We are too different! Those demons kill people! They kill OUR people!!"_

_"W-Well sometimes we kill our own people too!" Kagome yelled._

_Kikyo's eyes widened and she slapped Kagome on her right cheek. Kagome didn't move but her eyes went wide as more tears fell down. "Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again." She hissed as she glared daggers into Kagome. "I will not tell mother or father about this. I'm not that cruel. I'll give you another chance Kagome. You are NOT allowed to go out of this castle without ME you got that?" She hissed._

_Kagome didn't say anything. She hasn't been slapped before. She didn't like the feeling. More tears fell. "I hope you don't disobey me again Kagome..." Kikyo hissed and then walked away leaving Kagome to drop to the floor and cry her eyes out._

_She covered her face with her hands. "I-Inu-kun... I..." She said through the sobs. "I-I won't stop seeing you... Even if my family forbids it..." She whispered and vowed to herself. "Inu-kun..."_

0o0o0o0

Kagome shot straight up. Beads of sweat ran down her face. It was still night and it was their 2nd night together. Today Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango have been traveling to the villiage where the powerful Miko Kaede lives. They stopped to rest for the night and Kagome was sleeping against a tree. Sango and Miroku were sleeping by each other but not that close. Inuyasha of course was up on a tree and staring at Kagome as she bolted up.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and kneeled down by Kagome. She was sweating and panting. She clenched her chest. Sje didn't even notice that Inuyasha was right there beside her. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

Kagome's big tired brown eyes looked up to the golden concerned eyes. "I-Inu-kun?"

The long forgotten nickname hit him as hard as a ten tonne rock. 'What did she just call me?' He thought as his eyes widened by the name. "W-What?"

Kagome then rubbed her eyes and focused her sight on Inuyasha. She gasped. "Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha! I-It's just I... um..."

"What is it Kagome?" He asked in a concerned manner.

"Well... For a second there I thought you were a demon called Inu-kun... Funny huh?" She gave a nervous laugh.

"How do you know him?" Inuyasha pretended not to know that she was talking about him.

"I mentioned him in my dream. I think it's a memory. It's just I thought you were Inu-kun. In my dream I seemed to like him alot. But you can't be Inu-kun because you're name is Inuyasha." (She doesn't know he is Inuyasha because in her dream she didn't tell Kikyo what was his real name.)

Inuyasha smirked. "Well I'm sure this so called Inu-kun is a pretty neat guy."

Kagome cocked one brow up and looked at him confused. "What? Since when did the you ever gave a compliment to another person?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "Hey! I'm not some self-centred jerk! I can give out compliments freely!"

Kagome glared back. "Okay then prove it to me mister nice guy!"

Inuyasha thought of nothing. His mind couldn't register a compliment. "I... um... you are... umm..." He stuttered.

"Aha! There you see! You can't even give one little compliment!" Kagome yelled in victoy.

"Hey! I can so! It's just there is nothing to compliment on!"

"Okay. Then do me."

"Umm err... You're umm..."

"See! You can't give one easily!" She gave another cry of victor.

Inuyasha, too stubborn to accept defeat said the most stupid words. "It's because there's nothing nice about you to compliment on!"

Silence.

"W-What?" Stuttered Kagome as she felt tears threatening to fall.

"Kagome i didn-"

"So you think I'm some sort of monster do you? You can't even think of ONE good thing about me eh? You jerk!" She stood up quickly and ran away from him and into the forest.

"Wait! Kagome!" He yelled and ran after her. 'Stupid Kagome! Same ill tempered princess I remember... So stubborn... Running into a demon infested forest. Wench!' He thought angrily as he gained up on Kagome. His eyes then widened and he sniffed the air. 'Blood? Wolf? Demon? No! Kagome's heading right to them!' He quickened his speed and growled. 'If he so much as touches Kagome I'll kill him!'

'W-Why does it hurt so much?' She thought as she ran and heard footsetps follow her. 'I don't know why... I only met him two days ago...' She thought. Then she suddenly halted. In front of her was a wolf demon licking his calws. Below him was a human woman. She was ripped from toe to her forehead in one straight line. She gasped and covered her mouth. More tears fell. The woman on the ground was in a pool of deep red. Her clothes and hair were drenched with blood. Her face was all tron up and her body was a mess.

When she gasped the wolf demon looked up and smirked. He had a high ponty tail and had a brown tail. His hair was was black and his eyes were a deep blue. He was wearing a sort of fur. (Don't really know what it is) He smirked as he examined Kagome. His right claw was all bloody and he licked the blood off. He smirked wider when he saw Kagome shiver.

He took a step towards Kagome. Kagome was paralized with fright. More tears fell. "My, my. What a sight you are." The wolf demon said coolly. "I'd love to have you..." Kagome gasped as he just suddenly moved right in front of her and held her chin. "My... You're even more beautiful up close."

Kagome's mind went frantic but one message was clear. 'At least he gave me a compliment. If I wasn't in this situation right now where I could get killed I'd smile...' The demon the went to capture her lips.

"Stop what you're doing now or I'll slit your throat." Said a cool yet furious voice. Kagome turned around and 2 metres away from them was Inuyasha with furoius eyes. She sighed with relief and smiled a little. The wolf demon growled.

"Who are you?" He hissed.

Inuyasha smirked spite the situation where Kagome was in the arms of another. "I you ask? I am Prince Inuyasha fool! Let her go at once or I'll kill you." His eyes glared at the wolf demon.

"Ha! You're Prince Inuyasha eh? Why would you associate with a human?" He galred back. Holding Kagome round the waist. She made a small little eep and Inuyasha growled again.

"Let her go fool. I command you!"

"Feh! I'm a wolf demon! Dog and wolf demons don't really co-operate very well. The wolf clan doesn't work with dogs and that means you can't boss me around dog-turd."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He then galred back at him even more feirce. "Only one demon I know calls me that. Kouga."

Kouga snickered. "You do remember me after all eh Inuyasha? I thought you were forgetting out of old age." He chuckled. Insulted, Inuyasha drew out his sword.

"Shut up wolf! Now let her go or I'll really kill you. It'll be pay back for what you did in the past." He took a fighting stance.

Kouga smiled more. "Ah the good old days. It was really fun toying with you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled and charged for him but before he could land a hit Kouga jumped away. "Grr... Get back here and fight me you mangy wolf!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as Kouga held her bridal style and prepared to take off.

"Kagome!"

"Ah... So this is the Kagome we caught you playing with? When you were only a little pup? Man that was a great day when Sesshomaru and I actually smelt this human on you. You're expression was priceless." He laughed evilly.

Inuyasha growled deeper as he recalled the memory.

Flash Back::...

_"Inuyasha." Said a deep voice._

_A 14 year old Inuyasha entered the voice's room. "Yes Sesshomaru?" He hissed in pure hatred. 'Think he's so big. Think he's so great. Thinks he's the most strongest out of us both!' He thought._

_"Inuyasha. Why do smell of human?" The 21 year old Sesshomaru asked. He was standing in the dark side of his room. His face could not be seen._

_Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'Oh crap! I forgot to go to Miroku and have him take off Kagome's scent with one of his spells!! Baka! Now what do I fuckin do?!' "Umm... I was out hunting and I saw a human and killed him?"_

_Seeshomaru stepped forward so that you could see his face. He looked pissed but not really. You know how well he hides his emotions. "Do not lie to me Inuyasha. Remember I can smell if you're lying."_

_Inuyasha gulped. "B-But it's true!"_

_Sesshomaru glared at him. "Inuyasha!" He said in a booming voice. "You know it is forbidden to even communicate with the human unless you are either ending or torturing their life! You don't have a wiff of blood on you! What were you doing Inuyasha?!"_

_Inuyasha backed away a little. Taken back by the sudden raise in his voice. "Nothing I said! I would never hang out with a human!" He lied._

_Sesshomaru's eyes flashed for a minute but it went back to normal. "Inuyasha. Don't you dare lie to me! Is this why I always find you running off?! To hang out with the pathetic mortals?!"_

_Inuyasha growled. "I told you why I went out! To go train with Kouga!" He lied again._

_There was laughter in the room. Inuyasha sniffed and his eyes narrowed and glared at the figure in the other corner of the room. "Kouga." He hissed._

_Kouga stepped out and smirked at him. "You never train with me dog-turd. I hate you and you hate me. Why would we train together?" He then looked at Inuyasha's ticked off face. He sniffed. "Yup. You've been hanging out with a human. A human girl to be correct. My. Her scent is rather intoxicating isn't it? I wouldn't mind having her when I'm older."_

_Inuyasha growled as his eyes turned red for a split second. "Kagome is not for you to get you're filthy wolf paws on! If you even touch her I'll kill you, you bastard!" He hissed but Kouga just smirked._

_"Inuyasha! So it is true that you are out and playing with a human!" Sesshomaru's voice rose. "You betrayed our kingdom Inuyasha!" He punched Inuyasha on his left cheek and he went flying across the room until he hit a wall._

_Inuyasha cried out in pain but Kouga's smirk just got wider. Blood began to drip from the corner of Inuyasha's mouth. His left cheek was swollen and there were a few scratches on it from Sesshomaru's claws. "Kouga. Get out and lock the door. I have a lesson to teach my foolish little half brother." Sesshomaru ordered._

_Kouga obeyed him and left without a word. As he locked the door shut you can faintly hear his evil little snicker. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Inuyasha who stood up and posed his fighting stance. They were in the dark now and since Inuyasha hasn't obtained his full demon abilities yet he could barely see as well as Sesshomaru can._

_"Inuyasha. You know the concequences with betraying the kingdom?"_

_"Death." He said flatly. He strained his eyes trying to focus on Sesshomaru's body but he couldn't see it._

_"Yes my half brother."_

_"So. Will you kill me now?"_

_There was a moment of silence. "No."_

_Inuyasha's eyes widened with surprise. "What? Why not?"_

_Sesshomaru sighed. "I have my reasons Inuyasha."_

_"What are they?"_

_Silence._

_Inuyasha didn't break from his fighting stance. "So... What are you going to do to me now?"_

_Silence._

_"So nothing eh? Okay then." _

_"You will not leave without a punishment Inuyasha. You are not allowed to go out and see this human again. I will see to it that you learn your lesson." He said in a dark voice._

_Before Inuyasha knew what was happening he was punched right in his gut. He banged against the wall and groaned in pain. Another puch met him but this time on his right cheek. Inuyasha held it until another fist came crashing up to his chin. He hit the ground hard as he coughed up more blood._

_"I'm not done yet." He then kicked Inuyasha's ribs as hard as he can but not as hard that he would die. Inuyasha heard many cracks. 'Oh kami! My ribs!" He thought as Sesshomaru kept on kicking him. He stopped for a moment. "Have you learnt your lesson?"_

_Inuyasha gave a weak laugh in spite of him coughing up more blood. "No, you fuckin bastard."_

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he brought him up with his collar. He then punched him directly in the middle of him face. When he went down he was only brought up again by Sesshomaru. He then flexed his claws and slashed Inuyasha on the chest._

_Inuyasha screamed in pain as blood dripped from his chest. Sesshomaru shut him up by sending another hard punch in his newly formed wound. Inuyasha lay on the ground coughing. "Now have you learned your lesson?" He asked as he wiped the blood off him claw._

_Inuyasha gave another weak laugh but it turned out to be more of a cough. He looked up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. He could see them perfectly clear. He stared. Inuyasha attempted to laugh again but failed. "Hell no." He replied with a smile on his face, knowing he ticked Sesshomaru off._

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed again as he kicked Inuyasha in the gut once again. Inuyasha bit his tongue to stop himself from pleading to Sesshomaru to stop and he'll do what he wants and stop seeing her. 'But... I can't imagine my life without Kagome... I can't and won't live without her. I've known her most of my life. I won't give her up so easily!' _

_Seeshomaru then knelt down near Inuyasha and started to punch him. Inuyasha bit his tongue so hard it started to bleed. In fact Inuyasha was bleeding everywhere Sesshomaru kicked, punched or claws him. If it wasn't bleeding then it was badly bruised. He continued to punch him. Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut as he endured the large amounts of pain. 'For the person I love...' The thought gave him strength as Sesshomaru continued to puch and claw him in the dark._

_After 1 hour of unending pain Sesshomaru got up and headed towards the door. He opened it and then turned back to the almost dead Inuyasha on the floor. "Do not disobey us again Inuyasha. Or else it would be alot more painful than what I showed you today." Sesshomaru then tuened and walked out of the room._

_Inuyasha lay there. Only his bloody chest moving up and down. His bangs covered his face. Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly. Sesshomaru punched him so many times on the face that there was blood in his eyes. He then looked up to the ceiling and panting heavily. They pain was horrible. He was bleeding and bruised everywhere. _

_"Haha! Look at you dog-turd!" Kouga stepped intot he room with a smile as big as the moon. Inuyasha just turned his head to him and glared the most frightening galre he could muster. "You look like crap." He chuckled._

_"G-Get out of this room Kouga. I don't think I can withstand to see that horrible face of yours right now." Inuyasha barely whipered._

_Kouga's eyes narrowed. "Whatever Dog-turd! I only came in here to see how you looked after an hour of beating by Sesshomaru." He smirked again. "And he did a fine job too."_

_Inuyasha glared holes in him. "Leave!" He yelled. Kouga quickly ran out. After all Sesshomaru said not to bother him and Kouga respected the powerful demon. See ya dog-turd." He left the room closing he door behind him._

_Inuyasha continued to stare at the door and then out the window. It was night and Kagome would be at the Goshinboku waiting for him. "Kagome..." He whispered. "I won't stop seeing you. And I will endure the cruelest of punishment just to be with you." After that he fell unconscience._

End of Flash Back.""::

"You bastard!" He yelled as he readied his Tetsusaiga for another attack.

"I wouldn't be using that weapon Inuyasha. For in you do you would also be hurting our precious Kagome."

Inuyasha growled and lowered his sword. "She is not OURS! She's MINE!!"

Kouga laughed. "Sure she is Inuyasha. Why a couple of days ago you two were trying to slit each others thoats."

Kagome was listening to the conversation in Kouga's arms. She stared at Inuyasha. "W-We tried to kill each other?" She whispered but Inuyasha's demonic hearing picked it up.

Kouga laughed again as he tightened his grip on Kagome and she squealed. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red then back to gold. 'He's touching her! Damnit he will pay!" He vowed silently.

"Well nice seeing you again Inuyasha but I would very much like to spend some time with Kagome here. Her scent in heavenly and I wouldn't mind if I had it."

Inuyasha growled again as he charged for him. "As if you bakayarou!!"

Kouga leapt out of the way just in time and then started to run off again. "Ha! See ya later dog-turd! I want to spend some time with Kagome _alone._" He then sped off.

Inuyasha yelled and growled. "Get back here NOW Kouga!!" He chased after them. Kouga ran carriying Kagome bridal style. "Get back here!" Since Kouga was a full demon he was faster than Inuyasha. But that didn't stop Inuyasha.

"As if dog-turd! I want Kagome for myself!" Kouga yelled back.

Kagome tried to struggled out of his grip but this only made him grip harder. He then lowered his head to her ears as he ran. "You're coming with me if you like it or not. Don't woory. I'll make sure your stay will be pleasurable." He said hotly into Kagome's ear. She then looked up into his dark blue eyes and saw lust. Great lust. Kagome became very afraid as hot tears fell from her eyes. She struggled more strongly but it didn't help.

"Inuyasha!!" She yelled as she was carried off.

"Kagome!!" He yelled as he saw Kouga speed off. Inuyasha tried his hardest to keep up but Kouga was way more faster than usual. In the matter of minutes Inuyasha lost sight of Kouga nd Kagome. He then stopped in his tracks and howled. "Kouga! You will pay dearly with your life!"

He sniffed the air and caught his scent. He also caught Kagome's scent. It was afraid. Really afraid and he smelt salt too. This made Inuyasha angry. Really angry. 'Kagome's scared! I have to find her so that I can protect her! Kouga had better not have done ANYTHING to her!!' He growled.

He then ran off towards the two scents in top speed. Wanting to kill Kouga for even touching Kagome. "KAGOME!!"


	5. Bad Memories

**Chapter 5.**

Thanx 4 the reviews ev'ry1!! Oh and by the way. The thing I have failed to remember when I type this section is to tell you I don't own Inuyasha... I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! Anyway I won't let anything happen to Kagome. If I had her raped then I would kill myself and let Inuyasha feed me to the fishes... Okay then. On with the story!!

**Authoress's Note:** OMG!! I'm so sorry!! I put Inuyasha as age **12 **in the last chappie!! He's supposed to be **14**!! PLZ fogive my mistake!! Inuyasha is **2 **years older than Kagome. And Sesshomaru was 21 there. Just to let you know. I quickly corrected my mistake though!

Oh and the flash backs will be jumping around through all of Inuyasha's and Kagome's age. So if they are 12 or 14 in a flash back now then they still could be 5 or 7 in another future flash back. Does that make sense? I hope I'm not confusing you!! - Anyway that was just to clear things up. (Well at least I hope so... If they don't just send me an email or something) So on with the fic!!

0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha ran fast in the direction his nose told him where Kouga and Kagome were. His eyes flared angrily as he vowed to kill Kouga. 'That bastard! He kidnapped Kagome!' He sped up.

Inuyash though couldn't help but remember the look on Kagome's face when Kouga mentioned they tried to kill each other. His heart ached from the memory. He sped up faster as he recalled the day when it ALL started. The day where Kagome and he were seperated...

0o0o0o0

_It has been 2 months now since Sesshomaru found out about his secret meetings with Kagome. But that didn't stop him seeing her at least twice a week. He hasn't told her that Sesshomaru found out. He told her becasue since he was becoming older he has more duties to fulfill in the castle. Surprisingly Kagome said that it was happening to her castle too. Inuyasha was surprised when she said that. She could tell she was lying because of her scent and pushed her to tell him what happened but all she did was cry and run away when he started to bug her about it._

_Sesshomaru, or Kouga or anyone else havn't suspected him from seeing Kagome lately. They backed off becasue they had more important things to deal with._

_Inuyasha was about to see her again... Tonight. He searched and sniffed if anyone was there watching him and when he scented none he hopped out of his window and landed safely on the ground. The 14 year old Inuyasha then started to sprint to the Goshinboku. To where they met._

_It was dark but Inuyasha could faintly see Kagome's figure standing next to the tree. He smirked as he ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Kagome... I've missed you so much."_

_The 12 year old Kagome hugged back tightly. "I've missed you too Inu-kun..."_

_Inuyasha let go of Kagome. "Well... Do you want to continue your training now?" Inuyasha asked._

_Kagome then reached to her sides and pulled out her sword. It was a beautiful blade that has been with her family ever since they took the thrown. It had a red shealth with patterns of demons and humans on it fighting each other. She smirked. "Yes."_

_Inuyasha too smirked as he drew out his Tetsusaiga. "Ready?" They both took a fighting stance._

_"You bet on it." She then jumped towards Inuyasha as she sent her sword down but Inuyasha blocked it with his own. _

_"Is that all you've got?" Inuyasha smirked behind the blades._

_"Nope. You havn't seen anything yet." _

_Kagome continued to rage at him with her sword. Inuyasha just smirked at this. 'Like a raging bull... So stubborn...When will she ver learn?'_

_Inuyash then blocked a strong hit which rebounded and took this chance to strike. But Kagome saw this coming and jumped into the air and then threw her sword at Inuyasha. Surprised Inuyasha blocked the sword which went straight back at Kagome. Kagome caught it on its shealth though and then clashed at Inuyasha's sword._

_Inuyasha smirked. "Feh! Not bad wrench."_

_Kagome's eyes narrowed but she still smirked. "Not to bad yourself, baka."_

_Inuyasha pushed against her sword as she fell to one knee. "Care to give up wrench?" _

_Kagome just smiled up at him. "Not in your life baka." She pushed her sword higher as they both fought to bring the other down to one knee._

_Inuyasha then started to chuckle. "Now what would you do Kagome?"_

_Kagome smirked. "I'd do this."_

_She then ducked and knocked Inuyasha off his feet. He fell over but the backflipped to bring him back to his feet. He took his fighting stance again. "Feh! I could see that attack from you a mile away."_

_"Oh really? Then come on __**Sensei **__teach me how a new technique."_

_Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he smirked. "Beat me. Then I will teach you something new..."_

_Kagome lunged forward but Inuyasha kicked her sword out of her hands and redrew his sword back into the little place where you put your sword when you don't use it. (I don't know what's it called. Please some one tell me!!). He then tripped Kagome when she tried to get her sword back. She made a little "eep" sound as she fell but Inuyasha caught her by the waist._

_"Ha! You lose." He whispered in her ear._

_"You cheated Inu-kun! You went easly on me! Again!" She whined._

_"Well if I went full on then you wouldn't even have a second until your dead."_

_Kagome pouted. "You're so mean Inu-kun!"_

_"Feh. That's me." He whispered in her ear quietly._

_"I take it back. You're not mean Inu-kun. You're the nicest person I've ever met." Kagome whispered back as she hugged him. _

_Inuyasha pulled back and met her eyes. Kagome stared back lovingly. "I... love you Inu-kun..."_

_Inuyasha's heart stopped right there. His eyes widened as he couldn't believe what he just heard. "Y-You do?" He asked._

_Kagome nodded and blushed as she hid her face into his chest. Inuyasha hugged her tighter as he pulled her chin up to meet his eyes again. HE was now red. "I-I love y-you too Kagome." He confessed._

_Kagome stared into his eyes to see any signs of dishonesty but saw none. She smiled a happy smile. They've loved each other who knows when and now they finally confessed it felt like a great weight on them has been lifted. _

_Then their faces started to near each others. They could feel each others hot breath on their faces. But before they could finally kiss 2 angry voices yelled at them._

_"Kagome!"_

_"Inuyasha!"_

_Inuyasha and Kagome both jerked away from each other and grabbed their swords. "K-Kikyo?!" Kagome gasped as her sister came into view._

_"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said as he saw his half-brothers figure approach them. _

_They both had their backs pressed onto each other as their sister/brother came ot them with angry faces. They were coming at them in opposite sides. Kagome, Inuyasha and the Goshinboku in the middle. They both gulped as they saw their enraged faces and the miniture army approach behind them. _

_The 13 year old Kikyo just lost her temper as she saw Kagome with Inuyasha. "KAGOME!!" She yelled furiously as she stomped towards her and yanked her arm aso that she was dragged away from Inuyasha. _

_Inuyasha growled and was about to attack her but someone yanked on his arm too. Inuyasha turned around furiously to see a very pissed older brother. "What have I told you Inuyasha?!" He asked in a booming voice. _

_Inuyasha just glared as he tried to lose his grip. He looked back at Kagome. She was beong slapped repeatingly by her sister. She was crying. 'No! No this can't be happening!' He thought as he growled and tried to escape again. Kagome was being slapped over and over again._

_"You dare to cross me again Kagome?! You will pay a serious price this time! I HAVE to tell mother and father!" Kikyo spat in her face._

_Kagome continued to cry as she was being scolded by every person there. "How can you do that Kagome?!" Kikyo resumed slapping her little sister._

_Inuyasha's eyes started to blink red. 'Grr!! The whore is hurting Kagome!' His eyes then began to blink red furiously. But then someone yanked on his arm hard._

_"Inuyasha. Do not disturb this matter. You know what would've happened if you two were to ever be found out." Sesshomaru hissed. "You'll be getting a punishment yourself when father hears about this..."_

_Inuyasha looked up with gold not-blinking-red eyes. "What?! If you tell father then he will KILL me!" He yelled._

_"It is not my decision anymore half-breed. I gave you a warning and you didn't heed it. This is your own fault." He hissed in a cold voice._

_Kikyo then stopped slapping Kagome and glared daggers at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They both nodded. Making a silent agreement. "I swear if that HALF-BREED gets any where NEAR my sister I will purify him!!" Kikyo yelled._

_Kagome started to yell of protests but Kikyo just slapped her again._

_Sesshomaru nodded. Kikyo just glared at him then turned to go, yanking on Kagome's arm to follow. But she was reluctant._

_"No!!" She yelled._

_Sesshomaru then grabbed Inuyasha's hair and pulled on it as they turned to leave. But Inuyasha wouldn't stop struggling. "NO!! Let me go you bastard!!"_

_Both Inuyasha and Kagome were trying to get free of their tight grips. Then suddenly Kagome got out of Kikyo's hold and ran to Inuyasha and hugged him even though Sesshomaru still held his hair. Inuyasha kicked Sesshomaru off and hugged Kagome back._

_Kikyo then called for her soldiers to tear off Kagome from him. "No! Let me go darn it!" She yelled as she kicked a few of them in the stomache. Her face in tears. Sesshomaru was also pulling Inuyasha apart from her. He just growled and tried to fight back but failed._

_Kagome was suddenly pulled out of Inuyasha's grasp as she was dragged away from him by 4 soldiers. "Inu-kun!!" She cried as she continued to fight but the soldiers kept her down._

_"Kagome! Let me go Sesshomaru!!" Inuyasha yelled as his eyes turned into a dark red. He started to claw and fight at him but Sesshomaru clawed him on the arm and on the chest. Inuyasha yelled in pain as he saw Kagome look at him with crying eyes as she was dragged off with Kikyo and the soldiers. "Inu-kun!!" Was the last thing she said until she finally disappeared along with them._

_"No... Kagome..." _

_Inuyasha said as his eyes turned back to normal and then fell unconscience..._

0o0o0o0

Inuyasha growled at the memory. (That wasn't when they started to be enemies. Just wait 'till later and you'll find out why they were. ;D) 'Kagome... I won't let anything take you again... I won't let that happen!' He vowed.

Then he heard a scream. Not just any scream. It was Kagome's. Inuyasha growled and picked up his speed. "Kagome!!"

0o0o0o0o

"Let me go you jerk!" Kagome cried as she was carried off to Kouga's den.

Kouga just growled. "Shut up all ready! You're as annoying when I first met you!"

Kagome glared at him. She wasn't crying anymore. Just really, really angry. "And that was just 30 minutes ago you baka! Let me down!"

Kouga was carrying Kagome bridal style. They were leaping from tree to tree for about 30 to 45 minutes with no signs of Inuyasha following them. Kagome had stopped crying over 5 minutes ago and was currently ripping Kouga's ears off. "Let me down!!" She repeated. 'Why won't this baka let me down? I'm gonna kick his ass when I get down from here...'

Kouga glared at Kagome even more fierce. "I will not and won't let you down! And it wasn't just 30 minutes wench! I've known you since 6 years ago!"

Kagome stopped yelling and stared at Kouga with curiousity. "What? 6 years?"

Kouga glared at Kagome again. "So you forgot eh? What kind of person are you?"

"Hey! It's... It's not my fault!" Kagome yelled. Sure she lost her memories but she wasn't dumb. She wasn't about to tell a wolf deom or maybe even a rapist that she has lost her memories and is absolutely vulerable.

Kouga growled. "Ha! Sure it is! Well I don't care. Just as long as I have you." Kouga stared into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes.

Kagome grew terrified as she saw the lust in his blue eyes. "You can't have me! I-I can't let you!" She yelled.

Kouga snickered. "Really eh? We'll see about that now shall we?"

They arrived at his den and Kagome was roughly thrown onto a patch of fur. She gasped at the sudden throw but suddenly felt the fur she was on. 'W-What? Is this... _fox _fur?' She wondered in her mind, not norticing Kouga had neared her. She was carefully examining the fur.

"Hehe. You like them Kagome? I hunted those pathetic foxes myself. Killed 'em then skinned 'em. They're nearly all gone now!" He laughed a maniac laugh.

"This is horrible! You're a monster!" Kahome yelled as she felt herself about to cry.

"Heh! That's not even half of it! I've killed children, mothers all of the stupid fox demons I encounter! You should see their faces when I slice them to death. It's hilarious!" He laughed again.

Kagome felt the tear run down her cheek. She frowned. Killing kids didn't sound right to her. "You big jerk! Kids?! You killed kids?! What kind of demon are you?!" She yelled furiously as she got up on her feet. She glared at Kouga so hard with pure disgust that she glowed a light pink but faded quickly so not even Kouga noticed.

Kouga just smirked. "Yeah. Even kids. Their faces are extremely entertaining. They way they cry as you grasp their throats and the way they squeal a high pinched yell before I cut their throat in half." He chuckled at the memories. "Yep. The children were the most enjoyable foxe demons to kill." He chuckled again.

Kagome, though, wasn't laughing at all. 'How can he do that to them?! How can he just laugh like that when he killed dozens of infants?!' Kagome glared at Kouga. Anger obvious in her eyes. Kouga glared back at her.

"Why do you care anyway Kagome?" He hissed as he took a step closer to her. They were 3 metres apart.

Kagome still looked angry but this time there was a hint of confusement in her eyes. 'Why do I care so much anyway?' She wondered to herself. 'Why does it make me so angry? Did something happen before? Did something happen but I forgot?'

She searched her memories hard. Frowning at the effort. Then she then suddenly screamed silently as a great amount of pain hit her head. She screamed as she fell to her knees and held her head. She screamed again. Kouga first looked shocked then concerned as he ran to Kagome's side kneeling with her.

"Kagome?"

She kept on screaming as the large amounts of pain continued to wrack her brain. "Kagome!" Kouga yelled but Kagome couldn't hear him. 'W-What's happening to me?!' The pain was enormous. She was panting with the screams and panting heavily. She gripped her head tighter as she screamed louder. Then the pain went away for just a mere second... She blunk. Thinking it was gone. Then it came back again with an even greater pain causing Kagome to scream even louder. Then in a flash she shot her eye wide open as she went on a trip down memory lane.

FlAsH bAcK:::...

_"Kagome!" A 3 year old kitsune cried happily as a 14 year old Kagome approached him._

_"Shippo! I'm so glad your not hurt!" Kagome hugged the kitsune tightly._

_They were in the forest. Kagome would secretly visit the youg fox demon because she found him lying injured and even though he was a demon Kagome couldn't let a child like that to die._

_"Why would I get hurt Kagome?" Shippo asked._

_"I don't want to see you hurt the way you were when I found you Shippo. I was so worried." Kagome let go of the kitsune._

_"But why would you be worried Kagome?"_

_"Because... I don't want you to die like your father..."_

_Shippo lowered his head. "I havn't told you how my daddy died yet..."_

_"You havn't Shippo. But the way you always are about it, it seems like he died horribly..." Kagome said quietly as she hugged the demon again._

_The kitsune cried as he told Kagome what happened. "My daddy died protecting me... My pack was attacked by a wolf pack and they killed everyone of us. My daddy was there though and he protected me... But he died in the process..." He continued to cry in Kagome's chest as she patted him on the back and made soothing sounds in his ear._

_"T-They skinned my daddy Kagome!! I-I was so scaried!!" The kitsune cried even harder as Kagome hugged him more tightly._

_"I'm so sorry Shippo... I can't imagine how ANYONE could do that..." She said in an angry voice. 'How dare they do that! And they even tried to skin children!'_

_Shippo looked up into her eyes. "T-They killed my mother too. And all my friends..." He cried in Kagome's chest again._

_"Shh... Don't worry Shippo... I promise I'll find those demons and purify them... Even if it's the last thing I do..." Kagome vowed as anger rose from her voice._

_Shippo looked up again. "R-Really Kagome?"_

_Kagome hugged him tighter. "Really Shippo. I don't want anything to harm you..." Somewhere along the line where Kagome was treating his wounds she has accepted him as her own._

_Shippo stopped crying. "I-I want to protect the people I love... That means you..."_

_"Thanks Shippo. I want to protect you too."_

_Shippo then let go and hoped to her shoulder. "Kagome... Do you love anyone?"_

_Kagome was surprised by this question. "Umm... Yeah. My mother, my best friend, my-"_

_"No! Not that kind of love. The love I meant was like a sould mate love."_

_"I-I..." Kagome then thought about Inuyasha and how she loved him. But when he grew up he did the worst thing imaginable. She frowned. "I used to love this guy called __**Inu-kun.**__"_

_"Really? Okay then who do you really hate in the whole wide world?"_

_Kagome hesitated for second frowning. She turned to the little kit who was waiting eagerly for an answer. "His name is... Inuyasha."_

EnD oF fLaSh BaCk::..::..

Kagome's eyes went wide as the flash of memory entered her brain. "Inuyasha...?" She whispered ever so quietly that not even the wolf demon heard. Kagome then fell unconscience.

Kouga grabbed her just before she was going to fall. "Kagome?" He asked. He started to shake her. "Kagome!" He yelled but was suddenly stopped as a sword slipped near his throat. Kouga lookedup and saw a very pissed hanyou prince staring back. Kouga growled. "Inuyasha..."

"Let her go you mangy wolf!" He ordered as he brought his sword higher to his neck.

Kouga put Kagome down softly on the furs. She was panting heavily and beads of sweat ran down her face. Kouga got up and glared at the hanyou. "Why can't she remember anything dog-turd?!" Kouga yelled.

"None of your fuckin business!" Inuyasha yelled as he swooped Kagome up and the ran outside with her. Kouga followed angrily. Inuyasha put Kagome down under a tree and glared at Kouga. "What did you do to her?" He asked in a cool voice.

"Nothing. What did you do to her?!" Kouga yelled not so cool.

"Nothing!"

"Then why can't she remember anything then?! I know it's something YOU did!" Kouga yelled.

"I didn't do anything! And why did I hear her screams huh? You bastard! You did something to her!"

"That's it... I'll kill you right now!!" Kouga then began to charge for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha charged too with Tetsusaiga out and ready to slice. They met with sword and claws. Inuyasha pushed his claws away and kicked him hard in the gut. Kouga fell backwards but got up doing a backflip. He then used his speed to go around Inuyasha and slash him. Inuyasha then jumped into the air in order to avoid his hits. Kouga jumped up too and knocked Tetsusaiga from his hands. It landed 2 metres away from Kagome. Inuyasha growled. "I don't care! I don't need a sword to defeat some one like you!"

The started to fight with their claws. Kouga then jumoed higher than Inuyasha and punch him on the head. Inuyasha met the dirt but quickly got up and ran in front of Kouga and punched him square in the face. Kouga recovered quickly and clawed Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha yelled in pain but then kicked Kouga right in the gut. Kouga tripped over and landed on his butt. Inuyasha took this oppurtunity to slash him on hiss arm.

Kouga moved away and stood up again. His arm bleeding and his stomache bruised. Inuyasha panted. His chest bloody and slight bruises on his face.

"Why acn't she remember dog-turd?!" Kouga yelled.

"I don't know you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha replied as he tackled him to the ground and started punching him on the face.

Kouga slashed him and Inuyasha got back and slashed him on his leg. "She doesn't remember me either!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kouga smirked at this. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing Inuyasha?" Even though his face was in bruises he still smiled when Inuyasha glared at him.

"None of your business bastard."

Kouga got up and jumped high into the air. Inuyasha did the same as he struck a punch on Kouga's left cheek. Kouga counter attacked and kicked Inuyasha on the leg. Inuyasha then growled and clawed Kouga right across his right cheek. They both met the ground again and Kouga put a hand on his cheek. He looked at it and saw his own blood. He glared at Inuyasha as Inuyasha just smirked. "What? The big bad Kouga getting upset over a little scratch on his cheek?" He mocked.

Kouga growled again and punched him in the gut. Inuyasha put his arms over his stomache and glared at Kouga. "You son of a bitch..." He then dropped low and tripped Kouga. He got on top of her and started to slash at his chest. Kouga then kicked him off and headbutted Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha fell back and glared at Kouga. He has collased to one knee. Inuyasha smirked. He got up and reached for his Tetsusaiga. "Now... DIE!!" He went over to him and held his sword above his head. Kouga just smirked.

"You really think you'd defeat me that easily Inuyasha? I will have her... Just wait and see." Kouga hissed.

Inuyasha growled as he brought his sword down but Kouga swiftly dodged and it only grazed his right shoulder. He kicked Inuyasha back and got up and started to run away. (Yeah run Kouga...) He did this in one swift movement. "I will be back for her Inuyasha! Count on that!" Kouga yelled before he disappeared.

"Bastard!"

Inuyasha then reshealthed his sword and ran to Kagome's side. He checked her forehead. It was burning up. "Kagome..." He whipsered in her ear as he scooped her up bridal style. 'Miroku and Sango would know what to do...' Inuyasha then looked up into the horizon. It was almost dawn. He then sniffed the air and located the where abouts of the two humans. He then ran towards them. He stared down at Kagome. "Kagome... I don't want us to be enemies... What I did was... an accident..." He whispered silently to himself.

Kagome then bagan to squirm in his arms. "Inu... Inu... Inu-kun!!" She murmured in her sleep. Inuyasha smiled to himself. She was dreaming about him... His smile quickly vanished. "About what though?"

"Please... Please... NO!!" She started to struggle in her sleep as she began to sweat.

Inuyasha then gripped her tightly and hugged her against his chest. "Shh... Kagome, it's alright... You're with me now..."

Instantly Kagome calmed and slept soundly again in Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha ran faster as he whipered in her ear. "I'll protect you with my life..."

0o0o0o0

Tada! 5th chappie done! This one was kinda short when I typed... But it isn't... Wierd...

Anyway 2day I had a laughing feast. I couldn't stop laughing 4 like 10 or 15 minutes!! XD I don't even know why! In netball practice I just burst out laughing! Does that ever happen to you guys?! Whenever I made eye contact with anyone I'd start laughing and my stomache would hurt... Oh well... It wasn't the first time I had a laughing fit... My friends looked at me like I was mad... Then there was this guy that I never seen in my life and when I made eye contact with him I erupted with laughter and he just looked at me funny!! XD (I think he thought I was retarded or something... :P Oh well... He's retarded!! XP) You should've seen it Amart!! -----wink-------

Anyway hope you enjoyed it and plz review!! Anyway see ya later!


	6. Kaede

**Chapter 6**

Hey guys!! Thanx for all ur reviews!! And thanx 4 letting me noe that its called a shealth. At first I thought that the shealth was a hilt... ..'' But now I noe better. Thanx a billion guys!! And this is my 6th chappie and 6 is my lucky number!! I hope this goes well!! Anyway hope you enjoy this!!

And sorry 4 the long wait 4 this chappie... Had some minor difficulties... Anyway read on fanfic readers!!

0o0o0o

Inuyasha: **18**

Kagome: **16**

Sango: **17**

Miroku: **18**

Sesshomaru: **25**

Rin: **16**

Kouga: **18**

0o0o0o0

Dream...::

_"Inu-kun!! Inu-kun! W-What are you doing?!" A 12 year old Kagome cried._

_It has now been 7 months since their seperation and they havn't seen each other since. Until now._

_"Shut up wrench." The 14 year old hanyou hissed as he drew his sword and made a strike against Kagome._

_Kagome quickly got her sword and blocked his attack. "Inu-kun! W-What's going on?!"_

_Before:_

_They were in Kagome's bedroom. The demon army has ambushed The Higurashi Kingdom. They made their move at mid-night where all the guards which were supposed to be the look outs were sleeping. The demon army then made their attack but unfortuantly for them Tikogoshi, the King of the Kingdom, heard them and he alerted his troops to fight. In a matter of seconds the two sides were outside the castle gates fighting each other. The queen and the king were all down there fighting with their army. _

_The king of the demons was also there and so was Prince Sesshomaru. They fought to try and get past them to get inside the castle and kill their youngest daughter._

_Kagome was in her room sleeping through all of this until a shout from the castle grounds woke her. When she awakened she saw her beloved hanyou was in her bedroom with angry eyes._

_Now:_

_Inuyasha lunged his sword at her again. Kagome narrowly escaped. Inuyasha just sliced her bed in half. She hoped off her bed and took a fighting stance. Her sword up in the air. She was wearing a night dress which only was long enough to cover her knees. Her hair was messy and her eyes were confused._

_Inuyasha had his usual fire-rat clothing._

_Kagome stared into his eyes and she saw anger. Unimaginable anger. She shivered from the glare she was recieving. They stood there, swords out, for a few minutes until Kagome finally got the courage to speak. "Inu-kun? W-What are you doing here?"_

_She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She lowered her sword and approached him. It has been months without seeing him. She was happy that she saw him again. She approached him with cautiously but Inuyasha just growled. She stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong?" She asked in a confused tone._

_Inuyasha growled again. "What's wrong?! What's wrong?! How can you betray me like that Kagome?!" Inuyasha hissed. _

_Kagome stepped back. Confusion all over her face. "W-What are you talking about Inu-kun?"_

_Inuyasha just shook his head. His eyes flared with anger. "How can you do that to me Kagome?!" He angrily yelled._

_Kagome stepped back again by the force of his voice. 'What is he talking about?' She thought. "I don't know what you're talking about!"_

_Inuyasha though stepped forward and charged his sword at her. Kagome gasped and blocked his attack again. "Inu-kun! Why are you doing this?"_

_Inuyasha again came at her with his sword and attacked her. Kagome wasn't able to block this one bacause of his strength. The attack made her sword flying though the room and his sword stopped at her throat. Just about to touch it._

_"Inu-kun??"_

_"You betrayed me Kagome! It hasn't even been a year yet and you betray me!!"_

_Kagome stared at her long-time crush with confused and terrified eyes. "I-I don't know what you're talking about Inu-kun!! What did I do wrong?"_

_Inuyasha just growled and aimed to punch her but she ducked and crawled away from him. She then ran behind her broken bed. Inuyasha followed her and they both circled the bed. (You know how you play like cat and mouse and you find something to hide behind and when the cat comes to you, you go the other direction? Yeah like that. If you still don't know then I'll give you a better definition if you message me. :P)_

_"What did you do wrong?" Inuyasha hissed. Inuyasha then hoped onto the bed and jumped off to stand right in front of Kagome. "Everything."_

_Kagome screamed as Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders. "Inu-kun!! Inu-kun! Please! No!!" She pleaded as he threw her across the room. _

_Kagome slid down the wall and sat up. Crying. Inuyasha was advancing towards her. "Please Inu-kun... W-What did I do...?"_

_Right after she said that the door burst open and Kikyo was in the room with a purifying arrow. She glared icy daggers at Inuyasha before she released her arrow._

_Kagome cried. "NO!" And she leapt in front of Inuyasha and the arrow hit her shoulder.. _

_Inuyasha stared wide-eyed for a second as he saw her take the arrow. Then he just leapt out the window and the entire army of the demons vanished along with him._

_Kagome lay on the ground as she shivered. Kikyo ran to her side and tried to calm her. "I-Inu-kun... W-What happened to you?"_

End of Dream::...

"Kagome?"

Kagome slowly opened her eye to see a worried hanyou, a even more worried Sango and a calm yet still worried Miroku. "Wha?"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's eyes softened.

Kagome sat up. They were still in the forest. She was leaning on a tree and the other three were surrounding her. There was a fire in the middle. She looked up at Inuyasha. 'I-Is he that same Inuyasha I heard myself say in that flash?' "What happened?"

"Inuyasha just came and he was carrying you and you were unconscience. What happened Princess Kagome?" asked Sango.

Kagome thought. "Can you please not call me 'princess'? It's too formal for me."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and grinned. They turned back to Kagome. "Can you please tell us Kagome?" Asked Miroku.

Kagome thought again. "I-I was kidnapped by that guy. Inuyasha called him Kouga."

Sango turned to Inuyasha. "Kouga? Isn't he that guy you really hated when you were kids?"

Inuyasha glared at the ground. "Yeah."

"Anyway please continue." Miroku stated.

"He... was asking why I didn't remember him..."

Inuyasha's head shot straight up and stared at Kagome curiously. "You knew him before?"

Kagome stared back. "I-I don't remember..."

Inuyasha frowned. 'She knew him before? How can that be?!'

"Anyway, when we got to his den he put me down on a pile of fox fur..."

Inuyasha growled, 'I bet he was trying to have his way with her... That bastard! I'll kill him!'

Kagome too frowned as she stared at the ground. She was in deep thought... Trying to remember what happened. "And for some reason I got really mad... Because he told me he skinned the fox demons... Even the kids..."

Kagome could feel the anger rising. "He said he enjoyed the faces of the kids when he killed them..." Her brow sank deeper as she could feel tears threatening to fall.

"Then what happened?" Asked Sango.

"Then... Then I started to have this big headache... Then I got one of my memories back... At least I think it was one of my memories..."

"What was the memory?" Asked Miroku.

Kagome then looked up at Inuyasha. "I-It was... It was about..." She couldn't finish her sentence. How was she supposed to say that in her memory she found out she hated Inuyasha?

Inuyasha looked confused.

"You don't need to tell us ALL of it... Just the key points..." Miroku added.

Kagome looked up at Miroku. "I was with this little fox demon named Shippo... I met him before and he was wounded. He said that his mother and father were killed by another demon for their skin."

"So that's why you felt angry at Kouga." Sango said as she nodded her head to tell Kagome to continue.

"He was only a small little pup. No more than 4 or 5. It was really sad..." Kagome's anger melted away and was replaced by saddness.

"Then what?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha again. "I-I... We..um well we just went home after that. And that was it."

Inuyasha sensed she was lying. 'What is she hiding?'

Kagome then yawned.

"Well... I think it's time for us to resume or sleep yes?" Asked Miroku. "After all... We reach Lady Kaede's villiage tomorrow evening."

Everyone nodded and a few minutes later everyone was asleep. Except for or favourite couple.

When Inuyasha knew that the others were sleeping he leapt out of the tree and landed beside Kagome. "Kagome?"

Kagome was wide awake. She turned to see Inuyasha. "Yeah?"

"That wasn't all. There was more to it. I know it."

Kagome just turned around and huddled in her blanket. "There wasn't. No go to sleep."

Inuyasha frowned. "I know you're lying. Tell me!"

Kagome ignored him.

Inuyasha sighed. 'It's too late to start an arguement... I'll deal with it later...' "Okay then tell me about that dream you had when you were unconscience."

Kagome sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest. 'I guess it's okay for me to tell him that. It doesn't concern him in anyway...' She wrongly thought.

"It was about that guy again. Inu-kun..." Kagome's eyes saddened as Inuyasha's eyes beamed with curiousity.

"What happened?"

"He-He attacked me... For some reason he attacked me..." Kagome then felt tears roll down her cheek.

Seeing this Inuyasha lifted her and placed her on his lap. He started rocking her. "What happened then?"

"He started saying that I betrayed him... B-But I didn't know what he was talking about!" She cried silently so she wouldn't wake up the others.

"When was that?"

"It was like when I was 12 and he was 13 or 14 or something. There was a mini war going on at the entrance of my castle... And I was in my room sleeping.."

Inuyasha was getting his memory back from that night.

"Then He just started to attack me and say I betrayed him and I kept asking about what..." Kagome sniffled. "Then he threw me across the room and then the door burst open and my sister Kikyo came in and shot her arrow. But then I jumped in front of Inu-kun and took the arrow myself. Then he just left..."

Inuyasha remembered that.

After Kagome took the shot..::

_Inuyasha then ran out the window and started running back to his castle. The other demons followed him. 'S-She took the shot for me! I-I don't get it! I thought she betrayed me!' He thought, unaware that Sesshomaru caught up with him and was now by his side._

_"Did you kill her?"_

_Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and glared at Sesshomaru. "No."_

_Sesshomaru's eyes widened ashe glared at him. "And why not?"_

_Inuyasha just thought of lying but thought the better of it. "Her sister was there and she shot an arrow at me."_

_"Then why aren't you all bloody or dead?"_

_"Kagome took the shot." Inuyasha thought painfully._

_Sesshomaru growled. "That's why you didn't kill her?"_

_"Yup."_

_"You are going to pay when we get back..."_

_"Feh."_

_Inuyasha ran as he continued to think. 'She looked like she had no idea what she did to betray me... And I smelt no lies too... What the hell is happening?!'_

End.

"I thought he was my friend.." Kagome silently whispered.

Inuyasha continued to rock her. "I'm sure he was..."

"How do you know?" Kagome asked as she looked up into his amber eyes.

Inuyasha gulped. "I-I just do..."

There was silence for a minute until Kagome broke it. "Inuyasha. Did I know you before?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Umm..." Was all he could muster as he scratched the back of his head. A few minutes pasted. Inuyasha was thinking of what to say to her. 'Should I tell her the truth? Or should I lie and enjoy these moments with her until she finds out?' Inuyasha kept thinking over it until he heard the light breathing of the human on his lap.

He smirked. 'Yes. No explaining myself tonight.' He thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist and let sleep take over.

0o0o0o0o0

"Well. We're here."

They finally made it to the villiage where Kaede lives. It was mid-afternoon.

"Where do you think she is?" Asked Sango.

"Let's ask." Miroku asked. He then left the small group and into a group of teenage girls. A few minutes later Miroku came back with more slaps on his face than you can count.

Sango looked really angry. "I don't need to know what happened." She hissed. 'I already know why any way.' "So. What did you find out?"

Miroku rubbed his reddened cheek. "Lady Kaede is in a shrine at the northern part of the villiage. It's actually outside of the villiage. It's in the outer edge of the forest."

"Good. Can we go?" Asked Kagome. She couldn't wait to find out what's happening.

"Yeah. Okay." Sango replied as they started walking to the famous Miko's shrine.

Inuyasha lagged behind. 'What happens if the old hag restores Kagome's memories? Will she hate me even more than she did before? If that's even possible that is... What if she just freaks out and starts attacking me the moment she regains her memories?'

Inuyasha slowed. Kagome noticed Inuyasha slowed down and stopped and turned to face Inuyasha. "Come on Inuyasha! You're usually leading this group!" She cried happily.

Inuyasha stared at her. He awed at her smile. When was the last time she smiled at him like that? Not for years. Kagome started to wave at him. He completely stopped. "Come on slow poke! Hurry up!" She yelled. Her pouting face made Inuyasha remember the past.

Inuyasha then began to slowly walk towards her. After awhile when Inuyasha was close enough Kagome quickly snagged his hand and made ran to catch up with her other friends.

Inuyasha blushed a little when there hands linked.

Flash Back::..

_"Kagome!! Where are we going?!" A 7 year old hanyou whined._

_"Come on Inu-kun! Why can't you walk faster?" A 5 year old Kagome cried happily._

_They met in their usual spot, the Goshinboku. Then Kagome suddenly jumped up and yelled at Inuyasha to follow her. _

_"Where are we going wrench?!" Inuyasha shouted._

_It was mid-day. Kagome wasn't going to be in trouble since her family was in the castle in a meeting. She was too young to go. And Inuyasha wasn't going to get in trouble because his family didn't give a damn with what he did with his time._

_"Just follow me baka! You'll love it!" She cried happily._

_They were running up a hill and as Kagome ran Inuyasha just walked with his hands in his sleeves. Kagome looked back and saw him pout. She then pouted. "Come on Inu-kun!"_

_"Feh."_

_Kagome then huffed and ran back down to him. She then quickly took his hands in_ _hers. Inuyasha blushed as she began to drag him up the hill. He then stared at Kagome as she dragged him. 'W-What is this feeling I keep getting? Why won't it go away?' He thought as his blush grew deeper._

_Inuyasha then leapt up and scooped Kagome bridal style. He then used his demonic speed to get up the hill. At the top he stood amazed at what he saw. He saw a giant field of beautiful wild flowers. Kagome squealed and hopped off of Inuyasha and grabbed him hand again and ran through the field._

_They continued to play in the flowers until some pollen went up Inuyasha's nose and he sniffled. His nose was now red. Kagome stopped laughing and stared at his nose. She then walked towards him and gentlely pecked his nose._

_When she pulled back she saw his blush. He looked up into her chocolate eyes. "W-Wha?"_

_Kagome blushed too. "M-My mummy said that if you sneeze when the flower stuff gets up your nose you should kiss it... It always works for me..." She replied. Her blush matching Inuyasha's._

_Inuyasha sniffed. "I-I think you need to kiss it again..." He blushed deeper._

_Kagome blushed again too and pecked his nose again. But when she pulled back Inuyasha hugged her. "I-Inu-kun?"_

_"I-I don't want to lose you Kagome..." His blush was as reed as his clothing._

_Kagome hugged him back. "You won't lose me Inu-kun. I won't ever leave you..."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise Inu-kun!" Kagome replied happily. "I want to be with you forever!"_

End of Flash Back::...

He was running with her now. Kagome leading. 'I don't want to lose her again...' He sadly thought as he could see the shrine just ahead of them.

When they reached it Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and blushed.

Miroku knocked at the door. "Lady Kaede? We wish to speak with you."

After that an old lady came out of the shrine with an eye patch over her eye. "Yes child?"

"We wish to speak to Lady Kaede."

"This is ye." Kaede replied.

"Oh! Well um.. We need to speak to you about our friend's problem." Miroku stuttered.

Kaed then eyed Kagome. "Princess Kagome. I know why ye came. Please come in side and I wil explain to ye about ye's worry's."

Kaede then mentioned to Kagome to come inside. Kagome hesitated and looked back at Inuyasha. He just nodded slowly. Saddness in his eyes. Kagome wondered why he was so sad. She then looked at Sango. She has become Kagome's best friend with their small journey together. She too nodded.

Kagome then stepped inside the shrine bowed at Kaede. She too bowed. When Kagome was inside Kaede turned to the rest. "Ye all wait outside." She said before she closed the door.

0o0o0o0o

They waited for what seemed like hours until the shrine door slowly opened.

They all stood up as they saw Kagome come out with Kaede. Kagome's eyes were sad. Really sad. Inuyasha's heart sped up.

"Inuyasha..."

0o0o0o0o

Yay! I cliffie!! Plz review!! In science class today we learnt about reproduction... -shudder- I was laughing almost half the class... Anyway plz review!!


	7. Come in Sesshomaru!

**Chapter 7**

Thanx guys 4 all ur neat reviews!! And someone alerted me that someone was copying my work. I really thank that InuKago45! Thanx 4 keepin an eye out 4 me!! Anyway I'm eating lollies right now!! Muhahahaha!! I'd gladly give u some but I ate them all. :P

Anyway I've decided that this story is going to slow so that means there may be less flash backs cuz I want to get on with the story. :P. Anyway on with the fic!!

0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha: **18**

Kagome: **16**

Sango: **17**

Miroku: **18**

Sesshomaru: **25**

Kouga: **18**

0o0o0o0

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha flinched at the saddness in her voice. 'Oh kami! Did she regain her memories back? Dear kami no!'

The others stared at her as Kaede approached from behind her. "I'm afraid there are some bad news children..."

"What is it Lady Kaede?" Asked Miroku.

Kaede looked over to Kagome. "Why not tell the child?"

Kagome looked at them. "I-I can't regain my memories..." (Ha! Fooled you all into thinking she's got her memories back didn't I:P)

Everyine stared at her dumbfounded. Inuyasha felt like a great wieght has been lifted from his chest. 'Kami... She hasn't gotten her memories back... thank god! I'll spend more time with her then!' But the look of saddness in her usually happy eyes made him feel guilty that he was glad.

"Why not Kagome?" Asked Sango.

"Lady Kaede told me it was because I used up to much energy..."

"Doing what?" Asked Miroku. "What would you of done to let you lose your memories?"

"I don't know..."

Inuyasha knew though. It was when she shielded him from being caught in the big burst of energy in the battlefield before. Midoriku's power greatly overpowers hers and so does the Shikon jewel. Yes. He knew about the jewel. His father has said that it has the power to grant the holder a wish. That was another plan to win over the mikos. Steal the Shikon no Tama and then wish on it to destroy everything that wasn't demon.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome couldn't protect them from the power unless she used up ALL of her power. And her power links with her feelings which mainly links to her memories. There her memories were destroyed. But why was she regaining bits of her memory then?

"But I don't understand how she's regaining some of her memories." Miroku pointed out.

Kaede already had an answer to that question. "Some of Lady Kagome's energy must be returning. But unfortunatly she will not regain all her memories..." Kaede said sadly.

When she said this Kagome's scent turned so depressed. Inuyasha could sense it. Inuyasha felt bad for her and losing her memory was kind of his fault. Then he had an idead. "What about the Shikon no Tama?"

Everying looked at him and gasped, except for Kagome. "What's the Shikon no Tama?"

Kaede turned to her. "It is a jewel child. Your mother is supposed to be protecting it. Where is your mother child?"

Kagome thought sadly. "I don't remember my mother..."

"She was the queen of your kingdom. She was the guardian of the sacred jewel." Miroku stated. "But we do not know what happened to her after the battle."

Kagome's head shot straight up. "What battle?"

Inuyasha gulped. He hasn't epxplained to her they were in the middle of a battle yet... "Nothing! There was no battle!"

Everyone looked at him. Miroku and Sango understood. Kaede didn't really mind but Kagome was a bit angry now. "You're lying to me. There was a battle. What was it?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "Nothing wrench."

Kagome's anger grew. "You baka! Stop lying to me! You've been lying or avoiding stuff like this ever since I woke up! What happened? I know you were with me when the incident happened!"

Inuyasha grew angry too. "How would you know?! You can hardly remember anything! You're as dull as a puppet!"

"Well ar least I'm not as stupid as you, you baka! You've got to be the most meanest, dullest, unsensitive jerk I ever met!"

"Well you've got to be the most stubborn, light-headed, clumsiest wench I ever met!"

"What?! Where have you seen me be those things baka?!"

"All the time wench! You never cease to be those things!"

"W-Well at least I'm not a stupid jerk! No wonder I said I hated you!!" She cried. Tears forming in her eyes. (Remember in the flash back in the other chapter when she was talking to Shippo?)

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. 'S-She said she hates me? Since when?!' He growled. "Well you know what?! I fuckin hate you too, you bitch!"

Silence. Kagome tears slid down. Saddness and anger mixed together to make a truly horrible feeling. "Then why don't you just leave right now then huh? If you hate me so much!"

"Fine!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he then ran off into the forest and then out of sight.

Kagome collapsed into the ground. She was no longer holding back her tears. Sango kelt beside her and rubbed her back. "Shh... Don't worry Kagome... We will get your memories back..." Although she only knew Kagome for a short period of time she already grew fond of the girl.

"W-We will?" Kagome looked up into Sango's eyes. "How?"

Sango looked uncomfortable. "I don't know... But we will. I promise you that." Se reassured. She then turned to Miroku, silently saying to him to get the answers out of the prince hanyou.

He nodded. "I will be right back. I need to do something.." With that he started to walk off in Inuyasha's direction.

When he was gone Kagome cried harder as she wept in Sango's chest as she tried to soothe her. "Shh... Everything will be alright."

"Would ye children like to come inside my shrine?" Kaede asked the two.

Sango stared at the old miko. "We can't possibly accept your offer Lady Kaede."

"Please. I insist child." She said with a warm smile.

Sango smiled back. "Thank you Lady Kaede."

0o0o0o0o0o

'Damn wrench! Of all the things to say... She says she hates me! And I tried to help her too!' Inuyasha thought angrily as he sped through the forest. 'How can she hate me? I havn't done anything to her...'

Inuyasha haulted suddenly. He glared at the floor. He knew it was a lie. He knew why she hated him in the first place. 'But she hasn't gotten that memory back yet... I'm sure of it!'

That his mind remembered the other day when she talked about the little kit Shippo. She wouldn't tell him something there. She said that was all but it was a lie, he sould smell it. 'Maybe that was one of her later memories and she told this Shippo kit who she liked and who she hated... But why would she hate me now? She hasn't remembered why she hated be yet.'

Inuyasha growled in confusion. 'Maybe it's because I'm so mean to her. It's not like I havn't before... Shouldn't she have gotten used to it by now?'

He then continued to run but this time slicing up everything that was poor enough to be in his way. 'Damn wrench! She's so damn confusing! Why can't she be like any other girl?!'

He already knew the answer to that though. Because she was Kagome. He stopped raging. If she wasn't Kagome then he wouldn't of loved her. She was the only one that cared for him and showed him kindness. Well her and his mother, but his mother died when he was young. Inuyasha's ears dropped at the memory.

Flash Back::;;

_"Mama?"_

_Inuyasha was 8 years old and he was beside his mother on her bed. She was sick. A sickness that was incurable. Izayoi was in her bed breathing heavily. She knew she was going to die soon. "Yes Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha watched his human mother cough hastily and he grabbed her hand. He was standing over her bed. The bed hieght was about half the size of him. "Mama are you going to be okay?" He asked worryingly._

_Izayoi gave a weak and unconvincing smile. "I'm not sure dear. But you got to make sure you be strong even though I don't get well..."_

_Inuyasha could feel his tears in his eyes. "No mama! Please don't leave me!" He pleaded._

_She smiled again as she gripped his small tiny hand. "Don't worry Inuyasha. You have that girl don't you?"_

_Inuyasha stared at his mother wide-eyed. "Y-You know her?"_

_Her smile brightened but only weakly. "Yes. A mother knows this kind of things. I've watched you play with her. You looked so happy..." She lifted his hand up to Inuyasha's face. "You'll make her happy won't you?"_

_"Yes mama. I'll make her the happiest girl in the world!" Inuyasha replied happily. The sudden topic about Kagome made him happy._

_She smiled but then gave him a serious look. "Make sure you keep her safe okay? She's a princess isn't she? She needs to be protected."_

_Inuyasha gave her a proud look. "I'll protect her mama! I promised her!"_

_She gave another smile. A happy smile. "Then give her this..." She reached out in her kimino she still had on and pulled out a golden heart-shaped locket. "It's very special to me Inuyasha. Your father gave me this when he confessed his love for me..."_

_Inuyasha gave a disgusted look. "I don't like girls mama! They're ickey!"_

_She gave another smile. She handed the locket to him. "Keep it safe and give it to the girl you love." She said quietly. Slowly closing her eyes._

_Inuyasha became afraid. "Mama! Why are you doing this now? What's are you doing! Please open your eyes mama!" He pleaded. He didn't want her to die. Tears began to roll down his face. "Mama!"_

_Izayoi opened her eyes a little bit and smiled a sad smile. "Sorry baby. Make her happy okay?" She closed her eyes again and ignored her child's plea to keep awake. "I love you. You'll always be my baby boy." She said as she lifted her hand up to his face and wiped a tear. She smiled at him again and then she closed her eyes and her hand fell. _

_Inuyasha stared wide-eyed. "No! Mama! Please wake up!" But she knew she wouldn't for her chest stopped moving. "Mama..." He said as he cried and gripped the locket with one hand and the other still holding her hand._

0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha's heart saddened by the memory. He loved his mother very much. He was nice to him when everyone else hated and spat on him because he was a half demon. Then he met Kagome. The number one person in his life. He couldn't bare for her to hate him. But what he did in the past... she had every right to hate him... 'After all... I killed her...father...' He thought glumly to himself.

He then was disturbed by a twig snapping. He was now alert and he held his sword ready for the poor soul that disturbed him. But then Miroku suddenly emerged from the trees. Inuyasha sighed and brought his sword back in his shealth. He growled at Miroku. "What do you want?" He hissed.

Inuyasha and Miroku both sat on a log. Miroku sat next to him. "You know... You can't hid the fact that you and Kagome were enemies... She's going to find out sooner or later." Miroku stated sadly.

Inuyasha growled. "I know that! I'm not some baka!"

"From what Kagome said, you are."

"Well Kagome can be wrong.."

"... You know Kagome didn't really mean that she hated you."

"She has every right to. With what I did in the past."

"What did you do?"

Inuyasha just glared at him. "Mind your own fuckin business monk!"

Miroku put his hands up defensivly. "Alright! No need to snap!"

Inuyasha growled. "What do you want?" He hissed.

"I want you to give me a few answers Inuyasha." Miroku stated. "First off. You don't really hate Lady Kagome do you?"

Inuyasha stayed silent. Of course he didn't hate her. He loves her for kami's sake! He stayed quiet. He wasn't about to confide in him.

"Okay. Fine then. Don't answer that question. How about how you think the Shikon jewel can help her?"

That he could tell Miroku. "When we were fighting my father attacked her mother. When he slashed her arm the jewel came out of her and sent out a giant burst of energy. It not only did it affect demons but it also affected the mikos. Most of the battlefield was destroyed with everyone in it. Except for me and Kagome."

"What happened?" Asked Miroku curiously.

"She put up a protection barrier around us. And since both Midoriku's and the jewels power exceedingly overpower Kagome's she couldn't protect us without sacrificing a price. That was her memory."

"But what does the jewel have to do with it?"

"Well since it took away Kagome's memory don't you think when we get it back Kagome's memory will come back to? The whole of it?" Inuyasha said, matter-of-factly. (Well... He's not usually this smart but hey. I'll just make him this smart for just this particullar section in the sory. :P)

"Ahh... But what happened to the jewel?"

"Umm err... It shattered and the shards spread out across the land." He said uneasily.

Miroku stared at him. "Well... this journey would be quite difficult then eh? But are you going to do it for her?"

Inuyasha paused at his stupid question. 'Of course I'll help her baka! And maybe if I do then maybe... just maybe she would forgive me and we could be friends... or maybe more..' "Feh!" Was his reply to Miroku.

Miroku sighed. "Well the if you're not going to help Lady Kagome then I guess I have to travel with her... alone." He smirked at the idea.

Inuyasha growled at him dangerously and he grabbed his throat. "No. I'll travel with her. You don't touch her." He hissed.

"Fine fine." He said as he patted Inuyasha's hand. "Can you maybe let go of me now?"

He let go. Miroku rubbed his neck. "But I will gladly be one of your travelling compainions." He said ans smiled.

Inuyasha turned to him with a 'wtf?' look." I don't need your help. I mean don't you need to kill a certain someone anyway?" He asked.

Miroku's face turned serious. "Yes... Naraku. This hell hole he put on my family's hand for centuries..." He said saddly.

Inuyasha stared at him. 'Naraku... I heard rumours about him... He doesn't obey either the Hirgurashi kingdom or the Takashi Kingdom. He's really big trouble... He's a hanyou too.' He thought about how his father said that he was a powerful demon that doesn't obey any law. He was evil. "Then there. You can't travel with us since you have your own mission to complete."

Miroku looked deep in thought. Then he looked at Inuyasha worringly. "No. The Shikon no Tama gives power to the wielder doesn't it?"

Inuyasha folded his arms and stood up. "Yeah? So what?"

Miroku also stood up. "And even as shards they still give the wielder incredible power right?"

Inuyasha stared at him. "Where are you getting at?"

"Then Naraku must be after them!" He yelled. "He wants power! And the Shikon jewel has the power to grant a wish if it is complete!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he growled. "Your right. He must be after the shards too."

"And so are other demons."

Inuyasha gave it a serious thought then he glared at Miroku. "We got to get those shards back quickly. Before Naraku or any other demons get a hold of them." The he hesitated. "But how will we found them?"

"Kagome. She is a miko isn't she? And she is the hier to the jewel isn't she? She should be able to detect them."

"Your right. Come on let's get back." Inuyasha said. "I don't like leaving her alone."

Miroku smirked. "You just can't stay away from Lady Kagome for more than 10 minutes can you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blushed. "What?! You baka hentai! You've got it all wrong!"

"Sure I do..." He said as his smirk widened.

Inuyasha surpressed the uge to just punch right off. "Come on. Let's go. I got a bad feeling about this..." He said frowning.

Miroku knew he was serious and then nodded. Then Inuyasha took off towards the shrine. 'I know that scent!' He growled. "Sesshomaru..." He hissed.

0o0o0o0o

"Shh Kagome. It's okay now."

Kagome has finally stopped crying but she was slightly trembling. They were inside th shrine now. Kagome took a big breath. "Thanks Sango." She smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Anytime."

"Ye okay now child?" Kaede asked as she walked into the room.

Kagome bowed politly. "Yes. Thank you Lady Kaede."

"The pleasure is all mine Princess. It is an honour for ye to rest in my shrine." Kaede said warmly. Kagome looked up into her eyes. "I have heard many good works about ye child." She said. "You will be a fine queen one day."

Kagome smiled warmly. She felt good that she was heard as a good ruler. "Thank you Kaede-sama."

Kaede then smiled and went outside. Kagome turned to Sango. She sat next to her. "Do you really hate Inuyasha Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest and locked her arms aound them. "No... It's just that in one of my memories I said I hated him..."

"Oh... Maybe you were talking about someone els?"

"Maybe..." Kagome repled quietly. "I do remember this guy though who looks alot like Inuyasha. I called him Inu-kun."

Sango looked confused. 'Maybe this Inu-kun is Inuyasha?' She thought. "What was this Inu-kun like?"

Kagome sighed. "I know I like him alot... I think I actually liked him more than a friend." She blushed. "He was really nice and he was a half-demon too. He had the same golden eyes and silver hair. Even the same clothes." Kagome's brow frowned. 'Maybe this Inu-kun guy is Inuyasha? But... I said I liked Inu-kun and hated Inuyasha...' She mentally growled at herself. 'Why was my past so confusing?! Why does these two guys have to look so alike?!'

She sighed. She was really frustrated. Sango could see it and decided to change the topic. "Well... Do you remember anything else?"

"No." She looked at Sango. "Sango... How long have you known Miroku-sama?"

Sango blushed. "I knew him since 3 years ago. How we met was kind of... odd. I was in my villiage and then he suddenly came up to me and asked me if I could bear his child.." She giggled. "I said no and slapped him but then fate was cruel. He was assigned to be my family's monk for a year. The well... things kind of flowed."

Kagome couldn't help a smile escape her lips. "You like him! You like him!" Kagome started to chant childly.

Sango's face flushed. "No I don't! He's a big, fat pervert!"

Kagome started to laugh madly and so did Sango. But then a nosie outside made them stop.

They both got up and went outside. What they saw made them gasp. Kaede was on the ground and a powerful demon was standing near her. He looked very much like Inuyasha. He had the same golden orbs and the same gorgious silver hair. But he was wearing this big fluffy thing and he didn't have those cute little doggy ears ontop of his head. And plus he was a full demon.

Both girls gasped. Kagome could feel his demonic power. It was so strong! She trembled. 'Could this be that guy I liked? Is this Inu-kun??' Then the demon spotted Kagome. His cold eyes penetrating her warm ones. She shivered at the glare she was recieving. "I-Inu-kun??" She asked.

The demon lord then faced her fully. "Who is this 'Inu-kun' you speak of human? This Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Land, does not take lightly of pathetic humans mistaking this Sesshomaru for some other lowly person." He said in an emotionless tone.

Kagome grew made as well as terrified. How dare he address her in such a manner? How dare he call her pathetic?! "Well you never now. You can be the 'lowly person' I was talking about! It's really hard to tell you apart from them!" Just because she lost her memory doesn't mean she isn't Kagome.

Sesshomaru galred at her in an icy glare. "You dare to say that to this Sesshomaru's face lowly mortal? I am a Lord!" He boomed. (His father gave him the throne when he turned 23)

Kagome was still scared but she was more angry. "So what? What are you lord of? Lord of the Jackass?" She retorted.

Sesshomaru gave a low growl. "Watch what you say girl. I can have you killed in an instint." He said darkly.

Kagome shut up but still glared. She still valued her life. "What do you want _Lord Sesshomaru_,"

Sesshomaru glared at her. "You dare taunt this Sesshomaru? Since you are the heir to this Sesshomaru's kingdom's enemy I can kill you right now."

Kagome held back a snappy comment.

Slightly pleased that the girl finally shut up he continued. "I need to speak with someone."

Kagome wondered who. "Who is it that you ask of Fluffy?" She quickly clasped her hands over her mouth. 'What was that? I never meant for that word to just slip out! I don't even know why I said it!'

Sesshomaru glared daggers into her tiny body. 'She called me by my nickname... That was a long time ago...' "What did you just call me wench? Do you wish to end your life? Never call this Sesshomaru that again." He hissed.

Kagome nodded. Terrified now. 'He can't be Inu-kun. I know that!' "Who are you looking for?" She asked quietly. Both Sango and Kaede were watching. Too afraid to move. Well Sango was. Kaede was just watching carefully.

Sesshomaru continued to send his icy glares at Kagome. "This Sesshomaru wishes to see my half-brother... Inuyasha."

Everyone, well Kagome, gasped. "He's your brother?" She asked with disbelieving eyes.

"No. My half-brother. It pains this Sesshomaru to admit. This Sesshomaru wishes to speak of a serious matter with him."

Kagome was getting defensive. "Why?"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't need to explain such this to a pathetic human."

Kagome's temper rose. "I have a name you know! Ka-go-me!! Got it, learn it, use it!"

Sesshomaru's eyes went colder. "Did you just give this Sesshomaru an order?"

"Yes _this Kagome_ did. You got a problem with that?" She glared. For some reason this guy just mad her mad. Maybe because of all the name calling.

Sesshomaru's patience was growing thin. The inner beast within him was screaming at him to kill her. Yet he maintained his control. "Where is the filthy half-breed?"

Kagome didn't like him calling her friend that. "It's Inuyasha! Why can't you learn names?" She was about to add another insult but thought the better of it. Maybe because she was so pissed right now was because she was pissed earlier.

Sesshomaru couldn't take anymore and grabbed her by the throat. Sango and Kaede jumped and was about to help her until Sesshomaru gave them one of his most frightening glares. He turned back to Kagome. She was inches above the ground. Being held by the throat with one single hand. "You should learn to pay your respects girl. Otherwise you will end up having your arms and legs broken." He hissed.

Kagome was afraid now. Really afraid. She tried to squirm free but he only made his grip tighter. "What do you say to this Sesshomaru?"

But Kagome wasn't about to give up yet. She could be as stubborn as Inuyasha some times. "Absoltutly nothing."

Sesshomaru's patience had gone thin. If she wasn't going to answer his question then he would definetly kill her. "Where is the half-breed?" He asked in a cold voice.

She flinched at his voice. But really she didn't know the answer to that. "I have no idea." She said.

Sesshomaru could tell she wasn't lying but who really cares? She was a problem since the very beginning. "Oh well. What a pity. Now you have to die!" He boomed.

Kagome flinched as he took his other hand (Yes. In my story he has 2) back and straightened his claws. Kagome tried to squirm free but she couldn't. Then the claw came at her and...

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Muhahaha!! Another cliffie!! Anyway there ya go. C ya next time in chappie 8!!


	8. Shippo's turn

**Chapter 8**

Hey guys! Thanx 4 all ur reviews! Anyway I have decided to change Rin's age. She will now she the usual age because I like the younger Rin and I don't want her to be any older. Plus think that Rin's and Sesshomaru's relationship is better when it's a father/daughter one. You know. Like the one in the manga/anime... I don't know. She's going to be 7 in my story. Okay? Anyway on with the fic!

0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha: **18**

Kagome: **16**

Sango: **17**

Miroku: **18**

Sesshomaru: **25**

Rin: **7**

Kouga: **18**

0o0o0o0o

His claw came at her until it stopped just as it was about to pierce through Kagome's stomache. Sesshomaru's cold, hard eyes locked with Kagome's. Kagome was confused why he stopped until she saw Sesshomaru's eyes soften a little. Her own eyes softened as her fear vanished. "Fluffy..." She began to remember as the same as Sesshomaru.

Flash Back::

_A 5 year old Kagome was walking in a field one night. She has just finished playing with Inuyasha. She wore a small kimino that was slightly dirty and it had flowers inprinted on it. Kagome was walking happily along back toward her castle until she saw a figure move. She spun around to see what it was but nothing was there. Kagome just shrugged and continued to walk along merrily. She saw the movement again. She heard it too. She spun aound again only to meet at the same result._

_She was growing frightened now. Inuyasha said he had to get home quickly tonight because his father didn't like how he was always late to arrive at home. So Inuyasha couldn't walk Kagome back to her villiage where the castle was in. Now she was all alone at night, in the middle of an empty field. She slowly turned again and continued to walk slowly._

_She then heard a noise from behind her and when she turned around there was a demon. A inu demon. The demon had long silver hair and two stripes on his cheek. There was a cresent moon on his forehead and he wore a fluffy thing around him. He looked to be 14._

_Kagome's eyes were not afraid anymore. She was happy. "Inu-kun! What are you doing here? I thought you needed to go home early!" She cried happily. "Why'd you change Inu-kun? What's that fluffy thingy you got there? Why does your face have stripes and a moon on it? Did you get taller?" She asked curiously._

_The demon didn't answer. He just stood there glaring at her. His cold amber eyes locked with hers but Kagome's eyes did fall. They were still happy and alive with joy. This kind of confused the demon but he didn't show it._

_Kagome looked up happily at the demon. She then hugged him tightly. "I thought you were gone Inu-kun. I thought you were going to leave me alone and make me go by myself! I'm so glad you're here Inu-kun!"_

_The demon growled then at the moment she wrapped her small arms around him. He then pushed her off and she landed on the ground. Kagome stared up at him with confusion all over her face. "Inu-kun?"_

_"This Sesshomaru has no idea who this so called 'Inu-kun' is." He said coldly at the five year old. "This Sesshomaru should kill you right now for mistaking him for another pathetic being."_

_Kagome stood up again and dusted the dirt on her clothes away. She looked up into his hard, amber eyes and stared without fear. "You're not Inu-kun?"_

_"No." He hissed. He then flexed his claws. "Prepare to meet your doom, Princess Kagome." _

_Kagome looked at him surprised. "You know my name? What's yours?" She asked innocently._

_Now Sesshomaru has killed many before. Even in his young age he killed hundreds of demons and maybe dozens of humans. Most of them adults but some were childern like Kagome. He felt confused when he didn't strike yet. "Who you are speaking to right now pathetic child is Prince Sesshomaru. You would do well to remember that." He hissed coldly._

_Kagome didn't flinch. "Why do you look so much like Inu-kun?" _

_Sesshomaru perked an eyebrow up. "Who is this 'Inu-kun' you speak of?"_

_"He's my friend! He's a demon like you! Well he's half-demon anyway but I think that's cool!"_

_Sesshomaru continued to glare at her. "It doesn't matter. Now prepare to die child."_

_Kagome shook her head childy. "No! Come play with me Fluffy!" She said as she grabbed his big hand in her small one and dragged the reluctant demon under a tree. _

_For some odd reason Sesshomaru let himself be dragged by the little girl. It angered him that he couldn't kill her. What confused him was why he hasn't done it yet and how come he wasn't stopping her from leading him. He guessed he just didn't feel the need to kill her yet.._

_Sesshomaru growled as she led him under a tall and wide tree. "Weakling. What do you think you're doing to this Sesshomaru?" _

_Kagome then sat and dragged Sesshomaru with her. They were both sitting down now. "Can I call you Fluffy?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru as he sat._

_Sesshomaru growled at the nickname she has given him. "No. You shall not grant this Sesshomaru that pathetic nickname."_

_Kagome then looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "PLEEAASSEE." She pleaded as she pouted._

_Sesshomaru glared at her. "No."_

_Kagome then whined. She crossed her arms and huffed. "Oh well. I'm still going to call you Fluffy."_

_For some reason Sesshomaru found it amusing in how she pouted and whined. But then this angered him because the effect she was having on him. He growled dangerously at her. He wondered why he couldn't kill her. He just couldn't. He knew he had to end her life now or else he would just grow attatched to the girl. He then pointed his long claw at her. "Enough talk child. You're life ends here."_

_But Kagome just grabbed his clawed hand and held it in her tiny hands. "Your nails are long. And your hand is big but it's soft." She continued to feel his hands. _

_Sesshomaru was confused for a second. Why couldn't this girl see what he was going to do? Doesn't she know what death is? But then he was snapped out of his thoughts as Kagome snuggled closer to him. And the next move Sesshomaru did completely made him dumbfounded. He lifted Kagome from the ground and made her sit on his lap._

_Kagome snuggled closer to his chest. "Fluffy?" She asked._

_Sesshomaru growled. "Do not call this Sesshomaru 'Fluffy' wench." He warned._

_Kagome pouted again. Her cheeks puffed up. "Inu-kun calls me wench too. I don't know why. But I think it's wierd how they say that."_

_Sesshomaru grinned. (When Sesshomaru was younger he wasn't as cold as he is now) "Maybe that's your new nickname."_

_Kagome huffed. "Well I don't like it! Why can't you call me something else?"_

_"Why can't you call this Sesshomaru something else from 'Fluffy'?" He retorted._

_"Becasue I think Fluffy's a cute name!"_

_Sesshomaru flinched. Cute? That wasn't in his department. "Cute? This Sesshomaru is not in the area of that line of discription."_

_Kagome blank. "Why do you keep on using big words? I don't get what you're saying sometimes."_

_Sesshomaru grinned. "That is because this Sesshomaru's words are only understandable for __**smart **__beings."_

_"I am smart!" _

_"This Sesshomaru sees no brains in you human.."_

_"Then you're blind!"_

_Sesshomaru chuckled. When he did he felt a warmth in his chest. He hasn't laughed since his mother died. Then he felt Kagome move. He growled when the warmth left from his lap. Kagome was standing in front of him. "What are you doing pathetic child?"_

_"I am not pathetic! My name is Kagome. Ka. Go. Me. You got it?"_

_"This Sesshomaru does not got it... wench."_

_Kagome huffed. "Stop calling me that Fluffy!"_

_Sesshomaru stood up too. "This Sesshomaru does not take orders from you wench." He smirked._

_Kagome fumed. "Come on Fluffy! Would you please stop calling me tha-"_

_But before she could finish her sentence a large serpant youkai emerged from the ground and snatched her with it's mouth. The youkai was 10 feet long and it was an eerie purple colour. It's eyes were black and it had lonh fangs. Kagome screamed as she was snatched up from the ground and was being shaken by the serpant youkai. "Fluffy!"_

_Sesshomaru didn't know what brought him to do it but he felt the need to protect this girl. He glared at the youkai. "Let go of the child now or you will face the wrath of this Sesshomaru." The 14 year old howled coldly._

_The serpant then smirked. Kagome was still in his mouth until he unexpectingly swallowed her whole. Then it smirked at the angry Taiyoukai. "Your to late Pinccce Sssessshomaru. Now that I've eaten the Princessss of the pathetic humansss and mikosss, your king would grant me great wisssshessss." It hissed._

_Sesshomaru could feel his eyes turn red. How dare he disobey the prince? And how dare he eat her? His insides were howling to kill the disobediant youkai. He glared at the youkai. "You have done something that greatly disappoints this Sesshomaru. You have disobeyed him and now you will die by this sesshomaru's hands."_

_The serpant youkai laughed. "YOU?? How can you defeat me little one? I am much more experienced and wisssser than you!"_

_"But this sesshomaru is more stronger and faster than you." And not even a moment after he said the the youkai's head was sliced off of it's body. Sesshomaru then tore up his insides. Secretly hoping that the child was still alive. "Kagome?" He silently said._

_Then out of the corner of hie eye he saw a little figure move. He quickly ran to it and lifted the little human. Kagome was shivering and crying. She was covered in this sticky stuff. Her tiny hands clung tight on Sesshomaru's blue harkama. Slowly the prince carried her off away from the remains of the youkai and sat on top of a tree._

_Kagome was still shivering and sobbing lightly. Sesshomaru pulled her to his chest. He then started to emit a purring sound from his chest and instantly Kagome relaxed. "Shh... Calm child. The foul beast is now dead. You're not in any more danger." He whispered quietly in her ear._

_Kagome looked up into his still cold eyes. "A-Are you any danger for me? W-Wil you kill me like what that big snakey thing tried to do?" She asked weakly._

_Sesshomaru didn't know the answer to that. Did he really want to kill her? If so then why did he save her from the serpant youkai? He was really confused but he answered anyway. "No wench. This Sesshomaru will not kill nor harm you."_

_Kagome relaxed again and rested in his chest. She tried to get the icky stuff from her. "Eww... I can't get it off!" She cried as she tried to wipe it away. _

_Sesshomaru could only do what his instincts told him. He started to lick her. Kagome stiffened but then relaxed. He was cleaning her. "Fluffy?"_

_"Hn?" He said as he licked her soft pale skin. The youkai's taste was revolting but under it when his tongue felt skin it was delicious. Sesshomaru was astonished on how much this little weak human could have an effect on him._

_Kagome closed her eyes and let him lick away all the yucky stuff. She leaned into him more. "You're going to be one of my best friends..."_

End of Flash back::...

Kagome saw Sesshomaru's eyes softened. Even though the others couldn't see it but Kagome did. He remebered when they first met and Kagome did too. She smiled as he lowered her to the ground. "Now I remember why I called you Fluffy.." She said silently, only audiable to Sesshomaru's demonic hearing. "It was because you were cute..." She said with a warm smile.

Sesshomaru was still gripping her throat but loosened slightly. He had forgotten about that moment. When her little self opened him up and made him laugh. How he felt towards her and the undenying urge to protect her. How he was given that nickname because she thought he was cute. But now he remembered he couldn't kill her. She was the only one that made him open up a little bit. No one else could except for the child Rin. But Kagome opened him up more.

Before either of them could say anything else a giant pink bubble like thing popped out of no where and charged at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru put his unemotional mask back on and let go of Kagome and dodged the giant pink bubble. He glared at the entrusion. He didn't take a fighting stance because he could smell it was a lowly demon and it was just a mere child.

Kagome stared at the pink bubble and remebered who it was. "Shippo!" She cried happily.

Shippo then turned back into the little kit that was his true form. He then jumped onto Kagome and hugged her tightly. "Kagome! I missed you!" He cried happily.

Kagome hugged back. "I missed you too Shippo! I'm so glad to see you!"

Shippo then ended the embrace reluctantly. "What are you doing her Kagom-"

"Kagome!!" All the people present looked to the woods and no sooner an angry and slightly worried hanyou leapt out of the forest. He eyed Kagome and rushed to her side. "Kagome! are you alright?"

Kagome nodded slightly. She was still mad at him.

After seeing her nod he then glared at his half-brother. "What do you want?" He hissed.

Sesshomaru's eyes were hard. "This Sesshomaru needs to speak with you pathetic half-breed." He said coldly.

Inuyasha didn't move. From behind him emerged a puffed monk. He then spotted the two inu demons. "Well... What's going on here?" He asked. He then ran to Sango and Kaede's side. "What going on?"

"We have no idea child." Kaede replied.

Inuyasha then turned to Kagome. "Wench! Go to Sango and the others. I'll deal with my brother."

Kagome grew angry. Shippo hugged her because he was scared when the hanyou glared at him. 'Ho could he still think he could boss me around like that?! When this is over I'm going to give him a little chat...'

She then walked over to Sango's side with Shippo in her arms. Then they all stared at the two inu brothers in front of them.

They both glared at each other. Huge hate waves were being thrown across the front of the shrine. Inuyasha was the first to break the silence. "What do you want Sesshomaru?" He hissed as he laid his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru stood still. "This Sesshomaru needs to speak to you about a very important matter."

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked coldly. Whatever he wantd Inuyasha knew he wasn't going to like it.

"This Sesshomaru needs to speak to you about the disapearance of our... father." He almost choked out the word. He didn't like his father. Even though he mated with his mother and gave birth to him he still went off and found another stupid whore to impregnant. He broke the inu law. You can only mark one female, even after the female chosen was dead. He discriminated the bloodline.

"What about him?"

"Do you know where he is?"

Inuyasha thought. He hasn't seen his father, Kagome's mother or sister after the battle. Maybe they died. "When we were in that battle a few days ago the Shikon jewel came out of Midoriku's body and then when it shattered everyone in a 10 metres distance from it disappeared. I have no idea where they are and I'm not even sure if they are alive."

Sesshomaru simply nodded. He then glanced at the miko then back at Inuyasha. "This Sesshomaru will take his leave. He has some important matters to attend to." He was about to head off until he glance at Inuyasha. "Protect her half-breed. If there is so much as a scratch on her your insides will be turned inside out." He hissed only audiable to the hanyou's ears. And then he completely vanished.

There was a few moments silence before a little someone began to cry. "Kagome! I m-missed you sooo much!!" Cried the little kitsune as he hugged Kagome tightly. "I-I thought you left me and w-was never going to come back!"

Kagome hugged him back. "You know I won't ever do that Shippo. I would never leave you alone like that."

"Then why didn't I see you for weeks? I thought you didn't like me anymore and was going to abandon me!"

Kagome hugged him tighter. "Don't think that Shippo. You know I wouldn't."

"Ahem. Is this the little kitsune you were talking about Lady Kagome?" Asked Miroku.

Kagome nodded. Shippo beamed. "She talked about me?! What did she say?!" He asked anxiously.

"She said you were a great kid and you were a brave little boy." Replied Sango with a warm smile.

Shippo smiled too and continued to hug Kagome. Well until a very aggitated hanyou interrupted. "Hey you little kit! Stop hugging her!"

Shippo then stared at Inuyasha. "Who are you?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Your doom if you don't let her go."

"Why the sudden protectiveness Inuyasha?" Miroku smirked. "You very well knoe that Shippo is too young for our Kagome here so you have no worries."

Inuyasha fumed and hit Miroku on the head. "Hentai! Stop thinking those wrong thoughts!"

Sango also hit him. "He can never stop unless we make him have brain damage."

Sango and Inuyasha fell silent for a moment. Then Inuyasha spoke. "You want to try it?"

"Gladly."

"Noo!! Spare me! I'm to young to be mentally disabled!" Cried Miroku as he was chased by a hanyou and a tajiya.

Shippo laughed and so did Kagome but then Shippo whispered to Kagome. "So... Who are these strange people?"

Kagome then smiled at him. "The perverted guy is named Miroku and the angry woman over there is named Sango. And then the baka over there is named Inuyasha."

Shippo stiffened. He heard that name somewhere before... but he couldn't remember. (He was too young to remember and he doesn't really remember people's names often) "Ahhh okay. Then who is that old lady over there?" Shippo then pointed at Kaede.

Kagome then walked over to her with Shippo still in her arms. "This, Shippo, is Lady Kaede. Say hi."

Shippo went down and stood in front of the sitting miko. "Hi..." He said shyly then went back into Kagome's arms.

Kaede smiled. "Hello little one. What brings you here?"

"When I was walking around I picked up Kagome's scent and I followed it." He replied.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Wow! You're a brave little kid aren't you? For going out there all alone! You're going to be a very brave and strong man one day." She praised the little kit.

Shippo blushed. "I-It was nothing..."

"It wasn't nothing!" Kagome persisted. "You really surprised me Shippo! I can't be anymore proud of you for trying to find me all by yourself!"

Shippo blushed deeper. "I want you to be proud of me Kagome..."

Kagome hugged the little kit she has grown to love. "I'm always proud of you Shippo.."

"Hey! What did I tell you about hugging Kagome you little runt?!" Yelled an angry hanyou as soon as he finished hitting Miroku.

Kagome glared at him when Shippo trembled. "Stop yelling at him! What's so bad about him hugging me?"

Inuyasha didn't know. He guessed he was just jealous of the little runt because he could express his emotions towards Kagome so freely. "It just is." He hissed.

"Oh? Who said?"

"Me."

"Well to bad boss! You can't boss us around!"

"You wanna bet?"

Kagome perked an eyebrow up. "Are you threatening me?"

"Maybe. I wouldn't have to if you just obey me!"

"Why do we need to obey you anyway? You're not the boss of us!"

"Well now I am. Since we're going to be travelling together I will be the Alpha male. The leader."

Kagome was confused. "Travelling? Why will we be travelling?"

"For the shards of the Shikon no Tama. We figured if we return them to you and your family you can get every piece of your memory back."

Shippo gasped. He looked at Kagome. "Y-You lost your memories Kagome?" He asked horrified.

Kagome nodded sadly. "Yes Shippo. Unfortuately I can hardly remember anything."

"Then why do you remember me?"

Kagome smiled at the little kitsune. "Because you're special."

Shippo smiled to know that he was special to her. She has grown to be his mother ever since they met. Shippo always loved her and he never wanted her to be sad. She was like a mother to him. Then Shippo turned to Inuyasha. He wondered if he will be his new papa. He grinned at the idea.

"So. Should we get going?" Asked Sango as she dragged the unconscience Miroku.

"Yeah let's go." Kagome then turned towards Kaede and bowed. "Thank you Lady Kaede for your assistance." She said politly.

"Yes. We are truly grateful Lady Kaede." Replied Sango.

"We will never forget your kindness." Said a now conscience Miroku.

Everyone stared at him. All of them had one thought on their minds: 'How the hell did he recover so quickly?!'

Kaede then coughed. "Ye are welcome child. Ye are forever allowed to come back and rest in my shrine for as long as ye want. But be sure to come back here constantly."

Inuyasha glared at the miko. "Why is that old hag?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"It's okay child." Kaede faced Inuyasha. "Because I would like to see your progress and I will provide you with fresh food." She then turned to Kagome and the rest. "And I make fine medicines. If you get injured do not hesitate to come back for I will treat to you wounds."

Miroku nodded. "Yes. We will come back every so often. So long as you wish it."

"I do wish it child." She said with a smile. She turned to Kagome. "Take care child. I sense great advntures ahead of you but also great dangers." She looked at Inuyasha. "You must protect the Princess at all costs Prince Inuyasha."

Inuyasha folded his arms and turned his back to the old miko. "Feh."

"I apologize for his actions." Bowed Kagome. She then turned to the others. "Come on. Let's go."

Then Shippo tugged at her sleeve. "Wait! Can I come?"

Inuyasha then turned around and glared at the Kitsune. "No you cannot."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "And why not?"

"Because he will just get in the way!"

"He will not! He can be great help in times of need!"

"There will be no times of need."

"How can you be certain?"

"Because I will be there to make sure it doesn't happen wench!"

Kagome continued to glare at the hanyou. "He is coming and that's that."

"He is not."

"He is so."

Then a cough interrupted their argument. "Perphaps, Lady Kagome, that it is best to leave Shippo behind. Our journey will be quite rough and his life may be on the line." Miroku added.

Kagome stared at the kitsune's sad face and then she stared at Miroku. "How is it dangerous?"

"There is a villian named Naraku out there and wishes for more power. He would no doubt be looking for the Shikon shards to get it." Miroku stated.

Kagome frowned. "What exactly is a 'Shikon shard'?"

Sango stepped in. "The Shikon Jewel is a very powerful object that came from my villiage. It grant whoever wields it a wish of any kind. Now that it is shards it will not grant a wish but it will give the wielder unimaginable power."

"But how will it help get my memories back?"

The threesome looked confused. "We don't know but maybe at the end we can wish for your memories back. Everyone of them." Sango said.

Kagome slowly nodded and took in all the information they gave her. She turned to Shippo. "Sorry Shippo. You can't come with us. It will be too dangerous." She said sadly.

Shippo started to cry. "B-But you said you would never leave me and that I was a strong kid!"

Kagome tried to reassure him. "You ARE a strong kid Shippo. And I don't want to leave you it's just-"

"It's because you think I'm too weak is that it?" Shippo cried as he left Kagome's warm arms. "You think I'll be in the way and won't be any good to you!" Shippoe then darted off inside the forest.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried and before anyone can stop her she was already chasing after him.

Inuyasha swore. "Damnit Kagome! Come back!" But she was already inside when he called after her and naturally everyine followed her into the forest swarmed with youkai.

0o0o0o0o

And that was it. Anoother cliffie! And can somebody plz tell me what OC means and OCC? I don't know. Anyway my next chappie wood be in the next week or so. I just started my holidays and I have 3 weeks. So it could either mean that I have plenty of time to type my stories or I have no time at all because I'm doing something else. :P Oh well. I'll post the next chappie soon!


	9. As strong as a hundred swords

**Chapter 9**

Hey guys! Thanx 4 all ur reviews! I finally hit 50! Whoop!! I would like to congratulate **Rayn Lake **4 being my 50th reviewer!! Yay! Half way there 'till it gets to 100!! And if my guess is right then I should hit 100 in chapter 16. Anyway in this story Shippo will be the same age as Rin and that is uhh... let me check... 7?? No! He will NOT be the same age as Rin. He will be 5 because in Kagome's flash back she was 14 and he was 3 :P Okay anyway on with the fic!

0o0o0o0

Inuyasha: **18**

Kagome: **16**

Shippo: **5**

Sango: **17**

Miroku: **18**

Sesshomaru: **25**

Rin: **7**

Kouga: **18**

0o0o0o0o

As Kagome rushed to find the running Shippo she found out that she ran straight into the forest right outside Kaede's shrine. The sun was shining in between trees so she knew she wasn't that deep in it. She sighed then began to look around for a little kit. 'I hope he's not hurt... Inuyasha that baka!' She thought. "Shippo! Come back! You didn't understand me!" She yelled particularly at no one. 'Darn it. That's it! Shippo's coming with us wheither Inuyasha likes it or not! I mean... I'll just protect him.' She thought eagerly as she heard footsteps approach her.

Not needing to turn around to see who it is she just 'humphed' and then began to run again to look for Shippo. "Shippo!"

Inuyasha scowled. Did she just ignore him? "Kagome come back damnit!" He yelled after her as she ran faster. Inuyasha decided to give chase. 'She shouldn't be running after that runt. Why is he so important anyway? This forest is dangerous!' He thought as he leapt from tree to tree. He finally saw sight of Kagome as she continued to run and call out the runts name. "Oi! Kagome!"

Kagome looked up to the angry hanyou hovering in the trees above her. She glared at him. "Inuyasha! He IS coming with us!" She yelled at him.

Inuyasha then leapt off of the tree and stood in front of Kagome. He stopped her dead in her tracks. He glared at her. "No Kagome. He will be just in the way."

Kagome glared back. "He won't be in the way. Anyway I'll just protect him if you won't." She hissed.

Inuyasha managed a snicker. "How can YOU protect him? You're just as weak as him!"

Kagome froze. Was she really that weak? Of course not. Shippo was a strong kid. Maybe not physically but he strong at heart and that's just as important. Kagome didn't need a sword to protect the ones she loved. She looked up at Inuyasha. "No Inuyasha. You're wrong. Shippo may be weak physically but he is strong at heart!" She then pointed her thumb to her chest. "The heart is as strong as a hundred swords."

Inuyasha flinched. Did she just lecture him? Anyway, what does the heart do? It if filled with emotions. And they drag you down. The heart is as weak as a butterfly. Maybe, it was beautiful but it cannot protect anything. He then glared at Kagome again. "The heart does not give you strength Kagome! What good is it to you? It just gets in the way."

"No it doesn't Inuyasha!" She said almost in tears. She knew she wasn't strong physically but if not that then she'll just have to use pure will power. She would protect the ones she loves until the end. "I'll protect Shippo until I die! I may not be as strong as you and sometimes I'll just be in the way but at least I know I'll do my best to protect him!"

Inuyasha flinched. Did she really care so much for the little kit that she would give her life to protect him? Inuyasha growled. She never showed him that kind of determination towards him before. He could feel the jeolousy rising within him. "Why does he mean so much to you anyway?!"

"Because I found him all alone out there! With no mum or dad! They were murdered and he saw it! I wanted to be there for him! I remember rocking him when he cried and I promised him I would never leave him! And I also promised that I would protect him!" She yelled at him, eyes ablaze.

Flash Back:

_"Shippo? Are you okay?" The 14 year old Kagome asked worringly._

_Shippo was crying in Kagome's arms. Her chest was wet with tears but she didn't mind. She hugged him tighter as his small tiny hands hung tight to her kimino. "I-I miss my mama! And my p-papa! I miss them s-so much!!" The kitsune cried. "A-And I-I'm scared!"_

_Kagome hugged him tighter as she held him close to her chest. She spoke softly in the kitsune's ears. "There there Shippo. You don't need to be scared. I'm here. I'll protect you okay? From everything that threatens you. I won't let anything hurt you." She whispered softly. She could feel the little kit's cried begin to weaken. She continued. "And if it makes you feel better... I'll be your new mama."_

_Shippo stopped crying and looked up into her loving chocolate orbs. He saw the love in her eyes that he hasn't seen since his mother died. He began to cry again and hug her fiercly. "Mama!"_

End of Flash Back.

Inuyasha was too stubborn to see it how she could keep her promise just with her heart. "I don't care what you promised the little runt! He is not coming and we are better off leaving him!"

Kagome froze. Her tears fell. Was he so darn selfish that he wouldn't even let her keep her promise? Her anger rose. "You baka! Can't you even let me keep my promise to him?! You are the most selfish person I ever met!" She cried angrily.

"I'm doing this for your own good! You're not strong enough to protect the runt!" Inuyasha yelled equally as loud.

"Well then why don't you teach me how to get stronger then mister big-fat-selfish-jerk!" She yelled and then ran off to find Shippo again.

Inuyasha stood there astonished. He couldn't believe what he just said. 'Did I...' He thought. He was selfish. He didn't want the runt to be in the group because he didn't want to share Kagome. Even though he knew that Kagome wasn't his. He even kept her from keeping the promise to the little runt. How bad was that? And he didn't think Kagome was weak. Kami. He knew she was as strong as hell! She just doesn't know it is all. Back then she could kill dozens of demons. 'But what was wierd though...' Inuyasha thought. 'Was that she never attacked the demons without a perpose. Every time I saw her she was always protecting something or someone.' Never had he seen her kill just because she felt like it.

Kagome wasn't weak and Inuyasha knew it. He even taught her himself how to be strong. He taught her how to use a sword...

Flash Back::

_"Inu-kun?" Kagome asked. This Kagome was only 9 years old._

_Inuyasha looked down at her from one of the branches of the Goshinboku. "Yeah wench?"_

_Kagome already looked mad but she held it in. She looked up at him hopefully. "Y-You know how... well... that you're always protecting me?" She asked._

_Inuyasha closed his eyes again. "Yeah. What about it wench?"_

_Kagome twitched nervously. "W-Well can you um.. maybe you can teach me."_

_Inuyasha opened his eyes and jumped from the tree to stand right in front of her. He looked at her confusingly. "Teach you what?"_

_Kagome looked at the ground. She was twisting her kimino and she was blushing slightly. "Can you um... teach me how to use a s-sword?" She asked silently._

_Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he held back a laughing fit. "What?"_

_Kagome looked up at him seriously. "I want to use a sword!"_

_Inuyasha couldn't help but release a snicker from his mouth. "You know you can't use sword wench! You're too weak!"_

_Kagome glared at him. "And that is why I want you to teach me! I don't want to be weak! I can't stand the fact that you are fighting just to protect me because I'm weak! Sometimes you even get hurt and I'm useless to you! I don't want be weak and watch you do all the fighting!"_

_Inuyasha saw and heard how serious she was and he stopped trying to hold back the laugh. He laughed on the ground and rolled on his sides. Kagome huffed. "What's so funny?!"_

_"Y-You! You can't change that you're weak! I mean you're only 9 years old and you can't even lift a sword!" He then got up and looked at her sternly. "And besides it's not like you need to get strong anyway. You have me to protect you. Not the other way around."_

_Kagome puffed up her cheeks. "I don't care!" She looked up at him pleadingly. "Please Inu-kun! Can you pretty please teach me?" She asked as she did a puppy pout._

_Inuyasha gulped. "Why can't you ask you're family to do it?"_

_Kagome scoffed. "Because they just teach me how to shoot a bow and arrow. I already know that. And plus I think it's useless because you have limited supplies and it's pretty slow." She then looked at him dead in the eyes. "Can you PLEASE tach me Inu-kun?"_

_Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. But you can't use a sword yet. You can't even lift it." Kagome glared at him but he continued. "I'll just tell you the positions and the main ideas to how to become strong." His face turned serious. "Training with me isn't going to be a walk in the park Kagome." He warned._

_But Kagome nodded determinly. "Of course! I knew that!" _

_Inuyasha then locked his eyes with hers. "Okay then. Let's start..."_

End of Flash back.

Inuyasha sighed again. He then heard footsteps approach him. He already knew who they belonged to. "Sango! Miroku! I'm going to find Kagome okay? Try to find her too..." 'And maybe even the little runt.' He thought to himself. He then sped off, looking for Kagome. "Kagome!"

0o0o0o0o0

Kagome ran through the forest trying to find the kit she loved. 'I promised I would protect him and that's what I'll do. I'm not going to let a selfish jerk stop me.' She vowed to herself. She quickly looked for him. Her heart pounding in her chest. Something was wrong. She could feel it. No. Forget that. As she ran she could feel a strong demonic power rush towards her. She felt her hair at the back of her neck stand up. She then heard a little cry.

Kagome's heart thumped wildly in her chest. That was Shippo. She ran faster as his sobs grew louder until they completely stopped. Kagome ran as fast as she could, trying to reach him. Low hanging branches of trees hit her face and scratched her cheek but she didn't care. She needed to get to Shippo. She could feel the strong demonic aura get stronger as she neared. In the distace she saw Shippo lying on the ground face first.

Kagome then cried out to him. "Shippo!" But as she reached him she was grabbed by the hair of a very strong demon. Before she could even reach the kitsune she was dragged to the demon's chest. "Let me go!" She yelled furiously. But all the demon did was chuckle. A chuckle that sent shivers down her spine. 'I-I've heard that laugh before... But where?'

They were in a plain. I little plain surrounded by forest trees. And at the edge of it was a cliff. A big cliff that reached kilometres down and meeting nothing but water.

Shippo heard his mama call out to him and when he looked up he saw his mama being held by a strange demon. The little kit could feel the tears in his eyes. That was the demon that hurt him. While he was running away the demon grabbed his tail and threw him to it a tree. Shippo couldn't understand why he was attacking him. He never met him before. Shippo then saw the terrified look on Kagome's face. He could feel getting angrier at the demon holding her. "Let Kagome go!" He yelled at the demon as he stood up.

The demon merely chuckled again. Kagome then found the courage to look up at the demon holding her. He was a demon. Well at least she thought he was a demon. A very strong demon. He had plae skin and his eyes were a dark brown. He had long messy black hair that was like a waterfall on his back. She couldn't help but think he was just a little bit handsome. She glared up at him as he stared down at her. He held her over her arms and across her chest. "Who are you?" Kagome managed to say.

He chuckled again. "My, my. You really did forget didn't you Princess Kagome?" His voice made Kagome freeze. Kagome looked at him with confusion and rage. He just chuckled again.

"I don't know you." She hissed as she tried to get free of his grasp but he held on tight. She looked into his eyes and saw lust. Not to mention ultimate evil. She turned to Shippo with worried eyes. "Run Shippo! Get out of here!" She yelled at him.

Shippo didn't move. He wasn't going to abandon his mama, that and h was paralyzed with fear. He glared at Naraku even though he was scared beyond crazy. "W-What are you g-going to do with Kagome?" He stuttered.

He laughed again. This time like a mad man. "I'm going to claim what is mine."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I am NOT yours!" She screamed as she struggled to get free again but he just pressed her closer to his chest. Her back was pressing hard to his chest. She screamed.

Inuyasha heard the scream and ran faster than his demonic powers let him. "Kagome!" He arrived at the destination and saw Kagome being held by another demon. He also took note how Shippo was quivering as he ran behind him. He glared holes in the demon. He could feel his enormous demonic energy but he didn't care. The sight of Kagome crying and in the arms of another man made him furious. "Who the fuck are you?"

The demon glared at Inuyasha. "I am... Naraku."

Everyone froze. Everyone has heard of the demon, even if it was only a little. The demon that was the most evil amoung them, and probably the strongest. Kagome only heard of him a couple of minutes ago but the thought of him made her scared. Inuyasha just growled at him. The others appeared right behind him and took their fighting stances. Shippo was trying not to tremble but he failed miserabely.

"What do you want with Kagome?" Inuyasha hissed. "More importantly, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came to retrieve what is mine." He gave a glance at Kagome then back at Inuyasha who was growling dangerously.

Inuyasha could feel his inner demon trying to break free and kill this man who dared to claim what was his but Inuyasha held it back. "How did you get here?"

"I was just wandering about until I heard my precious little miko here. I heard the little kitsune come and I decided I might as well play with you for a little bit." He replied as he rested his chin on Kagome's head.

Kagome squealed. "Let me go!" She tried to break free from his hold again but he didn't budge.

"Why would you want to go back to them little one?" He asked. "They think you are weak. They think you are useless." He said. "You would only be a burden to them. After all, aren't you the reason they are travelling in the first place? If you hadn't been so weak as to lose your memories you wouldn't have to burden them in the first place."

She bowed her head low. Kagome knew it was true. She was a burden to them. Ever since she started travelling with them, every youkai they faced she only hid behind a bush and watched in a safe distance. They wouldn't even need to be here if she didn't lose her memories. How did she lose them anway? She'll ask Inuyasha that later.

Inuyasha heard all that he said to her and he growled dangerously. 'She was not weak! She was strong!' He thought to himself. 'And we don't think she's useless! Lies! Damnit! I'll kill him!' He vowed. How dare he pollute her with those thoughts? He may have said that stuff himself but it was all lies. "Don't listen to him Kagome!" He yelled at her. Kagome looked up. "You are not weak!"

"If so then why can't you defend yourself?" Naraku coaxed. 'Yeah. Why can't I?' Kagome thought sadly. He then chuckled. "Do remember my propersition little one?"

Kagome looked up, teary eyed. "What propersition?"

Naraku grinned. "If come and be with me then you won't be weak. You won't need anyone else protecting you. You'll be strong. Just like me. But that's only if ou agree to spend an eternity with me."

Kagome thought. 'If I be with him then I won't be weak?' She looked at the shivering Shippo. 'And I would be able to protect him? From anything?' Kagome looked up a him. Her eyes hollow. 'I'm useless...'

Inuyasha saw what was happening. He was manipulating her. "Kagome! No!" But the Naraku snickered.

Before Inuyasha could wipe that smug look off his face big, long tenticles came out of his spine and started attacking them. Inuyasha fought off the tenticles but they kept coming at him. Sango and Miroku fought them off using their weapons and Shippo tried his hardest to dodge it.

One of them hit Inuyasha's arm. He winced. Posion ooze leaked out of them. 'Damnit.' He drew out Tetsusaiga and started slicing but hey kept coming at him. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Miroku and Sango were alright. To say the least.

He then saw Shippo trying to dodge it. 'Feh. Weakling.' Inuyasha then saw a coming tenticle about to hit the runts back. Carefully avoiding the others, Inuyasha quickly snatched the little kit by the tail and saved him from being pierced. "Watch it runt!"

Shippo was still crying. "T-Thank y-y-you." He stuttered.

Inuyasha put him down in a safe place and continued to cut the never ending tenticles.

Shippo watched teary eyed from the bush he was hiding in. He remembered what Kagome told him a long time ago.

Flash Back::..

_"Shippo.. You can be as strong as you want... Just trust in your heart." Kagome said quietly as she hugged the little kit. "You're as strong as you feel."_

End of Flash Back::..

Shippo believed her. And he still does. He watched them fight the ugly long things, careful to keep an eye on Kagome too.

Kagome was watching them as they dodged the tenticles. Her eyes were hollow eyes traced their every move. She seemed like she was in a trance. Made by her own thoughts of how low she is and by Naraku's offer to change all that. Unknown to her Naraku whispered in her ear. "Be with me and you will be as strong as me." He whispered in her ear.

Inuyasha heard this as he chopped one of his tenticles with the Tetsusaiga. "No Kagome! You are not weak!" 'This damn bastard is manipulating her!' "Kagome!"

Kagome winced. Something was wrong. She didn't feel right. She tried to fight the unknown source of it but then Naraku spoke. "Get rid of these fools and be with me. You will be stronger than all of them."

"No! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted but them was hit on his side.

Kagome didn't know what to do. Her hollow eyes looked dead but inside she was fighting a battle. She knew Naraku was evil. And evil she didn't want to be. She knew that it was his plan. To make her turn against her friends. But what can she do about it? She couldn't even protect Shippo, the one she swore she would protect. She was weak.

"Mama!" Shippo cried out. And as if she was hit by a truck she snapped out of it. She saw Shippo getting hit by one of Naraku's tenticles. Her aura flared up. She remebered her own words. 'The heart is as strong as a hundred swords!' She began to glow. Her rage all pointed to one demon in particular. Naraku.

Her aura began to glow red. All her Miko powers storing up in her body. She glared at Naraku. "How dare you try and change me!" She yelled. Her aura growing stronger. "I am not weak and I do not not need your help! I do NOT need your help to be strong!" She then focused all her energy and blasted them at Naraku. Hoping that would purify him.

Inuyasha remembered at that moment the first lesson he taught her.

Flash Back::;;

_This was the same day Kagome asked Inuyasha to teach her. They were under the Goshinboku and Inuyasha was lecturing Kagome. "Kagome. When you are in battle you must not let you're feelings get in the way."_

_"Why?" Kagome asked._

_"They only weigh you down. Warriors cannot bring emotions of any kind into battle."_

_"What about rage?"_

_"Not that either. Rage clouds the mind."_

_Kagome laughed. "No wonder you act like you don't have a mind half of the time!"_

_Inuyasha glared at her. "What was that wench?"_

_Kagome laughed nervously. "Nevermind. How about love then?"_

_"Especially love. It is the worst emtion anyone can throw into a battle."_

_"But... I think emtions make you fight better."_

_Inuyasha stared at her oddly. "What? When did you think that?"_

_"When you fought to protect me." She said as both kids blushed. "I think in order to fight a real fight, you need pour your heart and soul into it."_

_Inuyasha just turned around and crossed his arms. "Feh. As if wench."_

End of Flash back.

Oh how wrong he was. Inuyasha figured she was teaching him rather then him teaching her. As she released the purifying energy he saw Naraku's tenticles disappear. But strangely enough. The power wasn't affecting him. All of it was being directed to Naraku. 'Kagome must of mastered her Miko powers when she had her memories..' Inuyasha thought as he saw Naraku being thrown back to hit a large tree.

Naraku was pushed back. His tenticles were disappearing by the enormous power of the pure energy. Naraku hit a large, strong tree but before the light engulfed him one of his tenticles flung at Shippo. Sending him flying off the cliff.

"Mama!" Shippo cried as he was in mid-air. Ready to plumet.

Kagome's heart quickened. Her eyes widened as she saw him pushed off the cliff and without knowing she jumped to him. Her legs had their own will and so did her heart. She hugged him as they both started their journey down the cliff...

0o0o0o0

Muhahaha!! A cliffie!! I love them! And thanx KP for telling me what OC and OOC means! Really appreciate it! Anyway see you next chappie!! And sorry this story has a lot of Flash backs :P But hey! They were tiny. :P


	10. The Dream

**Chapter 10**

-Sigh- It's already chappie 10... It seems to come by so fast. Thanx 4 all ur reviews:) And I was wondering. Do you guys want Kagome to gain back her memories sooner or later? Sooner is less then 5 chapters and later is more than 5 chapters. I just want to know whether you want Kagome to regain her memories sooner or later. Kay?

Muhahahaha! I had 2 type this story really quick cuz I was excited to write this! Ha! I left u guys in a cliffie right? Okay here goes! The next chappie!!

0o0o0o

Inuyasha: **18**

Kagome: **16**

Shippo: **5**

Sango: **17**

Miroku: **18**

Sesshomaru: **25**

Rin: **7**

Kouga: **18**

0o0o0o0o0o

"Runt!"

Inuyasha ran as fast as his legs could take him. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw Shippo get hit by one of Naraku's tenticles. Even though he didn't like the runt he still cared a little bit for him. After all... Kagome did.

He then rushed towards him but one of the last remaining tenticles hit him and sent him flying to the ground. His eyes then widened as he saw Kagome run after Shippo in trying to rescue him but it just caused herself to also plumet down with him.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha then ran to them, the scene of it was all to familiar. He then ran to the edge of the cliff. There he tried to catch them before they could fall. He was met with...

Air.

Down below he could see Kagome fall down with Shippo in her arms. A long drop until they hit the water. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Kagome then opened her eyes briefly to look up at his horrified amber orbs as they slowly seemed to get further and further. They stared at each other for a brief second before Kagome closed her eyes and began to fall...

Without thinking Inuyasha felt his feet lift from the ground. He jumped off the cliff and dived right to them. His determined amber eyes locking with Kagome's face as her hair fluttered with the wind. And in a neck breaking speed Inuyasha took hold of the miko and kitsune in his strong arms and then grabbed a lingering branch on the side of the cliff. With his left arm he was holding the unconscience miko and the wailing kitsune. With his right arm he was holding on for dear life on the weak little branch.

Inuyasha shook the two. "Kagome, Kagome are you alright?" He asked. And all he was replied with was more wails and a few gasps from the top. Inuyasha growled. He then looked up with blazing eyes. With one foot he rested it on a sticking out rock. The other foot he rested on a small platform. He then lifted his left arm and took hold of a stable rock, having both Kagome and Shippo safe in his arms. 'Never again..' He thought fiercly. 'I promised her...'

Flash Back::..

_"Inu-kun!" Cried a 11 year old Kagome, beside her was a 13 year old hanyou._

_"Careful! Watch it!" He howled._

_They were battling a large sparrow youkai. It just dove at them in attempt of of peircing them with it's sharp beak but it fortunatly missed. This was all part of Kagome's training. Kagome was old enough to use and carry a sword. She was using the sword that's been in her family for years. She finally pursuaded her dad to let her borrow it. They were in a battle field. Well a sort of small plain. The sparrow youkai they were battling was big. Really big. Almost the size of a 3 storey house._

_Inuyasha was right beside Kagome. This was for her. He wasn't doing anything to help her. Just meddling in places where he's sure she'll get hurt. The sparrow youkai came at them again. It's green eyes blazing. "Kagome!"_

_"Yeah!" Kagome replied as she dodged it's attack and attacked her sword at it. The sword came down, it's first course was for it's wing but then the sparrow youkai turned around and shot spit balls at her. Kagome gasped as it came at her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain but there wasn't any. She opened them again to see that Inuyasha was holding her by the waist and he carried her out of the way. She sighed, knowing she was safe. That is until she looked up at the golden robs. _

_"You wench! Don't just stand there when you could of easily dodged that!" He yelled._

_Kagome yelled back. "Well, well..!" She tried to make up an excuse but she couldn't think of any. Then an ear piercing screech fill the air. The bird youkai was coming at it again. Kagome put on a determined look and shoved Inuyasha away from her. "I'll show you...!"_

_Kagome then readied herself for stabbing the youkai stright in it's eyes but before she could do it she was lifted from the ground and was being pushed higher and higher. Kagome gasped as she saw the sparrow youkai carrying her by her shirt. It flew higher and higher. _

_Inuyasha saw what the youkai was doing to he quickly jumped on it's back as it snatched Kagome up with it's beak. They flew higher and higher. Inuyasha could take it but he was worried about Kagome. After all, she is just a human. Inuyasha then drew out his Tetsusaiga and then pierced it on it's back._

_The sparrow youkai then screeched very loudly as the demon sword stabbed it's back. Then with a grunt, Inuyasha twisted it and it screeched even louder, dropping Kagome. Kagome screamed. "Inu-kun!!" She cried as she fell._

_Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw her fall. "Kagome!" He yelled. The sparrow youkai then began to fall too. They both dropped like flies. Inuyasha then hopped off and grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her to his chest. Then they quickly met a forest as they crashed down on the tree branches. And as usual Inuyasha put himself on the lower part of the fall so that he met the branches first._

_Then there was a small 'thud'. Then there was a larger 'thud'. It was the sparrow youkai, dead right next to them. _

_A few minutes past until Inuyasha finally decided it was time to get up. He wasn't injured that badly. A couple of bruises would appear on his back and he had numerous cuts everywhere but hey, he wasn't injured that badly for a person who dropped 100 feet from the sky._

_Inuyasha stirred. He still held Kagome in his arms. "Stupid wench..." He mumbled under his breath as he sat up and leaned on a tree, holding Kagome on his lap. He stayed like that for a while. Just panting and resting his sore muscles a bit._

_Kagome then fluttered her eyes opened. She sat up and heard a grunt from under her. She turned around and was greeted with very paranoid eyes. She observed his injuries and it was only then did she remember what just happened. Her eyes widened in response. "Inu-kun!" She held his face and stared dead in his eyes. "Inu-kun are you okay? No fatal injuries? No broken ribs? Did you suffer brain damage? What happened? Did you break your arm? What happened to your hair? Are you-" _

_"Shut up wench!" He yelled, cutting her off. Inuyasha grunted. "I'm fine." He then turned his face away from hers, reluctantly trying to get the feel of Kagome's hand off of him._

_Kagome stared at him sadly. She pulled his face towards her so that he was looking at her straight in the eye. A small blush was creeping up his cheeks. "Inu-kun..." He then saw her eyes start to get wetter. "I'm so sorry..."_

_Inuyasha took hold of both of her hands. "What are you sorry for wench? Everything's fine!"_

_Kagome looked down. Tears forming in her eyes. "B-But I caused those injuries!" She quietly said. "I-If I w-wasn't so weak then y-you wouldn't have them..." A tear slid down._

_Inuyasha then lifted her chin up with one of his hands. He then used his thumb to wipe away the tear. "It's okay Kagome. Your not weak just... inexperienced." He said. _

_Kagome sniffled. "B-But we both f-fell from the sky! A-And you took the blow even though it was my fault!" She said as another tear escaped. "Y-You could've saved yourself..."_

_Inuyasha embraced her. Her sobs wetting his fire-rat haroi but he didn't mind. "I wouldn't just save myself if I knew I could save you too. Because... Because..." He blushed. He couldn't say it._

_Kagome lifted her head and stared at his flustered face. She wiped away her tears with her yellow kimino. "Inu-kun?"_

_Inuyasha stopped the current arguement in his mind and stared at her. "Yeah?"_

_"So you'll be there to catch me when I fall?" She asked._

_Inuyasha looked confused. "Wha?"_

_"Will you always be there when I need you?" She asked as she cast her eyes downwards. "Will you be there for me when no one else is?"_

_Inuyasha got the message. He then lifted Kagome off of him and stood up. He then turned his back to her. "Of course I will wench! Who else would save your butt?" He said and he turned back to face her. He then smirked. "'Cause Kami knows you can't save it yourself!"_

_Kagome stood up and stood right in front of him. She then hugged him. "Thank you Inu-kun." She said with her face buried in his clothes._

_This action confused Inuyasha. He was expecting her to yell at him because he just insulted her. But she was hugging him! 'Feh. Girls are wired...' He thought as he hugged her back. "Yeah, yeah wench."_

_She then pulled back and put on a determined look on her face. "But I won't need your protection for long! Just you wait! I'll get strong! So strong that I'll be able to take care of myself!"_

_Inuyasha folded his arms and smirked. "Feh. Sure. That will be the day..."_

0o0o0o0o

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Miroku and Sango yelled as they saw Inuyasha dive in for Kagome and the little kit. Then they started to run towards the edge of the cliff but something sent them flying back. They both hit a large tree and multiple cuts appeared in them. They both stood up again and glared at the source.

It was Naraku. He was still alive. He was standing, barely any scratches on him. He smirked at there stunned faces. "You couldn't have believed that you would get rid of me that easily would you?" He said coolly. He recieved death glares from the humans before him. He laughed. "Kukukukuku..." (A/N Shudder... I hate that laugh...) He then drew out his sword. A sword with a black and purple hilt. It's blade was long and wide. "Don't worry. You'll be joining your little friends soon enough..."

Miroku then stepped towards him. "Naraku! You're the one who cast this heel hole curse on my family for generations!" He yelled as he prepared to release the beeds holding the hole shut.

Naraku snickered as he eyed the han. "Ahh. Yes. I remember now. That pitiful family... But my utter apology. You will not rid of that curse anytime soon." He said with amusement in his voice. He held his sword high.

Miroku glared harder. "We'll see about that!" And with those words he took off his beads and let the hell hole loose. "Kazaana!" He yelled as numerous object were pulled into the black hole.

Naraku just laughed as his hair whipped around. "You think you can kill me by using the curse I inflicted on you?!" He yelled as he reached in his black and purple harkama. "Is so then you're a fool!" He said before he took out a wasps nest and threw it to the ground.

Seconds later a swarm of youkai wasps came out of the nest and flew directly at Miroku's hell hole. And as soon as they did Miroku yelled in pain as he shut the hell hole again and collapsed on his knees. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as he knew that it was poison. Sango then rushed towards him and knelt down beside him. She rubbed his back as he quivered, her face mixed with shock, confusion and anger. "Lord Miroku! What happened?"

Miroku tried his best to stay on his knees but failed. He collapsed on his side, desperatly gripping his hand. "Lady Sango.." He said though grinding teeth. "It is poison!" He yelled.

Sango then stood up and glared t Naraku who was laughing. She then gripped her large boomerang. "Die!" She yelled before she threw it. "Hiraikotsu!!" She yelled.

Naraku then dodged it as he sent his sword at it and drove it off course. "You think your bone would defeat me?" He mocked. "No demon slayer can kill me!"

Sango's boomerang came back and once she got it she threw it again. "Hiraikotsu!"

Naraku laughed harder as the boomerang came at him. He then held his sword up and blocked it sending it upwards. "Persistent little one aren't you? You are very strong. I could take you as my queen but I'm afraid Princess Kagome is still way more powerful than you."

Sango caught it again but this time held it. "What do you mean?"

He laughed louder. "Have you not sensed her power? My, with that power combined with mine we could control the whole of Japan! Maybe even the world!"

Sango spat. "You are a mad man." She hissed. "Kagome would NEVER join forces with you!"

"Is that so?" He smirked. "We'll see about that." And not even a second before he said that he then drew his sword and made a strike towards Sango and Miroku.

Sango knew she couldn't get out of this one. But when the sword's attack was just about to hit them she found Inuyasha in front of her, holding an unconscience Kagome and a crying kit in one arm and the Tetsusuaiga in the other, blocking the attack.

Sango sighed. She was relieved that they were both alive. Inuyasha then glanced at her. "Sango. You alright?" She nodded. "Good." He then handed the two to her and walked away from them and towards Naraku. "Take care of her." He said as he walked away.

Naraku watched his attack get blocked and Inuyasha still alive. 'Well... This might be fun after all..' He thought evilly as he saw Inuyasha advance towards him, his sword drawn."Well half-breed. I thought you died." He mocked. He knew that he was alive. As was Kagome. He wouldn't just let her die when he still needed her. Kagome played a major part in his plan. "Looks lke it takes more than a cliff to kill you ne?"

Inuyasha glared at him. "Shut it." He hissed. "You're going to die now."

Naraku laughed. "Say's who?"

"Says me." He said as he advanced towards him with his demonic speed. "You're going to pay for what you did to Kagome!" He yelled as he brought his sword down on him but it was only blocked by Nataku's own sword. He then pulled back but then attacked again, casting unaimed and wild strikes against him.

Naraku blocked them all. His unaimed attacks wouldn't hit him. He then blocked again and snickered as he pushed him back and delivered an attack of his own.

Inuyasha felt cold metal slash on his right arm. He winced but still kept attacking unfruitful strikes. "Damn you! Fight!"

Naraku snickered. "Is that all you got? I would expect more from the Prince of Demons!" He mocked.

Inuyasha's rage grew. "You havn't seen anything yet!" He then leapt up high and came down with the Tetsusaiga ready to slice the demon in half. But the Naraku blocked it with his own sword. Inuyasha pushed down but then twisted his sword upwards so that Naraku's sword recoiled, leaving him unguarded for a split second. Inuyasha took this time to kick him square in the chest.

Naraku stumbled backwards but then stood up tall again. He smirked. "Is that it?"

Inuyasha then came charging at him again. This time he was analyzing him. He then started countless attacks to his chest which he blocked easily. He then did a frontflip when their swords were crossed and landed behing Naraku. Inuyasha then turned around swiftly, his sword was out vertically, ready to slice him in half but Naraku blocked it too. Then Inuyasha pushed Naraku's sword down in a circular motion and stepped on both the swords as they made a cross on the ground. He then took his other hand and drew out his claws and slashed at Naraku's unguarded chest.

Naraku stumbled backwards again as blood was coming out of the 5 stripes on his chest. He then held his chest and stared at the blood. He smirked. Then he stared at Inuyasha. "Not bad... for a half breed."

Inuyasha was getting tired of this guy. He then eyed Sango and the others to see if they were okay. They were okay. But the monk and Kagome were out cold. Miroku was sweating and panting heavily. He then glared at Naraku. 'He did this!' He then glanced at Kagome. 'What did he want with her?' Inuyasha then held his sword up high towards Naraku. "What did you want with Kagome?!"

Naraku lowered his sword. "I want _her_." He hissed. "I want her body. I want her spirit. I want her very being. But most of all. I want her _power_." He said as he smirked at the gowling inu hanyou. "I'm going to take her as my mate and then we'll rule the entire of Japan! And maybe even the world!"

Inuyasha's inner demon was thrashing inside his locked cage violently. How dare he claim Kagome? _His _Kagome. He could feel his insides burning with rage. _'Must kill!_' His demon was yelling. _'Kagome. Mine. Mine. Not his! Must kill!' _He could even feel his eyes flicker for a split second to red. "You can't have her!" He yelled as he brought his sword high up. "Wind Scar!!" He yelled as he brought his sword down for the powerful attack.

The swords demonic energy then surged through the sword and went out and towards Naraku. It's strike was fruitful as it hit Naraku. The demonic energy then died down and nothing was left... but a doll. Inuyash ran to it and held it in his hand. He then noticed a single balck hair on it. He growled. 'It was nothing but a puppet! That bastard! I'll kill him!' He thought angrily as he crushed the doll in his palm. He then stood up and reshealthed the Tetsusaiga.

He then walked towards Sango and the others which, fortunatly, were not in the destructive path of the attack. He then knelt down towards them. "Come on. We'll go back to Kaede. She might know what happened to Miroku. It looks like he can't hold out for long." He said as he threw Miroku oer his shoulder and carried Kagome bridal style. He then stood up and started running towards the shrine. "I'll go on ahead okay? You guys would probably just slow me down!" He said before disappearing in the forest.

Sango then looked towards Shippo. "Are you okay?"

Shippo just stood there. As pale as a ghost. He then inhaled. "HE JUST KIDNAPPED MY MAMA!!!!" He yelled as he started running after him.

Sango sighed and stood up. Following the distressed kitsune.

0o0o0o0o0

Dream::..

Kagome was in this meadow. A meadow full of flowers that were of multiple colours. In the middle was a tree. Kagome walked up to it. She the put her hand on it. 'I-I now this place...' She thought as she frowned. 'This is the Goshinboku...' She thought. 'This was the first place I met that guy... Inu-kun.'

Then there was a flash and Kagome saw a little boy around 8 crying on the other side of the tree. All the flowers were gone. The sky was black with stars out and all she heard was the little boy's sobs. He had silver hair and triangular ears on his head. Kagome suddeny realized this was him. 'Inu-kun.' She thought. She then walked around the tree and saw he wasn't alone. He was with a younger girl. About 5 with raven hair. Kagome gasped. 'T-That's me!' She thought.

They were sitting down with the boy hugging the girl. Kagome's younger self was holding the trembling boy as he cried onto her chest. Kagome then knelt down besides the two kids and stared at them. She then reached out a hand to the silver-haired boy. But then she couldn't touch him. She went right through. She drew her hand back quickly as though she just touched fire. She stared wide-eyed at the sight before her.

The younger Kagome was stroking his hair while whispering softs words to him. Tears glimered in her own eyes. "Inu-kun... What's wrong?" She said in a soft voice.

The boy then looked up. Kagome gasped. His eyes were all puffy and red. Tear streaks were on his cheek. His amber orbs were dull. 'What happened to him?' Kagome thought. She stood up and listened to what he were going to say.

The silver haired boy then opened his lips to speak. "My mama..." He started as he talked to the 5 year old. "She died..."

Kagome gasped and before she could listen anymore the scene before her started to get further and further away. "Wait! Stop!" She yelled to them but the scene around her was slowly fading. The two kids started to cry again as she heard their sobs. Kagome looked around franticaly. Her entire surroundings were going black. They were slowly yet quickly being engulfed by darkness. 'What's going on?!' She thought in her head.

And before long everything was pitch black. Kagome started to panick. She then felt a demonic aura surrounding her. Kagome fell to her knees as the presence slowly started to choke her. The demonic power was so thick that she could hardly breath. What could she do? She could feel the aura getting thicker and she could hardly breath. And just when she lost her breath the demonic aura was gone. Kagome opened her eyes and could feel it gone. It was as if it wasn't there in the first pace. She then looked up and saw someone. She was glowing. And Kagome knew who it was. "Mama?"

And when she said it everything turned back to normal but she wasn't in the plain with the Goshinboku, she was in a battlefield. She looked around and saw it wasn'y old. Old bodies and corpses were still decaying. Kagome covered her nose as she winced at the rotten smell. But somehow she knew she had been here before. 'But... when?' She thought.

"Kagome..."

Kagome looked up and saw that she was still there. Except she wasn't glowing anymore. Kagome stood up and exaimed her. She had long black hair that reachd to her waist. She was also very tall and she had this magnificent dark brown eyes. "Mama?" She asked.

She nodded. A content smile on her face. "Yes Kagome. I am your mother."

Kagome couldn't hold back her questions. "Where are you? What happened to you? Who am I? Why did I lose my memories? Why can't I remember? What do I have to do to get them back? Where's Kikyo? Is she really my sister? What happened to her? What's going on? Who is-"

Midoriku laughed. "Your the same Kagome I remember from a long time ago..." She said sadly.

Kagome looked at her funny but brushed it off. "Why are you here?" She asked.

Midoriku then put on a sad smile. "I came to tell you that I am no longer alive."

Kagome's eyes widened. "W-What? What do you mean? How did you die?"

Midoriku shook her head. "If I tell you now it would only lead on to more questions. And I don't have a lot of time..." She paused. "I came here to tell you that I'm dead and so is the Prince of Demons father."

"You mean Inuyasha? His dad is dead?" She asked sadly.

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

"How?" Kagome asked. She was getting used to the smell.

"Ask him that." She said.

Kagome then knew. Inuyasha wasn't telling her everything he knew. He was hiding something. But what? Kagome looked around. "This... This was the place you died right?" Midoriku nodded. Kagome could feel tears in her eyes. She turned and stared at her mother. "Y-You're dead?" She nodded again, sadly. "Then... what about my sister? What about Kikyo?"

Midriku's face then turned serious. "She is still alive. But she is not the same."

Kagome looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Then the area around them started to shake. The darkness that engulfed the earlier scene was trying to engulf this one too. The corpses started to bubble black and melt into the earth. The tress began to die and also melt. Kagome looked at her mother paincked. "What's going on?"

Midoriku then strarted to glow. "I'm sorry Kagome. My time is almost up. I must tell you and you must listen carefully." She said as she used her powers to prolong the darkness coming at them. She held up a barrier surrounding them. Kagome nodded and she continued. "Your sister has changed and she will be after you and the shards."

"The shards? The Shikon shards?" Kagome asked. The darkness has already swallowed most of their surroundings, the barrier was the only thing keeping it out.

Midoriku nodded. "You must put them back together Kagome. You are the only one who can. You must keep it out of evil and purify it!" She said. The barrier was weakening. "Keep it away from Naraku and your sister!"

"But why her? What happened to her?"

But the barrier was flashing. Midoriku couldn't hold it for mush longer. "Kagome! You are the miko who possesses the Shikon Jewel! You are it's keeper and it's protector! You must guard it with your life!" That was her final words when the barrier shattered and the darkness poured in like a hungry mob.

Kagome found herself once again engulfed by darkness. She tried to search for her mother but she was already gone. Kagome then sensed the evil aura again. It was powerful. 'Who is this?' She thought to herself. The aura then began to choke her. And then she heard a laugh. A very familiar laugh. 'Naraku!' She thought before she was engulfed entirely by the demonic aura...

End of Dream::..

Kagome then gasped as she sat up right. She breathed in and out quickly and as she focused her sight she was greeted with a pair of amber eyes...

0o0o0o0o0

Sorry this one took so long!! And sorry it took so long for me to post it! DX I'm soo sorry!! And by my opinion I think this chappie sucked and was extremely confusing. -..-'' I hope you guys didn't find it too bad! Seriously... this chappie sux!! DX Well at least I think it did. Review me to tell me if it did or not!!

Anyway I need to noe if u guys want Kagome's memos back earlier or later. Remember that if she does get her memo back she would probably kill inu at sight and i don't think inu will like that... anyway i need ur guys opinion! Should I make her remember sooner or later?


	11. Throwing Rocks

**Chapter 11**

Sorry this chapter took so much longer than usual! I got caught up with other stories!! Anyway here you go! Oh and thanks for all you reviews and your great help for Kagome's Memos!!

0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha: **18**

Kagome: **16**

Shippo: **5**

Sango: **17**

Miroku: **18**

Sesshomaru: **25**

Rin: **7**

Kouga: **18**

0o0o0o0o

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome sat up. Inuyasha was right beside her with the others crowded around her. She looked around and saw she was back inside Kaede's shrine. 'What happened?' She thought. She then looked towards Inuyasha. She then recalled the dream she had with her mother. 'He's hiding something from me…' She thought as she frowned. "What's going on?" She asked.

Then the memory of the last event hit her like a truck. Naraku was there. Holding her. Him attacking her friends. Him whispering in her ears. Her getting mad. Blasting Naraku. Then Shippo. Kagome's eyes widened. "Shippo! Shippo, where is he?" She asked loudly.

Then something fluffy hit her chest. she instantly hugged it. "Shippo! I'm so glad you're okay!" She cried. Tears streaming down her face. "I thought you were going to die…"

Shippo hugged her tighter. "I thought YOU were going to die! The big white haired guy just kidnapped you!"

Kagome then looked at Inuyasha who had an irritated look on his face. "I did not kidnap her you little runt!" He yelled. "You just thought that since you were to slow to keep up with me!"

"Ah. Could you please quieten down?" Said a masculine voice. Everyone whipped their heads around to find Miroku lying on another futon with a wet cloth on his head. "I'm terribly sorry but you two are giving me a minor head ache."

Sango then went over to him. "You okay Miroku-sama?" She asked. When she received a slow nod she smiled…. Well that is until she felt a familiar hand on her butt. "Hentai!" She yelled as she slapped him, a bit more gently than she usually does, on the side of his cheek.

Everyone chuckled. Kagome then sat up more comfortably. "What happened to Lord Miroku?" She asked worriedly.

Sango and Inuyasha exchanged looks. "Kaede-sama knows the answer to that." Sango answered. They all looked at Kaede. "What happened to him Kaede-sama?"

Kaede sighed. "It is the wasps poison child. It seems like this Naraku villain knows the secret to the hell hole embedded in the young monk's hand." She said. "It is incredibly toxic. If ye were to suck up any more than you may not be as lucky."

Miroku sat up and nodded. Everyone then turned their eyes to Kagome. "Lady Kagome. Are you okay?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded. "I'm okay." She said with a smile. "How long was I out for?" She asked.

"Just two days." Miroku replied. He then gave a mischievous grin. "And Inuyasha here, has never even moved from your side." He added.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha but he just stood up and turned away from her. "Feh." Was all he said before a ran out the shrine and onto a tree. Kagome watched him go. She gave a sad look that didn't go unnoticed by our heroic group.

"Well I think you're well enough to walk a little bit Kagome." Sango stated. "So you don't need to be in the hut during the day. You can go anywhere you want as long as it's not so far away from the shrine."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Thanks Sango." She then stood up. "I think I'll go for a little walk. I mean, I should since I haven't used my muscles in two days."

Everyone nodded and she then went outside, everybody knew where she was going to go…

0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha ran outside the hut and ran to a tree. He hoped onto it and sat on one of it's strongest branches. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. 'Feh. Kagome really likes the little kit doesn't she?' He thought. 'I guess he'll have to come along with us…. I mean, I don't want her to be sad.'

Inuyasha then started thinking about Naraku. He has met him before. He tried to make a deal with him for more power…

Flash Back::..

_Inuyasha was 14.Iit has been 2 months since he last saw Kagome. In his mind he still thought he betrayed her. (I can't tell you why until later:P Muhahaha! I'm so cruel!) He was outside in Inuyasha forest and felt like he needed stress relief. _

_Inuyasha has been acting differently ever since he had fought with Kagome. Even Sesshomaru and his father noticed. He became more crueller and more violent. He never talked to anyone nicely. It was like ever since he was separated from Kagome he was becoming more like…. Sesshomaru. He wouldn't confide in anyone. Not anyone._

_Inuyasha ran in the forest and started to chop at trees with his claws. 'I need to get stronger.' He thought in his mind. 'All that time I've spent with __**her **__I'd missed out on training. I would have been stronger if I never met __**her**__.' He thought bitterly._

_He still wore the locket that his mother gave her around his neck. He always had it tucked under his shirt so that no one would see. He missed his mother very much. Even after all these years. He first went to __**her **__when his mother died. 'Damnit! I told her everything! I trusted her! How could she of betrayed me like this?!' Inuyasha thought as he cut up a whole tree._

_He began to run and slice everything in his way. 'I need to get stronger.' He thought. He didn't know when he first started to obsess over his strength. Lately he has been training for hours and days without end. He just felt like he needed to do this. After all, when he sliced up things he usually felt better about it in the end._

_Inuyahsa then halted mid stride. He sniffed the air and his ears tweaked all over. He could sense a demonic aura somewhere. A very powerful one. Inuyasha growled. He then saw the source of the power and he was right in front of him. It was Naraku except he looked a little bit younger. "You the fuck are you?" Asked Inuyasha._

_Naraku laughed. "Such a foul mouth. You are one of the Princes of Demons right? Then you should learn proper manners."_

_Inuyasha growled. "Stuff you." He hissed._

_Naraku chuckled. He then stopped and looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes. "I know what you desire little one." He said._

_Inuyasha stared at him curiously. "Continue."_

_Naraku smirked. "You desire power for a reason I know." He stated. "A certain little princess broke your little heart didn't she?" He said. After receiving a threatening growl from him he continued. "I thought you of people knew that you can never be loved. She had the right to not pick you."_

"_Shut up!" Barked Inuyasha as he bared his fangs. "I will never make the same like that again!"_

_Naraku laughed again. "So you desire power yes?" He received a nod from the hanyou. "Then I can give you it." He said._

_Inuyasha snorted. "I don't need your help to get stronger. I can do it all by myself."_

"_Is that so?" He then reached into his harkama and pulled out an amulet of some sort. The jewel in the middle was complete black with black clouds circling within it. He held it out to Inuyasha. "Wear this and you will grow stronger in a much more faster rate. You will be known through out the lands of being one of the most feared demons to ever walk the earth." He said._

_Inuyasha stared at the amulet for a few minutes before he looked away. "Feh. You can't sell me cheap objects. All I see is a ugly black piece of coal on a chain."_

_Naraku growled. "Boy, this is not a fake. It is real." He then thought of an idea and smirked. "What to see a demonstration?" He asked. When he didn't receive and answer he decided it was a yes. "Watch."_

_He then gripped the amulet with his hand and squeezed it. When he did a black aura began to seep through his fingers and out into the open. Inuyasha looked at it and his eyes widened. The black smoke like substance then crawled to him and began to surround him. Immediately he could feel the power course through his body. He could feel the new power pulse within his veins. He smirked. Oh how he loved the feel of it… it felt so…. good._

_But then the power seemed to revert back into the amulet. Inuyasha almost cried out when he didn't feel it around him anymore. The black aura seeped back into Naraku's hand and back into the black jewel._

_Naraku opened his palm and revealed it. He smirked. "So… what do you think of it Prince Inuyasha? Liked what you felt? Inside this very jewel are hundreds of powerful Obake." Naraku said. (A/N: Ghosts, transforming things, youkai and yurei (Spiritual beings that live among the living for a certain reason after they have died. Mostly revenge))_

_Inuyasha stared at him. "That thing has Obake in it?" He asked. "If I die will it take me?" He asked._

_Naraku thought. "It will if you are evil enough." He said. He then held it out to Inuyasha again. "Do you wish to take it?" He asked._

_Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Feh. What's there to lose? It's not like I'm evil or anything." He said as he stepped closer to Naraku. He held his hand out to claim it but just when he was going to take it Naraku dropped it straight into his hand._

_Naraku smirked. "Deal." And then he vanished while laughing his trademark laugh._

End of Flash back::..

Inuyasha stopped thinking about that day. It was the start of the path that turned Kagome against him…

"Inuyasha!" Someone called from way down the tree.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared down. It was Kagome. "What do you want wench?" He asked.

Kagome then put her hands on her hips and puffed her cheeks. "I want to talk to you!" She yelled at him.

"What about?"

Kagome groaned. "Come on! Just get down here so we can talk!" She yelled.

"Feh. Why don't you come up here?" He retorted.

Kagome huffed. "Inuyasha! Come on! Please!" And without warning Inuyasha jumped down and grabbed Kagome around the waist. She made a little yelp as he carried her up to the branch he was sitting on before. He sat down and laid Kagome on his lap. When they were seated Kagome folded her arms. "This is not what I meant…"

"Feh. You wanted to talk so talk." He said, his arms securely around Kagome's waist.

Kagome sighed and leaned back into his chest. "Inuyasha… I had a dream when I fell unconscious. It was when I was little and I was with that boy again."

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "You mean that Inu-kun guy?" He asked.

Kagome nodded. "It's strange. You two look so much alike. But you can't be the same person. I once said that they were two different people…" She said.

Inuyasha felt confused about that but decided if her past was too confusing for her then we'll just have to wait until she gets all her memories back. "So what kind of dream was it?" He asked.

Kagome sighed. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you about it… it's a wonder how I trust you so much…"

Inuyasha can feel his heart beat faster. So she still trusts him? Well that's good. "Feh. Must be something I did."

"Anyway I was with Inu-kun and I was like about 5 years old." She said. "And I think his mother just died recently and he was crying with me and telling me all about it…. It was really sad…" She said sadly.

Inuyahsa's heart pained. He remembered that day. When his mother died he went straight to Kagome and cried right in front of her. That was the last tome he ever cried and Kagome was there. She was so understanding that day. 'She gave me so much comfort.' He thought. 'I will never forget that day…'

"And." She continued. "The scene sort of blackened when that happened. And then I saw my mother." She said.

Inuyasha perked his brow up. "Your mother? Didn't she get caught up in that blast in that battle we were in?" Oops.

Kagome whipped around and stared at him dead in the eyes. "What battle? What blast?" She asked.

Inuyasha gulped. He wasn't supposed to say that. "Umm I just assumed there was a battle since umm-"

Kagome shook her head. "My mother told me she was dead." Her eyes then saddened. "And she said your dad was too." She said quietly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. His dad was dead? Inuyasha thought about it for a moment before he shrugged. He wasn't that fond of his father. "What else did she say?" He asked.

"She said my sister died too but she was revived somehow." She said. "And she'll be after the Shikon shard. And so will Naraku."

They both fell silent for a minute before Kagome stared into his eyes again. "After I talked to her I knew you weren't telling me everything." She said seriously. "When I talked to her we were in this battle field. I think it was a recent one. There were dead people and youkai all over the place. But I felt like I've been there before." She said.

Inuyasha gulped. Kagome continued. "Please Inuyasha." She said pleadingly. "What happened in that battlefield? I think I know that you and I were there. That's why my mother said to ask you. What happened there Inuyasha?" She asked with pleading eyes.

Inuyasha stared into her chocolate eyes before he sighed in defeat. He knew he had to tell her some day. He closed his eyes. 'I'm just afraid if you remember you'll hate me all over again and we'll end up right where we left off.' He opened his eyes with great sadness. "I didn't want to lose you…"

Kagome could see the utter sadness and desperation in his eyes. Part of her wanted to stop the whole conversation but the other wanted to know what happened.

After seeing the determined look in Kagome's eyes Inuyasha sighed again., his grip on her waist tightened. "You and I were fighting each other." He said.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she gasped. "What? Why?"

Inuyasha stared into her eyes with pleading eyes. He didn't want to repeat it. He did something really wrong. He killed her father for an extremely wrong reason. He just couldn't bare the thought of him doing what he did. He regretted it with every moment in his life. (A/N: I shall reveal what happened in later chapters:P Muhahaha!)

Kagome saw the hurt and pleading in her eyes. She could feel her own getting wetter. How could they have been enemies? If so then why does she feel so safe around him? There's only one reason for that. They weren't really enemies. That was the only conclusion her mind made. "So… we were enemies fighting for our people?"

Inuyasha stared into her eyes with so much regret. "Not really." He said quietly.

Kagome frowned. "Then just answer me this: When I had flash backs of an Inuyasha person, was that you?" She asked.

Inuyahsa nodded as she lowered her head. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't of hated someone like Inuyasha. No. She wouldn't. Even now she doesn't have one tiny feeling against him. There was something inside her that just couldn't hate him no matter what. She just didn't know what this feeling was. And besides. She only had one flash back where she mentioned Inuyasha. So there is a possibility that she didn't really hate him. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha couldn't meet her eyes. 'She must hate me now…' He thought. But he was surprised as tiny arms wrapped their way around his waist and he certainly didn't expect them to tighten. "Kagome…?"

Kagome buried her face in his chest. "I don't think I can ever hate you…" She said. "I know what you did when I jumped after Shippo. You jumped after me when you didn't reach me in time." She said in his chest. "We could never, ever be enemies even if we wanted to…"

Inuyasha smiled. Maybe he still had a chance for her heart… He embraced her back and nuzzled her neck. "Thanks Kagome…" Maybe, just maybe he could repay back all the bad things he had ever done to her. And that way she just may forgive him…. 'I love you Kagome….'

Kagome then sat up after a few minutes when her tummy started to rumble. She looked at Inuyasha in a funny way. "Well I guess I'm kind of hungry. I mean I haven't eaten in two days." She said as she scratched the back of her head.

Inuyasha smirked and held her by the waist as he carried her as he jumped off the tree. "Come on wench." He said as they reached the ground. "Let's go eat."

Kagome frownd and stomped her foot. "Stop call me 'wench'! It's really annoying! I do have a name you know!" she snapped.

"I can call you anything I want! You can't order me around!"

Kagome's rage rose. "You baka! Just stop calling me that alright?!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Okay, fine then…. Bitch."

Kagome's anger rocketed. "You baka! That's even worse!" She said as she picked up a rock and almost threw it but before she did she halted mid-way. Her eyes grew wide in astonishment at what she was about to do. She dropped the rock and fell on her knees. Her eyes blurring with tears.

Inuyahsa saw this and knelt by her side. "Kagome? What's wrong?" He asked as he held her shoulder.

Kagome leaned into him, her arms trembling. "I-I almost threw a rock a-at you." She said as tears fell. "T-That makes me horrible!" She yelled as she cried. She of course knew about hanyous and how they were treated like whenever they came to a village.

Inuyasha embraced her and rocked her. "Why is that wench? Lots of people throw rocks at me…" He said sadly as he remembered his childhood. People, humans and demons alike, always threw rocks at him because he was a hanyou. A half-breed, a filthy low life. It didn't matter if he was a prince or not. They didn't see him worthy of becoming a prince. Every time he would go to a village he would be impaled by rocks. Everyone did it. Even his father and brother. The only person who didn't throw rocks at him was his mother and Kagome.

"That's the point! I-I shouldn't of even thought about throwing a rock at you!" She yelled. Tears streaming down her face. "That just makes me as horrible as the people who did throw rocks at you!" She cried. Then her eyes went wide. Her body went limp. Her breathing became ragged. Before her eyes she saw one of her memories….

Flash Back::..

"_Inu-kun?"__ Asked a 5 year old Kagome as she reached out to touch the said person. "Inu-kun… how did you get these booboos?" She asked worriedly._

_Inuyasha (A/N: Kagome doesn't know he's Inuyasha kay? I'm just calling him in her flash backs because when I type 'Inu-kun' it seems so foreign to my fingers. -.-''.) and Kagome were under the Goshinboku again. But this time Inuyasha arrived later than usual and he had a few bruises and cuts on his body. When Kagome reached out to him he just flicked her hand away. "It's nothing wench."_

_Kagome huffed and grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Inu-kun! You have so many booboos! Where do you get them?" She asked again, this time a bit more demanding._

_Inuyasha growled and snatched his arm away from her. "I'm fine wench! There's nothing to discuss!" the 7 year old hanyou yelled a bit harshly. _

_Kagome stared at him all teary eyed. "B-But…" Then the tears fell from her chocolate eyes._

_Inuyahsa smelt and saw the tears and turned to face her, his expression shocked. She continued to cry. "I-I just w-want to know w-w-what happened t-to you b-b-because I-I c-c-cared about y-y-you…" She stuttered as she brought her tiny hands up to her face and wiped away her tears._

_Inuyasha couldn't believe what she was saying. She was crying over him? A lowly hanyou that people throw rocks at? Inuyasha pulled the small child to him and embraced her. "I'm sorry Kagome. It's just when I came here I had a few troubles."_

_Kagome looked up. "W-What happened Inu-kun?" She asked._

_Inuyasha sighed. "People in the villages throw rocks at me whenever they see me. They've been doing it a lot more often ever since my mother died…"_

_Kagome looked horrified. "Why?"_

"_Because they don't think I should be in the world. They think I shouldn't have been born because I'm a half-breed. A cross between a human and a demon. They think I shouldn't even exist." He replied sadly._

_Kagome cried even more and hugged him. "T-That's s-s-so s-sad!" She cried into his chest. "T-T-They shouldn't d-d-d-do that!"_

_Inuyasha hugged and rocked her. "Shh… it's okay. They can't hurt me anyway…" He said. But it did hurt. It always hurt whenever they say that stuff. Always._

_After she quietened down she looked up at Inuyasha sadly. "You know they're wrong don't you Inu-kun?" She asked._

_Inuyasha shook his head. "They are right. I should of never existed. No body even likes me."_

_That's when Kagome started to thrash around within his arms. She started to bang against his chest with her tiny fisted hands. "No, no, no, no!" She yelled. She then looked up with angry teary eyes. "You exist in the world to be my friend!" She said. "If you didn't exist then I'd be sad! I like you Inuyasha! I really do!" She yelled at him._

_Inuyasha blushed but after he saw the seriousness in her eyes all he could do was embrace her in a tight hug. "Thank you Kagome. Now that you've told me, I know that what they said were lies." _

End of Flash Back::..

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he shook her. Kagome slowly got up and when Inuyasha stared into her eyes they seemed glazed over. "Kagome? Did you just see another vision?" He asked.

Kagome stared at him. More tears fell. She smiled sadly. "Yeah. I did. It was when me and Inu-kun were young and he just visited me all bruised and cut. He told me why and he said because they threw rocks at him and told him he was never meant to exist." She said as more tears fell. "What they did was horrible and what I was going to do to you would make me just like them…" she said sadly as another tear fell.

Inuyasha embraced her. "You are not like them. You never threw rocks at anyone. Sure you may of tried to but you didn't and that's what really counts. You are not like those horrible people who throw rocks just because they think that they are superior to others." He said quietly. "I know you. You are nothing even close to being horrible."

Kagome hugged him. 'I can never hate him…' She thought. 'If I ever did then I forgive what ever he did to make me hate him.' She thought. "Inuyasha?" She said as she wiped her tears away.

"Hn?"

"Do you really believe I'll get my memories back when we get the jewel shards?"

Inuyasha breathed in her scent. "I don't know Kagome. It's just a thought."

Kagome breathed in deeply. "C-Can we go to that battle field?" She asked nervously. "I mean…. Wasn't that the place I lost my memories in the first place?"

Inuyahsa sighed and pulled away from her. "Yes. That's true."

Kagome sighed and stared at him pleadingly. "So if we go there maybe my memories will come back to me." She said.

Inuyasha smiled at her sadly. "Yeah sure. We'll go there as soon as we can." He said softly.

Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Thankyou."

Inuyasha hugged her back with a sad look on his face. 'I'm just afraid when you do gain your memories back you'll hate me forever…'

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Goodbye Kaede-sama!" They all cried as they waved bye to the old miko.

"Have a safe journey! And hope in all good that you'll have a successful one!" Kaede said before they headed off and left.

Miroku and Sanog were walking side by side. Sango's large boomerang was strapped onto her back. They've decided to aid Inuyasha and Kagome in their quest but first they had to go back to Sango's village. Kagome had no objections to that and so here they are, travelling to Sango's village.

Shippo also tagged along. After an argument with Kagome and Inuyasha, Kagome finally won and Shippo was able to come along. He was currently in Kagome's arms having a little nap.

Inuyasha was ahead of the group. He knew where Sango's village is. It is near Kagome's castle. He has been there many times before.

Kagome suddenly stopped as they walked through the forest. "Stop."

Everyone stopped and had their eyes on her. She seemed to be concentrating a little bit. "What does a Shikon jewel sense like?" She asked.

Everyone looked at one another. "What is it that you sense Lady Kagome?" Asked Miroku.

Shippo hopped off Kagome's arms and stared up at her. She frowned. "I think… I sense it…"

Inuyasha then began to try and sense it. But all he could sense were youkai in the forest. "What are you talking about wench? I don't sense anything."

"Then it must be the Shikon jewel." Sango pointed out. "After all, isn't Kagome the only one who can sense it?" Everyone nodded and when they did Sango continued. "Where is it Kagome?" She asked.

Kagome frowned. "I sense one of them…." She then looked like she was trying to see through something. She then turned around and pointed towards some trees. "Over there. I think there's one there…." She frowned more. "But I think a type of youkai has it." She paused. "And it's coming closer…"

Everyone took their fighting stances and when they did a large centipede youkai came out of the trees. It was big. As big as a two storey house. The youkai then charged at Kagome with a deafening screech.

All Kagome could do was scream as the youkai came at her….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Muhahaha! A cliffie! Anyway please review!! And if you do I'll update sooner:)


	12. Family

**Chapter 12**

**A/N**: Hello guys! Thanks for all your reviews! They really inspired me! Anyway I have no important announcements so I'll just get on with the story! Enjoy! (Lol. I feel like you were going to eat my story for some reason…)

0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha: **18**

Kagome: **16**

Shippo: **5**

Miroku: **18**

Sango: **17**

Sesshomaru: **25**

Rin: **7**

0o0o0o0o0oo

Sesshomaru's POV:

Sesshomaru ran through out the forest, running back to his castle after he had met the girl. Sesshomaru kept reliving their meeting through his head. The immediate bonding. The refusal to let her get hurt. The caressing. And by kami the affection. Sesshomaru growled within his chest. It was their first and last meeting. Well let's not take in the fact when Inuyasha and she were separated. One meeting was all it took for him not to kill her that day. Sesshomaru growled again. 'Pathetic ningen…. I shall dispose of her to get rid of these feelings.' He thought.

While he ran towards his castle a familiar scent hit his nose. It was the scent of a hoard of demons. Sesshomaru came to investigate. He ran towards the hoard slyly. He then saw it. Spider youkai, bear youkai, all sorts of insect youkai and various youkai were all gathered and preparing for something. The hoard of demons seemed like they were going to attack. Curiosity got the best of him and he stepped towards which seemed like the most intelligent demon of the hoard. He then appeared right before him. This demon wasn't fairly handsome. He was ugly like a troll. Sesshomaru did his best not to scrunch his nose in disgust and put on his expressionless face.

The troll youkai yelped at the sight of the great Lord of the Western Lands appear right before him. He stumbled back but then straightened himself up. He bowed his head. "My Lord." He greeted in a somewhat hiss, his head shotting straight up. "What you here?" He spat. The troll youkai was the size of two Jarken's put on top of each other. His ears were pointy and his nose was big and hairy. His eyes were yellow with a tinge of green. He was wearing rags which only reached his knees. (I won't go into great detail since he's not really an important character.)

Sesshomaru almost gagged when he smelt his disgusting scent. It took all his might to not show any signs on his face. "This Sesshomaru has come to see what is going on in this part of my lands." He said in a cold and emotionless voice.

The troll snorted which easily deserved Sesshomaru's deadly claws to grasp his neck. He scratched and bit into his hand but Sesshomaru's grip only tightened, drawing green blood from the troll's neck. "T-The demons my Lord." He stuttered. "We been ordered, destroy village. Night." He said. Clearly his vocabulary wasn't very high.

"Who." It wasn't really a question, more of a demand.

Thr troll gulped. "No Lord." He stated. "W-We minor youkai don't know, sent us. We are my other Lord's minions."

"Tell me his name." He stated, his grip on the troll youkai tightening.

The troll wheezed but his face remained strong. He spat at the Lord. "Never." Was his last words before Sesshomaru sliced his head off with only a minor swing. He let go of him and the remains of the troll dropped uncaringly onto the solid ground.

Sesshomaru still held and expressionless face. He then searched the area and saw the nearest village, which was clearly their target. He knew that village. He figured they could protect themselves. After all…. That was the village of the Demon Exterminators…..

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back to our group POV:

The centipede youkai came at Kagome. Her only reflex was to scream, shut her eyes tight and hold out her hands as if in a defending manner. She then realized she wasn't hit. Kagome opened her eyes slowly and saw that Inuyasha already destroyed it with his claws. Kagome sighed with relief and smiled at him as he turned to face her. "Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared for a moment at her serene smile. 'One day….' He thought sadly. 'She won't ever give me that smile…' He then crossed his arms and looked away. "Feh! You should've known better to just scream your head off when a youkai wants to kill you." He stated. He could feel the glares stabbing him at his back from the miko. He ignored it and searched the bloody corpse. "Where's the shard wench?" He asked not so politely.

Kagome huffed and folded her arms. She then walked over to Inuyasha's side and examined the youkai. She frowned as she saw a glint coming from inside the body. She then reached out her hands and dug into it, much to her disgust, and pulled out a small pink object. She then wiped it clean and held out for her friends to see. "Is this it?" She asked.

Everyone gasped at the sight of it. Although it was small it had become black, only a few parts of it was the original pink it was. Sango stepped closer to it and squinted her eyes at it. "This jewel has become tainted." She stated.

Kagome put in flatly on her palm and stared at the half pink, half black jewel. "Tainted? You mean corrupted?" She asked.

Sango nodded. "Only a miko with great power can clean it with pure energy."

Miroku stepped in. "Do you think you can pure the shard Lady Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome looked at the shard sternly, as if it was going to reply to his question. When it didn't she sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I don't even know how to use my miko powers." She then closed her eyes shut as with her fists. 'I'm so darn useless!' She thought angrily at herself. She was slightly trembling with unshed tears. Unknown to all of them the jewel began to darken even more.

Inuyasha saw this and put a hand on the one with the shard in it. "Don't worry Kagome." He started. "You'll figure out how to do it. You are a princess and a miko after all." He said reassuringly.

Hearing his words made Kagome's spirits brighten. She gave Inuyasha one of her smiles again. "Thank you Inuyasha." She said. 'Thank you for having faith in me.' She thought. Then a bright emitted from her hand. It was only a small glow but it was noticeable. Her eyes widened with curiosity and she opened her palm. When she did everyone noticed how the jewel was it's original bright pink again.

Shippo then hugged her. "Yay! You did it Kagome!" He yelled happily as he hugged her tight.

Kagome smiled. "Wow. I guess I did. But how?" She asked Sango and Miroku.

Sango smiled. "It can only be cleansed if the miko has positive energy. When the bearer is consumed with hatred or jealousy or the like, the jewel becomes tainted." She smiled at Kagome. "It can only be cleansed with a pure miko."

Kagome smiled in return. She then put the jewel inside her pocket. She then turned back to the dead centipede youkai. "Where do you think it came from?" She asked.

Sango then faced the direction it came from and frowned. "It came from the direction of a village. My village." She said worriedly.

Inuyasha then turned around. "Feh. Come on. Isn't your village like the home of Demon Exterminators? They'll be fine." He said as he started to walk again. "Come on! Let's get going you slow ningens!"

0o0o0o0o0o

The scene they saw paralysed them with shock. Sango's tears fel freely from her eyes as she collapsed to the ground. Kagome wrapped her arms around her best friend, a lone tear escaped her eyes and down her cheeks. Shippo was also crying in the arms of his mother. Sango shook violently as she let the tears fall. The two other companions surveyed the scene before them.

They were at the village which Sango lived in… up until now. When they arrived Sango's village was just a pile of rubble. All the houses and building were destroyed and the villagers were either dead or torn up in pieces with various parts detached. There were also dead youkai everywhere. Their corpses lay on the ground unmoving. As soon as they arrived Sango broke down in tears, swearing to avenge them.

Inuyasha looked around for any forms of life, but he saw none. And then he felt the presence of two youkai. He reached for the hilt of his sword and waited for the attack as the two demons were still inside the village, watching them.

Kagome then sensed another shard nearby and stood up with Sango and Shippo. "Inuyasha! I sense a jewel shard nearby!" She called out.

Inuyasha waited for the attack and so did everyone else. It was when he felt a little prick on his nose that he let go of it's hilt and squashed the thing on his nose. "Myoga. What in seven hells are you doing here?" He hissed.

The tiny flea jumped to Inuyasha's shoulder. "I was here when the demons attacked." He said. The old flea then shouted out. "Kirara! You may come out now!" He called out.

And soon enough there was a neko demon with the form of a cat's. She had two tails and sparkling red eyes. She mewed and once she saw Sango she ran with demonic speed and leaped on top oh her and purred. Sango returned the unlikely hug. "Kirara! You're safe!" She cried as more tears began to shed.

Kagome smiled to her friend. She then sensed the jewel shard on her. "Sango-chan?" She asked. When Sango looked towards her she continued. "Umm Kirara-chan has a Shikon shard in her mouth." She stated.

Sango looked at her puzzled before she turned to Kirara. "Kirara. Do you have a shard?" She asked the neko demon.

She mewed and opened her mouth. And what a surprise. There was a Shikon shard. She carefully plucked it out with her tongue and gave it to Sango. Sango wiped it clean on her kimino and gave to Kagome. "Here Kagome-chan." She said as she gave it to her.

Kagome took it and stared at it. It wasn't corrupted. Kirara must be a good demon. She smiled at Kirara and patted her kindly on her head. "Thank you Kirara-chan for giving this to me." She smiled. She then pulled out the other Shikon shard and she fused them together to make one shard except a little bigger. She put it back in her pocket. She then turned to the flea on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Um…" She started. "Who are you?" She asked.

The flea coughed and then jumped to her shoulder. "I am Myoga. Inuyasha's personal assistant." He stated blankly.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Feh! More like personal coward!" He retorted.

Myoga ignored his statement and hopped to the ground. "I have news to whom did this to your village Lady Sango." He said gravely.

Sango shot him a serious glare followed by a determined look, her eyes deadly. "Who did it Myoga-sama?" She asked. "I will kill those who did this." She hissed.

Myoga looked sadly at her. "I'm afraid that a hoard of demons attacked your village when you were away Lady Sango. Most of them faired well but they couldn't do much for there were countless of demons." He then looked to Kagome. "I know who sent them. I believe you've met him before. His name is Naraku."

Everyone gasped. Sango's whole body shook with rage as more tears appeared before her eyes. "I'll kill him!" She yelled. "He'll pay for killing my family and friends!" She yelled.

Miroku, who stayed quiet all this time approached Sango and held her hand. A serious look plastered on his face. "We will help you. All of us need to hunt him down." He said. "Will you consider joining us Lady Sango?" He asked.

Sango stood up as well as Miroku and shot everyone a dertermined stare. "We will go. We need to kill this bastard." She stated angrily.

All through the day they stayed in the village and gave everyone who then could find proper burials. It took the whole day but everyone pinched in to help, even Inuyasha. By dinner time everyone was hungry. Sango knew of a sercret place where she stored food for emergency. She went and then came back to the rest of them holding berries and other food. Everyone ate in silence. There wasn't much that could be said. They decided to camp out outside the village. They built a little fire and soon everyone dozed in their sleep, except Sango and Kagome. (Including Inuyasha but I'm not going to talk about him right now.)

Sango sat up suddenly. Her eyes glazed over with the events that happened today. Kagome also sat up and stood towards Sango. She touched her arm and she turned around to face her. Kagome had a worried look. she could sympathize. Even though she didn't really know who her family was it was still painful to know that you've lost your memories of them and that some were already dead. "Sango-chan?"

Sango then burst in quiet tears so she wouldn't wake the others. Kagome hugged her as they cried quietly together. Sango spoke quietly through her tears. "I just lost my entire family Kagome-chan." She started. "I just feel so empty now that I don't have a family…." She said as more tears fell.

Kagome hugged her tighter. "Oh Sango-chan…. You haven't lost your entire family." She stated as a tear fell from her eyes.

Sango pulled away a bit and stared at Kagome all confused. "What do you mean?" She asked through her tears. "They're all dead. That demon killed them! I have no family left!" She cried.

Kagome pulled her back in with an embrace. "You're wrong Sango. You have us now. We're family." She said quietly. Soon enough Sango's breathing became more calmly. Her shaking stopped slightly. Kagome patted and stroked her back as she soothed her new best friend. "We're family now Sango. You have us and we won't leave you."

Sango closed her eyes and pulled away from her. She wiped away her tears and small smile escaped her lips. "Thank you Kagome." She said quietly. She then lied back down and closed her eyes.

Kagome smiled and went back to her sleeping place. She closed her eyes and started to get drowsy. "Good night Sango-chan." She said in a whisper but also loud enough for her to here.

"Good night…. Kagome." She said as they were both consumed with a dreamless sleep. Well that is, except for Kagome.

Dream::..

_Kagome was in that battlefield again. The same one she was in when Midoriko came to her. Kagome looked around and saw no one else in the field. Only just the dead bodies that were already decaying. Kagome couldn't smell anything though. And she didn't want to. A glow emitted from her pocket. She looked down and took the object out. It was the Shikon Shard. They've only got two shards but it was a good start. Kagome frowned. What she didn't get was how this thing was supposed to revive her memories. They said it can grant a wish but should that wish really be wasted on her?_

_A laughed was heard and Kagome's head whipped around to see a person before her. She was beautiful. She had long dark hair, much like hers except darker, and she had amazing brown eyes and yet they looked so dead. She was wearing a red and white Miko kimino and her skin was pale. Kagome's eyes widened. She knew who this was. "S-Sister Kikyo?" She asked._

_Kikyo laughed again. Her eyes hollow and expressionless. "Sister? Ha!" She hissed. "Not anymore, Kagome." She stated._

_Kagome gasped. Was this really how her sister acted? No. it couldn't be. She remembered her to be strong and strict but she was also kind and caring. This wasn't her. "Kikyo? What happened to you?" She asked._

_Kikyo's expressionless mask slid on to her face. "I came for the Shikon no Tama." She stated. "Since our foolish mother let the thing out of her body and she is now dead, the jewel is rightfully passed down to the heir of the Higurashi Kingdom. (Hm… Kikyo Higurashi? Somehow that doesn't click…. -.-'') Which is me." _

_Kagome frowned. "No! Our mother was not foolish!" She defended. "And the Shikon is not yours! You're dead! Mother told me herself!" She yelled. She then remembered their conversation together. 'She died but she was revived somehow…' She thought as she frowned deeper. 'But how?' "How did you come back from the dead?" She asked. And when she did she saw a familiar glint inside her. She gasped._

_Kikyo smirked. "Yes Kagome. I have been resurrected by a shard of the Shikon jewel." She said as she drew out her bow. "And I also got help form a very powerful youkai."_

_Kagome glared at her. "But you hate youkai! Why would you make a deal with them?"_

_Kikyo then took out one of her arrows. "I do not care how I'm brought back to life. As long as I get the Shikon jewel I'll be fine. It rightfully belongs to me."_

"_It does not!" Kagome yelled. "It belongs to me! Mother said so! And you're dead! You can't have it back!" She yelled. She then saw the Shikon jewel inside her body darken. It was being tainted!_

_Kikyo readied the arrow to strike as she aimed at Kagome's heart. She glared at her younger sister. "You are not supposed to have it! I'm the only one who can protect and purify it! You are merely the deliverer!" She hissed as she took aim._

_Kagome's anger rose. Is that why she came back from the dead? Who helped her? "Who helped you get the Shikon Shard and be brought back form the dead?!" She asked furiously. _

_Kikyo smirked. "I will not reveal anything to the likes of you." She said as she released her arrow._

_Kagome's eyes widened. She would really kill her own sister? No! this wasn't her! Not the real her! Her heart knew that. The arrow then came at her at blinding speed and struck her at the heart… "Kikyo…" Kagome said before her eyes closed and pain engulfed her._

End of Dream::…

Kagome woke up and sat up straight suddenly. Beads of sweat rolled down her face as she clenched her chest. she panted slightly and her eyes shown with unshed tears. 'No.' She thought. 'That was my sister! My own family! She wouldn't kill me!' She thought desperately. Kagome looked around and it was nearly dawn. Her eyes were squeezed tight at the memory.

Inuyasha woke when Kagome woke. He stared down from his tree and stared down at her. He could smell the distress and sadness in her scent. Worried, Inuyasha hopped down from the tree and knelt by her. He then brought his hand up to wipe away the tear that felt. "What's wrong wench?" He asked.

Kagome then sobbed into his chest as she pulled him into a hug. Inuyasha instantly hugged her back and cradled her back and forth as she sobbed into his clothing. He loved the closeness of her. Even if she was crying, just to have her in his arms and be basked himself with her scent was enough for him to die happy. Inuyasha then started to stroke her raven hair. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

Kagome hiccuped. "I-Inuyasha!" She started. "I dreamt about m-my –hic- sister and she tried to –hic- k-kill me!" She sobbed into his haroi. She didn't know why she felt so comfortable in his arms…. She just felt so safe.

Inuyasha sighed. 'That Kikyo…' He thought. 'She's always giving her trouble…. Even when she's dead.' He thought angrily. He then bgean to whisper in Kagome's ear. "It's ok. I'm here for you. You don't need to worry any longer." He said quietly.

Kagome could feel the heat on her ear that sent shivers down her spine. Her grip on his chest tightened. "W-We're going to go back to the battlefield again right? Where it all started?" She asked quietly. For some reason she knew that Inuyasha wasn't that keen on going. She just wanted to be reassured that he would stay true to his word.

Inuyasha sighed sadly. He didn't want to but if it was the only thing to make her happy he'd do it. He gave a little nod to her as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "Yes Kagome. Didn't I already say that to you before?" He asked.

Kagome smiled as she cuddled up to him more for more warm. 'He's always so warm…' She thought. "Thank you Inuyasha." She mumbled before her breathing became even and her eyes closed.

Inuyasha knew she fell asleep. He made a moved to get her off him but she just clung tighter to his shirt. Inuyasha smirked and obliged to her hidden commands. He sat in a more comfortable position. He had his legs apart and he sat Kagome in between them and when she was he closed the space between his feet. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as her head leaned on his chest. Inuyasha then closed his eyes as he fell asleep with a smile on his face….

0o0o0o0o0o

Okay. That's all I can write… I'm kind of having my first ever writer's block for ALL my stories…. -.-'' it's so sad…. I don't know what to do for the time being. I know what will happen in the end but I don't know what to do in the middle. Suggestions? Please? And review? Please? Kay. Cyas:D


	13. Kikyo's Arrows

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: **Sorry guys for the mishap of writer's block. But hey! I'm better now! I just realized I thought about what was going to happen one night and I must have forgotten it… Hehehe… Anyway thanks for all your reviews!! We're going to hit 100 earlier than I thought! Let's try to either make this chapter or the next one to 100. I shall congratulate the 100th reviewer!! Anyway on with the tale!

0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha: **18**

Kagome: **16**

Shippo: **5**

Sango: **17**

Miroku: **18**

Sesshomaru: **25**

Rin: **7**

0o0o0o0o0o

The heroic group left at the break of dawn. Sango was still a little bit upset but what Kagome said last night seemed to have cheered her up a bit. They were heading back to Kaede's shrine so that they were heading to the battlefield where Kagome and Inuyasha had their fight and where the jewel was broken. The group walked quietly as Inuyasha was in the lead with Miroku right behind him. Sango, Kagome, and Shippo were together and talking merrily, well as merrily as they could and Kirara was walking carelessly behind them. And while they journeyed they got another shard from a small lizard demon thinking it was food. (Weird lizard eh?)

On the way back they stopped at a village to have some rest and eat for the night. Miroku examined the village. "Well this will be a fine place to rest ne?" He asked. He then spotted the finest looking house in the village. "That should be a good place to rest."

Kagome looked towards Sango. She just sighed and shrugged. She knew what Miroku was going to do. After all he's been doing it ever since she met him.

They walked into the village and they stopped at the doors of the finest looking houses in the village. Miroku knocked on the door and a few minutes past by before a rich looking young man wearing a beautiful silk harkama with blue ties. He peeked out the door and saw the group. He looked at them confusedly until his eyes scanned Inuyasha. His eyes went wide as he pointed a finger at him. "A demon!" He stuttered. He then saw Kagome beside him and his eyes grew wider. He bowed respectfully at her instead of pointing a finger. "Princess Kagome! What an honour your highness." He said as his head was still bowed.

Inuyasha didn't seem to mind that he didn't recognize he was a prince. After all he never spent much time in the castle and he never went out to the outings with Sesshomaru and his father. He always spent his time outside the castle and whenever he would try to convince he was a prince the people of the village would just mock him.

Kagome turned to him with a confused face. 'Why didn't the man recognize Inuyasha?' She thought. 'I mean, he's a prince too?'

The group looked at the man funnily until Miroku coughed. "We have come here for an exorcism. I am a monk and I have sensed an evil aura surrounding your home."

The man looked up and stared wide eyed at him. "An evil aura? You mean a demon?" He asked. He then pointed to Inuyasha again. "Then it must be this vile creature with you!" He yelled. "Can't you see he's a demon? A filthy half-demon no less!" He spat.

Kagome frowned. She then stepped up to the steps and stared at him in the eye. "How dare you!" She spat. The man stood still as Kagome's chocolate orbs pierced through his hazel ones. "He," She pointed to Inuyasha behind her. "Is one of my friends! You shouldn't address him that way!" She yelled, her eyes glaring at the man in front of her.

Then young man swallowed and bowed again. "I'm sorry Princess Kagome. I didn't realize that a miko like yourself can befriend a filthy hanyou." He stated.

Kagome's frown deepened. "What did I tell you?!" She yelled as the man's head shot right up. "Don't talk to him like that! He's a friend and you should treat him like you treat me!"

The man nodded frighteningly as he feared she may have his head chopped off. (Did they do that in the feudal era?? Is that even how you spell it?!)

Satisfied Kagome stepped back and stood beside Inuyasha once more. Inuyasha, however, was gapping at her actions. Did she really do that just because of him? A low life? A filthy half-breed that shouldn't even be wandering the earth? 'Kagome never ceases to surprise me.' He thought.

Miroku then coughed again and stared at the young man sternly. "As I was saying," He continued. "There is an evil presence in your home and if I do not remove it quickly then I'm afraid it'll only get worse." He warned.

The man panicked. He stared at Miroku worriedly. "How long will the exorcism last Lord Monk?" He asked.

Miroku seemed to think before he answered. "It will take only a couple of minutes but we have to wait until dawn to get rid of it."

"Why is that?" He asked.

Miroku then looked seriously at him. "If I do it at night then it will not be purified until dawn. So unless you want a slowly dying demon howling at the night you should let me do it at dawn so that the demon won't have to suffer."

The young man gulped and opened the doors for them. "Then would you mind staying the night? If you need to be here at dawn then you might as well stay."

Miroku nodded and cast the man a serious glare as he walked into the hose. "And make sure you don't use any sort of other purifications tonight or else the demon will haunt our dreams and they will not stop until you're a dying corpse is ready to be eaten by the demonic vultures that will slowly eat you alive until the very last piece of your very soul has been destroyed but not yet dead which they will torture and possess you for your entire life until your soul is nothing but air filled by evil screams and torture." (Gasp. I read that entire sentence and it's tiring…. And all that was just from the top of my head.)

The man was as pale as a ghost. Miroku just gave him a friendly smile once he said that and went in, followed by the others which were stealing weird glances at the now still and pale young man.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshomaru's POV:

Sesshomaru arrived at his castle at sunset. As soon as his foot stepped into the long walls of the huge building a familiar squeal was heard followed by a pair of tiny arms wrapped around his leg. Sesshomaru looked down at the tiny girl with jet black hair and wide cheerful brown eyes staring up at him. For a split second Sesshomaru's emotionless eyes softened but they quickly turned back when he heard a low grumpy mumble emitting from the hall. Sesshomaru looked up and saw Jarken waddling towards them, mumbling things Sesshomaru didn't bother to listen to.

Jarken went up to Sesshomaru and bowed. "Lord Sesshomaru! Didn't think you'd be back so soon my Lord!"

Sesshomaru ignored him and looked down at the still hanging girl on his leg. Her eyes sparkling with joy. "Sesshomaru-sama! Rin didn't know Sesshomaru-sama would be back today!" She cried happily. "Rin is glad Sesshomaru-sama is back so that he could play with Rin!"

Sesshomaru's expressionless mask was still held in place but the ice around his heart was slowly melting, yet, it was still as solid as steel. "Rin. This Sesshomaru doesn't have enough time to play with you," He said in a monotone. Rin's eyes faltered for a bit until Sesshomaru continued. "Besides. Dinner should be coming shortly. Go to your room until you are called."

Rin smiled again as she let go of his leg and grabbed Jarken's arm. "Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" She cried happily. "Rin will play with Jarken-sama until Dinner is ready!" She cried merrily as pulled the grumbling toad demon and ran to her room.

Sesshomaru watched as she ran off with Jarken mumbling curses under his breath. When the disappeared Sesshomaru stood there for a moment just thinking. Thinking about the time where he first met the small child….

Flash Back::..

_Sesshomaru was out scouting his lands. His __sword, Tensaiga , safely at the side of his hip. While he wondered his nose caught the scent of blood. A human child's blood. Along with the disgusting scent of wolf. Sesshomaru didn't know why but he ran towards the scent with all his speed, all the while Tensaiga was pulsing wildly._

_When he reached the destination he was met with a human child all bloody otherwise dead. The wolves surrounded her. It was clear that they had killed her by biting her flesh. The child's body was all beaten and battered as her feet and face were muddy and her cheeks held traces of drying tears. _

_The wolves were about to rip her body to pieces before Sesshomaru drew his Tensaiga and sliced the wolves with one faithful swing. When they were all sliced up he approached the child and withdrew his sword. He examined her face. She was still very young. Sesshomaru could smell she was dead. Her face was stained with tears and her little kimino was ripped and stained with blood. Sesshomaru just wanted to leave and leave the human ningen to rot._

_When he turned around and was about to leap away until his sword started to pulse wildly again. Sesshomaru tried to ignore it but the sword didn't let him leave. Every time he tried the sword will just pulse more violently. He then sighed and turned around and faced the dead child again. He stepped towards her, his sword pumping wildly. Sesshomaru drew his sword and hovered it over the girl. The sword pulsing an eerie blue. Sesshomaru then lifted the sword over his head and sliced at the girl. His sword gave off a blinding light and it went away a couple of seconds later._

_Sesshomaru put the sword back into its scabbard and stared at the child lying down beneath him. A couple of moments went by until the small child's chest began to slowly move up and down…._

End of Flash Back….

And she's been with him ever since. Sesshomaru took her in and he never once pushed her away and she never wanted to leave and so that brings us here.

The child has melted the outer layer of his frozen heart but inside the outer layer was an even thicker part of ice that hasn't been phased by the child's warmth. It stayed strong and icy cold. Sesshomaru would never his barrier down and he didn't want to. He wouldn't allow getting close to anyone. The closest he's ever been to anyone was his mother. But the time she died Sesshomaru built this icy wall surrounding his heart.

Sesshomaru's face softened at the thought of his mother but it quickly disappeared as he turned and walked towards his study room. 'Never will I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands and King of all demons, let anyone close to me. These… _feelings,_ as they call them, will not pull me in to its foolishness.' He thought bitterly.

Suddenly images of the miko his half-brother was with started to flash before his eyes. He saw their first meeting and her warm smile. The way her lips will curl into a smile almost every minute of the day. Her feistiness and spunk against danger of all kinds. They way every time she would smile at him always made Sesshomaru's chest warm in a much unknown way.

Sesshomaru shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. 'I will not let my barrier be weakened by that pathetic ningen.' He thought coldly as he entered his study room to read. His expressionless mask tightly in place.

Little did he know that he was already letting his barrier melt by the mysterious miko…

0o0o0o0o

Back to normal POV:

As soon as dawn arose the entire group got up to watch Miroku's exorcism. Everyone seemed to be excited except Inuyasha and Sango. Inuyasha, because he couldn't give a damn what the monk does and Sango because she couldn't be bothered.

Everyone watched as Miroku plastered a rectangular piece of paper with kanji on it and stuck it on a door inside the house. (What do you call the paper stuff??) A few seconds went by and Miroku turned to the young man from yesterday with a small grin on his face. "It is done. There won't be a demon lurking your hallways any longer." He stated flatly.

The young man stared at him. "That was it?" He asked unbelievingly.

Miroku glared at the man. "Do you doubt my holy powers little man? If so then I'll just remove the purifying spell and let your house be swarmed by evil demons that will slowly choke you until your very death." He said quite darkly.

The young man shook his hands and bowed respectfully at the monk. "No Lord Monk! Thank you for purifying my home!"

Miroku smirked and went outside with the rest of the group. "It wasn't a problem; after all, it's our job to purify the evil auras." He stated.

When he returned to the group outside the house the young man quickly bowed to them before he slammed the door close. A minute went by until Kagome beamed happily at Miroku. "That was a cool thing to do for a total stranger! That exorcism was awesome!" She cried happily as Shippo hopped onto her shoulder.

Miroku stared at her for a while before he smiled back. "It was no problem Lady Kagome. It is my duty to do so." His hand creeping unconsciously towards something…

Kagome's eyes widened. "Hentai!" SLAP.

Kagome then ran to the safe arms of the hanyou. "You pervert!" She cried, her cheeks flushed.

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment before getting the idea and hitting Miroku hard on the head. "You perverted freak!" He yelled angrily at him. "Don't you dare touch her again!"

Miroku then rubbed his head. "But Inuyasha. I just could resist."

SLAP. "You hentai!" Sango cried. "Keep your hands away from her! She's a princess! She could have your hand chopped off!"

Miroku stared at her for a moment before it turn to a lovely look. He grasped her hand with one hand. "My dear Sango. I didn't know you cared so much…" Closer…. Closer… Rub. Rub….

SLAP. Sango snatched her hand away from him and bonked him on the head. "You perverted freak! Don't you EVER touch any one of us or else I'll cut that hand of yours myself!"

Miroku rubbed his swore cheek. "But Sango dear! They have a mind of their own!" He cried with the most innocent look in his eyes.

"Save it pervert!" Sango yelled. "Before I sic Kirara on you!"

As they continued to bicker Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara were already walking away from them and out of the village. When they did realize though they ran to catch up, muttering curses under their breathe.

When they were almost at Kaede's shrine Kagome felt a familiar presence nearby. She halted and when she did everyone else did and got their weapons ready. Kagome frowned for a moment. She felt another one of the Shikon shards but… also some miniature demons around it. Kagome frowned even more when she realized that she felt this aura before. It was pure yet… tainted. She couldn't explain it. "I feel… a Shikon shard but…" She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Everyone took their fighting stances. "Where is it coming from Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Before she could reply an arrow came right at Kagome. Her eyes went wide as the arrow hit her shoulder. She cried out in pain as the arrow hit her. She fell to her knees and grasped the arrow trying to yank it out but every time she tried she noticed it would hurt just to move it.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her side but another arrow struck, this time for him, except this one held a purifying glow. He went wide eyed as he thought he was going to be purified but Kagome jumped up and shielded it from him. The arrow hit her just under her left breast. She fell to her knees again. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he keeled down beside her and held her up from collapsing. He then looked up and glared at the direction the arrow came from. "Show yourself!" He demanded.

Kagome stared down at the arrows that hit her and her eyes widened with realization. They were the same arrows from her dream. "Kikyo…." She whispered.

And soon after that Kikyo emerged from the trees. She wearing the usual Miko outfit that she wore on that faithful day. Kagome's eyes widened even more as she saw no emotion in her eyes. Her face was as pale as a ghost. Her brown eyes were hollow and void. Kagome stared into them and she felt like she was going to get lost in the hollow abyss.

Miroku stood by, her wind tunnel ready. Sango had her boomerang in place and Kirara was hissing. Shippo was crying as he was hugging Kagome's leg tightly. Inuyasha growled as he stood up and pointed an accusing finger at her. "You! Why did you just shoot your own sister?!" He yelled. Then suddenly there was a breeze and it carried Kikyo's scent towards Inuyasha's sensitive nose. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. She smelt like clay and dirt. Whenever he saw her before she always smelt like grass and trees. Why was it different now?

Kikyo just stood there, her eyes glaring at the fallen girl below her. "I did not intend to shoot her twice." She said in a cold voice. "It was her choice. I wasn't the one who made her jump in front of you half-breed." She hissed. She then glared heatedly at her younger sister. "Give me the shards." She ordered.

Kagome reflexively shot her hand to her pocket where she kept it. She glared back at her sister, well the hardest she could when two arrows were in her. "Never. They do not belong to you." She said through clenched teeth. The arrow that held the purifying power glowed for a second but it didn't have an affect on Kagome. After all, she isn't a demon.

Inuyasha could hear the painful tone in her voice and flexed his claws, all the while glaring at her older sister. "Leave now or would you like your life to end here?"

Kagome's head shot straight up at Inuyasha. "No! Don't kill her! She's my sister!" She cried. Even through everything she did Kagome couldn't see her to die. They were sisters. She then faced towards her again and stared at her for awhile. "There is a shard on her back." She notified Inuyasha. Her eyes were getting blurry by the second. She glanced at the blood loss and she feared her life.

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome. She was bleeding terribly yet she was acting like it didn't bother her. The scent of blood filled his nose. Inuyasha then cast Kikyo one last nasty look before he picked her up bridal style. "You got lucky today bitch." He hissed, "But if you ever hurt Kagome again you can be sure that I'll be the last thing you see before you pass on to hell." He said rather darkly.

Kikyo didn't let them leave though. She readied another arrow. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave without handing over the shards." She said with an expressionless voice. She aimed for Inuyasha. "If you won't hand it over then so be it." She said as she released the arrow.

Before Inuyasha could dodge it Sango threw her boomerang at it. "Hiraikotsu!" She yelled.

The boomerang then hit the arrow effortlessly and continued its journey towards Kikyo. Kagome's eyes widened as she thought her sister was going to die a second time. "No!" She cried out. But before the boomerang hit her Kikyo gracefully stepped aside to dodge it. She then stared at Kagome for a moment and Kagome could've sworn she saw a sorrowful glint inside her hollow eyes. But she couldn't make sure because Kikyo started to glow. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw her sister transform into miniature demons (What are they?? Can someone tell me??) and disappear. They arrows inside her body also started to disappear until the little demons carried them off entirely.

When she was gone it was like Kikyo wasn't even there. The only evidence she was, was the two holes on Kagome's body that haven't stopped bleeding. Inuyasha saw that she still needed help and ran off towards Kaede's shrine, hoping with all his heart that she wasn't dead. Sango, Miroku and Shippo hitched a ride on the transformed Kirara and kept up with Inuyasha's demonic speed.

'Please Kagome.' Inuyasha thought as he glanced at the girl breathing heavily in his arms. Her eyes were slowly closing as more blood poured out. 'Don't die on me!' He thought as the shrine came to sight….

0o0o0o0o0o

I dunno if this is a cliffie or not but hey, I did my 13th chappie!! Let's try to make this chapter up to 100 reviews ne? If not then we'll get 100 in the next chapter for sure! I really wasn't expecting to hit 100 so soon. I thought it wouldn't be here until chapter 16 like I said before but I guess I was wrong! Anyway thankx for reading and don't forget to review:D


	14. A Secret Crush

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: **WOOHOO!!! I'VE FINALLY REACHED 100!!! –gets confetti and party hats- ALRIGHT!! 3 CHAPTERS EARLY!! AND NOW TO ANNOUNCE THE 100TH REVIEWER!!! –tense drums start to play- **AngelSakura645!!!** One of my favourite reviewers!!! –throws confetti and has a party- ANYWAY ON WITH THE FIC!! THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!! YOU MADE ME SOOOOO HAPPY!!!

0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha: **18**

Kagome: **16**

Shippo: **5**

Sango: **17**

Miroku: **18**

Sesshomaru: **25**

Rin: **7**

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Unconsciousness. Damn. Again? Sigh. Now that I look at it from this point I have no idea why I defended for my sister. She was going to kill me! And Inuyasha too! What is wrong with her? If she wanted the shards so much she should've __just tagged along with us but I rather that she not. Where's the fun where your sister is with you almost your entire life? Nowhere. _

_Kikyo didn't have to do that. Why was she acting so strange? From the memories I've gathered she wasn't like this. She was strict and demanding but not this. Sigh. What happened to her when she was brought back from the dead? Just another mystery we have to untangle. _

_Wait. I see something. Is it another part of my memory?_

_I'm sitting in my room. I know it's my room. What girl doesn't know her own room? My room was always bright. I loved picking flowers with my outings with Inu-kun. I always put them in vases when I come home to my castle and place them in my room. Some wither quite fast but I use my miko powers to keep them alive as long as they can. Anyway I was on my bed. It was a queen size and had pink covers. By my appearance here I would say I was 6, maybe 7? I don't know._

_Anyway I heard a knock on my giant doors. "Come in!" I cry cheerfully. Since I was small I could hardly reach the handle of the doors. I had to have someone do it for me or I'd use a high stool. The person came in and I found out it was my sister, Kikyo. She looks younger here. Probably one year older than myself. She had shoulder length, black hair and she was wearing white and red miko clothes. I remember my sister loved wearing the traditional garb. I always hated them and avoided them as much as I can. Too formal, you know? "Kikyo-chan!" I cry happily as I jump on my bed._

_I can tell I must of loved my older sister a lot when I was younger. I guess I sort of looked up to her. She was always wise for her age. She may seem only a year older than me but she had the wisdom and responsibilities for a 15 year old. I know. She was very advanced for her age. I always wanted to be like her when I grew up but that dream always seemed to far to reach._

_Kikyo came over with a small smile on her face. She approached me and sat on the edge of my bed. I stopped jumping and sat beside her and gave her a sisterly hug. "Are you taking a break from your duties Kikyo-chan?" I asked politely. As far as I know she usually spends her time with business or training. She was a very advanced child._

_Kikyo smiled and nodded. "Yes, Kagome-chan." She said in a sweet tone. Part of my heart ached. I miss her. I miss what she was. I looked at her with wondering eyes. "Why are you here?" I ask._

_Kikyo's expression softened as she embraced the younger me. "I just came because I wanted to see you Kagome-chan. You're the only one in this castle I can talk to without mentioning training or duties." She said cheerfully. My eyes gleamed as I found out she was there just to see me. Kikyo wasn't a bad person. I knew that. But the latest encounter I had with her made me confused._

_I hugged Kikyo back and pulled away. "Thank you Kikyo-chan!" I cry happily. Must have been a rare occasion since I seem a little too over joyed. What happened to my sister? Why had she changed so much? These thoughts went running through my head as I frowned. Maybe the one who brought her back made her the way she is now. I can feel my lips turn into a scowl. If so, then I will gladly rip that persons throat out and feed it to the youkai fish at the bottom of the sea! … I sound like Inuyasha now._

_A few moments went by with no one speaking. That is until the younger me spoke. I turned to Kikyo and stared at her with an expressionless face. "Kikyo-chan?" I ask politely. Kikyo turns her head to me and smiles. "Yes?" _

_I start to fidget with the edges of my kimono as a blush rises on my cheeks. "What happens if you think you really, really, really like someone?" I ask nervously. I smirk at my actions. I was nothing but a hopeless little girl there. Kikyo smiles mischievously at me. "A boy perhaps?" She asks. I nod nervously as the blush in my cheeks get darker. Kikyo released a hearty laugh. That laugh startled me for minute. I rarely here my sister laugh._

_Kikyo grabs my shoulder with a tender hand. "If you really like this guy then you should tell him how you feel." She said with a smile. "The sooner you get it out the better it is."_

_I twitch nervously as I refuse to look into my older sister's gaze. "W-What if he thinks that kind of stuff is icky and he just thinks it's for little kids?" I ask warily._

_Kikyo gave another surprising giggle. "Don't worry Kagome-chan! When you're older you'll tell him! After all, I think you're too young for that sort of stuff!" She joked._

_The younger me giggled as she finally looked up to Kikyo's eyes. I was no longer blushing but my eyes shone like a star. They were full of hope and anxiousness. I couldn't help but smile. "You're right Kikyo-chan!" She admitted. "I'll just wait until I'm older like you say!" I gleam. Then I look like I'm thinking for a bit until I smile widely again and I stare into Kikyo's eyes. "Have __**you **__ever liked anyone Kikyo-chan?" I ask with a grin._

_At this question she snapped at me although there was a blush in her cheeks. "Nonsense!" She yelled. "I never liked a boy on my life! They just get in the way of my training!" She yells at me but I just sit there smirking at my older sister. "Come on sis!" I urge. "Just tell me his name! I know everyone has to like someone sooner or later! Who is he?" I coax. I smirk at my younger self._

_Kikyo puffed up her cheeks, very uncharacteristic, and crossed her arms while blushing. "Why should I tell you anyway?" She asked bitterly. She must of noticed how I drew back from her voice since she softened her tone and expression and stared at the younger me in the eyes. "Fine. I'll tell you." She said warmly. But after that her face turned serious and dark. "But if you tell anyone I'll sic all the demons in mankind on you." She said darkly._

_I nod cheerfully. I guess I must of known she was only joking since she wasn't fazed one bit. "I promise I won't tell anyone Kikyo-chan! I promise on our family name!" I vowed while putting a hand on my chest and the other up high._

_Kikyo sighed with a smile and nodded. "The guy I like…. His name is…." She seemed to decide whether to tell me not. Kikyo then faced me with a small blush and a shy smile. "Onigumo." _

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome opened her eyes to see the roof of a sort of building. She groaned as she felt a stabbing pain in her shoulder and just beneath her left breast. She tried to sit up but two manly hands pushed her forcefully down by the shoulders so she would lay down again. Kagome winced at the pain. "Kagome." Said the person who's the hands belonged too.

When Kagome's eyes could see more clearly she stared at the face. The figure had long silver hair and dog like ears on top of his head. As Kagome's sight grew clearer she could see his worried amber eyes watching her. "Inuyasha?" She asked unsure.

Inuyasha sat back and folded his arms. "Who else would it be wench?" He asked.

Kagome tried to sit up but another pair of hands held her down. Kagome sought to see who it was and found out it was the village miko, Kaede. Kagome stared up at the wise miko puzzled until her brain transmitted the few moments before she blacked out. Kagome bolted straight up, hurting her wounds in the process, and stared at her companions worriedly. "Is everyone alright?" She asked. She saw that Sango and Miroku barely had a scratch on them and Shippo too. She then glanced at Inuyasha. He was okay. It seemed the only one who got injured was her. She sighed in relief and lay back down. "Good."

Sango walked over to her. "Kagome. The real question is: are _you _alright?" She asked in a concerned voice. "You took two arrows and you ended up losing quite a lot of blood." She pointed out.

Kagome looked side ways to her shoulder and saw it was bandaged up and was only a tint bit pink. She then stared down and saw the other bit was bandaged too but I lot more blood was soaked up. She then stared back at Sango with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Sango-chan!" She piped cheerfully. "Two little holes can't stop me!" She cried and when she did she felt an ache on her body and groaned.

Kaede went over to her side. "Don't move too much child." She warned. "It may take a couple of days to heal. The others told me what happened. Was that really the heir to the Higurashi castle who attacked you?" She asked.

Kagome sighed sadly and nodded. "Hai. That was my sister." She replied.

Shippo then walked over to her slowly. "Kagome-chan?" He said in a worry filled voice. "Why would your own family try to kill you?" He asked.

Kagome smiled sadly as she sat up, this time more slowly and carefully. "I do not know Shippo." She replied then faced the others. "I had a dream not so long ago and my mother came to me." She explained. "She said she had died and so had Kikyo but…" She paused for a minute before continuing. "Somehow she got revived. I saw a Shikon shard in her back and she also said that someone helped her to be revived." She said solemnly. "The thing is, she wouldn't tell me who."

Everyone fell silent until Miroku spoke. "Who has the power to raise the dead?" He asked seriously. "Surely no one but then how would Kagome-sama's sister be alive then?" He asked. "Maybe the power of the Shikon shard?" He suggested.

"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted. "The Shikon _Jewel _can bring a person back to life but I highly doubt that just a simple _shard _can bring one back from the dead." He stated.

"Ye may be right child." Stated Kaede. "But it can be done. I have heard many stories about just a shard of the Shikon Jewel can bring one to life but it must have an aid." She said.

"So it must be someone powerful who helped Kikyo rise." Sango pointed out. "But who would have that amount of power?" She asked.

Inuyasha spat. "_Naraku_." He hissed his name as if it were poison.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "But what would Naraku gain if he bought back this Kikyo person?" Asked the kitsune.

Everyone thought for awhile and everyone gave uneasy glances. "Maybe he needed her to gather the Shikon shards for him?" Sango suggested.

Inuyasha snorted. "That could be a possibility. He always likes to send someone else into one of his fights. That bastard." He hissed.

Kagome glared at him as she cupped Shippo's ears. "Don't say that in front of him Inuyasha!" She yelled. "You could be teaching him foul language!"

Inuyasha feh'd and ignored her as he closed his eyes. "It's not as if he doesn't know the words anyway." He mumbled.

Miroku gave a polite cough. "But why Kikyo? There are others that could be much more of help." He stated.

Kagome gulped as she glared at the ground. "The guy probably wants to make it harder for us." She hissed under her breath.

Everyone grew silent. An uncomfortable silence entered the room and no one broke it for 10 minutes before Sango spoke. "Kagome-chan. What was Naraku talking about on that cliff? He said he gave you an opportunity once to be along side him. What did he mean?" She asked Kagome.

Kagome could feel all eyes on her and she gulped. "I don't remember." She said in a whisper.

Inuyasha could feel rage growing within his body. Somehow his patience has run thin. He was tired of her answers like that. He wanted to know what her and Naraku's relationship before. Just the thought of them having a relationship he didn't even know about made his blood boil. He had to grit his teeth and clench his claws for shouting at her for not remembering.

Kaede sighed after a long period of silence. "Rest up for now. It will take a few days for you to fully feel child." She smiled at Kagome. "Rest up. You need your strength." She said. 'I fear you will face a tough challenge.' She thought as she watched, with sad eyes, Kagome lay back down. 'I fear the road you will be heading will cause you great grief and suffering…'

0o0o0o0o0o

Kouga reached his den with his pack. He had just returned from the encounter with Kagome and Inuyasha. It was true. He did have feelings for her. He remembered the first time he ever saw her and his stomach churned.

Flash Back::..

_Kouga was tracking Inuyasha as he went away from the castle. He's been going a lot recently and Inuyasha's father has told him to see where he ran off to. Naturally Kouga agreed. He would love to see the hanyou's face when he found out what he was doing. It would be so sweet!_

_When Inuyasha left the castle at the dusk of one night Kouga silently followed him. He made sure that he was a good distance away from him so he wouldn't be able to smell or hear him. The 12 year old Kouga watched silently as the young prince ran out of the castle grounds and into some forest. Kouga followed expertly behind as he watched Inuyasha arrive at a tree. 'What is he doing?' Kouga wondered. 'Don't tell me that dog-turd over there has been running off just to water some stupid tree!' _

_Kouga felt like this wasn't worth it so he decided to leave. But just when he was about too his demonic hearing heard Inuyasha say something. Kouga then snorted. 'Talking to some odd tree. I see that dog-turd isn't only weak but a loony too.' He thought. He was about to run off until he heard another voice. A more softer and feminine voice. Kouga looked back and saw that Inuyasha was with another person. A little girl that seemed younger than them but not by much. Kouga's eyes widened. 'That is what Inuyasha's been ditching the castle for? Just a weak little ningen?' he thought in disgust. 'Seriously. This is a new low for that worthless hanyou.'_

_He stayed awhile and watched them train with swords. Kouga wanted a better view so he neared. When he did he noticed the girl's appearance more closely. His eyes widened. She wasn't as bad looking as he thought she was. She had nice shoulder length, raven hair and her eyes were a beautiful brown. 'She's not that bad looking I guess….' Thought Kouga as he watched them play with their swords._

_While watching he sensed that Inuyasha was training the ningen. Kouga snorted at the thought. 'Train? A ningen? Ha! I feel sorry for the girl… not!' He thought bitterly. As he studied the girl's feature even more he thought she looked familiar. 'Haven't I seen that girl before?' he wondered. Then reality hit him like a ten tonne rock. 'She's the princess!' he gasped. 'Why would Inuyasha do that? That traitor! He's teaching or enemy how to fight!' he snarled. Just when he was about to leave out of disgust he heard giggling._

_Kouga turned back to see the ningen princess on Inuyasha and giggling like mad. 'She must have tripped on him.' Kouga thought. He watched as they rolled on the floor and laughed like little kids. Normally he would've just turned away with disgust but he couldn't help feel a queasy feeling enter his stomach. He stayed and watched for another 30 minutes until Inuyasha finally decided it was time to leave._

_Kouga heard the girl whine but Inuyasha kept on persisting and eventually he left leaving the ningen beside the giant tree._

_Now Kouga would've left without a second thought if it was another ningen but for some reason he felt like meeting this little girl. He came out of his hiding place and approached her. The girl must of sensed him since she turned around and faced him. Kouga didn't know what to do at first. Should he kill her right now? Or should he leave her be? These questions were not answered until the girl smiled warmly at him. "Hello! You must be a friend of Inu-kun's!" She said happily, waving an arm to the wolf demon. "My name's Kagome!"_

_Kouga had no idea who the heck was 'Inu-kun' but he smirked back at her. "Hello Kagome." He said in a sly voice. "I'm Kouga. Prince of the wolves." He introduced._

_Kagome blinked for a few seconds before she cocked her head to the side with a puzzled look on her face. "I thought there was only one prince…" she said innocently._

_Kouga couldn't help but chuckle. 'This girl is so different!' He thought. "No. There are actually two princes of all the demons." He said. "And there are princes of lower rank. These princes take charge with other regions of the King's lands. I am one of them. I'm Prince Kouga of the East." He stated._

_Kagome looked stunned at first before she started to stutter. "P-Prince of the East?" She repeated. "Wow!" she then bowed her head low. "I-I'm honoured Prince Kouga!" She cried happily._

_This action confused Kouga. Why would a princess bow to him? Didn't she know how high she was in rank? Either way the action caused Kouga to smirk. "As am I, Princess Kagome." He said politely. He would have fun toying with the girl._

_Kagome lifted her head up in surprise. "How did you know who I was?" she asked curiously._

_Kouga stepped up to her and grabbed her hand in his. Her soft skin surprised him. He closed his eyes and bent down and kissed her hand. "Everyone in the lands would recognize the beautiful face of a princess." He cooed. When he looked up she was blushing madly and she snatched her hand back._

"_I-I umm I can there is… um" She stuttered as she tried to hide her blush._

_Kouga couldn't resist another smirk at her actions. 'So she's bashful eh?' he asked himself. 'Inu-breath snagged a nice one if I say so myself.' He thought darkly. 'But __**I **__will steal her from him.' He smirked. He then bowed to her. "It was a pleasure meeting with you, Princess Kagome." He stated._

_Kagome waved her hands in front of her madly. "No! You don't need to call me that!" she cried. "Just call me 'Kagome'. Okay?" she asked nicely._

_Kouga was baffled by her words. They only just met and she is already asking him to call her by her name only? 'This is an odd ningen.' Kouga thought as he rose from his bow. 'I will not kill her.' He decided mentally. He smirked at the 10 year old. 'When I grow up, I'll ask her to be my mate.' He thought happily. He then faced Kagome and gave her one of his sly smiles. "If you say so, Kagome."_

_Kagome smiled in return. "And in turn I'm going to call you Kouga-kun!" she cried. "I like it and it just means we don't have to be formal when we see each other again!" she said happily._

_Kouga smirked at his name. 'Yes, she __**will**__ be mine.' He then turned around and started to walk away from her. "I need to go now okay Kagome?" he asked._

"_Wait!" She called out to him._

_Kouga turned around and stared into her chocolate eyes. "What is it?"_

_Kagome then smiled. "I will see you again right?" she asked. "And maybe you can play with me and Inu-kun." She said sweetly._

_Kouga hesitated but nodded subconsciously. "See you." He said before he disappeared into the forest._

_He ran, jumping from branch to branch and heading back to the castle. When he ran he decided not to tell the King what he found out. 'I'd just say he went out to kill a few things.' He thought. 'Yeah. That will work.' He thought triumphantly. But then another thought struck him. 'The king can tell if a person is lying! Damn!' he cursed mentally. He then shrugged. 'Oh well. I'll handle it somehow.' _

_As he ran he couldn't help but feel warm after his first encounter with the ningen. 'Strange girl.' He thought but then smirked. 'But she will be my mate when we grow older. After all, she smells like flowers and vanilla, some of my favourite scents.' _

_All demons with strong sense of smelling always picked their mates by their scent. They always relied on that sense and it hadn't let them down yet. The reason Kouga wasn't going to tell the King was because if he did they might kill her the next meeting. He didn't want that no did he? For now he would keep Inuyasha's secret until the King or the older Prince would find out for themselves. Kouga smirked. 'Wait till I see the look on dog-turd's face tomorrow night…' he smirked._

End of flash back::..

For some reason Kouga never went to see Kagome again but he always had her scent and looks permanently in his mind. The reason he never went again was for unknown reasons. Sometimes he would watch from afar or sneak a peak at her here and there. The main reason was because he had responsibilities to his pack. He was a prince after all. He needed to spend time with his colleagues.

Kouga walked into his den and sank into his fur bed and thought intently. 'I'll get her dog-turd.' He vowed. 'There is no way in hell are you going to have her. I'd be Sesshomaru's dog's pet before that happens!' he thought angrily. 'I just need a plan to take her away from you.' He smirked. A couple minutes past before his smirk grew into a wide grin. 'And I think I just thought of the best way I can do that…' he thought gleefully as he drifted into the lands of dreams, with Inuyasha being brutally killed and him taking Kagome as the prize….

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-shiver- Kouga that creepy stalker…. (-.-) I can wait until we hit 200!! I know it's a bit too early to think of right now but still!! I can't believe we hit 100 too! Alright! And if we keep this up then we'll end up with 200 reviews in chapter 28!! I don't even know if it will be that long but who cares?! Anyway I have school tomorrow so that means I will be updating slower than usual. (-.-) I'm sorry guys! If you want me to update sooner than just kill school! Be my guest! The mornings are freezing here and I don't like it…. Come on! Grab your torches and pit forks and we'll rebel against schooling!! Don't get me wrong. I like school but I hate it at the same time. That's not even possible is it? Oh well. Anyway see you guys and you all know I love reviews!! Ja mata!!


	15. Inuyasha's Mistake

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: **Sorry guys that this chapter took so long! I probably would be able to update once a week now because of school… anyway since I updated late this chapter would be longer than usual!! I hope anyway… Thanks for all you're reviews too! We're on a roll here! Okay time to get on with it!!

0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha: **18**

Kagome: **16**

Shippo: **5**

Sango: **17**

Miroku: **18**

Sesshomaru: **25**

Rin: **7**

0o0o0o0o0o

It has been two days since the group encountered Kikyo. Well a thing that looked like Kikyo anyway. Kagome's wounds have been healing steadily and now she's strong enough to get out of bed. She's been helping Kaede with herbs and she's also been taking lessons from her on how to be a miko and control your powers. Sango and Miroku went off to the village to get new supplies and a bag to store it in, Shippo went with them. Inuyasha hasn't really done anything out of order; he's been mainly sitting or eating or chasing Shippo around. Shippo has got a few lumps on his head from it and every time Kagome would scold Inuyasha.

Today was no different. Kagome was out with Kaede picking some medicine herbs. Kagome had something in her mind lately and she wanted to talk to Kaede about it. "Kaede-sama?" she asked.

Kaede didn't stop picking the herbs. "What is it child?"

Kagome took a long breath. "Since I'm a princess right, won't people be looking for me? What about the kingdom? It's got to be pretty havoc there without anyone leading them." She said sadly. "What do you think they're doing without a leader?"

Kaede sighed. "I have been thinking about that, child." She said. "Right now the would probably be searching for you." She stated. "Or the kingdom is falling. Without someone to command them they're pretty much hopeless."

Kagome frowned. "Since my mum is dead and Kikyo's gone nuts, then I'm the only one to take the throne." She frowned deeper. "But what about my dad?" she asked. The question had been in her head for a long time. Where was her dad? Did he die in the battlefield the same as her mum? 'No, he wasn't there.' Kagome thought. 'I don't think he was there anyway.'

Kaede stopped working and faced Kagome. "I'm sorry child," she said sadly. "But ye lord is dead."

Kagome gasped. Another one of her family gone? When she barely knew him? Kagome could feel tears gather. "H-How?" she asked.

Kaede shook her head. "We do not know." She stated. "For some reason you wouldn't let word come out. You were the only on present and you were just mute. All you said was that he was murdered by a demon."

Kagome stayed silent. She had no family now. No one blood related. "Is there anyone else I should know about?" she asked quietly.

"That is all child." She said sadly as she patted her back. "I'm truly sorry."

Kagome felt a tear escape her eyes and run down her cheek. She gave a forced smile. "S-So I'm the only one who knew who killed him?" she said quietly. "And now I've forgotten?" another tear fell. "I'm a monster."

Kaede rubbed her back. "Ye are not a monster." She said sweetly. "Ye had now choice in the matter. It wasn't your fault."

"But why didn't I tell anyone anything?" she asked, a bit more loudly. "Why did I have to keep it a secret?" she cried as she felt the old miko's arms wrap around her shoulders.

Kaede tried to silence her tears. "Quiet child. No one knew of your intensions." She whispered in her ear. "What's past is past and ye can't change that."

Unknown to them a certain hanyou was listening in their conversation silently. He was perched on a branch not far away from them so he was able to listen to what they were saying. Seeing Kagome cry like that made Inuyasha's heart ache. It was his fault that her father died. He was the one who killed him. He was the one who murdered him. And right in front of her too. Inuyasha couldn't bare reliving the memory. All he knew that it was an accident. He didn't mean to even though it seemed like he did. 'It was that damned Naraku's amulet.' He cursed. 'It changed me… somehow.' He reasoned. 'It wasn't my fault!'

But deep down he knew it was his fault for he accepted the thing himself out of his own will. 'I should have never believed what Kouga told me…' he thought scornfully.

Flash Back::..

_Inuyasha was about 14. This event started even before Inuyasha knew Naraku or when he took the amulet. This flash back went way back when Inuyasha didn't have anything against Kagome. It was a time when Inuyasha didn't know what was ahead of him to cause him to have false hate for Kagome. _

_It was like any other day. Inuyasha wasn't going to see the 12 year old Kagome today because she had told her in their last meeting that she was busy and won't be able to make it tonight. So now Inuyasha had nothing to do except take care of the castle gardens. He usually hated doing this kind of stuff but it was for his deceased mother. She loved the gardens and grew it herself. She took care of it like no other did but when she died servants had taken care of it and it was very poorly done. Inuyasha couldn't take care of them because he was too small and no one would bother teaching him. But now that he's older he could do it himself and if he didn't say so himself, he was doing a pretty good job of it than those servants. _

_Well Inuyasha was out in the gardens taking care of the flowers and watering them. He was too busy to notice a figure was creeping towards him that is until the figure pounced on him._

_The two figures started to roll on the ground, both trying to pin one of them down. Inuyasha could see who was trying to outdo him. It was Kouga. Inuyasha growled as they tumbled, both trying to be at the top. Then finally the tumbling stopped and Kouga was pinning Inuyasha down. Since he was a full demon and Inuyasha was a half breed, Kouga was the strongest. "Hello, dog-turd." The 14 year old Kouga smirked._

_Inuyasha tried to pry him off of him. "Kouga! What in seven hells are you doing?!" he shouted. He then pushed Kouga off and stood up._

_Kouga got up to and they glared at one another. "I know where you go." He said darkly._

_Inuyasha gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" _

"_I know about that little princess you always run off to like a love-sick puppy." He smirked._

_Inuyasha's heart raced. He had a worried expression on. "What the hell are you talking about?!" _

_Kouga laughed. "Poor mutt! Don't you think I would've known all these years?" he chuckled. "Who do you think told Sesshomaru where you've been? Why would he call you on that day of particular days?" his smirk widened as he saw Inuyasha's shocked/loathing expression. "Yeah, that's right mutt. I'm the one who squealed you in."_

_Inuyasha could feel his temper rising. "You? It was you?!" he yelled at him. He extended his claws and prepared for his strike. "How long?!"_

_Kouga snickered. "Long enough to know that you wouldn't handle it if she was to be with another man."_

_Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" he asked._

_Kouga smiled as he walked closer to him. "Do you trust her that much Inuyasha? She said she couldn't see you because she was busy but have you ever wondered why she was busy?"_

_Inuyasha could feel his heart racing. "I wouldn't ask her stuff like that. It's none of my business." He growled._

"_Of course." He mocked. "Especially if she's busy with another guy." He smirked._

"_What?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded. "She wouldn't go behind my back!" he hissed. "You're lying!" he yelled. 'No! she wouldn't do that! She said she loved me! She wouldn't go behind my back!' he thought reassuringly. 'But then again… she was only 8 years old when she said that… _(A/N: Read back to chapter 3 on the flash back if you don't remember :P) _Could she have possibly changed her mind?' Inuyasha mentally shook his head. 'No. she would never leave me.' "You liar!" Inuyasha yelled._

_Kouga smirked. "Do you honestly think that the princess of the humans would take a liking to a pathetic half-breed like you?" he mocked. "Not while there are other guys to pick from." He stated. "I mean, right now she's with a young human guy. Who knows what they're doing." He said with a smirk._

"_What…?" And that was all Kouga got as he saw Inuyasha run out of the garden and into the direction of the castle. Unknown to Inuyasha, Kouga was giving off a triumphant smirk._

_Inuyasha ran towards the castle. He couldn't believe it. Kouga had no scents to prove that he was lying and that made it worse. He could feel a churning in his stomach as he raced towards her home, passing villagers that didn't even know he was there. he was like a red blur as he raced towards the giant human castle. 'She wouldn't do that to me!' Inuyasha thought reassuringly. But what Kouga had said made his hair stand up. 'He's right. Why would she want someone like me when there are plenty of other humans?' he thought sadly. 'No. she would've told me if she liked another guy. I mean, we tell each other everything… don't we?'_

_Inuyasha then reached the castle gates. The guards were sleeping so he had an easy way in. he then tried to catch her scent. It was almost everywhere. 'Well duh! This is her home.' He thought. He trued to find a recent smell. He ran through the lawns hidden from any eyes. He then caught her scent. And another one too. Another guy's. _

_Inuyasha tried to get that thought out of his head but his heart was doing anything but. He quietly yet quickly ran towards the direction. He noticed that she was in a garden with beautiful flowers and plants. She was wearing a nice pink kimono with sakura flowers imprinted on the edges of her sleeves. He also noticed that she was with another guys. He looked like some kind of guard or squire. Inuyasha leapt up on the trees without being noticed and stared down at them, listening to what they were saying. _

_Kagome sighed happily as she stared into the young man's eyes. "It was really nice playing with you! I haven't had that much with anyone in ages!" she cried happily._

_That sentence made Inuyasha's blood boil. What was so different about that guy? 'What's wrong with me?!' he snarled. 'Am I not good enough for you?!' he thought angrily as he continued to watch the two._

_The guy bowed politely to her. "It was a pleasure Kagome-chan." The young boy said._

_Inuyasha almost let out a growl. Why was he speaking to her so informally? Their bond was making Inuyasha's stomach churn. Was Kouga right after all? Was Kagome really going to fall out of love with him and go with some other guy? No. he would deny it. Not until he sees proof. He believes in Kagome. She wouldn't do this to him._

_Kagome smiled and gave him a hug. "You're the best Hojo-kun!" she said as she squeezed him tightly. Without hesitation the boy hugged back, each locked in each others embrace._

_That was it. Inuyasha ran away from the two humans with eyes aflame. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he just saw. She always gave those hugs to __**him **__and __**him alone!**__ Inuyasha couldn't help but release the feral howl in his throat. That traitor. 'She betrayed me!' he thought darkly. 'That ungrateful wench! She will pay. She will pay! All I've done for her and this is how she repays me?! That traitorous, unfaithful, self-thinking whore!' He thought furiously._

"_You will pay you betraying bitch!" he howled as he ran back to his castle._

End of Flash Back::..

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself for being so stupid that day. That was the day he thought she betrayed her and the day when their friendship was going to be shattered to pieces. 'If I wasn't so naïve that day," Inuyasha thought. 'We wouldn't have been enemies in the first place…' he thought sadly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshomaru was in his study room reading one of his many scrolls and signing forms. He really did hate this work. He sighed as he felt the time go by as his eyes scanned the piece of paper. Suddenly flashes of the wench Inuyasha was around with flashed before his eyes. The very thought startled him and he shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. 'I really need to kill her.' He thought to himself. 'She's somehow bewitched me. I need her dead.' He decided.

Suddenly the large door began to knock. Sesshomaru knew who was out there. "Come in." he said in a bored tone.

Immediately the door opened a little girl came running inside with s handful of flowers. It was the little girl Rin. Rin came up to Sesshomaru and hugged him around the legs. "Konichiwa, Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried happily. "I picked some flowers for you!" she said as he let go of his leg and pushed a batch full of flowers at him.

Sesshomaru tried to not look _not _surprised as he accepted the flowers from the little girl. It were wild flowers, blue and white. They were pretty, and that's coming from an emotionless lord demon. "Thank you Rin." He said.

Rin gave him a toothy smile. "You're welcome Sesshomaru-sama!" she said happily. She then paused for a bit before speaking again. "Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked.

"Yes Rin?" He asked as he laid the flowers on his desk.

Rin took in a long, sad breath. "There's hardly anyone to play with anymore." She said quietly. "Jarken-sama won't play with me even though I ask him really, really nicely." She said with a sigh. "And you, Sesshomaru-sama, can't play with me because you've got to do other lord-y stuff and because Jarken-sama says it's bad for your image." She said sadly. "I feel… lonely Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru took in ever detail she told him. Somehow the thought of her feeling so down made his heart quake- slightly, very slightly. "Rin." He started. "I will find you a play mate." He said in an emotionless tone. "Go along with Jarken and wait for awhile. After that I will have a person to play and pick flowers with you." He stated.

Rin's down mood suddenly brightened. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" she said cheerfully. "Thank you very, very much!" she said with eyes twinkling. She then bowed respectfully and ran out the door, calling out to Jarken-sama.

Sesshomaru sighed in frustration as the door closed. He didn't know what in earth possessed him to say those words. Never the less he was going to stay true to his word. He will find a playmate for Rin. But who could he trust? He stared at the flowers on his desk and back to the papers. Who could he trust to tend to Rin? Certainly not a youkai. They absolutely detested Rin. Just because she was a human. He will not hire a demon playmate, no matter how young or disciplined.

Then who? He forgot about the unfinished papers and stared at the flowers. They had a serene colour. Peaceful. He remembered when he felt peaceful. It was wen he was with his mother.

Flash Back:…

_A young Sesshomaru, about 5 or 6 years in age__ (Before he met Kagome.), walked through the castle gates and entered the gardens. He was searching for someone. When he found her he gave a squeal of joy and rushed towards her. It was his mother. She turned around and embraced the little inu demon lovingly. Sesshomaru returned it with full force. He loved his mother. She was the most important person in his life. She had beautiful light brown hair with no greys. She had the most beautiful light violet eyes he had ever seen in his life. She didn't look like a mother, she looked as young as a young adult. "Mama!" He cried happily._

_Sesshomaru's mother gave her son a warm smile. "Sesshomaru, what a pleasant surprise." She said happily. "What are you doing here?" she asked._

_Sesshomaru left his mother's embrace and smiled up at her. "I came to help you garden!" he said energetically. _

_She bent down and stroked her son's cheek. "That's very nice of you Sesshomaru," She said with loving eyes. "I would love it if you would help." She said with a smile._

_Sesshomaru jumped up and down. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Please!" he pleaded._

_The demon gave a light giggle. "Okay Sesshomaru." She said, calming the young taiyoukai down. "You can help me plant these new flowers I got." She said._

_Together they both knelt down and Sesshomaru saw two small pots with a blue and white flowers in them. "Is that them mama?" he asked curiously._

_Sesshomaru's mother laughed. "Yes my dear." She replied as she got two of the pots. "Were going to plant them here." She pointed to the empty layer of dirt in the garden, right in front of them. "Were going to grow many flowers here. It's empty and the soft soil is a great place to plant beautiful flowers like this." _

_Sesshomaru nodded, taking in all the information and storing it in his permanent memory. "How do you do it Mama?" he asked._

_She then took one of the pots, this one with the white flower, and a digging tool. She began to dig a small hole in the dirt, hardly any deeper than half of the pot. "You have to dig it less than half-way." She said. She then took the plant by the base and gripped it. "You then pull the plant softly out of the pot." She said. With a few twisting, Sesshomaru's mother finally got the plant out, root and all. She then put the plant in the hole. "You then put it in the hole you just dug and bury the roots." She said as she began to cover the roots with the dirt. When she was done she patted the ground evenly and smiled at the plant. "And that's all you do." _

_Sesshomaru nodded and was eager to do the other pot. His mother handed the other pot containing the blue flower carefully to Sesshomaru. She warned him to be careful and he nodded. He took the digging tool and started to dig like his mother did, right next to the newly planted flower. He dug a hole not so deep but just right next to his mother'. He put the tool down and carefully and gently started to pull the plant out. When it wouldn't come out after awhile Sesshomaru started to get frustrated and was shaking the plant slightly._

_Sesshomaru's mum put a hand on his hand, immediately stopping him from killing the plant. "You have to have patience Sesshomaru." She told him. "You must be at peace for you to pull it out." She said with a smile and lifted her hand off of his and gave him a reassuring smile. "Try again dear."_

_Sesshomaru breathed in deeply and tried again. He took in deep breathes as he patiently twisted and turned the plant. Then finally he got the plant out of the pot. He smiled in triumph and looked towards his mother. She was smiling at him proudly as she urged him to finish what he started. He did. He set the plant down in the hole and filled the hole up with the dirt. He patted the earth down and smiled when he had finished. "I did it!" he cried._

_She nodded and patted her son. "Yes you did." She said warmly. _

_They both knelt there and stared at the blue and white flowers. They were only small but one day they will grow big and strong. As Sesshomaru watched the flowers sway with the wind he couldn't help but feel a certain peacefulness wash over him as he sat next to his mother. He wondered if it will always be like this. He liked this feeling and not having a worry in the world. After all, his mother was right there beside him. "Mama?"_

_Sesshomaru's mother looked at him tenderly. "Yes child?"_

"_Will you grow these flowers?" he asked hopefully. "And if you do, can I help you?"_

_She nodded and smiled tenderly. "Yes Sesshomaru." She replied. "When I come out here again I will be sure you will be there when I tend to the flowers."_

End of Flash Back:

Sesshomaru growled at the memory. She never lived up to her word. She never did enter the gardens again with him. They didn't know that was the last time they would enter it. Sesshomaru shook his head. 'No.' he thought. 'I mustn't think of that night.' he thought gloomily.

Anyway back at the matter of hand, Sesshomaru continued to think of a playmate for Rin. 'But who can I trust to take of Rin?' he thought again. Suddenly the image of a young miko princess appeared before his mind's eye. 'Her?' he asked himself, astonished. 'Why her? I have only met her twice.' He reasoned with himself. But as the minutes passed his mind kept showing her face. Her happy, smiling face. Her energetic personality, and her loving touch. She would be a great playmate with Rin.

Sesshomaru stood up, reaching his decision. 'So be it.' He thought coldly. 'I will get the human miko,'

0o0o0o0o

Kagome stiffened. As did Kaede and Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood up from his tree and his ears were twitching wildly. They all could sense demons of many varieties approaching them.

Inuyasha stepped down from his tree and stood by Kagome and Kaede. Kagome stared at Inuyasha as he seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Inuyasha toss away her puzzled look and growled as they saw demons heading towards them.

They were like any minor demon. Gross looking and inhuman. Most seemed like bug or insect youkai. Kaede got her bow and arrow ready (Which, unlike Kagome, always kept by her side) and Inuyasha laid his hand on the hilt of his Tetsusaiga. It seemed like there were four of them. It was odd since demons like them always travelled in larger numbers, in swarms or something.

The demons buzzed or ran towards them and stopped a good yard away, not setting a foot on Kaede's herbs. "We want the Shikon no Tama!" one of them cried. "Give it to us!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "In your dreams you idiots." He snarled. "We won't hand anything over!"

Kagome stared at the youkai and noticed a familiar glint in one of their stomachs. "Inuyasha!" she cried. "That one over there has a Shikon shard!" she called out, pointing to the largest youkai that seemed like a giant bee.

Inuyasha grunted as he eyed the demon. "They want one yet they already have one eh?" he said. "Fools." He said and after that he drew out his long sword which instantly turned into the great Steel Fang.

The demons screeched as they advanced to attack. Kaede yelled at them. "Stop!" she yelled, readying her arrow to shoot. "Ye will destroy me herbs!" she called out. When she saw that they didn't stop she launched her arrow, full of miko energy, striking one of the demon's heart which was instantly purified. She took out another arrow and readied that one too.

The insect youkai grew mad as they saw one of their brethren was killed. The flying insects took off from the ground and advanced their attack in the air. Kaede tried to shott for one of them but the demon with the Shikon shard blocked it with its hardened wings. "Ha!" it laughed. "You're feeble arrows can't defeat the Shikon shards power, village miko!" it roared. He then yelled for his followers to attack.

Inuyasha leapt into the air and successfully sliced one of the insects that looked like a over-grown fly. Inuyasha landed again with a smirk but it disappeared when one of the youkai came at his back and tackled him to the ground. Inuyasha spat out the dirt that forced its way into his mouth and stood, glaring at the insect youkai. He held his sword with the pointy end facing downwards. An eerie silence then came and Inuyasha sliced the youkai in one big sweep. Inuyasha watched as it was cut in half and the remains dropped lifelessly to the ground, its wings twitching until it finally stopped. Inuyasha grunted and looked towards Kagome and Kaede. To his astonishment and anger he saw that Kaede was down and the bee youkai holding the Shikon shard was hovering over the fallen miko princess.

Kagome watched in horror as Kaede was knocked down by the youkai. Kagome tripped over from some random (hehe!) rock. She fell over on her butt and the bee youkai was hovering above her, its sting on its rear pointing dangerously at her. "Give me the Shikon shard girl." It ordered.

Kagome felt the piece of jewel in her pocket. She stared up into the youkai's eyes and saw her reflection in its clear grey. She didn't feel so defenceless in her life, well what she knew of anyway. She had no weapons. No powers she knew how tow wield and control. She didn't know any of that stuff to survive against a youkai. She cursed Inuyasha as she glanced him being busy with the other youkai. "No." she snarled at the bee.

It gave a hearty laugh. "What choice do you have anyway?" it mocked. "I can take it from you willing or not." It said as it flew nearer to her, it pointy sting coming dangerously close.

Kagome could feel her heart beating rapidly as she saw the bee coming closer. She could also feel the vibrating sounds of its wings as it flew. She glanced at Kaede, and to her dismay, was knocked to the ground, watching her meekly, trying to steady her hands so she could shoot her arrow. Kagome knew she wouldn't do it if she was shaking. She was growing old and if she missed, she could her instead. Kagome could feel an ager bubbling inside her. Why should it be that she was the only one who was weak and defenceless? Why didn't she have a weapon of her own?

Kagome gave the bee demon above her a deathly glare. "You think I'm just a push over did you?" she hissed. "Well you haven't faced a pissed of miko princess now have you?" she then rolled away from the bee so that she was next to the shivering Kaede. She took the bow and arrow from her and aimed it for the demon. Her eyes were ablaze with fury. "Let's see how confident you are when I am wielding a weapon you coward!" she then shot the arrow and her aim was true. She hit the bee youkai's stomach and it screech with pain as Kagome's purifying energy made the youkai's body explode into pieces.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome killed the youkai with an arrow. He was surprised as he saw that she actually hit her target, without her memories too. When Kagome was young her parents taught her how to use the bow and arrow and she was very good at it, a 95 chance it would hit. But that was when she was young. When Kagome then asked Inuyasha to teach her how to use a sword she had been using swords rather than arrows. She told him herself. He watched as the bee burst into pieces and Kagome and Kaede being showered by its guts.

He watched amusingly as he saw the disgust look on Kagome's face and her girly reaction- screaming the word: "Ew!" and trying to scrap the stuff off. He casually walked towards them and picked Kagome up by the shoulders so that she was standing. Kaede got up by herself and wiped the guk off of her. Inuyasha smirked as Kagome glared at him. "What?"

Kagome gave an inhuman growl. "You!" she yelled. "Why didn't you come and save me from this gut shower? You could've killed that thing without me shooting it to bits and being covered in yucky stuff!" she yelled as she glanced past him and into the dead youkai's remains. She saw that glint and rushed towards it. She reluctantly stuck her hand in it and pulled out the shard. She sighed as she fused it with the rest and put it back in her pocket. She then realized that she was still holding Kaede's bow. She hurried over to her and gave it back. "I'm sorry Kaede-sama." She replied. "I didn't know why I did that. I guess it was a reflex or something." She laughed nervously.

Kaede too back the bow and stared at Kagome. "Child," she started. "have you trained with the arrow?" she asked.

Kagome looked confused for a second. It was true that she didn't have any memories involving an arrow. She didn't even know if she used one! But then, why did the arrow hit where she wanted it to hit? "I don't think so Kaede-sama." She answered thoughtfully. "I don't remember using a bow and arrow in my life."

Kaede nodded and looked towards Inuyasha. "Has she used the arrow Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha grunted and crossed his arms. "It's not like I've known her, her whole life, hag." He lied. "How should I know if she used it or not?"

Kaede sighed as she detected the lie in his voice. "Very well." She said. She then turned to Kagome. "Even so," she continued, with wonder in her eyes. "You hold great talent for a miko as young as you." She said and motioned for her to follow her. "And I've been saving this special gift for someone like you."

Kagome followed as Kaede entered her shrine. Inuyasha followed closely, acting like he wasn't curious. Kaede led the two into a room in the shrine. It was a room they haven't been in before. It was inside Kaede's meditation room where no one was allowed in, except for Kaede. The room was a very calm place. Kagome noticed the serene landscape etched and painted onto the walls and doors. The room was fairly small. It was as big as a bedroom. Kagome also noticed the smell of sweet incense that was giving off at the centre of the room. It was on a small table at the centre with a little red and white flower. Oddly, Kagome was immediately reminded of Kikyo's miko clothes.

Kaede led them to the centre of the room. She sat down beside the table and felt for something beneath it. Kagome was surprised as she saw a little trapped door under it. Kaede opened it slowly and she took out a set of bows and arrows. Kaede laid it out on the small table and Kagome gasped. It wasn't an ordinary bow and arrow; the bow was golden and on it were etched pictures of flower petals. On the 5 arrows, the tip seemed like it could cut through air and the wings on it were stark white, like a dove's feather.

Kaede handed the bow and arrows to Kagome as she took it curiously. They weren't like any other set Kagome has ever seen… then again, she hasn't seen much. "It's beautiful Kaede-sama." She exclaimed. Inuyasha walked over to her side and peered over her shoulder. He couldn't see what the big deal was.

Kaede nodded and stood up. "These arrows and bow aren't ordinary child." She said. "They once belonged to me when I was young and fit."

Kagome looked at her, the set in her hands. "You were a powerful miko right?" she asked as she remembered what Miroku said to her about Kaede being a powerful miko. "What did you do?" she asked.

Kaede looked sadly at her. "I was once one of the strongest miko in all of Japan. I don't know if your mother told this to you or not but once in my early years I worked for the castle." Kagome gasped as Kaede continued. "I was one of your mother's teachers." She added. "And I was her trainer. I was very fond of her and her spirit. She seemed like she could train on for days without resting. I was also one of the castle's defences against attacking demons."

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

Kaede sighed. "One day I fell ill." She said sadly. "I couldn't work for the kingdom anymore. I went to this village and started a life here. Even now a sickness is growing within me and I fear I have no more than 5 years to live." She said with hurt in her voice. "When I fell ill I did my best to protect this village. It was my birth place. I couldn't work for the castle any longer. I was too weak. I couldn't even be your mother's teacher anymore for my sickness made my powers deathly weak." She continued. "But even so," she said in a stern voice. "I still had the wisdom of my old self when I didn't get inflicted. But as your mother grew older she want to do more than listen to my stories and advice. She wanted more action and demonstrations and without a word I was replaced."

Kagome gasped. That was horrible! "How could my mother just do that?" she asked sadly.

"Because she knew I was getting old to do the job." She said. "Don't misunderstand me child, your mother was a very kind and heartfelt woman but she saw my tiredness and inactiveness so she told me I should retire. She couldn't stand me getting sicker as I kept on coming to teach her. She said I needed my rest so that I could live life as long as I can."

Kagome could feel her eyes filling up. "This sickness…" she said quietly. "Is there no cure?"

Kaede shook her head solemnly. "No child. There is no cure." She answered. "I will have this terrible sickness until I die. My powers are weak from it and I can't fight as well as I used to. I still can heal and create wonderful potions but that it all. I keep the demons out of this village by putting spells and incantations around it so that it will repel other demons. But some of them are strong enough to come through and I would have to use my bow."

Kagome looked down at the bow and arrow in her hand. "Why give this to me Lady Kaede?" she asked. "This was your memory when you were young and triumphant."

"I am still triumphant child." She said sternly. "I want you to have them. These arrows have not been used for a very long time. They are earning for a fight. I cannot give them one but I'm sure you can." She gave Kagome an old smile. "These aren't ordinary arrows. They have a certain power in them. They are sacred, use them wisely."

Kagome shook her head. "I cannot accept this Lady Kaede." She said as she stared down at the objects. "What id did earlier was just by chance. I do not know how to shoot an arrow. I'm sure I will miss if I try again."

"Then you would have to train now will you?" Kaede said with a sad smile. "But I cannot. You still need to restore your memories correct? You must go as soon as you can. Maybe you have used a bow but do not remember it. It would be a batter and smarter thing to do to just get you memories back."

Kagome nodded and smiled with gratitude. "Thank you Kaede-sama." She said. "I will take care of them with my life."

Kaede smiled and clapped her hands. "So it is done." She then saw their messed up bodies and Inuyasha's bored look. "I think it would be best if we clean up first." She said smartly. She then remembered her herbs. 'Curse those demons.' She thought bitterly. 'Now my herbs are ruined.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The group had once again left Kaede once again and after they said their farewells they continued their journey to the battlefield where Kagome had first lost her memories.

Somehow Kagome felt uneasy as they travelled. She felt like she was being watched. Shippo was on her shoulder and her new weapons were strapped to her back, the arrows in a basket Kaede have given her (You know those things that arrows are always in?? well I don't know what they're called so if you do can you please tell me?). Inuyasha was in the lead and Miroku and Sango were following closely behind. Miroku was wearing a yellow back pack that he had bought from the village (If the bags aren't made in this time, just ignore the fact… (-.-)). They stored their food and water in there along with newly made/bought clothes.

Inuyasha had a lot on his mind as they walked silently. He was afraid if Kagome's memories were restored then she would hate him forever. The group had stopped for a lunch break under the cool shade of a tree. Inuyasha sat alone as they ate and, being the thoughtful one, Kagome could sense something was wrong with him. Excusing herself from the rest, she stood up and walked towards Inuyasha. As she walked towards him the group watched intently. They debated over themselves if they should eavesdrop or not. They soon decided not to because Shippo was being chased by Kirara as he was pulling on her tail, and this gave Miroku and Sango something else to fuss over.

Kagome approached Inuyasha, and by Inuyasha's heightened hearing he knew she was there. "What do you want?" he asked coldly under the shade of another tree.

Kagome went over and sat next to him uninvited. "What's wrong with you today?" she asked. "You're even more sulky than usual." She pointed out.

Inuyasha refused to meet her gaze. "I'm fine wench!" he said harshly. "Why do you always think that something is wrong?"

Kagome shrugged off his rudeness. "I was just wondering because you're just acting different, that's all."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and didn't reply. He closed his eyes and tried to act normal but his nerves were on high and his anxiousness was in over-drive. What if she would hate him if she ever found out? What would happen then? Will she forgive him? If not then Inuyasha thought he would rather kill himself.

Kagome couldn't stand the silence anymore and yanked on Inuyasha's strand of hair over his shoulders and made his eyes face hers. "What is wrong with you today?" she said angrily. "Why won't you look me in the eye at all today?" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Inuyasha saw the sadness in her chocolate orbs and sighed. He gently peeled pulled her hand away from him. "Do you really want to remember?" he asked her. "Do you really want to know what's wrong with me?"

Kagome was confused by what he said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Is there something you know about me that happened before that was bad?" Inuyasha tried to look away again but Kagome yanked on his hair again. "Look at me." She ordered.

Inuyasha could barely keep himself as he stared into her eyes once more. They showed worry and sadness. He sighed as he knew that when he looked at them again, after they found her memories, they will hold nothing but anger and hate. "I do know something." He said quietly. "But I will not tell you, not now." He said with gritted teeth. He would hate himself for what he did. In fact, he did hate himself; because Kagome hated him. Well not now anyway.

Kagome could see the struggle and pain in his eyes and let the subject down, as with his hair. They sat in silence for awhile, staring at the clouds that hovered above them. Suddenly Kagome began to speak. "The reason I want my memories back," she said as Inuyasha's ears twitched in her direction to signify that he was listening. Kagome gave a deep sigh and closed her eyes. "I want my memories because I feel so empty without them." She paused and opened her eyes; they were sad. "Do you know what's it like having to lose your memory? To forget?"

Inuyasha turned and faced her. There was a long pause before she spoke again, with a great deal of sadness. "It feels sad. You feel like you haven't lived at all. When you forget something you feel like you something is missing. If you lose your entire memory then it feels like you've lost your entire life. It feels like… I don't know…. It feels like when you forget it didn't exist. Like it was a dream you had forgotten when you wake up. You can't remember it and therefore you feel like you haven't experienced it."

Inuyasha could hear the sadness in her voice and his ears drooped a little. Kagome continued. "Since I've lost most of my memories then I feel like I've lost the majority of my life." She said finally as a tear rolled down her cheeks. "I just feel so lost and empty." She whispered.

Inuyasha felt the pang of sorrow in his heart. He reached forward and wiped the tear from her cheek. If this is what she felt when she didn't have her memories then Inuyasha would gladly sacrifice his happiness to make her feel different. Even if she did hate him after, he would know that she would be a lot happier then than now. "It's okay Kagome." He said sadly. "I'll do what ever it takes to find you and make you whole." He said softly.

Kagome smiled at him. "Thanks Inuyasha." She said with a loving tone. "If I do get my memories back I'm pretty sure that nothing will change between us." She said reassuringly.

But her words did little to cheer up Inuyasha's hopes. "Yeah." He lied. 'You're wrong Kagome.' He thought sadly. 'Everything will change.'

0o0o0o0o0o

Okay. I can't go any further since if I do then it will be too long for my liking! But I am so glad that I finished this chapter and I know I told you guys that Kagome's memory will be returned to her in this chapter but I'm sorry I can't! I'm really, really sorry! But I promise that it will return on the next chapter! I swear on Inuyasha's and Kagome's relationship! –Crosses fingers behind back and shifts eyes- don't worry guys! Her memories will be back soon! –shifts eyes- Anyway I felt proud for this chapter for some reason. Well you've seen more of Fluffy's past and his mother but I won't tell you what happened to her. I like to keep you guessing ;) anyway please review if you read this, even if you hated it. But then if you did I have no idea why you're on the 15th chapter…. Anyway cyas!!!


	16. Did I really want to know?

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: **Alright! Chapter 16!! One of my lucky numbers!! Yay! Anyway thanks for all your reviews! They really do make me happy! Anyway I was able to update this early since I have no homework! XD Great! And also, in netball today, I had an injury on my finger. I had NO idea why it was there! I'm pretty sure that I didn't cut it and I'm REALLY sure that the ball did. It was very, very, very odd. Has that ever happened to anyone? You get an injury yet you don't know it's there until you see it and you don't know how it EVEN got there? It seems to be happening to me for my entire life! Anyway, that was just a random story so you could just forget the (-.-) anyway on with the chapter!!

0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha: **18**

Kagome: **16**

Shippo: **5**

Sango: **17**

Miroku: **18**

Sesshomaru: **25**

Rin: **7**

0o0o0o0o0o

Dream::..

_What the? Wow, this is an odd dream. __Oh well, not like it surprises me. I have been having strange dreams a lot lately; it's happening so much that sometimes I expect it to happen. Weird huh? Anyway I'll tell you where I am right now so you don't get confused too much. Right now I'm, well, I don't know where I am. I'm in this sort of meadow, and a beautiful one at that, only about 4 or 5 meters big. All around this little meadow are forest trees that have branches lingering over this place. It's beautiful. I can tell it is night because it's dark and no sunlight seep through the forest trees. Also, in the middle, there's a little stream. It can't be more than two meters wide. I don't know where it starts. It just comes out through the trees, crosses the meadow in a straight line and then it goes out again through the trees._

_The grass here has been trimmed too. It's not as tall as most forest grass. They usually are long and untouched. These one's are short, someone probably cut them, and it seemed like they did it with a sword because I can see that some patches of grass are longer than others. The cut is somewhat curvy, not straight. Anyway, I'm sure you guys don't care if the grass is trimmed or not but it kind of makes me wonder who cut them._

_There is also a boulder a couple of meters away from the stream, probably there for someone or something to sit on. All around this place are also wild flowers, blue, red, some yellow. It seems really peaceful here. I know that there's a breath that's coming here because I can see the tree leaves rustling slightly and the flowers and grass swaying. Why can't I feel it? Maybe because I'm not actually here. Oh well, it's not like that breath will be anything warm._

_I walk towards the little stream and kneel by it. I crouch down and watch as the clear, glittering water as it flows downwards. I reach down to touch the water yet I can't. I go right through it as though I'm a ghost. I hope not. I don't want to be dead. I pull my hand back up and examine it. It hasn't changed. I notice now that I'm slightly glowing and my whole body has been faded a little. Gosh, I hope I'm not dead._

_But then, as I look up, I notice that someone is beside me. My eyes widen a little as I see a miniature of myself doing the exact same thing I'm doing. By the looks of it I'm about 11 there. I'm examining my hand just like I was doing before except my mini self had only dipped in her fingers and they were wet. I seem kind of sad. I stare down at the water and don't do anything but watch. She then stares up, up into the sky. I stare up too and see no moon. It's odd. There's no moon, either that or the moon's hiding somewhere behind the trees but I doubt it._

_Then I hear a rustle. Both I and my mini self turn around, slightly afraid, but when I see who it is I instantly calm down. It was Inu-kun yet he looked different. He had black hair and instead of golden eyes he has violet eyes. He also doesn't have those cute little doggy ears; I grew sad for that loss. He also doesn't have any claws, just regular human nails. I know it is Inu-kun. I don't know how but I just do but what's going on?_

_Kagome, I'm calling her that now since it will be too confusing for you guys, stood up and greeted the guy with a said smile. "Inu-kun." She says. "How're you doing?"_

_Inu-kun shrugged and approached Kagome. "I thought I said that on my human night you can't see me." He said plainly. Then I suddenly remember that Inu-kun turns into a human on a new moon. Wow, it seems like I've known it all my life but I know I just remembered it now. I can't believe I've forgotten! Weird ain't it?_

_Kagome shrugged slightly. "I missed you Inu-kun." She said quietly as she stood up. She was quite small for an 11 year old. I remember when I was twelve and I've grown far more than that. Maybe I'll get a growth spurt later on._

_Inu-kun snorted and sat down on the boulder. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly._

_Kagome's expression gets sadder. Amazingly, I could hear her thoughts. 'He's been acting so differently ever since he turned 13.' She thought sadly. 'What happened to him?' _

_Her thoughts sadden yet amuse me a little. It seems like I didn't know about becoming a teen there. It was so cute, I didn't know about hormones or anything! I can't remember when I turned 13 or something but I know that when I did I thought I was pretty mature, didn't want to do anything childish. Probably that's what happening to Inu-kun right now._

_Inu-kun looked at Kagome funnily. "What's with the long face?" he asked; a small sprinkle of worry in his eyes._

_I turned to look at Kagome and a could clearly see her depressed expression. I was almost shocked because I could also see the moisture in her eyes. I must of missed him a lot then, either that or Inu-kun has been a real jerk ever since he turned 13._

_Kagome wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry Inu-kun." She says softly. "I-I just wanted to see you since you haven't been coming lately or that you said that you're too busy with other things." She sobs. "I'm really, really sorry."_

_Inu-kun gets up, alarmed at what I was saying. He approaches mini me and I stand up and backs away a little. Even though I know me being here won't change a thing I still feel like they need space. I still feel like if they touch me they would feel it and when I shove them they would still fall down. Okay, anyway continue._

_Inu-kun drapes an arm around Kagome as she starts to cry, trying to hide or wipe away her tears with her hands. He starts making soothing noises to her as he hugs her. "What's wrong Kagome?" he asks in my ear._

_Kagome wraps her small arms around Inu-kun's waist and cries softly in his chest. "I-I missed you so much Inu-kun!" I sob. "I just wanted to see you and since this is the place you always go when it's your time to turn human so I thought I would visit you!" she cried as she twisted the back of his shirt with her tiny hands._

_Inu-kun patted her head, a sad and regretful expression in his eyes. "You don't need to apologize Kagome." He said softly. "I'm the one who supposed to be apologizing. Since I'm older than you I guess I kind of get caught up in other things." He said._

_Kagome looked up with shining eyes. She paused a little while before she talked. "Is that why you wouldn't play with me sometimes? You kept on saying that it was too silly and it was only for little kids." She then frowned as the tears dried up. "And I'm not a little kid anyway!" she pulled apart. "I can be as mature as you can! I'm only 2 years older than you!"_

_Inuyasha smirked, his old playfulness back. "Are you kidding? You can't be mature even if your life depended on it!"_

_I could see Kagome's cheeks go red. "Well at least I don't have the maturity of a 2 year old boy!" she retorted._

"_Well this little 'two year old boy' must be pretty mature." He smirked. "I'm afraid you've mistaken a 2 year old boy for a 2 year old girl that I'm currently looking at."_

_Kagome looked ready to burst and I couldn't help but laugh at their child-ness. It was pretty cute. "Well- well," Kagome stuttered. "You're face is a big pile of poo!" she said lamely._

_Inu-kun chuckled at her red face. I could see something in his eyes yet I didn't know what. It was a mystery to me. Then they embraced. That was the last thing I saw before my sight went black…._

_Then something weird happened. It was like I had closed my eyes but couldn't open then up again. I began to grow scared. What was happening? Then suddenly flashes started to go by._

"_Inu-kun. Why are you doing this?" I said when I was about 14 crying._

_What? The image then went gone again. What was that? What was I crying about?_

"_You betrayed me! Why did you go to another man?!" Yelled Inu-kun. His eyes were tinted pink and he looked about 16._

_The image went away again. What was happening?_

"_Inu-kun! I made this for you!" I cried. I was 5 this time, holding a bouquet of wild flowers in her hands._

_Gone. What was happening?_

"_Kagome… you know I love you right?" said a 10 year old Inu-kun._

_Black. What the heck is happening? Why can't it just stop at one memory? I feel like my mind's going to explode!_

"_Inu-kun…" I cried. Blood on my hands as my eyes were wide with terror. "Why did you do this?" _

_No. what happened? What did Inu-kun do? Tell me darn it!_

"_Kagome… I'm so sorry…" Said Inuyasha, a regretful look on his face followed by utter sadness._

_Why was he sad? Why won't it just slow down? I need to think! Stop! Stop doing this! I-it hurts!_

"_No." I said with a resent so powerful that I actually felt a pang in my heart. "I hate you Inuyasha." I say. "I spear on my life that I will kill you!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome shot straight up, her heart pounding and sweat rolled down her face like rain drops. She sat up and saw that it was still afternoon. She looked around and saw that Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were lying beside her, sleeping. Kagome sighed, relieved. They stopped for a while for a little break. She guessed that they also decided that they would have an afternoon nap. Kagome smiled slightly as Shippo snored, his mouth wide open and Kirara snuggled up beside him. 'They're so cute!' she thought to herself. She sat back on the large tree they were sleeping on, the effects of her dream still bugging her.

'What was that?' she thought. 'I can't hate Inuyasha. I never would.' She thought positively. 'No way! I must of mixed him up from someone else. Besides, there has to be more than one Inuyasha right?'

Kagome stared at the clouds as they floated by. 'But… why can't I shake off this feeling?' she thought sadly. She then remembered the blood on her hands, Inu-kun saying nonsense and the other stuff which just made her more confused. 'But, I had blood on my hands.' Her expression turned sad. 'Did I…? No. I wouldn't kill someone.' She thought determined. 'Never! I would not have known myself if I did! But then again… WHY was there blood on my hands?' she thought gravely. A tear slipped from her eyes. 'I need to find out. I need to find out about my past.'

She stood up and started to wake the other's. "Guys." She said quietly as she shook Sango. "Sango." She whispered. "Wake up. I want to go now. Have you seen Inuyasha?"

Sango stirred and opened her eye lids. She sat up and rubbed them. "K-Kagome? What's wrong?" she asked sleepily.

Kagome felt guilty by waking up her friend. But she needed to know. The tension and anxiety was slowly killing her from the inside. "Sango. I'm sorry but I really need to get back now." She said reluctantly. "Please."

Sango heard the urgency in her friend's voice and opened her eye immediately. "What happened?" she asked in a worried tone.

Kagome looked at her solemnly. "I… I just need to know…" she said sadly.

Sango nodded in understanding and stood up with Kagome. She then started to kick Miroku softly. "Miroku-sama." She said softly as she knelt down beside him. "Wake up. We need to get going." She whispered in his ear. "Come on. We need to-" But then she felt a usual rubbing sensation in her rear. She withdrew from Miroku slowly and said in a dangerously nice tone: "Miroku-sama?"

Miroku opened his eyes slightly and looked up at Sango with an innocent face. "What is it my darling Sango?"

"Hentai!" Sango yelled and was immediately followed by a hard, well-earned slap on Miroku's face. She stood up, blushing like mad, and started to walk angrily away.

Miroku stood up with a nervous laugh as he looked towards the also angry yet amused Kagome. "Well, good afternoon to you Kagome-sama." He said before walking off towards Sango again. No sooner was followed by another loud slap.

Kagome giggled to herself and picked up Shippo like a baby. Kirara woke and stretched. "Come on Kirara." Kagome said at the neko. "We're going to go now."

The cat the followed Miroku and Sango as they were packing up. Kagome then looked for Inuyasha and she found him sleeping soundly in a tree. She smiled and walked up to him, a little tense. "Inuyasha." She called up to him, Shippo still snoozing in her arms. "Inuyasha come on." She then saw Inuyasha's ears tweak. "We're going to head off to the battlefield. Miroku and Sango said it wasn't very far away. They said it's only a few more hours until we get there." she said a little more loudly.

Inuyasha then snapped his eyes open. That close to losing her? His ears flat on his head as he hopped down. He looked at Kagome and found himself being confused. He saw her tension and the uneasiness in her eyes. "What's the matter Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing." She said with a small smile. "Come on. We need to get going."

Inuyasha didn't buy it. "What happened?"

Kagome shook her head again, a wider yet sadder smile on her face. "When I get my memories back I promise to still stay with you until the end." She said. She meant it too. Even if she did hate him in the past she wouldn't hate him now. Not after all the things he's done for her.

Inuyasha looked puzzled for a moment but what she had said made his heart lift up a little. He had always known her to keep her promises. He plastered a small smile on his lips. "Thanks?" he said nervously.

Kagome smiled brighter, no longer sad, just uneasy. "Come on then! Let's go!"

Then they started to walk away as soon as all the stuff were packed again. As they walked Kagome's heart quickened as her worries grew…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshomaru ran out of the castle, leaving Rin in the care of Jarken. He was out trying to find a scent. A very unique and special scent. He roamed the western lands trying to find it. When he did though his heart rate quickened. What was happening? That never happened to him. 'I'm just seeing her because of Rin.' He thought, trying to persuade himself. 'I just need her because she'd be a great playmate for Rin. That's right.' He thought as he ran, her scent getting stronger every step. 'Just Rin's playmate.' He repeated again.

He then followed her scent and after awhile he was attacked by the smell of decaying bodies. He squeezed his nose in disgust and wondered why Kagomw was there. Why was she at a field full of dead and deacaying corpses? He was curious as he spend up.

When he reached it, though, he was met with the most infuriating sight he ever seen at if just made his blood boil...

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome gasped as she saw the battlefield. It was decaying with hundreds of dead bodies, humans and demons alike. It looked exactly like what she saw in her dream. This was the place where she first lost her memories- well from what she was told anyway. Kagome then looked towards Sango and Miroku. They were glaring at the landscape. She then looked at Kirara. She was hissing loudly. Shippo was behind Kagome's leg, trying to hide himself from the horrid sight. Then finally she looked towards Inuyasha. He had a sad, regretful, hateful, worried, anxious look on his face. She could clearly see the sweat running down his cheeks.

"Well," Sango started. "This is the place Kagome. This is where we found you and Inuyasha lying on the ground."

"Can you show me precisely where you found us Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded and they all followed her.

It was a slow and painful walk. They would accidentally step onto a dead and rotting corpse along the way and Shippo had crawled up to Kagome's shoulder. Kirara went into big Kirara, just in case something would come out. Everyone could feel it. The total want of destruction and war. They could even smell the rotting decay and bugs. Vultures were even down to feed on the human corpses. It was a sickening sight. Blood and bones everywhere and some were even flesh. It was hard for Inuyasha since he had a more sensitive smell.

They then reached the middle of the battlefield. For some odd reason there were no corpses or blood of any kind there. Just plain dirt. Nothing else. Kagome could feel the pain in her chest rising with every step they took towards the circle. 'What's happening to me?' she thought.

Inuyasha, too, could feel his heart rate quicken. What if when she found out she wouldn't like him anymore? What if she would hate him and kill him the moment she sees him? He wouldn't want to hurt her and he never would. Never again would he do it. He hoped with all his might that the time they've spent together since that day she would forgive him. Maybe she would have seen more of him to actually be deserved a second chance. 'Yeah right.' Inuyasha thought negatively. 'I'm just a half-breed. I didn't even deserve a single chance to be with her.'

Kagome and the others then stopped at the edge of the circle. They stood in silence just staring at it. Kagome breathed heavily as sweat rolled down. She clenched the fabric on her chest as she stared at the middle. She knew that something happened here. Something important happened here and she had something to do with it.

She let Shippo down and he gave her a puzzled look. "What is it Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome shushed him and smiled reluctantly. She then turned to Sango and Miroku. "Thanks guys for taking me here." she said silently, fear clogging up her throat.

Sango smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll get your memories back. Just go in there and we'll see what happens." She said.

Kagome nodded and took a deep breath. She then stepped into the circle. She waited for something to happen but nothing did. She felt temporarily relieved until she felt the hurt in her heart again. She stepped closer into the middle, everyone else watching her intently. Kagome then reached the middle and still nothing happened.

Kagome then knelt down onto the ground. She started to feel the dirt around her, hoping that it would trigger her memory or something. A couple of minutes past before she sighed disappointingly. Nothing had happened. This wasn't the cure after all. Just when Kagome was about to stand up she stopped. That's because she couldn't. her heart started to feel like it was being stabbed by a thousand swords. Kagome gasped painfully as she clenched her chest. She closed her eyes in pain and gritted her teeth so that she wouldn't scream.

Inuyasha could see and sense her pain and grew dreadfully worried. Inuyasha stepped into it. It was the mark of the barrier that Kagome made which made her lose her memory because of all the strength it took. Inuyasha would never forget that day. That day where she had saved his life at the cost of her past. Inuyasha then started to walk towards her. "Kagome…?"

Shippo and Sango were about to walk in to but Miroku stopped them and shook his head, a serious look on his face. "This is something Kagome and Inuyasha have to face alone." He said and the other's reluctantly nodded as they watched the pair before them.

Kagome could hear Inuyasha calls to her and tried to call back but she couldn't. If she did it would be more like a scream. The pain in her heart grew as he stepped forwards towards her, reaching out with a hand. Kagome's whole body shook with pain as she collapsed on her left hand so that she wouldn't fall.

Inuyasha grew frantically worried as he walked slowly towards her. "Kagome? Please answer me. Are you alright?"

Kagome groaned with pain which made her slightly release a tiny scream. "I-Inuyasha…" she groaned.

Inuyasha then rushed towards her side and knelt by her. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked. He could clearly see her aura flickering on and off. He grew even more worried as it started to glow. He thought he might get purified but strangely he wasn't. It was like that time she created the barrier. It was full of spiritual purifying energy yet it didn't harm him one bit. "Kagome?"

Kagome screamed again with pain. The pain in her heart was swelling so much that she thought she would burst. Her body was rigged with pain as it shook slightly. The pain was unbearable and she let out another groan, sweat pouring from her forehead.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha asked again, more terrified than ever. He then reached out with a hand to touch her. He hadn't been more scared in his life. He never felt so helpless before. He prayed with all his might to make Kagome safe yet he didn't know how. "Please, Kagome." He said as she touched her shaking shoulder, slightly.

Kagome eyes then snapped wide open. Her body stopped shaking but her breathing became more frantic. Tears began to seep rapidly from her eyes as she saw her entire life flash before her eyes. Her lips were quivering as with her hands that clutched the fabric over her heart. It hadn't stopped hurting. If only, it had grown ten-fold. More tears slipped as it seemed the entire world grew silent. Only she and Inuyasha were left in the world, along with her aching heart that seemed ready to be torn into little tiny pieces. Only Inuyasha to hear the first word Kagome had said as soon as her memories seeped back into her mind and heart:

"No…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yay! The end of chapter 16!! And I left you at a cliffie too so you should review so I could update sooner!! Sorry for the torment guys but still, I might not be able to update so soon because of other stuff so yeah, I'll leave you hanging for awhile. Muhahahaha…. Anyway don't forget to review and stay tuned for the next one!


	17. Things to Do

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: **Okay, I'm SORRY I left you guys at such a terrible cliffie… (-.-) I had a few complaints about that but hey, it's what I do, you can't do anything to stop me from making them. I'll at least TRY to put less cliffies since I'm getting busier and busier so yeah. Happy now? Okay, anyway on with the fic!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha: **18**

Kagome: **16**

Sesshomaru: **25**

Miroku: **18**

Sango: **17**

Rin: **7**

Kouga: **18**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"No…" Kagome silently whispered as a lone tear fell from her face; a tear of recognition and unbelievable sadness. "This can't be…" She whispered urgently as she recalled what had happened to make her hate Inuyasha so much…

Flash Back::..

_Kagome, 14 years in age, two years since she had last seen Inu-kun in her room. Two years since they last spoke to each other. Two years since that incident that had left Kagome terrified in her sleep of what she had done wrong. What did she do wrong?_

_Kagome was wandering in the very long halls of her castle. Even after years of living there she still hasn't memorized where everything is; occasionally she would get lost and asked one of her servants for help, embarrassingly. She walked through, not really mindful where she was going. She has been doing this a lot since her last encounter with Inu-kun. Sure they have met in battles and fights between their kingdoms but she had never actually spoken to him yet. Every time she would try he would hiss and glare at her in the most resentful way possible._

_Kagome sighed. As she walked as her waist length hair fell loosely down her back. It had been hard without him. Her chocolate brown eyes lost its usual brightness that day. She was never any more happier than a little kid who had lost her way. The only place where she felt even slightly happy was when she visited the Goshinboku. She would be reminded of his more friendly personality and not the brute he was turned into._

_Although whenever she did visit that place it also brought her great sadness that outweighed the good._

_As Kagome walked she let her thoughts wander back towards the half-breed demon. What did he think she did? As far as she was concerned she done nothing wrong for him to act like this. She has also noticed that he had become darker. As if his soul was seeping away from him bit by bit, day by day. She had also noticed that black jewelry he had been wearing. It gave off some powerful dark power that frightened her to no end. Where did he get that? Who did he get it from? She was slowly tortured by these unanswered questions; questions that lasted for years without any answers._

_Kagome's expression turned even sadder. How she missed Inu-kun. She would miss him every single day without rest. She longed to see him again, without a battle going on. Even if he did cast her dark and death-filled glares when they saw each other she felt more alive with him than anywhere else. It pained her to not be with him. To know that he was the one who didn't want to see her._

_After two years without Inu-kun she had been more depressed and concealed; but only on the outside. Kagome was never one to express her inner feelings so openly. She would wallow in her misery at night, when the nightmares came. At day she would put on a happy mask for people to be happy and content. She was after all the princess. She needed to be happy in order for her people to be. _

_Kagome then turned to a corner. She had no idea where she was going to go. She just let her feet carry her; it didn't matter where she went. She would always feel like she hadn't even taken one step._

_Kagome then looked out the window. It was dusk and the last bits of light were just fading away. Her expression saddened when she saw that another day had past without Inu-kun. She sighed as she continued her walk to no where until she heard a scream._

_Kagome acted on pure instinct and ran towards the sound. She followed that one scream of terror as she raced through the corridors, her kimono flapping loosely behind her. Unlike usual princesses she didn't like those long gowns, she couldn't fight well with them._

_As she raced through the many halls she realized she was heading towards her father's room. Kagome grew terrified. Her father was sick. Terribly sick and it wouldn't take a lot for someone or something to kill him. Kagome ran faster towards the scream. _

_She then past the window, only briefly glanced outside. It was night except there wasn't any stars. Only a mocking crescent moon that seemed yellow and sick._

_Kagome then remembered the scream she heard inside the castle and started to run again. She was definitely sure that the sound came from her father's master bedroom. Her heart quickened as she realized she didn't bring her bow and arrows- whom would? Why would you carry weapon so troubling around your own house?_

_Kagome then thankfully remembered the small dagger she kept in her sleeves. She used it just in case in emergencies, like this one. She met her father's door and was horrified to see a dead man, blood all over, lying face down at the door. It was one of her father's guards._

_'No, no, no, no,' She chanted in her head as she raced towards him. She knelt down and checked his pulse but there was none. She almost barfed at it but remained in tact. She stood up and banged on the door, sick to the bones. "Father?" She shouted. "Father are you in there? Father!" she screamed. She then tried the doorknob but it was locked. She could feel a familiar dark force in there with her dad and she wouldn't let it get away. _

_She pulled out the small dagger from her kimono sleeve. It was only small yet it was deadly sharp. She had made it herself. The blade of it seemed to slice through air and its handle had a firm grip. She started to pick the lock on the door while murmuring a quick unlocking spell. In no time the door clicked and she rushed inside._

_When she entered though she wasn't too happy. Happy was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment. There, in front of her by her father's bed, was the hanyou she so dearly loved. "I-Inu-kun?" She choked out as she closed the door behind her. "Inu-kun?" She asked again for he didn't turn. Tow years of unspent tears clogged her throat. This was there first meeting after two years since they could finally talk in peace- at least she thought so._

_Inu-kun turned his head at the voice and what Kagome so horrified her to her very core. His eyes; those eyes that she once thought were bright and beautiful were now a dull yellow, void of every emotion except for anger and resentment. His face was harder, more cold. His lips were pressed into a thin line, Kagome knew he hadn't smiled for a long time. What had happened to him? "Inu-kun." She said softly, advancing him. "W-What happened to you?" She asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_Inu-kun made no move until a couple more minutes when he gave off a tight smile, one that made his cheeks crinkled. "Kagome." He said in a sinister tone. "How so very lovely to see you here." He said with a false smile._

_Kagome knew it wasn't him. She could see the darkness in his eyes and the coldness of his smile and the harshness of his voice. This wasn't the same half-demon she fell in love with. "What happened to you?" Kagome asked, tears gathering slowly in her eyes. In this room it was dark. The curtains were closed and so were the lights. All Kagome could see was Inu-kun's figure and the dark expression of his face._

_Inu-kun then slowly turned. When he did though Kagome gasped. There was a knife in his hands, dripping with fresh, red blood. Kagome wouldn't believe it. She refused to think of whose blood it actually belonged to. She refused all the trails her mind had come to a conclusion to. It just simply wasn't possible._

_Inu-kun's smile grew wider as he saw the expression on Kagome's stricken face. He held up the small, blood-tipped knife out towards her, mocking. "See what it looks like _my _Kagome?" He hissed coldly. "Since you took a part of my heart away I thought I should return the favour." _

_Kagome advanced slowly. "F-Father?" She called out but no one answered. She tried again but still the same result. Her heart pounded in her chest. This couldn't be happening. "Father!" She then ran past Inu-kun and knelt by his bed. True enough there was blood oozing out from his chest and spilling onto the white sheets. His eyes were half closed and she could not see him breathing._

_Tears fell from her eyes and hit the sheets of his bed. "No!" She yelled. "Father! Dad! Please, no! Don't die on me!" She cried horribly. Still no answer. Kagome continued to stare into his forever calm, wrinkled face. Never would be able to smile again nor even weep. He just lay there, motionless as if he was a stick. "No!" Kagome sobbed. "Father, please oh Miko no!" But the only answer she got was a sick and sinister laughter that erupted from behind her._

_Kagome stood up, shaking all over, mixed with anger, sadness and betrayal. She turned and faced Inu-kun. A frown etched on her beautiful, smooth face as tears fell rapidly from her eyes. Her eyes were ablaze. She was no longer a child any more. She would not stand and watch her closest friend laugh at what he had done. _

_Inu-kun continued to laugh until he saw the expression on her face. Mixed with so many different emotions that it was just blank. At that moment he felt a slight pang in his heart which he hadn't felt for two-years since he got the amulet from Naraku. Inu-kun frowned but an evil grin was on his face. "Well, what do you think _my _Kagome?" He said coldly. "How does it feel like to be betrayed?"_

_Kagome was still blank, the small dagger still in her hand by her side. She just stared at him through hurtful eyes yet her face remained emotionless. How could he do this to her? What had she done to deserve this? What had happened all those years back? "Inu-kun." She said softly, trying to not choke from the tears she was keeping in. "Why have you done this?" She said in barely a whisper._

_Inu-kun chuckled for a moment but it all stopped as he glared at her. "Do you know how I felt when you chose another over me?" He hissed. "It felt like having your heart being ripping apart from your body and soul. It felt like the entire world crumbled!" He yelled at her, hands trembling. "I want you to feel what I had felt all those years back!" He spat._

_Kagome's unreadable expression turned confused. "W-What are you talking about Inu-kun?" She asked hoarsely. "I never chose another over you!" She defended, tears coming back into her eyes as she glanced at her dead father from behind her._

_Inu-kun gave a short humorless laugh. "Think I didn't know do you?" He hissed. "You and that _boy _going behind my back! What did you think would happen? You couldn't possibly think that I would've let that happen, do you bitch?!" He yelled angrily._

_Kagome sobbed. What the heck was he talking about? "You're all wrong Inu-kun!" She shouted. "I have no idea what you're saying! Please, I didn't do anything wrong!" She cried, more tears spilling from her eyes. "Why did you have to kill him, Inu-kun?"_

_Inu-kun growled as he ran to her and pinned her against the wall, his claws placing her arms over her head. "Don't call me that!" He hissed in her sobbing face, the dagger she once held lay useless on the floor. "You can never call me that again! Inuyasha, that's what everyone, calls me. You are no exception!" He said coldly, his face mere inches away from hers._

_Kagome squirmed with all her might from his grasp but he wouldn't let go. Tears spilled from her eyes like a waterfall. "What do you mean?" She asked sadly. "That's what I've always called you Inu-kun." She said softly._

_Inuyasha tightened his grip on her wrists. "Don't call me that you double-crossing wench!" He spat. "I will forever hate that name since you, my hateful bitch, had given it to me! I hated that name ever since you said it. I hated it ever since the word escaped your mouth. I hated you!" He said harshly, each word he gripped her wrists even tighter, drawing blood._

_Kagome was pained from his words as she sobbed uncontrollably. She then opened her eyes at the deep angry eyes that she once loved. They were nothing but a hollow yellow filled with nothing but resentment and dark. She couldn't stand his angry gaze any longer so she directed her eyes somewhere else. Unfortunately they ended up on her father's dead body._

_Her own hate then filled her body making her shiver. This half-breed, this murderer, had just killed her father and here she was crying because of him. It made her angry to the core. She would never forgive him. Never will she ever forget this day where he brought it too far. Kagome then met his eyes once more, no longer afraid, her eyes filled with her own resentment._

_All she had known about the good things he had done washed away from her mind only leaving all the wrong he had done. This fuelled her anger even more and she glared at him. She had trusted him yet he had so little trust in her. Never will she trust this young man again. "Oh yeah?" She said through gritted teeth, no more tears of sorrow and woe came out, only pure and utter hatred. "I hate you too." She spat._

_Inuyasha went hesitant for awhile. For some unknown reasons that hurt him deep and he winced at the pain. Something was telling him this was all wrong but something blocked it out. It was that amulet that Naralu gave him. It gave him more power and he soon forgot about that little voice in his head. He smirked down at the developing woman under him. "Well then that's settled." He said as he stared at her, somewhat oddly. He licked his lips. "Now do you feel the pain?"_

_Still Kagome cried tears of anger. She could feel the dark energy that was surrounding Inuyasha that very moment and she almost couldn't breathe. She had to gasp out deep breaths as the dark energy began to fill the room. She tried to fight it with her own pure powers but she was so full of hate right now that her own aura seemed to help the darkness grow._

_She then eyed the black amulet that hung from his neck. She glared at it as dark beings swirled around it. She could feel tremendous evil beings inside that tiny jewel. How did Inuyasha ever get a hold of it? She then met Inuyasha's eyes once more and was confused at the look in them. They held some sort of hunger and he seemed to be some place far away, like there was another voice in his head. "What are you staring at, _Inuyasha_?" she hissed. "Aren't you going to kill me?"_

_She wasn't going to let that happen though. She eyed the dagger that she had dropped cunningly and thought of a plan how to get out of this half-breed's grasp._

_Inuyasha pressed his body closer to hers as he held her hands above her head tightly. He pressed her body against the wall as his claws dug deep into her wrists. She gave a short gasp of pain and he was slightly satisfied, yet not fully. He wanted to keep seeing it._

_He then bent his head down and sniffed her hair. Once he touched it he nuzzled her neck and began to breathe in deeply. His hold on her tightened as he pressed himself onto her more roughly._

_Kagome gasped at this unexpected movement and a hard scowl met her face. 'How dare this bastard do this to me!' she thought angrily as tears of humiliation ran down her face. 'I will not let him use me like this!' She then started to struggle out of his grasp. She tried to kick him and bring her arms down but he had locked his legs with hers and his grip on her wrists stayed strong. She heard a deep growling sound as she felt the dark energy grow stronger. She whimpered slightly but regretted it as he continued to nuzzle, more confidently now, with low pleasurable growls._

_Inuyasha didn't know what this feeling was when he inhaled her scent. He just wanted to have more. The closeness he felt now wasn't enough. He grinded his body onto hers as if trying to squash it between himself and the wall. He could feel her rapid heart heartbeat, her squirms and protesting and angry cries but for some sadistic reasons he liked it. He liked it all. _

_Kagome squirmed harder as she felt his tongue lick her neck. She screamed bloody murder then, hoping that someone, anyone but another demon, would come to save her._

_Inuyasha growled as he reluctantly pulled away and slapped her from making anymore noises. "Shut the hell up, bitch!" He hissed. "You don't speak unless I've told you to!" _

_He then went after her neck again but Kagome wasn't having anymore of this. She kicked Inuyasha's shins and he flinched, leaving her enough time to dive for her dagger._

_She stood up, dagger ready to stab. She was panting along with sweating and her eyes radiated hate of the most viscous type. Inuyasha turned around after the flinch and smirked evilly at her. "Oh well." He said trying to sound a little disappointed. "I like my meal fighting anyway." He mocked. _

_Kagome gritted her teeth as she once again glanced at her father from beside her and once again tears fell. "I hate you Inuyasha!" She yelled through sobs. "You kill my father! I hate you! I swear that I'll kill you!" She cried. "I never did anything to you. I had never betrayed or deceived you. I stayed loyal to you until now and I won't stand for what you did." She hissed. "This is all your fault and your stupid delusional head! I trusted you with my life and yet you couldn't even trust me. I hate you, Inuyasha!"_

_Unknowingly, that hurt Inuyasha but he shrugged it off. "You deserved everything you got bitch." He swore. "And I bet you couldn't even kill me." He smirked. "Who was the one who taught you, huh?"_

_Kagome glowered as she readied her small dagger. "Well, one day the student will become the teacher." She hissed._

_Inuyasha picked up his discarded knife and readied himself too. "That saying is only for hopeless pupils." He retorted with a smirk. _

_Without another word Kagome ran towards him, her dagger expertly out to attack. Inuyasha blocked her attack effortlessly. He had the advantage since he had a longer and bigger knife than hers. He blocked it with his knife, still coated with fresh blood, and barred her attack. When she recoiled he took this opportunity to slice at her chest. Kagome narrowly missed, making it slash on her ribs instead._

_Kagome groaned with pain as she held her sides as the blood poured out. It wasn't that deep but deep enough to put some attention to. Kagome glared at him as she took another stance, this time more careful. Inuyasha didn't bother to take a stance, he thought it was going to be too easy._

_Kagome proved him wrong. She charged at him once again but when Inuyasha came to block it like last time she let the block miss. She went to her knees and was about to stab Inuyasha on his left leg but she stopped when the point of her dagger almost touched him._

_Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked puzzled for what she did but it was Inuyasha who got out of it first. He grabbed a lock of Kagome's silky, brown hair and yanked her to her feet harshly. Kagome made a little yelp as she dropped her dagger to the floor and tried to pry his hands from her hair, which didn't work._

_Inuyasha glared at her as he yanked her hair harshly. "Why didn't you do it wench?" He hissed. "Why didn't you freaking hurt me?!" He yelled angrily._

_Kagome held onto his wrist tightly as she continued sobbing. No more anger or resentment; just plain sorrow and sadness. "I-I still care about you I-Inu-kun." She sobbed uncontrollably._

_Inuyasha's eyes widened as the slits of his eyes narrowed. He growled angrily as he threw her towards the wall. She hit it hard and slid down, her back aching with pain, along with her deep cut and ribs. She looked up at him, her expression sad and horrified. Inuyasha advanced towards her, his knife pointing dangerously at her. He took slow and careful steps towards her._

_Kagome curled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She stared up into his emotionless eyes and grimaced. "Please Inu-kun." She said softly. "Please go back to normal."_

_Inuyasha stood over her, knife ready to stab. "I can't Kagome." He said. "I can't go back." He then smiled. A sad and evil smile that trembled Kagome's very being. "And besides," He continued, the sick smile still on his face. "I loved that face you made when I killed your father/ I also absolutely loved the face your father made when I stabbed him deep in his heart." His smile widened. "It was the best thing I have ever felt in my entire life."_

_Right then, after he had said those words, Kagome's anger and hate came back once again ten-fold. She glared at the deadly being hovering above her. "I will never forgive you." She hissed silently, sincerity leaked in her voice. "I will never forgive you even if all hell freezes over."_

_Inuyasha just smirked. "And do you think I give a damn?" He said harshly. _

_After exchanging glances one last time Inuyasha sent his knife down at her, intending to kill her. But then the door burst open and Kikyo and her mother rushed in. Kikyo then knocked the knife right out of Inuyasha's hands and it flew to the other end of the room._

_Inuyasha smirked but glared at their interference as he glided to the door._

_"No you don't!" Hissed Kikyo as she ran for him, her eyes angry like fire._

_Inuyasha was too quick for her though and he was already on the windowsill, window wide open. He glanced one last look at Kagome still on the floor glaring at him. He smirked and waved a small bye. "I'll be back soon _my _Kagome." And that was the last thing he had said before he vanished._

_A few moments went by and both Kikyo and her mother went by her father's side, crying their hearts out. Kagome was still sitting on the floor; her ears tuned out almost everything around her, the cries and the tears. Even the pain was numbed- temporarily anyway, she knew it would be a matter of minutes until she felt it. But right now she could feel nothing but hate and betrayal. A vow to never trust him again was going through her very mind…_

End of Flash Back::..

Inuyasha warily stared at Kagome's upset face as tears rolled down her cheeks. Inuyasha was about to touch her again but when he was close she flinched from him. He looked upset and hurt. He knew what had happened to make her do this. She had remembered. Remembered everything. "Kagome, I…" He started but he didn't know how to explain himself. "I didn't mean it. I seriously didn't." He begged. "It was what Naraku gave me. After those two years of having it, it changed me. It made me different." He confessed. "Please, Kagome, I didn't mean it!"

Kagome slowly turned her face to Inuyasha's. She didn't say anything. Her face was just etched with the feelings of sadness, remorse, betrayal, confusion and a whole lot of other things. It really it too long to mention.

For minutes they sat there just staring at each other. As Inuyasha stared at her hurt face he couldn't help but feel hurt himself. His expression turned sad. He had been expecting this. "You hate me don't you." It wasn't even a question.

Kagome continued to stare at him with tears still falling from her eyes. What was she supposed to do? She was so confused. Her face was emotionless as she talked. "You were… Inu-kun?" She said in a voice barely over a whisper.

Inuyasha nodded gravely. "Yes. That was me." He confessed. "The one you have been remembering of was me. Both Inu-kun and Inuyasha." He said sadly.

Kagome didn't respond. Her face was like a mask but her eyes betrayed everything. They expressed more emotions than anything else did. They were so hurt. From betrayal to deep sadness. Who could she trust now? "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly.

Inuyasha hung his head in guilt. "I-I." He stuttered. He then sighed. "I have no excuse." He said plainly.

Kagome nodded slowly, tears still running down her face. She looked around the battlefield as if she had never been there before. What was she to do now? Should she try to kill Inuyasha at this very spot or forgive him? The reasons why she hated him in the first place flooded her mind. Her father was dead. And it was all because of HIM. She turned around to face Inuyasha again, eyes slightly resentful. "My father's dead." She said flatly.

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome remained quiet. "Because of you." Again, not a question. He nodded once more. Kagome could feel anger and self-pity rise from deep within her. "So is my mother." She hissed lightly. "And my sister which is now just a killing zombie." She said with much hate but tried not to surface them.

Unfortunately Inuyasha heard them well. "So, now what will you do?" He asked nervously.

Kagome glared at him. "What will I do?" She repeated angrily. "I will not travel with my father's murderer," She tried to say as softly as she can but there was still venom that leaked out of her voice.

Inuyasha flinched from it and his heart started to pound rapidly in his heart. "But I didn't mean to." He protested. "I swear I didn't!"

Kagome scoffed and turned away from him, wiping her tears angrily away. "I never did betray you. Why would you have thought of such a thing? Was your trust for me so low? Why did you even accept that dark object from Naraku anyway? No doubt you want power." Kagome snorted.

Inuyasha frowned. "I didn't want power." He sort of lied. "I was upset and…" He couldn't explain this out loud, especially when the rest of the gang was still watching, listening. "Please Kagome. Just forgive me." He pleaded.

Kagome stood up and so did Inuyasha. She stepped away from him and the action caused hurt to spread over Inuyasha's face but Kagome looked away to avoid it. She bit her lower lip, trying to make up her mind. She was just so confused right now. Would you forgive the person who had killed you father and had accused you when you have done nothing wrong? Would you forgive him just like that? She tried to look back at Inuyasha again but failed. "I-I don't know Inuyasha."

Inuyasha couldn't take it. He stepped closer towards her but she stepped back. "I'll be good, I swear Kagome." He said sadly. "Just don't leave like this."

Kagome shook her head. "If you'll be good then you wouldn't be the same." She bit her lip again. "Please Inuyasha, I need to think this through."

Inuyasha took one big step towards her and embraced her, nuzzling her hair. "Please Kagome. I need you." He said truthfully.

Kagome was shocked and tried to free herself from his grasp. "Inuyasha! Let go." She said as she continued to struggle. "Let go!" She yelled frightened. She started to struggle out of him but he only held her tighter, repeating the same words over and over again. Kagome could feel anger and fear take over her. "Inuyasha, please let go!" She pushed against her chest. "Let go! You killed my dad!"

Suddenly they were sperated and Kagome looked up, afraid, at the tall, silver-haired taiyoukai standing between them, a secure arm around her. "F-Fluffy!" Kagome stuttered, still a little bit scared.

Inuyasha didn't even realize he was there and started to growl at him. "Let go of Kagome." He snarled.

Sesshomaru glared at his half-brother with a secure arm around Kagome's waist. "Wasn't that the same thing this human was telling you to do Inuyasha?" He said coldly, his voice as flat as ever. "Why should I when she obviously isn't thrashing around in my arms as she was doing in yours?"

Inuyasha growled but there was pain on his face. "Sesshomaru…" He hissed under his breath. He then turned to the slightly frightened but more relaxed princess in his brother's arm. "Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome stared at his reaching hand. She looked at Sesshomaru and back to Inuyasha. She shook her head sadly. "I don't know yet Inuyasha." She said sadly. She then glanced at her friends who were quickly running over towards them, weapons in hand. She turned back to Inuyasha with a sorrowful look. "I need to think." She said softly. "I'm too confused right now."

Inuyasha reluctantly nodded. If time were what she wanted then time she'd get. "Where are you going?" He asked sadly.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and he gave her a slight nod. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha's pain stricken face. "I'll be at Sesshomru's castle." She then looked up at him again. "Is that okay?" She asked a little worried.

Sesshomaru turned his face downward to face her. "It will be acceptable." He said flatly. "You are needed in the castle anyway."

Inuyasha growled. "What do you need her for?" He hissed.

The two-inu brothers glared at each other for a long time before Sesshomaru broke the silence. "It is none of your business brother." He said coldly. "I have no intentions in explaining myself to you."

Inuyasha growled and looked back at Kagome. "Are you sure about this Kagome?" He asked. "You can just stay with Sango and Miroku. I'll be the one leaving for awhile." This made it clear he did NOT feel safe with his brother. He especially didn't feel safe with her with him without protection.

Kagome glanced back at her friends who were standing a few meters away from them, bodies tense. "I'm sure." She replied. "I need to get away from people who might change my mind." She then turned to Inuyasha, her expression grave. "I need time to think Inuyasha."

Inuyasha struggled an inside battle for a moment. "Fine." He said. He then glared at Sesshomaru. "You even hurt her in anyway 'Fluffy' then you're going to be very sorry." He threatened.

Sesshomaru returned the glare. He didn't appreciate being called that name. "I make no promises half-breed." He said coldly.

Inuyasha started to snarl at him but Kagome called over him. "Don't worry Inuyasha." She said solemnly, her eyes were blank, the same as her face. "I'll be careful."

Shippo then cried out loud and ran towards her. He jumped onto her and hugged her chest. "Kagome!!" He wailed. "Please don't leave me!"

Kagome hugged the little kit. Her feelings towards him haven't changed one bit, only slightly more protective. "I won't." She then stared up at Sesshomaru. "Can he come too?" She asked hopefully.

He gave her a small and reluctant nod and she smiled at him. "Thankyou." She said and stared down at the child in her arms. "You can come too Shippo. If you want that is."

Shippo nodded eagerly. "Yes please!" he said with a wide smile. He wouldn't be stuck alone with a few strangers he just met maybe a week or two ago.

Kagome then turned to Sango, Miroku and Kirara. "I'll be alright. Don't worry about me, I've got my fighting skills back. " she said with a reassuring smile.

Sango sniffed and waved. "Don't get into trouble okay? And don't hurt yourself!"

Miroku nodded. "Who knows what danger lies within the root of a tree that has surfaced above the ground." He said horrified.

Kagome giggled and waved sheepishly back at them, although it was a strained effort to smile with this entire load on her back. She then turned back to Inuyasha, a mask in place. "Bye Inuyasha." She said quietly. "I may be back in a week."

Inuyasha's eyes were filled with pain and loss. "You'll be back right?" He asked solemnly. He hoped with all his might that she didn't mean anything by the word 'may'.

Kagome only gave him a dull look. "We'll see." She then held on tightly on Shippo and glanced up at the tall demon. "Ready?"

He nodded and not a second later they were up in the air, as if flying, back towards his castle in the western lands.

Inuyasha watched them go a pain of loss in his eyes. The others stood beside him, a sad expression on their faces. "You think she'll be safe?" Sango asked worriedly.

Inuyasha was silent for only a moment as he watched their retreating form. "I'm sure she can." He said quietly. "She ahs her memories back after all." He said with a far away look in his eyes- and also anger?

Sango and Miroku muttered to themselves but Inuyasha continued to stare in the direction they went. 'I'll win you back Kagome.' He vowed. 'I won't lose you again. I'll give you a week to chose but if you don't chose me then I'll still be after you.' He thought. 'I will not and cannot lose you again.' He glared as they vanished from view. 'I will make you change your mind about forgiving me,' He continued. 'Even if hell really does freeze over.'

0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay there. I don't think that was a cliffie. Anyway hope you guys like it! And in case if you're wondering this is going to come out as a luv triangle!! I always wanted to make one of these! It's going to be InuKagSess. It'll be awesome! Anyways cyas laterz!!


	18. Questions

**Chapter 18**

A/N: Well thanks guys for all your reviews! Well… And thanks to an anonoymous review: Aliice for tell me all that and thanks for your compliment!! It brightened up my day! You have no idea how happy I was when I read your review!! Oh and Please don't hate me Paint The Sky Grey!! i didn't mean to anger you!! anyway here's the next chapter! And for Loved Forever I can't answer your question. Gomen but it will be so unfair to te others. Thanks for your review too!! And also thanks Jade Malice for sticking up for me! i think i know who that person is anyway. she goes to my school -cracks knuckles- just wait till i get a hold of her. anyway i have deleted those reviews anyway. since they're anonoymous it wasn't hard. Thanks again! You're one person i can trust to stick up for me!

0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha: **18**

Kagome: **16**

Sango: **17**

Miroku: **18**

Sesshomaru: **25**

Rin: **7**

Kouga: **18**

0o0o0o0o0

Throughout the entire trip towards Sesshomaru's castle none of them spoke. Everything was quiet; even Shippo behaved. He was tightly hanging onto Kagome's blouse as if his life depended on it. He was still wary with Sesshomaru because of their last encounter and he didn't feel safe with him at all.

Kagome was a little bit calmer. Maybe that was because she had other things to worry about rather than the great demon lord who was currently carrying her. She had more saddening troubles. For the entire trip her mind was blank. All she could think of was Inuyasha and that fateful night he killed her father. Should she forgive him? Should she just forgive and forget about her father's murderer? That thought she had to shake off. He killed her father; would you forget something like that easily?

Flash Back::..

_"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" A 5-year-old Kagome cried. In her hands was a bouquet of flowers from the castle gardens; red and blue. "Daddy, looks wha I gots!" She said with a wide smile._

_Mr. Higurashi smiled down at his daughter and knelt down to embrace her. "Kagome!" He said happily as he wrapped his large arms around the tiny, giggling body. "What do you have there?"_

_Kagome pulled away and gave him a toothy grin. She held up the flowers for him. "I picks the pwetty flowers for you daddy." She said warmly. "I picks 'em for you!"_

_The great king smiled down at her. She was so small. Her tiny pink kimono was slightly dirty at the brim but not so much that he would make a fuss about it. He accepted the flowers gratefully and kissed Kagome's forehead. "You are such a sweet heart Kagome." He said softly. "One day you'll be as pretty as these flowers you picked."_

_Kagome's large eyes blinked once before she broke into a gap-toothed smile. "Thank you daddy!" she the waved by at him and turned around. "I'm goings to plays with mummy now. Bye-bye daddy!" She said as she stumbled back where she came from. "I loves you!" She called out just before she disappeared round the corner._

End of very, very short Flash Back::..

They finally arrived at the castle gates. Sesshomaru set them both down gently onto the ground. There was a cool breeze that touched all three of them as they landed. Sesshomaru led them into the gates and at the large doors of the castle. He opened it with one arm and went inside, followed by Kagome and Shippo.

As Kagome pushed the door closed again she marveled at his huge kingdom. It felt odd to her. She was the enemy of this great Tai youkai yet she wasn't doing anything by it. Kind of odd, isn't it? It's like you're a mouse entering a house full of cats. Maybe it was the time she spent with Inuyasha or the fact she only remembered her duties this very day but she didn't feel like a princess. She didn't want to be a princess. Kagome could remember she never wanted to be; she wanted Kikyo to have that honor. She just wanted to be a normal person, free of kingdom duties and studies. Kagome could see how impossible that was since now she was the only one to take the throne.

As she and Shippo followed the great Lord through the long and many hallways she noticed the paintings on the walls. They were all beautiful past Lords and Ladies; maybe some other royalties too.

Then suddenly a large squeal was heard. Kagome jumped a little and so did Shippo but Sesshomaru didn't react at all. Kagome could see a little girl running towards them at a tremendous speed. She had to wonder if she was past a mere human.

Rin ran up to Sesshomaru and hugged him tight around his leg. "Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried happily. "I missed you. Where'd you go?" She then noticed Kagome and Shippo and grew weary. She hid behind Sesshomaru's leg so that only her head was visible for the two of them. "Who are they Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked quietly.

Jarken then trotted along, mumbling his usual garb. Pathetic humans this, stubborn humans that, weak humans everywhere, you know the drift. Jarken advanced the little party and bowed politely to Sesshomaru. "My Lord. Welcome home." He said under his breath. He too then noticed the two new arrivals and he grew even grumpier. "What's this? Another human and a weak pup? What is this my Lord?"

Sesshomaru ignored his little ward and turned to Kagome and Shippo. "I suppose you didn't even consider why I was where you were in the first place, now have you?"

Kagome blank once, not able to comprehend what he was saying. When she did though she blushed out of embarrassment. "Oh! Yeah, umm, why were you there, Sesshomaru?" She asked.

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. Humans could forget the most important details at times. "I need your assistance with my ward. She is needed for a playmate and she has requested someone like you."

'Someone liked me?' Kagome thought irritated. "I'm not some puppy you could boss around. In case you have forgotten, you aren't my Lord, Sesshomaru." She said rather rudely.

"He is your Lord you weak human wench!" Jarken shouted angrily. "You should address him in proper formalities!"

Sesshomaru, too, was a bit irritated but her behavior. Wasn't he just the one who invited her to his home? She should show a little bit more respect. No, slash that, a LOT more respect. "If you are willing to stay in my household for more than 5 minutes I suggest you act more like a guest." He said coldly. "I do not tolerate rudeness from the people I invite into my castle."

Kagome was beaten there. She did act rather rudely. She was just upset at the moment. She needed to sleep. She bowed politely to him. "Sorry, Sesshomaru- I mean _Lord _Sesshomaru." She sighed. "Please accept my apology."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Rin then came up from behind him a little bit and walked slowly to her. She tugged lightly on her clothes. "I'm Rin." She said shyly. "What's your name?"

Kagome stared down at her and almost all her worries vanished. She was adorable! Kagome smiled warmly at the child. "I'm Kagome." She said. "Nice to meet you, Rin-chan."

After seeing Kagome's friendly smile, Rin lost all her weariness and security. She smiled back at her. "Nice to meet you too Kagome-chan!" She then tugged on her clothes more strongly. "Will you be playing with me?" she asked hopefully.

Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru to see whether or not it was okay. He gave her a small nod and she smiled thankfully at him. She turned back to Rin and smiled. "Yes I will." She said, a little tiredly.

Sesshomaru had heard it and interrupted them. "Rin." He said in a low voice. "She is quite tired already. It would be better to wait tomorrow when she's all refreshed." He said in an emotionless voice.

Rin smiled understandably. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried happily. She turned back to Kagome. "We'll play tomorrow okay?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. She then took a step sideways so she revealed the once-hiding-but-not-anymore Shippo. Kagome smiled at him. "Rin-chan, this is Shippo. He will be playing with us too."

Shippo looked a little bit nervous but Rin didn't notice. She just smiled and grabbed his tiny hands in her slightly bigger ones and shook them. "Hello, Shippo-kun! I'm Rin-chan! We'll be playing tomorrow, do you want to play with us?" she asked happily.

Shippo glanced nervously at Kagome who just smiled. "Yeah, sure." He said a little hesitant.

Rin squealed and let go of Shippo to hug Kagome quickly. "Bye Kagome-chan, Shippo-kun! Me and Jarken will be out preparing for tomorrow!"

Jarken protested greatly but Rin just giggled and dragged him back outside at the back. As they left she waved one more time at Kagome before they disappeared behind the corner.

Kagome continued to smile. Seeing her and her little child personality lifted her spirits a little. She had always loved kids and they had always loved her. Kagome knew she would get along with Rin very well. She turned back to Sesshomaru with the smile still in place. "That's a very nice girl you got there." She said happily. "Is she your pup?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little bit. "Pup?" he repeated. "No, she is not my pup. She is my ward." He said in an unreadable tone

Kagome's smile remained. "Okay." She turned to Shippo who leaped up into her welcoming arms. She hugged him motherly. "Sesshomaru, this is my pup." She said proudly. "I think you already know his name. Shippo."

Shippo was surprised she had called him her pup but he smiled with great joy. He hugged her tightly.

Sesshomaru watched the scene rather envious. He could never show that much affection to another like that. Sesshomaru stayed quiet before he spoke again. "Come. I will show you to your rooms."

Kagome nodded and followed him, Shippo in her arms. They past many hallways and the great Lord's stride were a lot longer and more graceful than Kagome's. She had to jog to keep up with him. After many twists and turns they came at a stop at a door. Kagome was panting with the long walk, or jog, either way you'd want to call it.

Sesshomaru opened the doors and let Kagome inside. "This is our guest room." He said. "Do what ever you please with it."

Kagome smirked. "Even burn it down?" She said as a joke.

Sesshomaru didn't show any signs of amusement and Kagome sighed in defeat. Of course she wasn't going to burn it down. It was a beautiful room, much more fancy than her guestrooms at her castle. They had red curtains and a queen size bed with a light red quilt with a Sakura flower imprinted on the corners. There was a candle that was lit at one of the side tables and there was also a large wardrobe. The room had an aqua coloured carpet that covered the entire room's floor and there was also a bookshelf filled with giant books at the far wall.

Shippo cried in delight as he jumped off of Kagome and ran to the bed and jumped on it. Kagome smiled and realized that he wasn't as tired as she was. It wouldn't be fair if she forced him to sleep with her if he wasn't even sleepy. "Shippo." She called. "Why don't you go play with Rin-chan?" she suggested. "You'd have a lot of fun with her."

Shippo looked uncertain for a moment as his eyes shifted to Sesshomaru and back to Kagome. "Will you be alright?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Go, play with her. She seems like a nice girl, you'll like her."

Shippo smiled and nodded eagerly. He hopped off of Kagome's bed and ran outside. He started sniffing the air until he found her scent. When he did he darted off finding the source of it.

Kagome watched him go, a little worried. What if he got lost in this big place? What if he gets attacked by one of the demon servants around here? She was starting to think that sending him off wasn't such a good idea after all.

"He will be safe." Sesshomaru said as if reading her mind. "My servants here don't attack any cubs while they are with Rin and Jarken."

Kagome still looked unsure. "And what if they get to him before he gets to them?" she asked worriedly.

"They will not attack." He said in an emotionless voice. "They will not dare to risk to fight in here while there are so many valuables at every hallway."

Kagome nodded, still a little bit unsure. She sighed and went back into the room, Sesshomaru followed. She examined the room again and was still awed that it was just a guestroom. She turned to Sesshomaru with a questionable look. "Is Rin-chan human?" she asked. She didn't need to ask. She couldn't sense any demonic aura surrounding her.

Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome looked even more puzzled. "But…" She started. "Why did you take in a human child?" She then remembered when they first met. She was just a child and he didn't kill her. She remembered it well, it's not like her to forget meeting an exotic demon like that.

"I found her dead." He said. "She was killed by a pack of wolves."

Kagome gasped. She frowned at him. "Is that some sort of sick joke?" she said, a hint of anger in her voice. "How could she be dead if she just hugged me a couple of minutes ago?"

"Have you ever heard of the rival of the Steel Fang?" he asked. "Since you have been with my half-brother than you should know about his Tetsusaiga right? I've been trying to get it for years but when I got my own powerful sword it proved more valuable than the Steel Fang."

"That doesn't explain anything." She said even more puzzled. "What's a sword got to do with Rin-chan returning from the dead?"

Sesshomaru laid his hand on the hilt of his sword. "When the Steel Fang could kill a thousand demons in one sweep, my sword could heal a thousand humans."

Kagome nodded, as if understanding. "And it's also able to heal people from the dead?"

Sesshomaru nodded and put his hands back at his sides again. "I revived her and ever since she's been following me." He said, for the entire conversation his face was unreadable.

Kagome grinned. "Then why not just send her away? I bet you could've done that a long time ago. Is the great Lord growing soft?" she teased.

The said Lord gave a low growl. "It will be wise not to criticize me, human." He said in a cold voice. "You are even lucky that I haven't kill you yet for your rudeness earlier."

Kagome was about to object but she thought better of it. She did act rudely and she felt bad about it. He just took her in and let her stay for a week and she acts like some spoilt brat. 'How could I make it up to him?' she asked herself. 'I can't just apologize, it's too little. But what can I do?' She bowed again to him. "Sorry again Fluffy." She said while using his old nickname.

Sesshomaru still felt uncomfortable when she said that name. "Human, do not call me that." He said in a monotone. "We do not know each other enough to call me that pathetic name."

Kagome stood up straight. "Hey!" she said childly. "It's not pathetic! And besides, you wouldn't let me call you 'Fluffy' even if we did some how get along." She retorted.

Sesshomaru growled deep within his chest. "Do not get wise with me, miko." He snarled. "It would be an unfortunate accident if you were suddenly dead the next morning."

Kagome shivered. "You can't threaten me Fluffy." She said weakly. "I know you wouldn't kill me."

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked. "Do your stake your life on it?"

Kagome gulped. "Yes." She said a little bit louder, more confident. "And besides, I bet I could purify your ass before you even touch me." She mumbled under her breath.

The next second she was pinned onto the bed with hands tightly around her wrists. Sesshomaru hovered over her with a small smirk. "Is that a challenge?" He said coolly. "Because I think you just lost."

Kagome stared wide-eyed at him. Was he being 'playful'? She stayed under him, wanting to dig deeper into his isolated wall. "Okay. I lost that one." She then grinned. "But I still bet my life that you wouldn't kill me." She said, challenging.

Sesshomaru didn't know what was happening to him. All the smiled she had given him today had warmed up his chest somehow. He couldn't place a finger on what he was feeling when he was around her. What was it? Whatever it was it was driving him half-mad. He lowered his head to sniff at her neck. He remembered the last time he had smelt her scent so closely and it seemed like nothing had changed; just more matured and strong, more signs of womanhood.

Kagome's body stiffened as he began to sniff her. What was he doing? This didn't feel right. This felt so wrong, so dirty. She squirmed a little as he began to sniff out her throat. Her mind went on full alert then. The throat was one of the danger zones for a demon to be sniffing you. One bite on that place and you're instantly dead. She gulped as she felt his nose on her skin and tried to struggle out of his grasp.

Sesshomaru sensed her discomfort and in an instant was off of her. He stood in the door way, his face was the same as usual, cold and unreadable.

Kagome sat up from the bed. She didn't even realize the shift of weight until she opened her eyes. She stared at Sesshomaru a little bit startled and panicked and a little bit frightened. What was he going to do to her? Rip out her throat just to prove a point? She gulped again. "F-Fluffy?"

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Don't call me that, wench." He barked. "One more word out of you and you would regret it." After he had said that he stepped out and slammed the door closed. He felt so angry with himself. What just happened? It wasn't like him to act like that, to lose a part of himself to his inner demon. It just wasn't right!

He walked angrily towards his study room, both angry and graceful. He opened the door and slammed it shut. He walked over to his study desk and sat on his chair. What had just happened? Why couldn't he get this feeling out of his chest? It seemed so wrong to feel this way. It felt so foreign to him that he hated it. Why was it that every time she would smile it would make him want to smile too? Years of practice and isolation stopped him from doing so.

What was so different about her? What made her so special that it made him feel uncomfortable? It was his brother's wench for goodness sakes! She's also a weak human too, what was he thinking? 'But no…' he thought. 'She isn't just a weak human. She's a princess.'

The idea of a princess in his castle made him slightly off balance. Shouldn't she be his enemy? If so then why isn't she dead yet? That was an easy question. His father, Inutashio, was the one who wanted to rule over the human kind as well as the demons. Ever since he had disappeared there had been no more wars and Sesshomaru didn't want any. Why would he want to be in charge of pathetic humans who couldn't fend for themselves?

But then again, the lack of wars could have been affected by the disappearance of the royal human family. But that wasn't right. Kagome was one of them and she is right here in his castle. Why isn't she with her kingdom ordering them to come a them? More importantly, how was the human kingdom doing without a ruler? Would they fight each other to be king like a demon would? Why wasn't Kagome in her own lands ruling over her own territory?

Sesshomaru's head started to ache. Too many questions needed answering. It first started with emotional questions and somehow along the lines it turned into a social, business one. How did that happen?

He could feel his head throbbing. He shouldn't try to figure out all these questions today. Distracting himself, he got many scrolls and contracts and started to sign and fill them out. 'This is way more easier.' He thought. 'At least these things have a logical answer.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Inuyasha, you got to eat something!" Sango yelled from below the tree.

Inuyasha didn't make a move to go down. He was still upset about Kagome leaving him, if it was only for a week anyway. He didn't know when she would come back, if she would even come back at all.

"Stop acting childish." Miroku called right next to Sango. "Do you want to end up dead?"

'I'd rather be dead if Kagome never comes back to me.' He thought bitterly. It was nightfall and Inuyasha hasn't eaten anything since Kagome left. This caused Sango and Miroku worry. 'Feh. Let them worry all they want. I think they're forgetting I'm part demon. I could last awhile without food.'

After awhile Sango and Miroku gave up. "Fine. Be that way." Sango yelled angrily. "Kagome will come back! I mean, I'm still here." She said sadly. She too has missed her even though it hasn't even been 24 hours yet. She turned to Miroku. "You want to go to the village? We could restock for when she comes back."

Miroku nodded. "Of course my dear." He said with a sad smile. "Anything you say."

Sango cast him a glare and turned to Inuyasha still perched on the tree. "We're going now. We'll be back at Kaede-sama's shrine after a week." She promised.

They were back in the village where Kaede lived. They made it a sort of home base. No one really minded. They liked Kaede and her wisdom. She was also good with herbs and healing strategies. Inuyasha, though, still doesn't feel comfortable with her. She was still a miko: a being that could purify him to ashes. He wasn't scared of her or anything, he just wouldn't trust her enough with his life.

As Inuyasha watched the moon glow after the sun had set he felt lonely. This was his first night alone ever since that last battle, it just felt so odd without Kagome. 'She'll come back.' He thought positively. 'She keeps her promises.'

Suddenly he smelt a very familiar scent. Clay and dirt. Inuyasha instinctively went into alert mode and stood up from the tree. He saw Kikyo's soul collectors merging into one. He leapt down from the tree and as soon as he did Kikyo appeared 5 meters before him.

Inuyasha growled warningly. What was she doing here? Kikyo gave him a cold look. This Kikyo was definitely not the Kikyo he had remembered in the past. Sure she would also give him cold glares and spiteful looks but she was never so… unemotional. "What do you want here?" He hissed.

Kikyo stood there, a mask over her face. Even in this state she was still beautiful, Inuyasha could admit that. She and Kagome looked so much alike but they were so much different. Kagome had a warm and friendly look while Kikyo had a cold and hateful look. No one could mistake them unless they were totally blind.

Kikyo didn't move to speak. She just stood there staring at Inuyasha with a cold look. "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked more forcefully.

Suddenly Kikyo's cold and emotionless face broke into an evil and amused smirk. "She found out didn't she?" She asked coldly. "I was wondering why my sister was hanging out with you after what you did to us." Her smirk grew wider. "I won't be surprised if she returns to the way she was and tries to kill you for vengeance."

Inuyasha growled again. "What do you care?" he scowled. "For what I've seen you don't care about anything but getting the jewel shards. You'd even kill your own sister just to get your clay hands on them."

Kikyo's smirk vanished and her scowl appeared. "That's odd, coming from a person who killed our father just because of a little misunderstanding."

"How did you know about that?" He hissed.

"I have my sources." She said coldly. "I know what you feel for my _sister_" She spit that word out. "And I also know about her struggle to whether or not kill you." Her lips curled into a snarl. "If it were me you'd be dead the minute I remembered."

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha repeated.

Kikyo's face then turned serious. "Where is she?" she said in a low tone.

Inuyasha gave a hearty laugh. "Why would I tell you?" he chuckled darkly. "You'd just go and kill her. I'm not going to let you do that."

Kikyo's face remained a mask. "No matter." She said. "That wasn't my original task anyway."

Inuyasha's face turned into an angry confusion. "What?" He barked. "Then why are you here?"

"I'm a messenger at the moment." She started. "I was sent by the one who revived me from that damned blast." She hissed. "He has told me to tell you that Kagome wouldn't be with you for long." She smirked. "He said the last time you'd see her is when she's by his side ruling over the entire lands."

"What is this?" Inuyasha glared. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"I do not jest." Kikyo said seriously. "Beware half-breed. One minute she'd be by your side and the next she'd be with the dark demon himself."

Inuyasha could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest. A threat? "From who?" he demanded.

Kikyo's smirk disappeared but the look of amusement in her eyes remained. "You have met him many times before." She spoke. "He was the one who gave you that amulet that made you half-mad with power."

"Naraku!" He spat, hate radiating from his very being. "What does he want with Kagome?" he asked through clenched teeth. "And is he the one who brought you back from hell?" he hissed.

Kikyo started to glow as the soul collectors started separating from her. "My apology half-breed." She hissed as she started to disappear. "But that is all the information I was allowed to give you. Until we meet again." And with her words she and her soul collectors disappeared from sight.

Inuyasha stood there almost shaking with rage. 'Naraku that bastard!' he thought angrily. 'Looks like he isn't finished with me yet. Now he wants Kagome. That bastard, I'll kill him!'

Inuyasha then began to run intent on finding Sango and Miroku. 'They need to know.' He thought frantically. 'Kagome won't be safe anywhere if Naraku is out to get her.' He thought about that other day when Kagome was almost killed by falling off a cliff. 'He said something about a past agreement but what was it?' he thought angrily. 'Kagome didn't remember him back then but maybe now she'd tell us some answers.'

Inuyasha found them at Kaede's shrine. He barged into the door and all eyes locked onto him. "Kagome's in danger." He yelled. "We need to get out of here."

Miroku stared at his friend blankly. "Are you sure you're not just making excuses so that we may get Lady Kagome back sooner?" He said accusingly.

Inuyasha glared at him. "I'm positive." He snarled. "Naraku is after her."

Sango sighed. "We already knew that Inuyasha." She pointed out. "Remember last time? He wanted the shards and wanted Kagome so that he could find them." She recalled. "Of course he's out to get Kagome."

Inuyasha growled in irritation. "It's not just that. What did he say to you when I was hanging off the cliff?"

Miroku thought about it and answered awhile later. "He said he wanted Kagome because of her power. He said she holds more power than we realize and he wants her for it." He said.

"Well when I was outside, Kikyo appeared and sent me a warning." He said. "It was from Naraku."

Miroku and Sango gasped. "Then is Naraku the one who brought Lady Kikyo back?" Miroku asked. "That explains a lot."

"Yeah." Sango agreed. "He could have brainwashed her to do his bidding." Her brows etched to a frown. "That evil bastard. He knew Kagome wouldn't be able to shoot an arrow at her sister." She curled her fists. "That heartless monster."

"Well." Inuyasha continued. "Kikyo also said that Kagome would be at his side soon." This made Inuyasha's stomach churn. There are multiple definitions of that. "We need to get Kagome back."

Kaede spoke for the first time in the conversation. "But isn't she at Lord Sesshomaru's castle correct?" When they had explained this to Kaede when they got back she was appalled. The enemy of the great lord in his own house? They're just asking for trouble. "Wouldn't it be safer for her to be with him? he is after all the Lord and he holds great power, socially and physically."

Inuyasha growled at her. "Listen hag, Naraku is a _very_ strong demon." He hissed. "And besides, I can't let Sesshomaru kill him. I vowed that I would."

"But we have no idea when or where he'll attack." Sango pointed. "It could be a matter of minutes or a matter of months before he tries and steals Kagome. You can't just rush over there when you had given her a week to sort things out."

Inuyasha rubbed his temples in frustration. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He opened them again and this time his golden eyes were ablaze with determination. "I will not lose her." He stated. "I will not let those bastards take her away. We're going to get her back here so that I will be able to protect her. It's my job."

Miroku sighed. "We know that Inuyasha. But aren't you acting a little bit too rational? Did Lady Kikyo say when Naraku would make his move?"

"No." he admitted. "She just said soon and that's good enough for me." He growled. "If she's not here by my side then she isn't safe."

"But Lord Sesshomaru is a powerful being, as much as I hate to admit it." Kaede said. "I'm sure she would protect Princess Kagome against that foul demon."

Inuyasha pointed a finger at her. "But he never said he would protect her." He growled. "He is after all and enemy of hers. Having her killed, and since she is the last heir, would make it a whole lot easier right?"

Everyone considered what he said and their faces grew worried. "You're right." Sango said. "Why did we let her go off with public enemy number one?" she growled angrily.

"It was her wish Sango dear." Miroku said. "And even if we were her friends she is still our ruler. We can't go against her wishes."

Sango's fist trembled angrily. "Ruler or no ruler. I won't stand by and let her be in the hands of a demon who could kill her without any trouble." She stood up. "We're going."

Inuyasha smiled inwardly that he had least won over Sango. And if Sango were going then Miroku would soon follow. It was like a package deal. "Great." Inuyasha said. "Get your stuff ready. We'll leave at dawn." He ordered.

Miroku sighed once again. "This will only cause more trouble." He stated. "What would Lady Kagome do if she saw you before a week? What if she still doesn't forgive you and this will only strengthen her resolve?" he asked thoughtfully.

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment before he carefully answered. "Even if she does hate me for all eternity I will not stand by when she's in danger." He said truthfully. "I have a duty to fulfil." 'That and I don't care if she hates me at all.' He thought. 'As long as she's alive then I'm happy.'

Miroku could see there was no changing his mind. He stood up and patted Inuyasha's shoulder. "You are a very brave soul Inuyasha." He then gave him a small smile. "But then again, I already knew that."

Inuyasha nodded. Sango and Miroku then went out to get ready for their journey. Inuyasha and Kaede were left alone.

After a long silence and staring at each other, Kaede spoke. "I appreciate one of the Princes showing so much care for our Princess." She said with a grave expression. "But may I remind you that she is the last heir to this kingdom." She said solemnly. "She can't escape her _own _duties and I think she knows that. And when she does make actions to fulfil them she can't have an enemy by her side."

Inuyasha didn't speak. He already knew this but he had locked that dreadful thought and the back of his mind. Kaede continued. "Ye are torn between two kingdoms child. Ye belong with none since ye are a half-breed. Life for ye must be tough but I'm afraid there is no other path. Ye can't be with Princess Kagome. It's forbidden." She said gravely.

"Feh." Was the only answer Inuyasha gave. "It's not like I planned to live the rest of my life with her anyway." He said as if he didn't care. He turned to leave. "You're being delusional, hag." He then left.

Kaede watch him weakly exit and she shook her head. 'Sometimes I wish that there was no war.' She thought sadly. 'He has a pure heart, a little bit tainted but pure none the less. I just wish his heart wouldn't be so unstable and shaken by what he's been through.' "Good luck, child." She said after he had gone.

Inuyasha walked straight out, not looking back. Once he was outside he stared at the moon. How he wished that he and Kagome had no worries. A light breeze sent his long silver hair swaying as he stared up into the sky. 'It's forbidden.' Kaede's words seemed to ring in his ears. He knew that but he didn't want to know. What he said in there was a lie. He did want to spend the rest of his life with Kagome but at the moment it seemed like his dreams were as far as the stars.

Inuyasha sighed. This was too much for him. There were too much trouble for his dream to come through. Why did he have to accept that amulet from Naraku? Why did he have to believe Kouga when he said Kagome was with another guy? If he didn't listen to him then this wouldn't of have happened.

His fists were curled up in a tight ball as he thought about that wolf. If it weren't for him then he wouldn't be in this mess. His hate for the wolf grew alarmingly higher as he remembered he tried to kidnap Kagome once.

If he didn't believe Kagome had betrayed him then he wouldn't be in this mess. Why did he believe it? Why didn't he think of another more reasonable solution to it? Why did he have to kill her father?

Inuyasha stared determinedly up at the sky. He may have created thousands of mistakes in the past but here in the present he will make them better. He will correct what he had done wrong. 'Just wait Kagome.' He vowed. 'I will make things better.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well that was it. Hope you guys liked it! And I also hope you guys like the SessKagInu love triangle, if you don't then just tell me and I'll try to make things better for you. Sorry for the tiny flash back people but I didn't see a way to include a more flash backs in this chapter. I'll try to put more in though! Anyway see guys! Don't forget to review!!!


	19. Naraku Strikes Again

**Chapter 19**

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm so psyched about this point of my story but I have no idea why! No seriously, I have no idea what's going to happen because I make this up as I go. So could some people help me? I don't want to just type as I go and get stuck in a place I have no idea how to get out of. Some people please help me!! So yeah, if you have some ideas then could you please tell me? Pretty please?

Anyway people have been telling me that they don't want sess&kag together… well it's sort of a thing right now in my fic. Kagome has to think about whether to forgive Inuyasha for killing her father or not so who else could I make her turn too? Please don't hate my fic because it's a love triangle… err… love square with Kouga thrown in too. (Thanks for pointing that out **LoVe23**!!) I like Sesshomaru and I think he's a cool character. And if you all are soooo anxious to know which is the pairing I'll tell you, but you have to review for me and I'll reply. Okay? Good. And on with it! (Oh and this fic is mostly sess/kag so be warned! There is a flash back about Inu and Kag but that's about it.) Oh and thanks to all my reviewers who said it was a great story and likes the love triangle!!

Thanks **anazangel4u** for giving me your opinion on the whole luvtri thing. And I have to please beg you that you won't stop reading my fic! Just try the Sess/Kag thing out and I think you may like it. And if you don't just review me if you want to know what pairing it is and I'll tell you. Okay? Thanks! (And I think you may be happy about it too. –Hint, hint-)

Thanks to **N/A** too, the anonymous reviewer! You sent me 3 reviews all in the one name so thanks! And you're also one of he few people who like Sess/Kag. I'm happy for that…

Oh an **Aliice** thanks for the stories you sent me! I have some good stories that you might like and they're very good!! There listed below:

**Not the Only One** (That's a REALLY good story. It may not be an InuKag at the moment but it's still good!! I absolutely love it!!)

**Drunken Seduction** (That is another REALLY good fic. Not the most satisfying ending but it's awesome!!)

**Hearts Illusion** is okay. No person isn't updating much so –shrugs- but it's still a good fic.

**Accidentally In Love **Is an awesome story! It's so cute and cool and awesome and fun and neat and etc…. you have to read this one!

**Hearts Landfill **is a pretty good one. Haven't read it in a long one though but I remember it was good. Read it! I remember I liked it a lot!

And I have a few others but it will be too long and I'm lazy right now. If you want to know more just say so! anyway let's FINALLY get on with the fic! Hope you enjoy Sess/Kag fluff!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha: **18**

Kagome: **16**

Sango: **17**

Miroku: **18**

Sesshomaru: **25**

Rin: **7**

Kouga: **18**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kagome-sama! Shippo-kun!" A small girl cried. "Let's go pick some flowers!"

Kagome and Shippo approached the little girl; Kagome happily and Shippo cautious. "Where can we pick some flowers Rin-chan?" Kagome asked.

Rin appeared to be thinking and finally replied. "Me and Jarken-sama always pick our flowers in Sesshomaru-sama's gardens!" she cried happily. "We can pick some flowers there!"

Kagome smiled and nodded. Shippo didn't say anything as he hid behind Kagome's leg, cautious of the little girl. They followed her to the gardens which seemed to be at the backyard. The backyard was huge! Kagome gazed around in awe as she examined the backyard that could've held another castle built on it! The yard seemed to be divided in sections. At the east plains was a sort of training grounds. It had archery boards and target practice for other weapons. The rest seemed like a plain, nothing really on it. Kagome could see where Rin was taking them: they were heading for the west of the yard towards some large plants and flowers.

As Kagome walked she noticed that the entire place was surrounded by forest trees. No fence or anything, just a forest. This made Kagome worry a little bit. Why would Sesshomaru let Rin play in a place so close to the home of demons? Didn't he realize how dangerous it was to let a child so young play here so close to demon territory? This made Kagome question Sesshomaru's care for the girl. 'Sesshomaru better treat her fairly.' She said with a scowl. 'How could he be so mindless?'

Sooner they arrived at the gardens that were beyond a fence made of actual plants. Kagome's mouth gaped as she took the lovely scenery in. There were flowers all right, a LOT of them. As Kagome turned her head to every direction she noticed she could find every single kind of flowers in here. Red, yellow, blue, green, purple, lilac, brown, orange, topaz, everything! They walked on a path made of dirt and pebbles. Rin kept chatting around playfully about anything in particular. She was the leading them and she kind of looked smug and happy about it if you asked Kagome. 'She must not have a lot of visitors.' Kagome thought as they followed the chatting girl. 'No wonder Sesshomaru asked me to be her playmate. I'm sure she gets bored here every once and awhile.

They stopped at a sort of patch in the edge of the garden. It seemed like this patch was picked on a lot. She could see where flowers have been pulled out and where they have been carelessly been put back in again. As they approached Rin squealed and knelt down at the spot, picking out various flowers.

Kagome knelt by them and stared at them sadly. "Is this where you always pick your flowers Rin-chan?" she asked.

Shippo was getting even more curious as he took a step away from Kagome's leg. He approached the little patch slowly, as if they might attack at any second. He, too, seemed awed at this giant place of nature. Light shone through the plants and illuminated it beautifully. Birds chirped in the tall and very green trees and a small lake was found in the center, full of clean water.

Rin looked up from the flowers and smiled at Kagome. "Yep!" she replied. "Sesshomaru-sama says this is the only place me and Jarken-sama could pick flowers from!" she said as if it didn't bother her. "He says the other flowers were too delicate and valuable to pick at."

Kagome's brows etched into a frown. (A/N: Tee, hee! That rhymed!) "But look at the flowers. Has Sesshomaru or any other person taken the time to care for them or replant them?" she asked.

Rin seemed to be thoughtful for a moment before answering. "I try to replant the flowers." She said cutely. "But they never seem to grow." She said sadly. She looked towards the small batch of flowers that had been abused and squished. "I really, really, want to make the flowers feel better." She said as if she was going to cry. "But it never seems to work…"

Kagome didn't feel happy that she felt this way. She watched her watch the flowers sadly. Kagome felt sorry for her. Why wouldn't anyone teach her how to actually plant? Kagome shook her head sadly. While she was here she was going to teach Rin. She was going to teach her how to plant a flower even if it took her a lifetime! She fisted her hands and hit them on her opened palm. "Okay!" she said suddenly, an eager and a determined expression etched on her face.

Rin and Shippo jumped with her sudden exclamation. They both stared at Kagome's eager face. "Kagome-sama?" Rin questioned worriedly. "What did you mean by 'okay!'?" She asked.

Kagome turned to Rin with a sweet smile. "We're going to clean up this little garden of yours!" Kagome said determinedly. She stood up abruptly causing the two kids to fall slightly. "Come on Rin-chan, Shippo! Let's go see if we can find some fresh plants to plant over here!" She pulled gently at the both of their arms so that they stood up again. "Will make Rin-chan's garden all better again!"

Rin stared at her blankly. Her giant, brown eyes blank twice before she talked again. "'R-Rin-chan's garden'?" she repeated with a puzzled look. "When did it become mine?" she asked.

Kagome stared at her as if she missed something. "Isn't it yours Rin-chan?" she asked. "Since Sesshomaru said you're only allowed to pick flowers from this garden," she started as she tapped her chin. "Doesn't it make it yours since _you're _only allowed to pick flowers from this garden?" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Rin looked confused with her reasoning. "I don't understand you Kagome-sama!" She whined.

Kagome sighed with a small smile. "Don't worry about it Rin-chan." She said as she crouched down and tapped her nose lightly with her one finger. "It's yours now okay? Trust me on this. I bet Sesshomaru wanted you to have this garden all by yourself." She said as she gave Rin a warm smile. "And I bet he wanted you to take care of it too. So come on." She stood up and grabbed both Rin's and Shippo's tiny hands enveloped in her own. "Let's go! I'm sure we could find some flowers we could pull out and replant again!"

Rin didn't get it at first but when she saw what Kagome was doing she beamed. "Really?" she cried happily. "Really, Kagome-sama?" she repeated even more loudly. "You're going to show me how to fix it?" she almost squealed with joy.

Kagome smiled down at her and nodded. "Not only that but I'm going to show you how to take care of it and plant more and new plants."

Rin showed her that gap-toothed smile. She stared up at the smiling Kagome with such a shine in her brown orbs. Rin stared up at her with that look in her eyes that said she'd finally found the thing she's been looking so long for. That look where you find that long lost favourite toy you've lost for years and years. Rin smiled back at Kagome, a rare smile that differed from her other ones she gave out so regularly. She tightened her grip on Kagome's hand and walked to her side. "Thank you Kagome-sama." She said softly.

Kagome smiled warmly down at her. "It's not a problem Rin-chan." She turned to Shippo. "Would you like to help too?" she asked.

Shippo nodded eagerly. "Yes please Kagome-chan!" He cried happily, making little jumps. "I'd love to help!"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Then let's go." She said as she walked out of the lovely garden, her hands linked with the both of them. Once they were outside Kagome stopped suddenly. She had that far away look in her eyes as if she was thinking hard. In reality she wasn't thinking anything at all. It was like her brain shut down for the moment. Kagome shook her head, as if to snap out of that minor black out. Realization finally hit her and she inwardly cursed. Where were they going to get the new flowers? What about all the stuff they needed to have so that they could garden? She looked nervously towards Rin. "Um, do you know where we could get the stuff we need for the little garden?" she asked her.

Rin thought about it for a moment before she answered. "Sesshomaru-sama might have some." She said. "If we ask he might give us some things."

Kagome sighed. "Okay." She said as she let go of their hands. "I'll go ask Sesshomaru if he could lend us some." She motioned for them to follow and they did. As they entered they bumped into Jarken. "Jarken-san!" Kagome yelled out.

The green toad youkai stopped suddenly and stared at the human in disgust. 'What is going on with my Lord?' he thought to himself as he glared at Kagome bitterly. 'Why must he invite a human woman into his domain? His enemy none the less!' he thought hatefully. "What is it you filthy human?" he scowled.

Kagome stared blankly at the youkai. All she could think of is how ugly he looked. Kagome shuddered as he gave her a glare. He was just all wrinkly and green and lumpy and… Kagome shivered again as she tried to smile at the little toad. "Can you help me find Sesshomaru please?" she asked nicely. "We need to find him."

Jarken gave a small grunt of anger. "Don't address my Lord so formally you filthy mortal!" he scowled. "You have no right to see the Lord. Your pathetic vision could not truly see how graceful and elegant our master is! He does not need the likes of you."

Kagome flinched at the anger and resentment the youkai gave her. But after that sudden flinch came the small tremble of anger. Who was this disrespectful youkai that dares insult her and her kind? "For your information," she started, restraining her anger. "He invited me _personally _to come here." She said through gritted teeth. What had she done to him to make him hate her? She tried to be nice. "So I suggest you be a whole lot nicer to me. I hope you're not that mean to Rin-chan too." She added.

Rin tugged on her clothes. "It's okay Kagome-sama." She said cheerfully. "He's always grumpy like this! You don't need to be upset about it!" she smiled. Shippo just started to growl lowly at Jarken.

Kagome's anger faltered as she giggled. She peered down at her and smiled. "Okay Rin-chan." She said. "I won't be upset about it." She turned towards Jarken again, her face looking friendly and nice. "Can you please tell me where _Lord Sesshomaru_ is?"

Jarken gave another distasteful scowl. "I told you already once, woman!" he cried. "He wouldn't be bothered with the likes of you!"

Kagome's face restrained the anger rising from within her. Her face was calm and friendly but her eyes did not match. "Can you please tell us where he is?" she asked again as if she didn't hear Jarken's answer to the last one.

Jarken gave an irritated sigh. "I told you, woman, he wouldn't care about your needs!" he practically yelled, his voice drowned with irritation. "How could I get it into your thick human head that you're not worth my master's time?"

"Hey!" cried that agitated Shippo as he came in front of Kagome. "You can't talk to her like that!" he growled.

Jarken managed a small smirk that made Kagome's skin crawl. So enormously disturbing… "And what are you going to do about it you little kitsune?" he asked. "An orphan like you couldn't possibly know anything about defending one another."

Kagome was about to explode on him but another beat her to it. "Jarken." Said a low and cold voice. They all turned to the sound of the voice and found themselves staring at the great lord himself. "I am most displeased about your attitude towards my guests." Was it Kagome or did she sense a light tone of anger in his voice? "You know very well that I myself invited them to stay at Rin's request."

Jarken started to stutter. "B-But Milord! You shouldn't have invited these-" He pointed towards Shippo and me. "-these barbarians into your humble home!"

Kagome was about to protest but once again Sesshomaru beat her to it. "Have you understood what you said?" he said in an icy tone. "Have you just implied that my decisions are in the wrong and yours is not?" he said coldly as he glared at Jarken with that unemotional mask of his.

Jarken stuttered even more, panic easily spotted on his face. "N-n-no! Y-You m-m-m-misunderstand me M-Milord!" he said with fright in his voice. "P-Please f-f-f-for-"

But Sesshomaru interrupted him. "And now you accuse me of being so naïve that I could not understand you?" he said in a monotone. "First you insult my guests, then you question my decisions and now you believe I'm a fool. Do have any idea how much you have challenged my dominance? I should get rid of you right now for such disrespect to my authority."

Jarken bowed lowly as sweat began to drip from his face. Could toads even sweat? That was a wonder Kagome would never know, well be hard to find out anyway. "I-I'm sorry My Lord." He pleaded. "Please forgive this fool of a servant. I will watch this mouth from now on."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He just flicked his wrist as if he was sending a fly away that was buzzing near his face. It must have been a gesture because Jarken immediately said thank you and walked away, mumbling under his breath, and out of sight. Everyone was silent until Rin spoke. She stared at Sesshomaru, that smile on her face still there. Kagome thought she must have seen their exchange thousands of times before. "Hello Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried as she hugged his leg. "I'm glad you're here! We were just looking for you!" she cried out happily as if nothing happened.

Sesshomaru looked down at her then back at Kagome. He quirked an eyebrow up. "What is it that you want, human?" he asked her.

Kagome could feel Shippo tighten his grip on her leg behind her. It was obvious that Jarken hurt his feelings and she was still pissed about it. She sighed though, her spirits now low. "Do you have any gardening tools?" she asked. "We need to do something in the gardens."

Sesshomaru had sensed her sadness yet anger radiating from her aura. He looked back and forth between her and the saddened Shippo and finally replied. "Yes. I have some tools you could use. Their in the storage room." He said.

Kagome smiled sadly and nodded. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She turned to Rin. "Do you know where that is Rin-chan?" she asked.

Rin nodded but it wasn't as energetic as before. It was like if one was sad then all was sad. She didn't like this feeling one bit at all. "Yeah. I know where it is." She approached her and slipped her hand in hers. "Come on, I'll show you the way."

Kagome held onto Shippo's hand as they started to follow Rin, her dragging Kagome and Kagome dragging Shippo. They left Sesshomaru as he just stood there and watched them disappear around the corner. 'I'll watch over them for the moment.' He thought. 'It may be amusing.' He walked away silently. 'But first, I'll attend to Jarken. That fool will have to be hassled for the trouble he caused.' He thought as he, too, disappeared around the corner.

Kagome and Shippo found themselves in a very large storage room. It held so many stuff in it, it seemed like the room had infinite space. Kagome and Shippo followed Rin as she led them towards a shelf full of gardening tools. Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw the numerous tools. It was a whole shelf of them! Kagome picked out the ones they needed: a spade, gloves, pots, a large shovel and a bottle of water- not clean but used to water small plants. Kagome put it all in a bag that she found on the shelf (A/N: I know they didn't invent bags back then but in my story it does so there.) and threw it over her shoulder.

Then a thought struck Kagome. Where the hell was she supposed to find new flowers? All the wild ones were too plain and simple and the more exotic ones were forbidden to be touched. Kagome pondered at that thought but then suddenly found the perfect place to look. It may be hurtful going back there again but Rin was worth the pain.

Kagome led them out and outside the walls of the dark castle. Rin and Shippo followed closely behind her, not knowing where they were going. "Kagome-chan." Shippo spoke quietly. "Where are we going?" he asked.

Kagome cast him a bright yet sad smile. "I know of a place with many, beautiful flowers." She said. "We can get Rin-chan's new plants there."

"How do you know it?" Rin asked. "Is it outside the castle grounds?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure Sesshomaru wouldn't mind." Kagome then halted. She forgot her bow and arrows! How could she leave the castle with two children without a weapon to defend herself? 'Arg! I'm such an idiot!' she thought angrily to herself.

She felt a tugging sensation on her clothes and she looked down. Shippo was gazing up at her with worried eyes. "What's wrong Kagome-chan?" he asked. "You look… agitated."

Kagome laughed nervously as she stared at their eager faces. "Um, nothing really." She said nervously. Who needed her arrows anyway? She could fight. She could purify the demon's ass before it even touches her! She put on that determined face again. 'Yeah! That's right!' she thought to herself. 'I have my memories back! I could fight now!' "Come on! Don't just stand there, let's get going!" she said as she walked on and the other two followed eagerly. The destination wasn't that far away from the castle. It was still in the castle territories.

Kagome entered the forest and Rin and Shippo followed blindly. They walked for a couple of minutes before they came into an opening in the forest. Rin squealed in delight as she ran ahead of Kagome and into the sunlit plain. What she saw made her eyes almost pop out of her sockets. It was still in the forest but more sun seeped through the trees. There were plants of different kinds in that spot of light. The trees that grew at that spot had flowers that Rin had never seen before. She saw little wild flowers all over the forest flower along with tall grass. She saw the giant red flower that was latched onto a strong stem of a plant. She also saw bright red and white roses growing near the big, flowerless trees. Rin has never seen anything like it. "Wow, Kagome-chan! This place is beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Kagome smiled sadly and nodded. "It is, isn't it?" she said quietly. She put her bag down near a tree and sat down at the base of it. Shippo went to play with Rin as they started to pick the wild, small flowers and chase each other around in this sunlit space. Kagome just watched them sadly. Them running around and laughed, it reminded her of him. Suddenly her vision got blurry with tears but she suppressed her sobs. She rubbed at them furiously but when she opened them again, instead of Rin and Shippo playing, she saw her and Inuyasha…

Flash Back::..

_Kagome in a young age was laughing and running as Inuyasha in a slightly older age chased her around. "Inu-kun!" Kagome cried. "Stop chasing me!" she said cheerfully. _

_All Inuyasha did was smirk. "First, take back what you said about me!" he said as he gained speed. He could catch up to her easily but at the moment he was playing with her._

_Kagome giggled and glanced back. "Well it's true! I __**am **__smarter than you! It's not my fault that I'm superior!"_

_Inuyasha caught up to Kagome and snaked his arms around her waist. "You are not my superior." He stated flatly. "And you __**definitely **__not smarter than me! Who's teaching who to use a sword?"_

_Kagome struggled within his tight grip but she just couldn't help giggling. "Just because I want to know how." She said. "If you wanted to use a bow then I'll be the one teaching you." She said happily as she peeled herself from Inuyasha's grip._

"_As if." Inuyasha retorted. "I would never need to use a bow. I'm not that weak."_

_Kagome smirked at him. "That's because archery is for the __**intelligent **__people." Her smirk widened. "Girls grow mentally first then physically."_

_Inuyasha tackled her and they both fell on the ground laughing. Inuyasha was the first to recover. "Is that why you're so flat?" he said with a smirk._

_Kagome stopped giggling and punched Inuyasha playfully on his arm. "Hey!" she sounded angry. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, her face as pink as a newly picked cherry. "I'm only 11 here! I haven't reached my puberty yet!" _

_Inuyasha shrugged. "Well girls my age have their puberty." He blushed slightly at the word. "And their growing in… certain places."_

_Kagome blushed madly and hit him on the arm, not so playful any more. "You're such a pervert!" she accused as she pointed a finger at him. "And in case you've forgotten: I'm not the same age as you!"_

_Inuyasha chuckled and shrugged again. "Feh."_

_All was quiet as they watched the stars gaze down at them with infinite wisdom. They didn't say anything and neither of them felt uncomfortable with it. It was like that silence where you didn't need to speak anything for the other to understand you. Kagome spoke suddenly. "You know, this place isn't as bad as my onii-san said it would be." She said. "Kikyo-chan would say that the demon lands would look like a desert and have skulls and bones everywhere. She said it was hell on earth."_

_Inuyasha released a small, humoured chuckle. "You're sister has some serious issues." He stated. "What kind of world does she live in? Does she think we're diabolic monsters that kill everything they see?" he gave another small chuckle. "You're sister is weird."_

_Kagome was about to snap at him for that comment but thought better of it. She didn't feel like arguing tonight which was rare for her. "Why did you bring me here?" she stared at the wild yet exotic flowers around her. "Has anyone else found this place?"_

_Inuyasha thought about it. "Feh." He answered. "Who knows?"_

"_And why did you bring me here?"_

_Inuyasha stared at the stars and then at Kagome. She almost skipped a beat as his golden eyes reflected on the moon's beautiful light. It bounced off his powerful yet gentle eyes as if it were water. The light actually illuminated his golden orbs to make them brighter, more exotic. "Well," he started. "I thought I should take you to the demon lands for once." He shrugged again. "I didn't want you to think that it was a wasteland that I lived in. besides, I thought you were tough enough to survive at least one night near my home."_

_Kagome nodded but a frown was etched on her face. "I am tough enough." She said._

_Inuyasha smirked. "Sure you are." He pointed a finger at her. "You didn't bring your bow and arrows or even your sword. You shouldn't leave your weapons behind like that, especially at night. You have no idea how much demons want to kill you and your family."_

_Kagome stared at him blankly. "I didn't bring them because I knew you'd be there to protect me." She said softly._

_Inuyasha stared at her as if she was stupid. "So you want me to do all the work?" he said in disbelief. "I thought that's the reason why you wanted to learn the sword was because you wanted to be independent."_

_Kagome almost looked guilty. "I guess…" she trailed off but she spoke louder after awhile. "And I don't like carrying them around all the time. They get bothering after awhile."_

_Inuyasha looked angry as his brows buried deep between his eyes. "You can't leave unprotected because your weapons bother you." He said, his tone rising. "What if you get attacked? Then where would your bothersome weapons be?" he sounded angry._

_Kagome shrunk beneath his glare. "I thought you'd be there to protect me."_

_Inuyasha growled in frustration. "I won't always be there Kagome! What's the point in teaching you how to use a sword if you won't even carry one when you're in a place of danger?" he scowled. _

_Kagome hung her head in shame. She never really brought her weapons with her. It always bothered her or she'd always forget. It wasn't her fault that she was made this way. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She didn't like Inuyasha being angry with her. Sure, he got angry with her all the time but it was different when Kagome knew he was supposed to be angry. She didn't like it when she made him angry because she was stupid and forgetful. She let out a small sniffle._

_Inuyasha heard this and sighed. He drew her into his arms and patted her hair. "Why are you such a cry baby Kagome?" he asked silently. "I only get mad at you because you need to learn that it's dangerous for you to be out without a weapon. Even for a miko it's dangerous."_

_Kagome nodded, her tears small but it was still there. "Y-Yeah." She said silently. "I'm sorry Inu-kun."_

_Inuyasha rocked her gently. "No problem Kagome." He said. "Just don't forget it again okay?"_

_Kagome nodded and she wiped her tears gently away. 'He really does care…' she thought to herself as they both gazed out to the moon and the beautiful flowers around them._

End of Flash Back::..

Kagome sighed sadly as she replayed the memory. It was more painful to recall it now. It felt so raw, so sad. She inwardly chuckled to herself but it held not heart in it. It was a bitter and a sad smile. 'Looks like I did it again eh, _Inu-kun_?' She thought sadly. She was still confused about the entire concept. He hadn't done many things to her that would want her to hate him forever. But then again he killed her father just because of a simple misunderstanding. It was his fault overall. If he trusted her more then it wouldn't have happened at all. Were all those years of friendship worth so little to him? He should've known her better. It was his fault for being so darn untrusting.

Her thoughts were interrupted by two small children tugging at her clothes. They seem to be doing that often. "What's wrong?" she asked them. She suddenly remembered why they came here in the first place and made an _o _shape with her mouth. She laughed and stood up, dusting off the dirt on her skirt. "Oh, yeah. I remember now." She said with a nervous giggle.

Rin laughed at her. "Kagome-sama is so forgetful!" she giggled.

"Hey!" Kagome contradicted playfully. "I'm not forgetful." She said as she made a small pout.

Rin giggled and Shippo smiled. "Okay then." Shippo said with a smile. "Let's go! We got to dig up these plants!" he said eagerly.

Kagome nodded and looked around for a nice plant to dig up. "Which one do you want to get Rin-chan?" she asked.

Rin giggled and pointed to a large red flower growing by the sunlight. "Can I have that flower Kagome-sama?" She asked cheerfully. "It's really, really pretty!"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Okay Rin-chan." She went to her bag and got her shovel. She held it up and examined it. 'Who said I didn't have a weapon with me?' she asked herself. She started to swing the shovel. She cut the invisible opponent across and then vertically. She spread her legs out and twirled the shovel around her hands until she sliced the air suddenly down the middle. She continued her motions and as she did they could hear the air swoosh from the shovel's swing. When she stopped she smiled to herself. Her training with Inuyasha wasn't that bad. The thought of Inuyasha saddened again and she let the shovel down.

Rin squealed as she ran up to Kagome's side. "I didn't know you could do that!"

Shippo ran up to her other side. "You remember now?" he asked.

Kagome nodded sadly and tried t give Rin a happy smile. The smile she did but the happy was hesitant. She turned back to the red flower and shoved the shovel into the dirt around. She started to dig deeper but then she stopped suddenly. She could feel a dark demonic aura approaching them at a slow and steady speed. Her alert system was in chaos as she had felt this aura before. That dark and very powerful aura. 'Naraku…' she thought in her mind. She pulled the shovel out of the dirt abruptly so that dirt was sprayed out from the shovel. "Rin-chan! Shippo!" Kagome yelled at them. "Get behind me." She said seriously.

Instantly they obeyed, sensing her tenseness and alert state. They stood behind her legs as Kagome held the shovel up to the on coming enemy. What Kagome didn't get was why this aura was so much weaker than their last encounter. And why was he here in the first place? She never really knew why he wanted her so bad. He said she held secret, untapped powers but Kagome didn't believe it. 'I can't have any other powers' Kagome thought. 'My mother taught me how to use ALL my powers.'

Kagome could sense Naraku get closer and she instantly backed up the little kids. "Go." She whispered. "Hide in the trees. Don't run. Just hide, not too far away from me. Close enough for me to know that you're endanger okay?" she whispered to them.

Rin and Shippo nodded, their faces as scared as they felt. They hid behind the trees behind them just like Kagome said and peered around them so that they could also watch what would happen. Rin had no idea what was happening but she was worried for Kagome's sake. She instantly liked Kagome as soon as she saw her. She grew attached to her like no other and in such a short period of time too. Rin didn't want to lose her newest friend. No, not friend, her newest BEST friend… but then again, maybe her newest mother….

Shippo knew what was happening. His demonic senses could feel Naraku coming and he shivered because of it. He had only met him once but in that time he knew that he was evil. He didn't like him even on first sight.

Kagome was on the edge of alertness. She could feel Naraku coming closer but why was he going so slowly? 'Damn that bastard.' Kagome thought thoughts that she would never say out loud. 'What the hell does he want with us now?' she gripped the Shikon shards that were in her pocket. 'He has to pry these off my cold dead hands before he could take them from me.'

The miko princess then heard a very familiar laugh, that disgusting, sinister laugh that she would hate forever. "Show yourself you coward!" Kagome called out loud. Her voice sounded shaky. She was scared that he was coming here at all times. Inuyasha wasn't with her and neither were her friends. She was all alone on this one. 'Who needs Inuyasha anyway?' she thought bitterly. 'I could take care of myself.' But she wished more then ever that she remembered her bow and arrow, or even a small knife or sword for that matter. She felt so defenceless with just a plain shovel. 'Oh well. A shovel is better than nothing. I heard some people could get unconscious when hit on the head with one of these. I'm sure I could handle this guy.'

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." That evil voice said that sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

Kagome's entire body stiffened as her hold on the shovel tightened. 'Remember your lessons.' She thought to herself. 'Remember you lessons. Remember your lessons.' She chanted in her mind but the more she thought about it the more she felt the pain of missing Inuyasha. He wasn't here anymore. He wasn't by her side protecting her like he said he would. Another reason why Kagome shouldn't protect him but she didn't count it. It sounded so unfair since she was the one who asked for the separation. 'Darn the fates. Why do I have to go through this?' she thought bitterly. "What are you doing here Naraku?" she hissed.

Naraku then emerged from the trees. It was him alright. The same long black, inky hair and the same cruel smirk on his face. Kagome had to admit: he was pretty good looking but he was evil. That, to Kagome anyway, sent all his handsomeness away. He gave his trademark laugh that always seemed to make Kagome shiver. "Well, it's a surprise to see you here, my little one."

Kagome could feel her fear seeping in through her tough features. What did she have against Naraku again? She could think of many reasons. Personal and social. She didn't want to list them at this moment. "We're you the one who sent that demon hoard to Sango's village?" she said in a quiet yet angry voice. That was one of the reasons she hated him.

Naraku chuckled. "Why, what ever are you talking about? I do not know of what you speak, my little one."

Kagome gritted her teeth together. "Get out of here Naraku." She said through clenched teeth. She had a death grip on the shovel's handle, so tight that they were turning white. "Leave." She ordered.

He gave another one of those chuckles that Kagome so desperately wanted to avoid. "You are not in a position to make demands, my little one. From where I stand you look like your knees are about to buckle."

He was right. Kagome's knees were failing her. She was trembling in terror but she still managed out a remark: "Well move at a better angle since the spot where you're standing isn't giving you a very clear view."

"Still a fighting spirit I see?" he smirked. "Where are your other companions?" he asked. "Shouldn't they be with you? And why are you in the Lord's lands?"

Kagome glared at him. "It's none of your business." She almost growled out. "I don't need to answer you."

Naraku stepped closer to her but Kagome didn't move an inch. She held the shovel up high as if threateningly at the great dark demon. "Put that thing down." Naraku ordered. "Don't tell me that you're foolish enough to think that you can actually hurt me."

It was Kagome's turn to smirk although she felt scared to the bone. "Are you forgetting the last time we met?" she asked. "I did some damage to you then."

Naraku shook his finger as if he was a mother who found her son doing something wrong. "Now, you of all people should know that it didn't do any damage to me what-so-ever." He said with a smirk. "Remember: the last Naraku you battled was just my doll."

Kagome gulped. "Are you a doll?" she squeaked.

Naraku just smirked. No answer came from him but he did step closer to Kagome. This time Kagome reacted and moved back an inch. He approached her slowly and Kagome maintained her spot. She was rooted to the ground and she would not move for him. Naraku came so close that the only thing that was keeping him from Kagome was the shovel she was holding up. "Put that thing down." He ordered again.

Kagome shook her head. She tried to look brave but she guessed it wasn't working. "Back up Naraku." She told him.

Naraku smirked. "Or what? You'll purify me with that shovel? I don't think you should reveal that kind of violence to the kids now do you?"

Kagome gasped. He knew where they were! "Shippo! Rin-chan! Run! Get to Sesshomaru!" she yelled in their direction.

Instantly they started running back to the castle in her order. Naraku's tentacles started to sprout from his back and dart towards the children. Rin made a little yelp as a tentacle came at her. Shippo protected her by using his illusion spell to make a large elephant youkai. The tentacles went right through the illusions and continued their way towards Rin. Kagome yelled as she brought he shovel down at the tentacle so that she wounded it. The tentacle lost its course with the sudden jerk and hit a tree instead. "Run! Go!" she yelled to them.

They continued to run and this time Kagome gave them enough time to run out of sight. She was left alone with this evil demon but she felt better that the kids had escaped. That thought of relief was suddenly destroyed as one of Naraku's tentacles came at her with raging speed. She squeaked as she held her sword up to block it but the tentacle snapped it in half. Kagome blank and threw the useless junk away. The tentacles started to hover over Naraku as he gave an evil, satisfied smirk. "I'm afraid the kids will be too late in getting the lord." He said. "Now just give up and join me. Together we could control both the demon lands and human. We'll be unstoppable!"

Kagome gave him a glare. "I don't want to join you and your tainted plans." She hissed. She was scared shitless but she wasn't about to join the master of evil. "If you want me to join you then you could crawl under a rock and stay there until an eternity passes."

Naraku lost his smirk and glared at Kagome. "What a fool you are, my little one." He hissed. "Could you imagine how strong and powerful our off-spring would be if we ruled together? We could be the most powerful pair in the whole lands."

Kagome almost blushed at the mention of off-spring but she fought off that girlish gesture. "For the final time I don't want to join you!" she yelled. "I'd rather die then have you hold me in your sickening arms!"

Naraku lost all humour in his eyes and they turned into a dark glare. "We can't have that now can we?" he asked darkly. "I guess I have to show you that I'm serious. Maybe then could your feeble mind work properly."

Kagome snorted. "In your dreams." She retorted. But as soon as she said that Naraku's tentacles came at her again. She yelped as she dodged one of his tentacles. She needed a weapon but where? Oh how she wished she kept Inuyasha's promise to always keep a weapon with her. Why didn't she listen to him? She then eyed the bag she brought and quickly ran to it. She could use those spades somehow. It may not be some use but at least it's better than nothing. She ran to her bag and opened it. Another tentacle came towards her again and she threw the bag at it. The bag ripped into shreds and its contents spilled on the grassy floor. Kagome dodged the other attack and went for the spade. She took it in her hands and rolled out of the way of another tentacle. All this running was making her tired.

She sliced at one of the tentacles with her one spade, putting her miko energy into it just like she does with arrows. It hit the tentacle and it instantly turned into ash, all the way back to Naraku's spine. He gave a hiss of pain before he sent more tentacles towards Kagome. "You can't beat me Kagome. You're nothing without a weapon."

"Then what do you call this?" she asked as she stabbed another one of his tentacles with purifying energy. But when Kagome stabbed it the tentacle started to frail and it made Kagome let go of her spade. His tentacles started to leak of poison now and Kagome was more scared then ever. She dodged the attacks none to gracefully and tried her best to look for a weapon. But all she found were useless, tiny pots and broken equipment. She couldn't even find one large stick in this place! Let alone a rock!

Kagome looked around at the damage that was done. Miraculously the red flower Rin wanted was still intact and hadn't been attacked yet. This made Kagome let out a relieved sigh. But what really troubled her was why she was thinking about this now when her life was in danger. Kagome dodged another tentacle but this one had another following it. It shoved Kagome to the ground and she lay there coughing. She brought herself up using her elbows and stared horrified as the tentacles started to rush towards her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the piercing pain but it never came.

Kagome looked up and saw a tall, silver-haired male standing in front of her. 'Inuyasha.' Was her first thought but when he glanced back at her she knew she was mistaken. It was Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried out. How did Rin and Shippo get to him so fast?

Sesshomaru nodded and turned back to the battle in front of them. He sliced off the tentacle that was going to impale Kagome and it lay withering on the ground. He stood there, claws extended as he waited for Naraku's attacks to continue.

Naraku had stopped and a look of amusement passed through his eyes. "Well, isn't it the great lord of the demon lands?" he asked. "What bring you here in our little quarrel?"

Sesshomaru's face remained impassive. "Leave now. You are on my territory and I have the right to kill you." His voice was as cold as ice itself.

Naraku's eyes turned grave but the humour in them continued to dance. "Fine." He stated as his tentacles started to come back into his body. "I will leave."

Kagome stood up angrily and glared at Naraku. "Why do you listen to him without complaint and not me?" she asked angrily, a bit irritated that he didn't leave when she told him to.

"That's because you don't own this territory now do you?" he smirked. "I'll take my leave now but I will be back soon. This was only a warning." He shifted his eyes towards Kagome's. "Think about my offer, my little one. I can give you so much more than these mutts could." And with that he disappeared without another sound.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with a frown. "How did you get here so fast?"

Sesshomaru frowned. What? No thank you or signs of gratefulness in any sorts? "I was here the whole time miko." He said coldly.

Kagome's frown deepened as her eyes reflected the look of rising rage. "What do you mean?" she yelled angrily. "You were here the entire time and you didn't even think about coming sooner?"

"It was… amusing to see you fight." Sesshomaru admitted with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Kagome could feel her temper rising. "So I'm just a piece of entertainment to you?" she yelled furiously. "I'm not some monkey trying to impress you, you know!"

Sesshomaru was almost unable to keep the smirk off his face. "I didn't say you impress me. I said you amuse me. They are two _very_ different things."

Kagome had the urge to stomp her foot on the ground. 'Calm Kagome. Calm!' she thought to herself. "Where's Rin-chan and Shippo?" she asked, trying to cool off her anger.

"I have notified Jarken to claim them when they arrive at the castle." He replied. "Which brings me to the question on why you left the castle walls in the first place." He said coldly.

Kagome gulped. She didn't think anything like this was going to happen and now she's going to get a scowling from Sesshomaru. 'This isn't fair!' she thought irritated. "Well I didn't leave your territory now did I?"

"Yes, but," Sesshomaru implied. "The entire demon territory is my territory. I just rule the main part of the lands."

Kagome couldn't let this guy win. "It was still in you're lands anyway." She said gruffly.

Sesshomaru gave her a cold glare. "That matters not." He said in a dark voice. "What does matter is that you put my young ward in danger. You have left the safety of the castle grounds to go into the forest. I am most displeased about this."

Kagome flinched. He was right. 'Darn the cruel fates! Why do they hate me so?' "Hey…" she thought out loud for a moment. "If you were watching me fight then wouldn't you have seen us leave the castle?" she asked him. "Why didn't you stop us when we headed to the forest?"

He gave her another cold glare. "Don't pit the blame on me, ningen." He said with venom in his voice. "The point is still valid: you abandoned the safety of the children and yourself by going out without a weapon of any sorts."

Kagome wouldn't back down. "Well I got them to safety didn't I?" she yelled. "It's not like I didn't protect them. They're safe and sound without a scratch on them!"

Sesshomaru had to think about this. As long as none of them were injured then she had protected them correctly right? "My other point against you is that you didn't bring a weapon in a demon invested forest." He continued. "What have you got to say about that?"

Kagome lowered her head. "Nothing." She whispered. "I'm sorry Fluffy."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on her. "How many times, weak ningen, have I told you not to use that name?" he hissed. No sooner did he hear a small sniffle.

Kagome bowed her head low. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru." She said quietly, a tear dripped from her face to the ground.

The great lord had no idea why the wench was crying. For some odd reason this picked at his cold heart. 'Damn this wench.' He thought bitterly to himself. 'What spell does she put on me?' He approached the still bowed Kagome and took hold of her chin with one of his giant hands. He pulled her up so that he could see her face. It had small and slow tears coming down her chocolate brown eyes. His face remained emotionless but his eyes said otherwise. "Listen ningen and listen well." He said in that tone of his. "I advise that you learn the lesson you were taught this day. I will definitely will not be pleased with you if the even repeats itself."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you." She whispered.

Sesshomaru surprised even himself for his next action. He used his thumb to wipe away the descending tears that fell from her eyes. Kagome stiffened under his touch but she soon let herself relax. She let him wipe away all the tears. The tears of the great pain of memory in her heart. Why didn't she listen to Inuyasha? Why must she be so hopeless without him? This is what made Kagome angry with herself. How was she supposed to rule an entire kingdom if she couldn't even protect the ones she loves securely? 'I'm nothing but a fool.' She thought sadly to herself.

Sesshomaru continued to wipe the tears that continued to fall. "Don't cry." He said. Kagome couldn't tell if it were an order or a request. But something was in his eyes that Kagome had never seen before. It made her want to hug him; which she did. Sesshomaru was surprised by the sudden action as much as Kagome was. 'What is this wench doing?' he thought. He tried to be angry. He wanted to push her away but for some odd reason he couldn't do it. Instead he found himself wrapping his own large arms around the petite frame of her body. She cried softly into his chest, only slightly wetting the fabric. Sesshomaru just tightened his hold around her waist; this action surprised both him and the miko in his arms.

Kagome felt him tightening his hold on her and she stiffened. What were they doing exactly? But she didn't want to pull away. He felt so warm. He looked so much like Inuyasha but he was totally different to him. Not any better but still different. She relaxed in his hold and continued to cry softly in his chest. Thinking about Inuyasha at the moment hurt her too much. She missed him so much even though she vowed to hate him forever. Why was that? She should hate him for killing her father but she doesn't. Being away from him like this hurts her to the core. 'Once again: Darn the cruel fates.'

Sesshomaru didn't release her from his iron grip. He didn't know why he hasn't moved yet. Many other women would drape themselves onto him but he would push them away even at the slightest touch. But this ningen, this miko, he was able to wrap his own arms around her. He couldn't smell a whiff of fear on her which most people have. This girl was different. So much more different than the other people Sesshomaru had met. He would always smell fear from those who were weaker than himself but she never showed fear. Never real fear anyway. He didn't get what he felt for this girl. It was stronger than any other feeling he ever got and it irked him. He didn't like not knowing things. Yet he still held onto her as her sobs started to weaken. For some reason he wanted to take away all those tears and make her happy. This thought spooked him. 'Clearly she has cast a spell on me.'

Kagome pulled away from him when her sobs quieted down. She bowed to him again. "Sorry Sesshomaru. I shouldn't have done that." She said regretfully.

This made his heart tremble. "Come." He said in that cold voice of his. "We must depart this place can return to my castle."

Kagome wiped the tears away but when the meaning of his words hit her she gasped. "No!" she yelled. "We can't leave now!"

Sesshomaru's brow arched. "Why ever not?"

Kagome gulped as she run around him and to the tools that were broken to bits. She groaned with irritation. "I need to dig up that plant for Rin-chan!" she said as she looked for that giant red plant. She sighed in relief when she saw that it still wasn't damaged. Just a few leaves and branches of it were torn off from the battle. She walked to it an inspected it. Satisfied that it still could be replanted she turned to Sesshomaru. "Come on Fluffy! Help me dig up this plant!"

Sesshomaru almost let a growl out for that still used nickname. Wouldn't this girl ever learn? "Why should I help you?" he asked.

Kagome stared up at him blankly. "Because Rin-chan wants this flower." She pointed to it. "Don't you want to do it? It'll make her happy." She said with a mischievous smile.

This ningen was testing him he gave another cold, icy glare at her direction. "You cannot use me like I'm some sort of machine."

Kagome pouted. "Please, Fluffy!" she whined.

Didn't the last conversation mean anything to her? Sesshomaru sighed in irritation. "Fine." He said finally. "But I will not dirty my harkama." He stated.

Kagome squealed and nodded eagerly. She turned back to the plant and stood up. She looked for that broken shovel head that Naraku broke. She found it and picked it up. It was nothing more than a spade to her. She dug it down deep into the soil around the red plant and she tried to pull it out. She made grunting noises while doing so because the plant would not budge.

Sesshomaru sighed at the amusement in all this. Humans were predictable but this ningen Sesshomaru couldn't read. He approached the struggling miko and stood near the flower. Kagome was still trying to pull it out, not noticing Sesshomaru's arrival. He sighed again, this time at her air-headedness. He took the stem of the plant in one hand and he pulled it out swiftly from the ground. Bits of dirt and rocks sprayed all over Kagome and she blank once so that she could comprehend what just happened. When she did she turned to Sesshomaru and saw that he was dirt free. "What did you do that for?" she asked angrily. Great, she was now covered in earth!

Sesshomaru smirked at her appearance. She was covered with dirt and dust and her face was as angry as a demoness. How she amused him so. "You requested assistance so I gave you some."

Kagome was awe struck by his smirk but quickly snapped out of it with a smile. "Thank you!" she chirped happily, forgetting what he just did to her. "Come on. Let's get it back to the castle." She was about to walk ahead before she noticed the ripped and shredded tools. It would be a shame to leave them here. Kagome walked back and gathered all the stuff. She wrapped them up in the shredded bag and continued to walk. "Come on! Don't be a slowpoke!" she cried playfully.

Sesshomaru followed her, mindful of what she just did. "Why bring that rubbish?" he asked her. "It's useless now."

Kagome glanced back at him and shrugged. "There has to be some use to it doesn't there?" she turned back and continued walking.

Sesshomaru didn't like to be the follower. He liked to be the leader. He walked past her with long strides, the uprooted plant in his hands. This irked Kagome. She didn't like how he was the one in front. She frowned and walked a bit faster so that she was able to be a foot in front of Sesshomaru. He just stared at her with a blank face. He, too, picked up speed so that he was the one in front. Kagome huffed in irritation and walked a little faster again, trying to keep up with Sesshomaru which was now taking huge strides that required Kagome to practically jog. "Hey! Wait up!" she huffed.

Sesshomaru didn't glance back. If he did then she would see the smirk on his face. "Keep up ningen." He said. "You were the one who challenged my authority."

"Just because I want to walk ahead of you!" she admitted as she jogged to catch up to be an inch further than him.

Sesshomaru walked faster and this time Kagome had to actually run to keep up with him. "Learn your place ningen." He said with his back to her. Even if this game was utterly pointless and stupid he couldn't help but enjoy the expressions and actions Kagome gave. It made him smirk and that made him worry. Since when had he smirked when he was not about to kill something?

Kagome had to sprint to keep up with him, her breaths becoming short pants. "Sesshomaru! Slow down will you?" she panted.

Sesshomaru did not slow down. He rather enjoyed this game. "Is that an order?" he asked.

"More like a request." Kagome panted.

"Then consider it rejected." He smirked. It widened when he heard Kagome's groan of irritation. 'Stubborn human.'

Kagome went to a full on sprint to run ahead of him. At that moment she actually forgot that he was a demon and she didn't really care. 'I hope he eats my dust.' She thought as she ran ahead of him.

Never had Sesshomaru been amused like this. He actually let out a chuckle at this woman's stubbornness and persistence. He chuckled as he leaped into the air, mindful of the plant he was holding, and started his hunt for the running miko.

Kagome ran as fast as she could with her human legs. She had to beat Sesshomaru there! She had to! Kagome ran with all the junk in her arms as she ran towards the castle. She could sense that Sesshomaru was close by. She could feel his unique demonic aura. She ran faster, her breaths becoming jagged and sweat running down her face. Kagome saw the opening to the forest and jumped through it. She wasn't done yet though. She ran towards the castle with her short legs and reached the castle gates. Her breath was caught in her throat as she pushed them open and entered it. She ran to the doors as fast as she could and without looking she banged the door with her hand. "Yes! Take that Sesshomaru!" she said in pants. "I… I beat you here…" she panted.

"Um, Kagome-sama? Sesshomaru-sama was here before you." A familiar voice said.

Kagome looked up and she saw Rin, Shippo and, of course, Sesshomaru standing beside her. Sesshomaru's face remained unreadable but his eyes were dancing with amusement. Kagome glared at him. "How did you get here before me?" she asked loudly.

"Because, oh so forgettable one, I'm a demon and I have enhanced speed than you." Sesshomaru said with an emotionless tone but it didn't match his dancing golden orbs. "Or did you really think you could outmatch myself?"

Kagome huffed and was about to retort when she was reminded that Rin and Shippo were right in front of her to. She let out a long sigh of irritation and defeat and smiled warmly at the kids. "You're both safe!" she said breathless. "I'm glad." She said warmly with a loving glow.

Rin smiled brightly and hugged Kagome's leg. "I'm happy that you're safe Kagome-sama!" she said happily. "I thought something bad was going to happen to you."

Kagome patted Rin's head. "I'm sorry Rin-chan, to put you both in danger but I'm alright now." Suddenly a fluffy ball hit her around the chest. She hugged it back. "I'm okay Shippo! It's alright!"

Shippo cried with tears of joy. "Thank goodness! I didn't feel good leaving you all by yourself with that guy!"

Kagome giggled and patted him on the head too. "You needed to go Shippo. You had to protect Rin-chan when you headed back. It was brave of you." She let Shippo down and pried Rin off her leg. "Now, let's go plant that red flower you chose Rin-chan." She said happily.

Rin squealed happily as she turned to Sesshomaru with the, amazingly, still alive uprooted plant. "Yay! Let's go Sesshomaru-sama!"

Not much time passed before they were back in Rin's little garden. Kagome knelt by the soil and used the broken shovel to dig up a deep enough hole for the plant. Sesshomaru handed it to her when she asked and she said thank you afterwards. She motioned the two kids to crouch beside her. "Now Rin-chan, Shippo, do you know what to do next?" she asked the both of them.

Rin put her had up eagerly. "You put the plant into the hole!" she said happily.

Kagome nodded. "That's right Rin-chan." She then put the large plant into the hole. "Now what?"

It was Shippo who answered this time. "Then you fill the hole up with soil with the plant in it."

"That's right!" Kagome exclaimed happily. She dragged the dirt into the hole to fill it up. "You have to do this gently okay? You don't want to hurt the plant."

Rin gave her a puzzled look. "Plants have feelings?" she asked.

Kagome nodded. "That's right. If you handle it too roughly then you might kill it." She said gravely. "You need to be gentle with them when you handle a plant of any sorts. And make sure when you uproot a plant that you leave the dirt tangled into its roots. If you try to shake them all off you might shake off some its roots too. So be careful with that."

They both nodded as Kagome patted the soil down tight into the plant. "And don't dig the hole to big too. If it's too big then you might bury it too much and it will suffocate. It has to be just deep enough to bury the roots and it has to be standing straight too." Again they nodded. "Rin-chan, could you please hand me the water please?" she asked.

Rin nodded and stood up. She arrived moments later with the bottle of water. "Here you go Kagome-sama." She handed her the water.

Kagome thanked her and opened it. "Now don't drown the plant with too much water. It can drown too you know."

"Plants can drown?" Shippo asked. "But they don't breath any air." He asked confused.

Kagome giggled. "Well they don't really drown. The roots just absorb the water and if it's too much it could drown. You get it?"

Rin and Shippo nodded. Kagome poured the water onto the plant. "In new plants though," she continued. "You need to give them plenty of water but not too much. This is new soil for them and they need to get used to its new surroundings." Again they nodded as Kagome poured the water.

Kagome continued to teach the two kids as Sesshomaru watched them with observing eyes. He had never seen such adoration in Rin's eyes before. It was like she saw a mother in Kagome. It was odd for him Kagome teaching them how to garden made him remember his own mother teaching him. Why was it that this ningen woman could provoke him so? No one had ever made him remind himself of his mother. Nothing ever did but when he met her again she opened him up to his memories and it hurt. He loved his mother very much and he didn't like to be reminded of her. The wound of her death was still fresh from all these years. It bothered him that Kagome could open him up so.

They stood up and backed away from the garden slowly when they finished talking. They observed the giant red plant from a far. It was planted in the middle around the other tiny flowers. Rin squealed happily and Shippo just smiled. Kagome smiled down at them with pride. "We'll get more flowers later." She said to them. "We could put in more flowers and this time Rin-chan and Shippo could plant it."

Rin and Shippo bounced in excitement. "Yay!" they both yelped.

Kagome giggled and they started to walk outside. It was almost sunset and the sky was bluish-orange in colour. Kagome was awed by the decoration and stood there admiring it for awhile. She remembered that Inuyasha and herself would watch the sunset sometimes. It made her heart sadden. She didn't know why that her feelings towards him changed when she regained her memory. From what she could remember was that when her father was killed she loathed Inuyasha to the very core. Bu now, she felt different. Was the time she spent with Inuyasha changed her entire view of things? Is that even possible? Kagome sighed sadly as she followed the kids back into the castle.

They entered the castle and left the door open for her and Sesshomaru. Kagome continued to stare at the sunset with sadness in her heart. Sesshomaru watched beside her and sensed her sadness. "Child, what makes you so burdened?" he asked her.

Kagome shook her head slowly. "Nothing Sesshomaru." She lied.

Sesshomaru didn't know what possessed him to do it but he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "While you're here you don't need to worry about the likes of my brother." He said to her. "You have less than a week before you confront him again. Enjoy your time here with Rin." 'And me.' "And just have a break from your current troubles." He said.

Kagome nodded. She liked his comfort. She snuggled into his chest more and wrapped her hands around his waist. "Thank you for everything Sesshomaru." She said quietly as they watched the sunset together. Her feelings were all jumbled up at the moment. She just wants a shoulder to lean on and she trusted that Sesshomaru could be that person. Let's face it: He's the only one she could actually talk to anyway. Rin and Shippo wouldn't understand because they're too young. She couldn't talk to the servant because she wasn't going to confide in a total stranger. Sesshomaru was the only one she could talk to at the moment and she didn't complain about that. For some reason she liked being with Sesshomaru…

But she didn't know that Sesshomaru felt exactly the same way…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There you go! Some SessKag fluff! (For all those who wanted it anyway) Don't they make a good couple? Not that I'm saying that Kagome would end up with Sesshomaru… or am I? lol. You should see the expression on your face right now! It's hilarious! Anyway I just like that couple too so don't diss them! So does anyone have any ideas for the next chapter? If you do then can you please tell me? And remember if you want to know the pairing before the anxiety kills you just ask in the review. See, I'm not THAT cruel now am I? I hope you believe I'm nice for doing this. You should because I didn't put in a cliffy this time! Be happy! Okay, cyas!


	20. None Of Your Business

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews!! I'm really happy about them! Oh and guess what people?? There's going to be a LUNAR ECLIPSE on Tuesday night. I don't really know what time but it will be at like sunset or something. I don't know but be sure to see it!! My dad says they're really rare and come every decade or something! You can't miss this opportunity up!

Okay, that the end of a random signpost. Back to the story.

I know you guys don't like the Sess/Kag pairing but if you asked in the last chapter you should know what it'd end up as! And all those who didn't bother to ask then tough luck. I'm not going to give anything away no more. You had your chance!

And I'm sorry for all those people who asked and were disappointed by my answer but it's the truth so deal with it! (I don't mean to sound harsh). But there will be fluff from both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru okay? So don't worry about that.

And if you guys want to argue about which is the better pairing then just visit my forum. We'll battle it out in there!

Okay enough of this babble. Let's get on with the chappie!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha: 18

Kagome: 16

Shippo: 5

Sesshomaru: 25

Rin: 7

Miroku: 18

Sango: 17

Kouga: 18

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her hands tightly clenched the bed sheets and her eyebrows were etched into a deep frown. Beads of sweat were running down her cheeks and her hair was sticking to the pillow with sweat.

The sleeping kitsune beside her had no troubles whatsoever. He lay there snoring quietly, unknowing about Kagome's dream…

Dream::..

_"Kikyo-chan!" A young woman cried. She was about 14 in age and her hair was as black as a raven. Her bright chocolate eyes were shining with joy, hiding the misery and sorry in a raging storm. 2 years now since her father died. She hasn't been the same since but she tried not to be. She tried to act as if nothing happened but everyone knew that it was impossible. For everyone._

_Kikyo's head lifted up at the sound of her name. Her dark brown eyes stared coldly as the younger girl approached her. "What do you want Kagome?" she asked coldly. Ever since their father died she hasn't been the same since. She was even colder and stricter then normal. She wouldn't talk to Kagome about anything personal, nothing out of the lines of duty._

_Kagome walked towards her older sister. It was night and Kikyo was about to shoot another arrow at the target dummy. Kagome has noticed how much she kept on training, how many hours a day she was out in these fields. Of course, she too was training more hard but not as much as Kikyo was. "Don't you think you should be resting right now?" Kagome asked worriedly. "You've been at this for hours. It's almost midnight."_

_Kikyo gave her little sister a warning glare. "Why are you keeping tabs on me?" she hissed. "I don't need another mother breathing down my back!" that was typical for her. She had been disrespectful to their parents when they weren't in hearing distance and Kagome grew worried about that. Sure, Kikyo has been serving the castle a great deal since that night but it's getting a little bit too much. Kagome wanted her old sister back._

_"Why don't you come back inside?" Kagome asked innocently. "Maybe then we could talk."_

_Kikyo snorted. She readied another arrow on her bow and took aim at the abused target dummy over a field away. "We can talk here, Kagome." She said harshly as she released the arrow. Its aim was true and hit the dummy square in the head._

_Kagome noticed that there were multiple arrows pierced on its body and Kikyo didn't bother taking them off. She tried frantically to think about something to talk about other than duty or demons. Kikyo needed a break. She knew that along with her mother and servants. "Um… do you have anything you want to talk about?" Kagome asked nervously._

_"No." Kikyo readied another arrow and aimed it carefully, her eyes cold and set._

_Kagome finally thought about something to make her mind think of something else. "Hey! What about Onigumo?" she asked cheerfully._

_Kikyo's eyes widen and she accidentally lost her grip on the arrow. The arrow flew over to the other side, missing the dummy completely and hitting a nearby tree instead. Kikyo turned her head around towards Kagome with a cold expression. "__**Never**__ speak his name again." She said strictly. "Don't you ever mentioned his name in front of me or better yet, forget about the name all together."_

_Kagome gulped. "Why?" she asked. "What's wrong with you and him?" she asked._

_Kikyo readied another arrow angrily. "It's none of your business Kagome." She stated. "So stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." She aimed for the dummy carefully._

_Kagome frowned. "What's wrong with you for the last couple years? You never tell me anything no more! We used to tell each other everything but now you're like a closed off robot!"_

_Kikyo shot the arrow with an angry grunt. The arrow hit the dummy's heart (if it had a heart) and the body rocked from the impact. "That's for little girls, Kagome." She said coldly. "I'm too old for that now. I suggest you grow up too."_

_"What happened to you and him?" Kagome asked. "Did he do something wrong?"_

_Kikyo gave an angry groan. "Just shut up, Kagome!" she yelled. "Nothing happened." She said as she readied yet another arrow._

_"Please tell me!" Kagome begged. "It's better for you to tell someone then to keep it all in inside. It's not healthy. You need to share your pain." _

_Kikyo sighed sadly and dropped her bow and arrow slightly. She closed her eyes as if in debate of herself. When she opened them again she looked at Kagome._

_She gasped in return. Her eyes held more emotion in them then the last two years combined. They no longer held the cold, hateful look they once held but now sadness and betrayal. Kagome stepped closer to her and grabbed her shoulders. It was kind of awkward because Kikyo was so much taller than her. "What happened, Kikyo-chan?" she asked. _

_Kikyo closed her eyes halfway as she told Kagome everything. "I never told you __**how**__ I met him did I?" she asked. _

_Kagome shook her head. "You only told me about him that one time. you never spoke of him again but I never did forget." She smiled. _

_"Well," Kikyo continued. "I met him when he was all injured and shattered. He had just fallen off a cliff see? So he was in a pretty bad position. Even though I was young then I still knew how to work on medical procedures and it was good too because he was child just like me." She smiled slightly at the memory. "It was still a pretty gruesome sight but I put up with it. I had seen far worse then his."_

_Kagome gasped. "You have?" she asked worriedly. How cruel and wrong was it that she had seen something even worse then someone who just fell off a cliff? That was horrible._

_Kikyo nodded. "I have." She said as she tapped her head. "I'm a pretty advanced person." She joked._

_Her little sister smiled. As she watched Kikyo Kagome could tell she was slowly getting her old sister back. She was glad for that._

_"Anyway when I finished bandaging him up he was all covered. Even his face was within a white cloth." Her expression saddened. "He was so badly injured that he could even stand or crawl. I left him in a small cave every night but I would always come back the very next day to check up on him and give him the stuff he needed like food and water."_

_"Then what happened?" Kagome asked. "How was he?"_

_"He wasn't improving." Kikyo said solemnly. "For years I had to keep coming to him and re-bandaging him but he never improved. Not one bit."_

_"Why didn't you call for mother's help?" Kagome asked._

_"Because he said he didn't want them to know about him." her expression turned dark. "He was an evil person Kagome. He kept talking about destruction and famine. He said he used to be thief. Every time I came to him he always gave me dark looks and his aura was always emitting something evil or foul."_

_"Then why did you like him?" she asked curiously. "What made you attracted to him? I mean, you didn't even know what his face looked like."_

_Kikyo sighed sadly. "I don't know." She said. "I just felt good that someone needed me and only me. It had a nice feeling to it, you know?"_

_Suddenly Kagome's mind thought about Inuyasha and she hissed at it. "No," she said harshly. "I don't know,"_

_Kikyo stared at her curiously. "What's the matter?" she asked._

_Kagome shook her head and banished Inuyasha's face from her mind. "Nothing." She said flatly. "Then what happened?"_

_Kikyo let it slide and continued. "So I kept going to him yes? Well one day he asked me about the Shikon no Tama. I told him about it but not very much, I was still suspicious of him." Kikyo stated. "After that day he was gone. Just gone. He wasn't there the next day. All that was left was a patch of grass-less ground where he used to be. I never saw him since."_

_Kagome looked puzzled. "But why would you be so angry about that?" she asked._

_"Because the patch of grass never grew again." She said darkly._

_Kagome still looked puzzled. "Why is that so bad?"_

_Kikyo turned her head from her and got out her last arrow from her back. She aimed it. "Because all the grass around it were still growing and giving off a healthy green colour. But the place where he laid still remained as grass-less as ever."_

_"Meaning…?" Her sister's not-so-straight answer was annoying Kagome._

_Kikyo shot the arrow and this time she put some spiritual energy into it. "That means he sacrificed himself to demons just to get his own body." She hissed. The arrow hit the dummy and this time the dummy burst with a bright light. "He merged with a group of many demons just so he could walk…"_

End of Dream::..

Kagome gasped and sat straight up. Well that was an odd trip down memory lane. She looked to the side and saw Shippo still sleeping quietly. Kagome carefully crawled out of the bed, not disturbing Shippo in the slightest. She hopped out and carefully made her way to the door.

She was wearing nothing else but a nightdress. It was blue with a darker blue rim. It had short sleeves and the dress had only reached her knees. Overall, it was not revealing in any way.

She stepped out and gently closed the door behind her. She didn't know what she was doing but she did it anyway. She walked around the halls as silent as a ghost and passed no one. It was dark inside Sesshomaru's castle and there were hardly any lights on. It was as quiet as an abandoned house that has been left alone for years.

She found herself heading towards the doors that led to the backyard. She pushed the door open and stepped outside, not bothering to close the door behind her.

Immediately Kagome grew cold. The breeze in the air made her spine shiver and the wind was ice cold on her cheeks. Her breaths came out as smoky clouds and the sky was as dark as ever. There were no stars out, only a large moon that was almost full.

She stared around the yard and saw nothing out of the ordinary. What had led her out here then? She scanned the area with her eyes and found nothing again. 'What's going on?' she asked herself. She rubbed her arms up and down with her hands to try and warm herself up. It was no use since the night was as cold as ice.

She was about to make her way back inside but she saw a figure out at the training grounds. Curious as ever Kagome stepped down the stairs and walked towards the person. To Kagome it was a female. She had a white and red kimono on, it was like the miko clothes. She had long dark hair crusading down her back and tied in a loose ponytail. It looked like she was taking shots with an arrow.

Immediately Kagome knew who it was. Kikyo. What a coincidence, ne? She stopped dead in her tracks and the wind blew violently around her. She shivered as her hair whipped across her face. She tucked the swaying hair behind her ears and made another move to advance the miko. 'It's her.' Kagome thought. 'Maybe now I could get some answers.'

Just as she was only a yard away from her she stopped and so did Kikyo. She watched as Kikyo turned her whole body to face her. Kikyo's eyes were blank as the last time they met. They were cold and lifeless. They held nothing but hate and resentment.

They stood there staring at each other in a distance in total silence. The wind picked up and swayed bother of their hairs onto the right side of them. Kagome could feel the chills running down her spine staring at her dead sister which was somehow still living. "What are you doing here, Kikyo?" she asked. There was no disdain to her voice. Just the usual curious-ness and confusion. She didn't hate her sister for what she did last time they met. After all, when she left Kagome could have sworn she saw a little spark in her lifeless eyes.

Kikyo stayed silent but eventually answered. "Does there have to be an excuse for me being here?" she asked coldly.

Kagome winced. Her voice was so cold and lifeless that she didn't recognize it at first. It was so different from the on she heard in her dream. "Well, can you just answer me a few questions then?" she asked.

The wind blew up again and faded down to a gentle breeze. "Depends." She answered. "What are they?"

"Why did you try to kill me the other time?" Kagome asked sadly.

Kikyo stared at her blankly before answering. "I'm still trying to kill you now."

"Then why aren't you?" she asked. When Kikyo said she was still out to kill her Kagome grew more cautious. Her legs were just itching to run. She had no weapons with her… again. 'One day Kagome, you're going to get killed because of this!' she paused. 'And maybe tonight's that day!'

Once again Kikyo hesitated before answering. "It is my business, not yours." She said flatly.

"Okay." Kagome was disappointed about that answer. She was hoping with all her might that she didn't try to kill her now because she still cared for her. Guess she was wrong. "How did you get back into the world of the living?" she asked.

This time Kikyo did not hesitate. "I have already given out clues to that half-breed, Inuyasha." When she saw Kagome wince her eyes grew hard with amusement. "Oh yeah, that's right." She said coldly. "You remember what happened don't you? Pity. It was so amusing to watch you follow him without knowing that you were supposed to hate the murderer of your father."

At first Kagome was hurt but now she was angry. "That's none of your business." She stated. "And what do you mean by 'your father'? Wasn't he your father as well? Didn't we have the same family?" she asked.

Kikyo's eyes were erased from any other emotion but anger. "I have no family." She whispered so that Kagome could barely catch it.

But she did though. "But you do have a family." Kagome cried as she put a hand on her chest. "You still have me." She could feel tears gathering for her sister. She missed her so much. "You can join me for the quest of the jewel shards and we'll be a family again."

Kikyo scoffed. "Why would you want me to be in your family?" she hissed.

Kagome could see her vision getting blurry. "Because you're the only family I have left." She whispered.

As soon as Kagome said those words Kikyo could feel a jabbing in her heart. But that was impossible because she knew she had no heart. Her eyes turned as cold as a rock once again. She pulled out another arrow from her bag and aimed it at Kagome. "I am not your sister and I will never have kinship with you." She stated coldly as she released the arrow.

The arrow came to Kagome and she didn't have any time to move. She closed her eyes shut and lifted her arms up in front of her as if it would protect her. She waited for something to happen but nothing did. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a tall Inuyoukai standing right beside her with the arrow caught in his grasp. "S-Sesshomaru?" she said in disbelief.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word as his eyes were transfixed on the miko before them. "State your business." He said flatly. "You are on my lands and I have the right to kill you here and now. If you do not imply me with a good enough reason then you shall pay with your life."

Kikyo still held the position when she released the arrow. Her eyes were hard and impassive, much like Sesshomaru's himself. "You cannot kill me, demon." She stated. "I have the power to purify your very being."

Sesshomaru glared at her and snapped the arrow in his hand in half. "I suppose you're Princess Kikyo Higurashi, am I correct? Well I do apologize but I still have enough power to overcome your attacks. You cannot kill me that easily." He stated coldly.

Kikyo readied another arrow and aimed for Sesshomaru. "We'll just see about that." and she released the arrow and this time with spiritual energy.

Sesshomaru dodged it easily, carrying Kagome by the waist. She made a small sound of surprise but was quieted as soon as she hit the ground. Sesshomaru let her go and stepped in front of her to block her from her sister's view. "Stay here," he ordered as he leapt towards her.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw him retract his claws. "No! Don't hurt her Sesshomaru!" she cried out to him.

But Kikyo was a step ahead of her. She started to glow and long insect like youkai began to circle around her. Kagome eyes widened even more. "Soul collectors." she whispered.

Kikyo's whole body began to glow as the demons circled around her. Sesshomaru was still coming at her with full speed. He was just in front of her in a split second with his claws ready to pierce. "Die." He said flatly.

"No!" Kagome yelled.

But there was no need since the second Sesshomaru made his strike Kikyo disappeared with her tiny demon pets. Sesshomaru just stood there and stared at them as the demons began to fly away from him and Kagome. They headed towards the target practice Kikyo was using before and gathered them up. Half a second later they were gone, along with the evidence that she was even there.

They both stood in silence for awhile and let the cold wind blow on their faces. It was Sesshomaru who broke it. "Care to explain to me what was going on?" he asked with a bored tone. "It does not please me to have uninvited guests into my grounds and try to hurt one of the people staying here."

Kagome gulped. "Well I don't really know what she was doing here." She said truthfully.

Sesshomaru turned around and faced Kagome fully. "Then what were you doing outside?" he asked.

Well, truthfully, Kagome didn't know. After she had that dream she was just… led out here. Maybe Kikyo called her? Or maybe it was just a giant coincidence? Either way Kagome knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't like her answer. "I have no clue."

He sighed uncharacteristically. "Come." He said. "Let us go inside to talk about this. You look like you might freeze to death."

Kagome's eyes widened. Was the great Inuyoukai worrying about her well being? "Are you just saying that because you want to be a gentleman or do you actually even care if I turn into a Popsicle stick?" she asked sarcastically.

"Now." He ordered.

Kagome sighed in defeat and nodded. "Fine, fine." She said. "You don't need to go all grumpy with me, Fluffy." Not even a second later did she find Sesshomaru right in front of her, chests almost touching. "Whoa!" she said in shock.

Sesshomaru continued to glare down at her. "Have more respect for me, woman, or else you might not be so lucky as the princess who just escaped." He warned.

Kagome gulped and nodded. "Okay! Sorry!" she cried.

Sesshomaru didn't waver. He continued to stare down at her with an intense gaze. He could actually hear her heart beating wildly in her chest and it almost made him smirk- almost. The wind blew up again and he didn't miss the shiver that went through her body. He draped his arms around her shoulder. "Come. Let us go inside." He said.

Kagome nodded without argument and they both started their walk back into the castle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha and co. were taking a rest near a stream. Miroku and Sango were separated, of course, and Kirara was snuggled in with a tall batch of grass. Inuyasha was by the stream, staring down at the water. He was cross-legged as he watched the water ripple with tiny creatures inside.

He was thinking about Kagome once again. It seemed like the entire day he hadn't stopped thinking about her. 'I hope Kagome's safe.' He hoped.

Suddenly Miroku was by his side. "Thinking about her again?" he asked politely as he sat down next to him.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Feh! No way! Why would I think of a wench like her?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

Miroku sighed and shook his head. "Don't you think I would have known you long enough to know that far-away look in your eyes?" he asked seriously. "You can't fool me, Inuyasha."

"Feh." Was the only intelligent reply Inuyasha could make.

They sat there for awhile in silence until Miroku spoke up again. "What happened between you two Inuyasha?" he asked. "I know you killed her father but why? You said you didn't mean it and you weren't yourself. Could you care to explain that?" he asked.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "It's none of your damn business." He said.

Miroku made a look of hurt spread across his face. "You wound me Inuyasha. I have been your best friend for years yet you still won't tell me anything? That hurts Inuyasha. It hurts me deeply." He said sadly.

"Cut the crap Miroku." Inuyasha growled in irritation. "It's not like you'll want to know anyway." He said.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I did." Miroku retorted. "Now tell me, what happened?"

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. He hasn't told anyone this story but he guessed he could tell Miroku. He was juts worried what he'll think of him afterwards. "Fine." He said. "But I know you won't like it."

"Spill."

"Well…" he paused, trying to think of a way to put this into words. "First off I have to tell you how it all started. First Kouga, remember Kouga?" he asked. Miroku nodded so he continued. "Anyway he knew my secret meetings with Kagome before we were found out by our guardians. He told me that Kagome forgot all about me and is no seeing another man." He gave a bitter laugh. "It was odd because she was only 12 back then."

Miroku nodded, taking all this in. "Go on." He urged.

First Inuyasha looked back to see if Sango and Kirara were still asleep. They were. He turned back to Miroku and continued his story. "Well I went to Kagome's castle just to check but when I got there I saw her with another boy." His blood temperature rose from that one memory. "And I guess I jumped to conclusions and ran back home mad."

"Did you ever find out what Kagome was doing with the boy?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't need to." He replied. "I was young then and I was also a fool. When I recall what they were saying now I know that they were just playmates. I guess I was just jealous. A really big and dark type of jealous."

"What then?" Miroku asked.

"No later did I have my first meeting with Naraku." Inuyasha made a low growl of hatred. His claws were digging into his arms. "He gave me an amulet filled with dark spirits of Obaku. He said it would give me more strength, as much as Sesshomaru's maybe. And probably stronger by the energy I felt in that tiny jewel."

"And you accepted it?" Miroku asked in disbelief.

Inuyasha nodded, ashamed. "Yeah, I did."

"Why?" he asked as he shook his head.

Inuyasha made a growl of confusion. "I felt weak after that okay?" he said harshly. "I… I wanted to feel stronger. And like I said, I was a fool back then."

"And you're still one now." Miroku added. "What happened after that?" he asked.

Inuyasha paused. "Well, I can't really remember. When I accepted the jewel my memory gets blurry after that." he admitted. "What I do remember is acting cruelly towards everyone around me. Hell, I acted so cruel that my father and even Sesshomaru were pleased with me. What I did must have been horrible."

"How did you get out of it?" he asked.

Inuyasha paused once more. "I believe it was after the night when I killed Kagome's father." He said sadly. "I broke free after that. After I realized what I had done. The amulet broke from around my neck and it just disappeared, it just vanished into darkness and I never saw it again."

"And everything went back to normal correct?"

"Mostly. My father and Sesshomaru treated me the same as usual, didn't think I was good enough for anything. After I broke free from the amulet's hole I went to Kagome and tried to apologize to her." Inuyasha's expression saddened from the memory. "The moment she saw me I saw the hate and coldness in her eyes I had never seen before. She shouted at me and aimed an arrow to my heart." He paused. "That was the first time she ever did that."

Miroku nodded. "And she hasn't forgiven you since." He concluded. "Well I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed and mildly disgusted by your actions." Miroku said harshly. "But, you are my friend and I do forgive you. Let's just hope Lady Kagome would also forgive you as well."

Inuyasha sighed, "Well, now you know the story." He stated. "Going to tell Sango?" he asked.

Miroku stared at Inuyasha as if he was hurt by what he said. "What do you think I am? Some sort of snitch? I wouldn't tell Lady Sango anything if you didn't wish it to be. I'm once again hurt by what you said." He pouted.

"And once again: Cut the crap." He hissed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome told Sesshomaru everything she knew about why Kikyo alive. But that wasn't saying very much. "So as you've heard, I don't really know much." She ended. It took her only 30 minutes to tell him what she knew. Not much now was it? That just goes to show how little she knew.

Sesshomaru nodded, his expression bored. "So what you're saying is that when you were caught in the blast my father was also in it?" Kagome nodded. "And your mother and older sister, correct?"

Once again Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru eyes her carefully. "What about my half-breed brother?" he asked.

Her back stiffened at the mention of his name. "Yeah." She said. "He was there." talking about him pained her a little so she tried to change the subject. "How did you know I was outside anyway?" she asked curiously, trying to hide the pain in her voice.

Of course the pain didn't go unnoticed by the great lord. "I, as a lord, should be able to know where all my guests are without any doubts." He said. "And it is also my duty to guard the lands from disrespectful peasants." He said.

Kagome nodded. "But don't you have guards for those?" she asked. "Wouldn't it be tiring for you to stay up all day and night so you can monitor the castle?" she asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You forget I am a demon, girl." He said. "I have a keen smell and I can be alerted by any trespassers by instinct. I do not need to stay awake for my entire life."

"So you do go to sleep." She said as if it were a new discovery.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. They sat there in silence. Sesshomaru's face held a bored expression while Kagome wore a curious one. She was currently just taking in the beauty of this room.

Currently there were in the large living room of Sesshomaru's castle. Well, it looked like a house from the inside. There were couches and sofas in the center surrounding a marble table. On the table was a giant vase of yellow and red flowers, probably picked by Rin-chan, Kagome thought. The seats were all coloured a dark red and the carpet was brown. There was a fireplace at the northern walls and the door leading out was both at the east and south walls. The west wall held a giant painting of some sort of past demon that seemed wise and powerful.

Kagome would occasionally glance at the portrait and it would immediately remind her of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She figured that he was their great, great, great, great, great grandfather or something. Not that she was implying he looked really old, quiet the opposite. It was just his clothes. They were so old and… not from this time.

"I see you admire that portrait hanging on the wall of there ne?" Sesshomaru interrupted her thoughts. "It is a portrait of my great grandfather from many years ago." He said as he stared at the painting with her. "He lived to be over 500 years old. A rare age for most inuyoukai."

Well Kagome was wrong that she thought he was their great, great, great, great, great grandfather. She forgot demons could live that long. "Well." She said. "He still looks like a young man to me." She stated.

Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to chuckle- he, of course, succeeded. "We Tai youkai do not age in appearance as quickly as you humans do." He said tonelessly. "We keep our natural grace and appearance while you humans rot as you grow older."

Kagome glared at the demon before her. "What is that supposed to mean?" she cried angrily. Did he just call her ugly?

"It means what you think it means miko." He stated flatly.

Kagome rose from her seat rather abruptly. "How dare you!" she yelled angrily. "How dare you just call the human race ugly?"

Sesshomaru didn't move from his seat and continued to stare at Kagome as if bored. "Well isn't it true?" he asked her. "Isn't the demon race for more attracting then your pitiful race?"

Kagome began to stutter. "W-Well, yeah! I mean they are… sort of… but there can also be…" she groaned with irritation. "That's beside the point!" Kagome yelled fruitlessly. "You just called me ugly!"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. "And you are calling yourself not?" he asked.

After registering what he had said Kagome began to stutter more and blush a nice shade of pink. "I-I umm…" she started. "W-Well that depends." She said. "I have my bad times and my good times."

Sesshomaru's brow was still risen. "Answer the question, miko." He said. "Do you think you are beautiful?" he asked.

Kagome blushed deeper. "W-Well I may not be b-beautiful…" she said a little sadly. "But I can't say I look bad."

"So you say you are not beautiful?"

'How did this conversation lead to this?' Kagome thought frantically. "Well…" she paused for a second, uncertain of what to say. Did she consider herself to be beautiful? No, she didn't. She began thinking of her sister and thought how beautiful she was. She could practically get any man she wanted… she couldn't get many. She sighed sadly. "No Sesshomaru." She answered. "I do no believe I am beautiful."

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment. Her sad expression yet relieved one. This confused him entirely. "Do want to be?" he asked.

Kagome started at him shocked. "Well I don't really want to be." She said truthfully. She gave him a sweet smile. "I believe I like how I look now. I don't want to change my appearance." She said wisely.

Once again he stared at her with impassive eyes. A few moments went by in utter silence and Kagome was getting tense under his gaze. 'I wonder what he's thinking about…' Kagome thought as she sat back down.

He watched her as she took her seat. He could literally feel her tense as he stared at her with his eyes. He couldn't figure out this woman. She admits she isn't beautiful and she doesn't want to become one. If he had asked any other woman he knew then she would surely say she was beautiful and if so they would wish to become it. 'This girl has a lot of surprises…' Sesshomaru pondered.

Kagome gulped. It has been 2 minutes since either of them talked and it was getting on her nerves. "So…" she said. She was still in her nightdress but she wasn't cold at all. The fire in the room was enough to keep her warm. "What do you want to do now?" she asked. She wasn't tired and she could tell Sesshomaru wasn't either. 'Maybe that's because the guy never sleeps? Yeah, probably.' She joked to herself.

Sesshomaru tore his gaze from the young miko and blankly watched the fire beside them. What was wrong with this girl? She wasn't even complaining that she's sleepy or anything. Could a ningen really go this long without any sleep? He doubted it. He said nothing to her and vise versa. They just watched the fire dance in front of them without a care in the world.

After awhile Kagome got bored of staring and tried to start a conversation again. "So…" she trailed. "What was your mother like?" she asked. She knew she was poking around a personal bush but it was the only question that popped to her head at that moment.

This question surprised him- even if he didn't show it. He didn't tear his gaze from the fire and Kagome could actually see the reflection of the fire in his amber eyes as she watched him closely. "It is not wise for you to be poking your nose where it doesn't belong and stare at the one you're questioning." He stated flatly.

Kagome blushed slightly and turned her head away. "Don't you need sleep Sesshomaru?" she asked. She knew the answer but if it would get the silence to break then she'd have it.

"The same should be said about you, miko." He said as he turned his head to look at her.

Kagome gulped. It had suddenly grown darker in the room and fire looked brighter. It lighted up the right Sesshomaru's face while the other was shadowed. He looked like a perfect statue just watching her. "I-I'm not sleepy." She informed. "I don't need rest right now."

Sesshomaru didn't reply and turned his head away from her once more. More minutes past without either of them talking and it was slowly driving Kagome nuts. "Fine." She said. "If you won't talk about your mother then I'll talk about mine." Yes, she was insane. And yes, she did know she was talking to the enemy of her kingdom. And yes, she knew this was a completely random and pointless thing to do. And no, she didn't give a rat's ass about it.

"Well my memory is still kind of hazy but I do remember my mother alright." She said as she recalled her description. She didn't even care if Sesshomaru was listening or not. As long as there was no silence then she was happy. "Well I have to say she was pretty strict." She said but she smiled as she did. "But she was still a nice lady. A very nice mother. She never really hurt me, not purposely. Sure she would hit me a couple of times but that's what they're supposed to when your kid turns into teenage years." She gave off a small laugh. "Yeah, our lives were pretty hectic."

Sesshomaru had no idea why she was say this to him. Was this girl insane? Or was she just trying to make him tell her about his mother for pay back? If that were the case then he wouldn't co-operate with it. "Miko." He said coldly. "I do not wish to hear you ramble on about your dead mother. I do not care nor do I need to know."

Ouch. That hurt Kagome. She looked down at the carpet floor and stared at it sadly. Oh, how she missed her mother. Just remembering her didn't make her feel right. She wanted to meet her again like all the past people from her memory. To bad that was impossible. "If you won't let me talk about my mother then I'll just talk about mushrooms." she stated. "Do you know I really hate them? They're the worst tasting vegetable in the entire word!"

Sesshomaru sighed. Was this miko so desperate for a conversation that she would talk about almost anything? Well he needed her to shut up and if talking would do it then he would. 'But wait…' he thought. 'That would mean she would win. I can't have her winning. No one beats me.' So he stayed silent.

Kagome continued to talk about mushrooms and how they were bad for your health and Sesshomaru had to put up with it. If she kept talking like this then he would eventually lose his sanity. 'So is it my pride or my mind?' he asked himself.

"And have you seen what colour mushrooms were? There are brown ones and white ones. I saw a gray on once but I think that was poisonous. It was in my back yard after all." She continued. Indeed she was trying to make Sesshomaru speak. 'If I know him well enough.' She thought as she spoke. 'Then he would chose to talk then to listen to me ramble all night.' She smirked.

Sesshomaru forgot about his pride and finally spoke. "Enough, woman!" he ordered. "Your ramblings will be heard from hell itself if you don't shut up!"

Kagome smiled. 'Yay! Kagome: 1, Sesshomaru: 0' she thought triumphantly. "Well if you don't want to talk about mushrooms then what do you want to talk about?" she asked sweetly.

This was a side Sesshomaru had no idea of. Her sweet yet deadly side. He had seen her furious side, her calm side, her playful side, her annoying side but now he was up against her sweet and sour side. 'Why does she have so many sides?' he asked. "Nothing." He said. "You shall go up to your room and you will stay there until summoned. We will have no conversation tonight." He ordered.

Kagome crossed her arms stubbornly. "In case you haven't noticed, Sesshomaru." She said. "We're already having a conversation."

Sesshomaru almost snorted- almost. Sesshomaru does not snort. "If you're implying that you were having a conversation with yourself, then, yes. You were having a conversation." He stated.

"What?" Kagome asked angrily. "Are you now implying that I'm insane?" she asked.

"Yes." He said as he watched her anger rise. "Would you like to be sane instead?" he asked.

Kagome could feel her blood boiling from this guy. "If sane meant to be someone like you then no, I do not want to be sane." She said.

"So you admit you are insane." Sesshomaru said as he stared at her blankly. "And if you weren't then you admit that you would like to be." He stated.

A smirk almost played across his face when he saw Kagome's shocked and angry expression. Yeah, he trapped her. And was proud of it too. Her expression was priceless. "My point still remains valid!" Kagome said angrily. "We're having a conversation!"

"Are you sure we are?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. "Perhaps, since you're insane, you're just delusional."

Kagome's face was turning pink from anger. "You… you…" she said as her teeth were clenched together. Her knuckled were fisted into tight balls of rage. A large vein on her forehead seemed ready to burst.

"Yes?" he asked.

Kagome took in a deep breath, letting the air fill in her lungs. She opened her eyes and stared at Sesshomaru with a sweet smile. "You sweet little angel." She said warmly and as sweet like nothing happened.

Sesshomaru's face fell uncharacteristically and Kagome began to laugh uncontrollably. He quickly straightened in posture and glared at the laughing miko across him. "Enough of this foolishness." He said seriously. "I suggest you go to your bed now. We wouldn't want to see you all grumpy in the morning when you have to attend to Rin."

Kagome continued to laugh, holding her sides. "Y-You should've seen you're expression!" she giggled. "It was hilarious!"

Okay, for one, Sesshomaru did NOT like being laughed at. He continued to glare at the girl and Kagome could actually feel it pierce through her body. She slowly began to take control of her body and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Don't need to give me that look, Fluff." She stated with a smile. "I was just having fun."

Sesshomaru's glare faltered at the sight of the miko before him. Her cheeks were a nice tint of pink and her eyes were shining with laughter. The sound of her voice when she laughed made pleasurable tingles down his spine. She sat there staring right back at him with a smile plastered to her face. His eyes wondered to her slightly messy hair and her loose yet unrevealing nightdress. To say he was entranced may have been an understatement.

"Um, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she caught him staring at her. "You all right?" she asked worriedly.

Sesshomaru snapped back from his thoughts and scowled at what he just thought of doing. 'She is a ningen!' he told himself. 'She cannot be the one I have. Plus, she is also my enemy. Don't forget that.' he gave Kagome a cold stare. "I believe you should head to your room now." He said as he stood. "I have more important matters to be dealing with." His voice was cold and bitter. Not like it was a few minutes ago.

Kagome sighed and stood up too. "Fine." She said in disappointment. "I'll go to bed." She sounded like a small child who was going back to her room for punishment. She walked around the marble table and hugged Sesshomaru. "Goodnight." She whispered to him before she let go and walked off.

Sesshomaru just stood there and stared as she exited the room. Sure, many women had hugged him before trying to latch their scent on him. He despised the women instantly for trying to make him theirs. But Kagome's was different. She didn't have any thoughts of lust in her mind at all. Just disappointment and a hint of tiredness.

What was it about this girl that made her so different from the rest? Sesshomaru could feel the warmth in his chest when she made contact with him. He felt the warmth both outside and deep within. He already missed her presence here with him but he shook the feeling off. Whatever it was he knew it would do him no good.

'I can't be falling for the girl… can I?' he asked himself. He shook his head. If he did love her then he would become exactly like his father. He growled at the idea of ever being like him. 'I will not be like him.' he told himself forcefully. 'I will not be the man he once was.'

He walked out of the now slightly colder living room and headed back to his chambers. He still had a feeling deep within his chest at the loss of company. For some odd reason he wanted the annoying woman back by his side. He shook his head once more. 'No.' he said. 'I can't be like my father for what he did to my mother…' he thought angrily.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's the end of any other successful chapter!! Well at least I think it is because I haven't got any reviews yet! XD. And thanks to all of you who reviewed! This is my 20th chapter and I'm happy I made it this far! It's all thanks to you guys that I kept going! So don't forget to review at the end of this chapter and if you are one of those lazy people just give me a happy face or a sad face. It doesn't have to be long (But I do enjoy the long ones) so review!!

And remember: LUNAR ECLIPSE AT SUNSET ON TUESDAY!! THIS TUESDAY PEOPLE SO DON'T MISS IT!! I don't know the actual time but my dad said it was approx. that time. okay now, cyas!!


	21. Kohaku and Kagura

**Chapter 21**

A/N: Okay, I know what you're thinking: Why the hell did it take you so long?! Well to answer with that question: I was busy. Recently I have being reading this newly discovered anime/manga called Yu Yu Hakusho. It's a pretty good one to read but I still believe Inuyasha is the best!

And I've also been busy with the oneshot I made recently (Fighting Destiny). I wrote that one because I had a little case of writer's block and I thought that might have cleaned the air a little bit. It turned out I spent more time on that than a chapter on this! Lol. And I'm also going to make a sequel! I know I said I wouldn't but I realized I made too much loose ends so I'm going to fix it.

And there's also assignments and tests to consider but I wasn't too worried about that. Oh! And also I had some parties to go to on the weekends so I couldn't update then either. Sorry guys!

Anyway let's continue this extremely late chapter. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me and enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha: 18

Kagome: 16

Shippo: 5

Sesshomaru: 25

Rin: 7

Miroku: 18

Sango: 17

Kouga: 18

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha and the group ran through the forest, only taking the minimum of stops. They had arrived at a stream and decided to stop there after 5 long hours of non-stop running. And that pretty much tells you how tired the group was and how pissed Sango was at the constant running.

She stomped angrily away from the hanyou who was perched on a tree, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. 'Another minute with him and I think I might burst!' she thought angrily. She walked towards the stream and sat down on the edge, soaking her tired feet into the cool and refreshing water.

Kirara had joined her only a few seconds later and sat down by her left. Sango sighed once more and patted the neko demon behind the ears. Ever since Kagome went she couldn't talk to anyone in the group which was most surprising. She guessed having another girl in the group made her a bit more soft and timid around the boys. Well not timid, maybe wary is the word.

Kirara purred and leaned in to Sango's touch and Sango gave a soft and sad smile in return. She missed Kagome more than she was willing to admit. She was terrified what was happening to her. She often wondered if Kikyo had struck her yet or had Lord Sesshomaru harmed her in any way. These things made her worry to the core.

Suddenly Sango heard the grass moving behind her and turned her head around to see Miroku. he had a concerned face on and it made Sango swiftly turned her head back, fighting back a small blush. "What do you want, Miroku-sama?" she asked while petting Kirara.

Miroku coughed to clear his throat. "Would you mind if I sit by you, Sango?" he asked politely.

Sango didn't say anything so he took it for a no. He crouched down beside her, not putting his feet into the water like she was doing. He crossed his arms and held his staff above him. "Something's bothering you." He stated.

She shot the monk a warning looked before she ignored him and continued to stroke Kirara. Miroku tried again. "We are all worried about Lady Kagome, Sango." He said calmly. "But we cannot do anything more than what we are doing now. It is best if you do not worry so much." He said wisely.

Once again she shot him a look but this time she held his gaze. "There's nothing else I can do but worry!" she shouted angrily. She stopped stroking Kirara and pulled her feet from the water. Kirara stood up and mewed at the troubled exterminator. "What if Kagome's hurt?" she asked. "What if Princess Kikyo got to her already? What if Lord Sesshomaru harmed her?"

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder and stared up at the bright, cloudless sky. "You must have trust in the Lord's word." He said. "Even if he was our enemy he is still a proud and trustworthy being. He will not go back on his word."

Sango slapped Miroku's hand off of her shoulder. "Yeah." She grumbled but she frowned soon after it. "But Kagome is a princess isn't she?" she asked. "Lord Sesshomaru has been trying to bring down her kingdom for years, even before he took the thrown. What if he chooses this opportunity to finally end the conflict and rule the human lands?" she asked terrified. "I can do nothing but worry."

Miroku sighed and stared at Sango's worried face. "All of us cannot do anything but worry." He said as he motioned to the hanyou perched on the tree. "Especially him. He feels terribly bad for he was the on who had driven off Lady Kagome in the first place."

Sango gave a glare towards the hanyou who didn't notice it at all. "What the hell did he do anyway that was so bad?" she asked resentfully. "I couldn't hear what they were saying. I have no idea what happened." She gave Miroku a suspicious look. "Do you know what's going on, monk?" she asked dangerously.

Miroku tried his best not to look guilty by looking innocent. Unfortunately, him looking innocent usually meant that he was guilty. "Why, what ever do you mean?" he asked.

Sango shot him a glare. "You know what happened don't you?" she grabbed his ear which he protested greatly to. "Tell me what the hell is going on, Miroku." she hissed as she pressed onto his ear like a child scowled by his parent.

Miroku tried his best not to whimper but he didn't last for long. "I know nothing!" he stated as he tried to pull his ear away from Sango.

Sango let go but this time held her boomerang above her head, her eyes glimmering with something dangerous. "Tell me what's going on or I'll bring this bone down onto your head." She threatened. By now, Kirara had skipped away from the two and joined Inuyasha as she curled up at the base of the tree.

"But Sango dear!" he pleaded as he stared at the boomerang threatening to fall on him. "I do not know anything!"

Sango gave a small sigh and lowered her boomerang without hurting or even touching the monk. "Fine." She said as she stared into the water. "Inuyasha probably told you the story. He doesn't want you telling anyone else now does he?"

Miroku shook his head and Sango sighed once more. She stared into the water with sad eyes. "I'll just have to find out what's going on when Kagome gets back." She decided. "At least she'll tell me what's happening… I hope."

Miroku nodded. "Of course she will tell you." He said. "You two seem like the closest friends. It would be surprising if Lady Kagome didn't trust you enough with a secret."

Sango didn't reply to that in any way. She just stared at the clear water, thinking about the past events. She had lost her entire family, she didn't want to lose a member of her new one. 'We're your family now.' Was what Kagome had said to her that night she found out and she took those words into heart. She didn't want to lose Kagome and she knew everyone felt the same.

Thinking about her new family has got her thinking about her old one. She missed her parents and her brother. 'Kohaku…' Sango silently said in her mind. She missed him a lot. He was the best little brother anyone could have. Sure, he was a little klutzy and childish but he was still the best brother she ever had.

Sango felt a tear running down her cheeks. Her eyes were moist with loss. She then felt a hand caress her cheek to wipe the tear away. She snapped out of her train of thoughts and stared at Miroku's hand. She slowly met Miroku's eyes and they stared at each other for a few moments before one of them spoke.

"What's the matter, Sango?" Miroku asked in concern. His hand was still on her cheek, not moving but just staying there.

Sango could feel herself leaning into his warm touch, letting her tears fall in front of the man she has known for years and trusted her life with. She realized what she was doing and recoiled from his hand as if it were on fire. She blushed madly and wiped her new tears away with her sleeve. "Nothing's wrong, monk," she said in a raspy voice. "What makes you think that?"

Miroku's eyes were flooded with concern for his friend. "You know you could tell me anything." He stated.

Sango shook her head. "I'm alright." She said. "I was just thinking too hard, that's all." She said trying to reassure the concerned monk.

Miroku still gave her a worried and suspicious look but before he could ponder any further Sango stood up and dusted her kimono for any signs of dirt. Miroku seemed like he was going to protest but she was already walking away from him and towards Inuyasha. He, defeated, stood up and followed Sango like a shamed puppy.

She reached the base of the tree where Inuyasha was sitting on and sighed. 'Kohaku…'

Suddenly she felt a breeze hit her face and she realized that Inuyasha just jumped down from the tree. "Come on you weaklings!" Inuyasha called. "Let's keep going. I'm sure you two had enough rest."

Sango found herself steadily boiling with anger. "We were here just for a few minutes idiot!" she yelled. "We can't go off when we barely had enough time to recover!"

Inuyasha glared at her. "Well who's fault is it that you tire so easily, huh?" he mocked.

Sango was about to yell at him even further before she felt hand rub down on her backside. She quickly changed her purpose and slapped the offending hand away, her face bright as a tomato. "Hentai!" she yelled and slapped Miroku hard once more.

Miroku rubbed his cheek dreamily before he cast a far-away look towards Inuyasha. "Perhaps Sango is right, Inuyasha," he stated. "If we continue like this without our full strength then we'll be nothing but a burden to you."

Inuyasha once again crossed his arms and closed his eyes stubbornly. "Feh!" was all he said.

No sooner did he say this his eyes snapped wide open and took a fighting stance. The others took on his lead and cautioned themselves. Inuyasha started to sniff the air and he could smell a very familiar scent coming towards them. He growled. "I can smell something that smells like Naraku." He stated to the others.

Sango cast him a frustrated glance. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily, her boomerang ready to be thrown.

"I mean that I smell someone who smells like Naraku!" he growled.

The wind suddenly picked up and they all had a cold shiver run down their spines. Miroku glanced up at the sky but there wasn't a cloud in sight. He held his staff up high and prepared for the worst.

Inuyasha growled and the others tensed as they spotted a small figure coming towards them. From Inuyasha's demonic sight he could see it was a child. But why did this child have Naraku's scent on him?

They all heard Sango gasp when he came into clear view. She could feel her eyes filling up with more tears. "Kohaku…" she whispered as the boy came into sight.

All eyes glanced at her except for Kirara who just stood there, waiting and cautious of the boy's arrival. "Do you know this guy, Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango was too shocked to speak. She stared at her little brother thought dead. He was wearing the same clothes he last saw him in: the exterminator clothes. Tears suddenly spilled form her eyes at his arrival and she could feel herself smile. Her family wasn't dead. Kohaku was still alive. She wasn't alone anymore.

But when she saw his eyes her smile instantly vanished. His eyes were hollow just like Kikyo's. It held no emotion in them and it irked her to great ends. His face was impassive and his eyes were cold and hard. This wasn't how Sango remembered him. "Kohaku…?" she called out.

"Who the hell is Kohaku?!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration.

"Kohaku is Sango's little brother." Miroku informed seriously. "But we all thought he was dead. How could he still be alive and walking?"

Inuyasha growled at the new arrival and drew his sword. "Who are you?" he yelled at the boy.

Kohaku remained silent. His features unreadable. He stared at them with blank eyes but when he laid eyes on Sango they lingered there for a bit. Sango's tears fell freely down her cheeks, trying to smile but failing miserably. "Y-You're alive." She took a step closer to him. "I thought you were d-dead…" she said as she reached out to him.

But Kohaku suddenly moved and pulled out his chained scythe. He threw it at Sango without hesitation. Sango gasped, too stunned to defend herself. She closed her eyes shut, expecting pain but feeling none. When she opened her eyes again she saw that Miroku blocked the hit with his staff.

Kohaku pulled his chained scythe back to him and threw it once more but this time with more force. Sango was able to react this time and jumped in front of Miroku and threw her boomerang. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled, tears pouring from her eyes.

The boomerang tangled the chain and hurried back towards Kohaku. His face was as calm as ever as he let go of the chain and dodged the blow. The boomerang came back to Sango and she caught it easily, the chain tightly wound up around it. "What's the matter with you Kohaku?" Sango asked screaming. "Don't you remember who I am?" she asked desperately.

Once again Kohaku stared at her blankly but Sango could see another small glimmer in his eyes yet it disappeared as soon as it came. "I do not even know who I am." He stated blankly. "So how should I know you?"

Sango's eyes widened in shock. "W-What are you talking about?" she asked in tears. "I-I'm your sister remember? How can you forget me?"

Kohaku said nothing but he did pull out another weapon from his back, daggers. He threw them at Sango and Miroku but the giant sword Inuyasha held blocked them. He stood in front of the two humans and glared at the boy. "Alright, why the hell do you smell like Naraku?" he snarled. "If you are then I'm going to kill you on the spot."

'Naraku?' Sango repeated as she stared dumbfounded at her little brother. 'He smells like that bastard, Naraku?'

He did not reply and it angered Inuyasha even more. "Well if you'll be like that then fine by me!" he brought the sword down towards the ground. "Wind Scar!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha, no!" Sango cried but she was too late. The blast had gone towards her little brother and hit, casting dust and dirt into the air. "NO!" she yelled.

The dust slowly cleared and Sango could feel more tears flowing from her eyes. It slowly disappeared before it revealed a fully unharmed boy standing where he stood before.

Inuyasha was baffled to say the least. How could he have survived his attack without even one scratch on him? "What the heck are you?" Inuyasha snarled. "How could you have survived that attack?!"

Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "The Tetsusaiga is a sword created to protect humans correct?" he asked. "Then it is impossible for it to kill a human too. That is what I had heard frolm my village."

Inuyasha cursed under his breath and sheathed his sword. "Then it is of no use to me now." He flexed his claws threateningly. "But I can kill him with my own two hands." He snarled.

Sango punched his arm rather hard. "No!" she yelled pleadingly yet angrily as well. "That's my brother you're talking about!"

Inuyasha glared at her. "Well he obviously was dead before wasn't he? This isn't your brother Sango. Why would your brother attack you and your friends?" he asked seriously.

Sango remained silent but sobs were audible through everyone's ears. She turned to Kohaku and started to say something but before she could a dagger hit her to her arm. She cried out in pain and in shock and fell to the ground with a bleeding arm. She pulled out the dagger forcefully, successfully making more blood spill out freely. She threw it to the side with a shriek of pain and tried to stop the bleeding with her hand.

Miroku knelt down worried and examined her wound. "Sango! Are you alright?" he asked.

Sango gave a hiss of pain. "Does it look like I'm alright Miroku?" she asked.

Inuyasha glared at Kohaku before he charged towards him. "What kind of brother are you?!" he yelled. "Throwing a weapon to your sister! Even when her back was turned!" he howled in anger.

"No, Inuyasha!" Sango called out. "Stop!"

But Inuyasha wasn't listening as he prepared to strike the tall boy. "Die you dishonourable piece of-" but he was cut off as two loud cries were heard.

"NO!" came from Sango.

"Dance of Blades!" a feminine voice cried at the same time.

No sooner did Inuyasha see a feather-like attack coming towards him at fast speed. He was taken into surprise before he dodged it narrowly, one of the feathers cutting his arms slightly. Blood poured out of his slowly and Inuyasha began to growl as he stared up at the sky. "You the hell are you?!" he yelled. 'Where are these guys coming from? She smells like Naraku as well!'

Everyone's head's turned upwards as they saw a demon riding on a large feather. Her cold, violet eyes stared down at them all, the lower part of her face covered by a large fan. She seemed to chuckle as she descended form the skies. "My, what an odd group of friends you four are." She paused. "Isn't there supposed to be six members?" she asked curiously as she landed. The giant feather she once had seemed to shrink to a tiny one, which she snatched and held.

Now, Inuyasha **knew **this one was a demon. He pulled out his sword and took a fighting stance. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded. "Who are you guys?"

She gave another low chuckle. "I am Kagura the Wind Witch." She stated. "I am one of Naraku's underlings." She seemed to have spat out that last part.

Even mentioning his name seemed to have angered the group. Sango stepped up, wiping her tears away furiously. "What did you do to Kohaku?" Sango cried angrily.

Even if they couldn't see it, they could just feel the demon before them smirk. "If you had that miko friend of yours you would know," she stated.

Inuyasha growled warningly. "How do you know of her, witch?" he hissed.

Kagura suddenly snapped her fan closed, revealing her entire face. For a demon she was beautiful, not like other ugly demons they have seen. She had some resemblance towards Naraku but only a little. Her dark black hair was exactly the same as the dark demon but that was where the similarities end. She was too feminine but they all could tell she didn't possess a woman's strength. "Naraku tells me all about you and your little schemes. I should know if there was one who could see the Shikon shards in your group."

Once again Inuyasha growled. "What the heck is going on?"

Kagura gave another chuckle and spread her fan open once again. "I would have loved to answer that question but I'm afraid I have to bid my farewells." She stated. She got that tiny feather again and threw it to the skies. It enlarged and she hoped on. "Come, Kohaku." She commanded.

Surprisingly to all of them, except Kagura of course, Kohaku obeyed her order and hopped onto the giant feather with her. They took off form the air with Sango running after them. "No! Kohaku! Come back!" she yelled helplessly. Another wave of tears poured out of her eyes as she collapsed on the ground, her arm still bleeding. This pain was even worse then the first. Losing the on you love a second time did not feel any less painful than the first. In fact, she would say it hurt a lot more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome was in her temporary room, lying alone on the large bed. It was daytime but she felt tired and sleepy for last night's events. The curtains were closed and the door was locked so that she could get a peaceful sleep.

Shippo and Rin were outside playing, she knew that. When they started to bother her this morning Sesshomaru showed up and lured them away. 'He isn't so bad… I guess.' She smiled to herself.

It was odd. When she first woke up she wanted nothing more than to sleep once more. Now that she has the chance she seems restless. She kept thinking about Inuyasha. It was like she couldn't get him out of her thoughts. Somehow, her every thought would lead back to him and it frustrated her.

'What's wrong with me?' she asked sadly. 'Why can't I get that killer out of my head?' calling him that didn't seem fair. The week was almost over but she hasn't decided yet. Would she forgive him or would she not? She still remembered the promise she made to him by always staying on his side but was their friendship strong enough to keep that promise? She really didn't know the answer to that.

Restless as she was, she got up and opened the curtains. The sunrays glared into her eyes before they could adjust and they were temporarily blinded. She closed them tightly before she knew she could open them without getting hurt.

Her view of the castle was beautiful. She could see the garden from here and also the training grounds. 'Hmm… Training grounds…' she thought to herself. She shrugged. 'Well I might as well test if I could still shoot an arrow.' She figured.

She quickly fixed herself up and grabbed her bow and arrows from her desk. She ran outside and was greeted with two smiling children, spotted wit dirt. "Rin-chan! Shippo!" she cried happily, her sleepiness washing away from her. "What have you two been up to?" she asked.

Shippo held out his hands to Kagome and grinned. "We've been planting more flowers, Kagome!" he cried proudly. "And they're all nice too!"

Rin giggled and nodded her head, revealing the dirt in there as well. "Yeah! What Shippo-kun said!" she said happily. "You want to join us Kagome-chan?" she asked.

Kagome smiled at their little forms. They were so dirty Kagome was tempted to make them take a bath. "No thanks guys." She said politely. "I've got some shooting practice to do."

Their faces fell. "But we want you to play with us Kagome-chan." Rin said pleadingly. She paused for awhile before she smiled and jumped up and down abruptly. "Ooh! I know!" she cried cheerfully. "We could watch you practice!"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "That would be fine, Rin-chan." She said. "Come on you two, let's get going." She was excited about this little session.

They arrived at the training ground not long after that. Rin and Shippo sat under a small tree for shade while Kagome was standing in the field, the targets quite far away from her. She pulled out an arrow and steadied it on her bow. She took aim carefu7lly, trying to remember how she does this.

Flash Back::..

_"Kagome! Keep your back straight when you shoot! It's not a good composure if you're all drooping and bending." A bossy voice cried._

_An 8 year-old Kagome was wearing the cutest kimono. It was a purple colour with tiny crossed embedded on the long sleeves and bottom dress. Her hair was short, up to her shoulders, and her fingers were short and stubby._

_Her face was in a frown as she tried to straighten her back but like most people she found it hard. "But Kikyo-sama!" she cried back. "I can't get any straighter than this!"_

_Kikyo glared at her strictly and Kagome flinched from the gaze. "Listen, Kagome." She said. "You are going to do this right okay?" she asked._

_Kagome nodded slowly and tried to aim again. The target was not very far from her. Maybe only ten meters at the most. Her hands shook slightly from the pressure and strictness. She gulped and squeezed her eyes shut. She released._

_And she also missed._

_About 30 centimeters._

_From the board._

_Kagome opened her eyes slowly and saw that she missed horribly. She gulped once more as she glanced at her frustrated older sister. "Kagome!" she yelled at her. "How many times have I told you to concentrate? You don't close both eyes and try to hit it by chance! That doesn't happen Kagome." She said strictly._

_Kagome nodded weakly and readied another arrow from her stubby hands. Sweat rolled down her cheeks as she tried to aim for the little red dot in the middle._

_"Come on Kagome." Kikyo coaxed. "Don't miss this one. Concentrate really hard and put a lot of strength into it. There is nothing more useless than an arrow which hits its target but turns out that it didn't even hurt the thing." She said wisely._

_Once again Kagome nodded and concentrated on the target board in front of her. 'Come on, Kagome.' She thought to herself. 'You can do it! Make big sister proud!' Kagome's determination grew and straightened herself up. She could almost see Kikyo's small smirk of promise._

_She aimed t the target and finally let go, hitting the red dot right in the middle._

End of Flash Back::..

Kagome breathed in and out. She aimed carefully at the target more than a yard away. She let it go and saw the arrow rushing straight into the bark of a tree. She has missed the target my a long shot, it didn't even hit near the target at all!

Shippo and Rin just giggled and cheered her back on. Kagome nodded and readied another arrow. She released it but it came out with the same results: Hitting a tree.

Kagome sighed. Maybe she doesn't remember how to use a bow and arrow. She knew she could do it when she didn't lose her memory. Why was everything so different now? It was like she had two separate lives and now she was playing both of them.

"Come on, Kagome-chan!" Rin cried cheerfully. "You can do it! We know you can!"

"Yeah!" Shippo agreed. "You can hit that piece of paper board!"

Kagome smiled and nodded. She aimed once more at the target, concentrating very hard on this. She was ready to fire but before she could even let go of the string she felt a strong demonic aura coming their way. She abandoned trying to hit the target and pointed her arrow towards the demon with such an aura. "Shippo, Rin-chan. Get behind me." She ordered.

They did what she said and ran behind her legs alarmed. Kagome frowned and pointed the arrow to the trees, waiting for someone or something to come out. She knew she couldn't have mistaken the presence for anything but a demon.

Suddenly a loud roar was heard and the trio could feel the ground shaking. "Look out!" she yelled as she pushed the two to the side. No sooner did she do that a giant worm like youkai burst from under the ground near her feet and she stumbled back. It was a funny and disgusting looking creature. "_Give me the shards…_" it hissed at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the two pieces of the Shikon jewel embedded in the giant worm's middle body. She frowned and stood up, a bow ready to fire. "Let's just see you try and take them!" she said as she released her arrow towards the tainted glow of the shard.

The worm youkai dodged easily and dived under the ground once again, leaving a giant hole behind it. Kagome whipped her head around widely, trying to pinpoint where it might come up. She skimmed the area, trying to sense the demon. Her eyes fell to the two children huddled together looking both frightened and confused.

Her eyes widened as she sensed the jewel coming towards them underground. "Look out!" Kagome yelled as she ran to them. But she was too late as the worm youkai sprouted from the ground and made both Shippo and Rin stumble backwards.

It gave a small hiss at them as it opened its giant mouth wide. Its mouth consisted of thousands of tiny sharp teeth, its throat dark and slimy. They both screamed but was soon joined by the youkai as it screeched in pain.

Kagome stood behind them, an arrow shot and hit it right where the jewels were. She glared at the withering demon as it crippled up from the holy energy she put into it. "Wow, I still got it." she said as its body began to rot rapidly.

It screeched once more and finally died as its body turned into purified ash and was blown away by the wind. Kagome approached Rin and Shippo. "Are you guys alright?" Kagome asked worriedly.

They both got up with Kagome's help and nodded. "Yeah. We're alright," Shippo stated.

Kagome nodded and walked towards the two shards remaining on the ground. She picked them up and pocketed them in a small glass bottle around her neck. She found this dumped on the ground while they were traveling. She thought it could still be some use.

She turned once more to the two children who were dusting themselves off. It wasn't working though as they were covered with filth. Kagome approached them and put a hand on each their heads. "Come on you two." She said. "I really think you should take a bath."

Both faces rose at the idea. They both held each of Kagome's hand and walked back to the castle, fully intending to clean themselves up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru had seen the entire scene take play. Little goes on in this castle without his knowing. He saw how the young miko had missed the target badly yet was able to target the demon on the second shot. It wasn't that great a feat though as the youkai was very big and obviously easy to hit.

Yet what confused him was what she had picked up after she purified the demon. He only saw a blank glimmer turned pink once it was in her hands. This miko still had secrets kept inside her little head and he was curious to know them. Of course, he wouldn't directly ask her. It was below him to ask another ningen about their life, even if it were very interesting. The Lord was supposed to know everything and asking would not back up that idea.

Sesshomaru left the tree he was in and bundled off into the forest. He had told Jarken to take care of the two females when he was gone. He trusted Jarken somewhat, sure, he wasn't smart or strong but he was loyal.

He ran off through the forest, looking out for intruders in his lands. He still had other responsibilities other than taking care of the two females. He scouted his territory for hours, not even stopping to take a break. He was a determined young man and he would fulfil his lordly duties no matter what it took.

He was close to the western boards until he stopped dead in his tracks. He sniffed the air and growled in his chest. He smelt a familiar wolf scent coming his way. It was a noble scent, someone that was born in high standards. And he had a feeling who it was.

"Hey! What's up Sesshomaru?" yelled the wolf youkai as it spiraled towards Sesshomaru under a small cyclone. He stopped in front of the great lord and the cyclones disappeared. He smirked at him. "Guess where I learnt that new trick."

Sesshomaru stared at the wolf youkai with no expression at all. His eyes gave away nothing either. "Kouga." He said in a low voice. "You do know you are trespassing in my territory right." He was more of a statement than a question.

The wolf prince's smirk disappeared sadly. "Why, I used to go to your lands without permission years ago! Why would it be so different now?" he asked curiously, his blue eyes locking with Sesshomaru's golden ones.

Once again his face was unreadable. "If you have no business here then I suggest you leave, Lord Kouga." He said coldly. "Wouldn't want your lands to be destroyed while you're away, now would we?"

Kouga only bared his fangs at him, his eyes narrowing. "Well I do have business here, Lord Sesshomaru." He stated. "I'm looking for me mate to be." He said proudly.

Outside Sesshomaru read nothing but in the inside he was gapping. Him? A mate? A _willing _mate? Now that was something different. "Why must you look in my lands?" he asked curiously. "Surely there are some fine wolf women in your tribe."

The wolf prince took that as an insult. "There are plenty of beautiful wolf women in my tribe!" he defended. "But they are not what I'm looking for."

Sesshomaru quirked up an eyebrow. "Are you not still a pup to take a mate?" he asked emotionlessly. "I suggest you wait a little while. I do not believe you have enough… _maturity _to be able to take care of a family." He mocked.

Kouga growled at the older lord. "I do not need your consent in order to mate Sesshomaru." He stated darkly. "I came here to find my mate, not to be thrown unneeded advice at. If you can call it advice anyway."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously at the young pup. "Indeed it was not advice." He said coldly. "For I would not waste such wise words from myself for a little stubborn _pup_ like you." He almost smirked at Kouga's pissed and obviously angry face. "Who is the unfortunate woman?"

Kouga glared at him. "Why the hell should I tell you?" he growled.

"I may have seen her and may be able to help." He glared right back at the wolf. "That is, if I want the woman to suffer for the rest of her life."

"Well I doubt you've seen her." he replied, ignoring his latest insult. "She is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, even when I was a young pup." He said. "And I very much doubt that she would be spending her precious time with you and not with me." He smirked.

"Maybe that's because she is not worthy to take up my time." he said coolly while Kouga growled.

"You take that back you bas-" but before he could finish he began to sniff his scent. He glared at the great lord as he recognized the scent lingering on his shirt. "What the hell?" he asked angrily. "What are you doing with Kagome?!"

Sesshomaru immediately turned possessive. "What does it matter to you that I am with the miko?" he growled.

Kouga growled in return, his blue eyes blazing. "What does it matter?! She is going to be my mate!" he yelled.

And no sooner did he find a clawed hand around his neck. He clawed at the hand but it stayed firmly around his neck. Kouga stared into the cold eyes of the great demon lord. "You will not lay one hand on her, do you understand?" Sesshomaru said darkly.

Kouga growled at him. "I do not take orders from you, even if you were the highest ranking lord. I would do whatever I please." He smirked.

Sesshomaru's grip on his tightened as he choked for some precious air. "I repeat, you will not lay one hand on her or else it'll be your head." He threatened seriously.

But this was Kouga, he was as stubborn as Inuyasha even if he wouldn't admit it. "Not if it was your head first." he growled.

Sesshomaru growled once more and threw the wolf prince to a tree. He gave a painful grunt and stood up once again, shaking only a little bit. He could actually feel the daggers Sesshomaru was shooting at him. "Do not touch her." he ordered, his voice a bit more wild and feral, but only a little.

Kouga glared up at the demon lord. "Why should I? What does she mean to you?" he asked seriously.

Sesshomaru didn't reply but he did decide to walk away from the growling wolf. "I will not explain myself to you." He said coldly. "Just stay away from the miko and we will not go into bad terms with each other." He said as he walked away.

Kouga had seen that he was exposed at the back. He could slice him up right there and send him kneeling to him. But he wouldn't do that. He was a wolf of honour even if he were stubborn. "Well I'm afraid we must not avoid the inevitable." He stated. "I can and will not stay away from her. She is to be my intended." He said as his fist curled with anger, "You cannot stop me from taking her in."

Sesshomaru didn't even glance back at the wolf demon. If he did, however, he would have attacked him from saying such words. For some reason it bothered him that the wolf prince had staked a claim on Kagome. Why did that bother him, he had no idea.

'It's probably because he was claiming something that was mine.' He decided. 'The miko belongs to Rin, as she is her playmate. Rin belongs to me and therefor everything Rin possesses belongs to me. Including the miko.' He agreed to that idea. 'I will not let another take what is mine. I know how Kouga is and his selfish acts. Kagome is mine and mine alone. It will be no other way.'

The idea of him owning her made him smirk, he left the wolf demon without even casting a first glance and continued his parade in his territory. 'Stupid wolf.' He thought. 'He cannot take what is mine unless he defeats me.' He gave a mental snort. 'Yeah right, as if he would be strong enough for such a feat.'

Sesshomaru watched as the sky turned a light orange, signaling that it was almost sunset. 'Another day has almost ended.' He thought ahead. 'Then that would mean only a few days until Kagome would have to leave.'

Even thinking about that made his fists curl in rage. He would not lose something that was strictly his. But how would that make the miko feel? If she wished to reunite with his half brother than he couldn't stop her. For another strange reason he wanted her to be happy.

He snorted out loud. 'Happy? Why would I want that weak human wench to be happy? It does not matter to me if she is sad enough to kill herself.' He settled.

He didn't think this was true though. Deep down he knew he cared for her wellbeing but he was sure as hell that he wasn't going to show or admit it. He'd be damned if he did.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well there you guys go! I hope you're still not angry for my late update! And don't worry inu/kag fans! They will reunite in either the next chapter or the next, next one. And for you sess/kag fans: beware for the end to come! Muhahahahaha! Nah, don't worry! The relationship won't be over for neither of them yet! Oh and a question: I've seen a lot of fics in this site that has the letters 'AU' on them. What the heck does that mean?! If you know PLEASE tell me! Anyway don't forget to review and hope you enjoyed reading! I'll try to update sooner!


	22. Confusion Rains

Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY!! I swear I really am!! I know I said I would update last Monday but I had a problem and I couldn't do it!! Please forgive me!! And to make up for it I'm going to update four chapters in a row this time. I'm really, really sorry!! I won't say my excuse here but if you really want to know why just ask me.

Anyway enough babbling. Here's the next chapter!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha: 18

Kagome: 16

Shippo: 5

Sesshomaru: 25

Rin: 7

Miroku: 18

Sango: 17

Kouga: 18

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Come on you guys!" Inuyasha growled as he hopped from tree to tree, Kirara and the others following close behind. "We're almost at Sesshomaru's castle!"

Kirara roared slightly as she followed the hanyou. Sango and Miroku were on her back, Sango at the front. Her eyes were blank as they were slightly glazed over, her hands gripped Kirara's mane loosely as she flew. Her mind was set on Kohaku and why he went off with that wind witch. 'I have my brother back…' she thought. She remembered the blank look in his eyes and shivered. 'But can he be called my brother with those eyes?'

Behind her, Miroku was gazing at the back of Sango's head in concern, the wind whipping their faces. He was worried about the demon exterminator. She was already anxious with Kagome gone and now that her dead brother appeared once more it seemed like she couldn't set her mind on anything.

His eyes moved from Sango to Inuyasha ahead. Even with the new information they got it seemed like Inuyasha didn't falter in his mission. His mind was set on only Kagome's safety. It bothered him a little bit since he was really considerate of Sango's feelings at all.

At front Inuyasha didn't notice Miroku's gaze. Indeed, his mind was set on the return of his princess. He was worried about his brother harming her and about Naraku, but now these new enemies appear and they seem to know too much about Kagome. 'Just wait Kagome.' He swore. 'Once I find you you'll be safe.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome watched the sky from her bedroom window. There were little clouds up high and she could see the trees rustle lightly with the wind. She sat on a stool, her elbow supporting her chin and leaning the windowsill. Her eyes were glazed over with thought, not noticing the beautiful day outside.

She was thinking about Inuyasha, well a lot this time. The week has almost ended and she was sure that Inuyasha would come for her. She still didn't know what to think. Should she forgive the one who murdered her father without a second thought and tried to kill her afterwards? He was a trusted friend and her teacher at the same time. Could that simple piece of information wipe out that fact her father was dead because of him?

She sighed. Even so, she missed him. It was all to quite around here without him and it didn't feel right with Kagome. Sure, Rin and Shippo were loud but not all the time. Sesshomaru would hardly talk if it wasn't needed and the servants in this huge castle avoid her and are as quiet as mice. If Inuyasha were here than this peaceful silence wouldn't be here.

The corners of her lips rose slightly. If Inuyasha were here then forget about wanting noise, you'd probably be begging the peaceful quietness to come back. The thought actually made her giggle quietly but it soon faded and so did the smile.

Her father was gone because of him and she loved her father very much. Why did he have to kill him? She couldn't remember doing anything to him that made him to angry with her. A single tear ran down her face as she stared out. He betrayed her… She didn't know whether to trust him again or not.

Suddenly the door squeaked open quietly and Kagome looked away from the view and to the person at the door. "Shippo." She greeted with a faint smile.

The said kitsune walked in and shut the door quietly behind him. He trotted silently towards Kagome and hopped up onto her lap. His tiny arms wrapped themselves around Kagome's waist as he wriggled his face into her stomach. "Why are you crying Kagome?" he asked in concern.

Kagome lifted up her hand and wiped away the tear with her palm, not like it mattered anyway. "It's nothing," she said faintly. "What are you doing up here?" she asked changing the subject.

Shippo pulled his face away from her and stared at her eyes. "I came because I wanted you to play with Rin-chan and me." He said. "Why are you here all by yourself?"

"I'm just thinking about things." She said with a smile as she petted Shippo's head. "Why don't you just go out and play with Rin-chan again?" she asked.

The kitsune shook his head. "I want to stay with you!" he said. "What were you thinking about?"

Kagome shook her head. She couldn't tell Shippo what she was thinking about. It would crush him and hate Inuyasha forever. For some reason she didn't want that. "It's nothing." She said once more.

Shippo turned around and sat on her lap facing out the window. He didn't buy it and he knew something was wrong. He didn't even know why Kagome was here anyway rather than with Inuyasha and her other friends. "I miss Inuyasha." He said out of the blue.

The miko princess glanced down at him in surprise. "You do?" she asked in slight shock. She didn't get it. Whenever the two were together they were either arguing or fighting. She didn't think they got along at all.

"Yeah." Shippo said with sincerity. "I also miss Sango, Miroku and Kirara." He said.

"Why?"

Shippo shrugged. "It's fun playing here with Rin-chan and all but sometimes I miss everyone else. I like Inuyasha. I don't think he likes me very much but I like how I can chew his ear and call him names without him hitting me too hard." He smiled at Kagome. "He's like a little brother to me!"

Kagome giggled. That was such a cute thing to say! She could just picture it, a tall Shippo ordering a small Inuyasha around like a big brother would. The image was just so funny!

But then Shippo hit her with a question that made all her cheerfulness go away. "When are we going to go back?" he asked.

She didn't answer. Her eyes went moist again as tears threatened to spill. She didn't know if she wanted to be near him at all. The problem is, if she chose to leave Inuyasha then Shippo would too. He would have to leave all his new friends behind because of her. Instead of answering his question she asked him one. "Do you want to go back?" she asked. She didn't know if he would know but his answer would impact hers a great deal.

Shippo's face broke into a wide smile as he nodded fiercely. "Yeah! It's fun here with Rin-chan and Jarken-sama but I want to go on adventures again and watch Inuyasha fight big demons!" he cried. He emphasized the word big by spreading his arms out wide.

Seeing him grin like that made Kagome grin too, bringing back a little bit of life into her. Shippo began to bounce on her lap recalling some of the battles they had while acting out some parts Inuyasha did. He ended up hopping off her lap at one point and pretended to fight with the air with a make-believe sword.

This made her giggled as he recalled the memories, making her remember too. She still didn't know the answer but she wanted Shippo to be happy. So could she forgive Inuyasha for his sake? She hoped so.

There was a tugging on her kimono and she glanced down at Shippo. Sesshomaru gave her this kimono and it was a pretty one too, even though it was plain. It was made out of white silk that felt like feathers. The strap below her breasts was red with little flower petals at the bottom. Her sleeves were long and at the shoulders were tree branches with pink flowers blooming. "Yes, Shippo?" she asked sweetly.

"Are you going to come out and play now?" he asked with pleading puppy dog eyes.

Kagome couldn't resist a giggle as it bubbled up inside her. She nodded and followed the squealing kitsune out the room. She didn't know what hold the fox kit had on her. Whenever he was around she would perk up and do almost everything he said.

While they walked down the corridors Kagome saw some demon servants standing by. She gave them a small smile but all they did was either snarl or turn their back on her. She lost her smile instantly and felt her cheeks heating up. Why were they acting so coldly around her? That other servant didn't seem to hate her… wonder what's wrong with them?

She followed Shippo outside and to the 'backyard' again. Once outside she finally noticed what she was staring at all this time. It was a great day. There was a slight wind and the sun was blazing down on them without a great ferocity. She smiled to herself. 'Nothing could go wrong today.' She thought happily. Little did she know that she was dead wrong.

They trotted down the stairs and ran to where Rin was chasing Jarken. Shippo joined the chase on all fours and Jarken gave a small yell of playful fear. Kagome couldn't help but smile at them. Even though Jarken was what, a hundred or so years old, he looked like a kid playing among other kids. 'More like a really short grandpa playing with energetic kids.' She thought to herself.

There was a chill at her spine and it made her slightly smile. "Good afternoon, Fluffy." She said quietly.

She could feel the glare that was aimed at the back of her head. "Miko, how many times must I tell you not to say that name?" he almost growled.

Kagome turned at faced Sesshomaru with a small smirk. He was behind her a little bit to the right, his arms crossed. "I lost count." She said truthfully.

Sesshomaru gave her another glare. "Then listen to this and never call me that again." he ordered.

The miko resisted the urge to give out a sarcastic laugh. "Sorry Fluffy but you know how I am," she said with a smirk. "I can't seem to listen to demands."

"That's because your brain doesn't have the capacity to hold intelligent orders." He said calmly.

"Hey!" Kagome cried, her smirk gone and replaced with an angry pout. "Are you calling me dumb?" she dared him to say yes.

"Isn't that what you implied?" he asked knowingly.

Kagome's fists clenched by her side as she glared daggers at him. "Smart-ass." She said under her breath.

"I heard that, miko." He glared.

She crossed her arms. "Does it look like I care?" she retorted. The cheerfulness she exited with was now gone, replaced by a bitterness instead. "And stop calling me that! If there were two miko's in your presence then would you still say 'miko' and expect me to know who you're talking to?" she almost growled. "Say my name!"

Sesshomaru's eyes averted from hers and settled to stare at the giggling twosome and the grumbling toad. "You are a hypocrite." He stated obviously.

Kagome's face fell with confusion. "Huh?" was her intelligent reply.

His golden eyes moved from their current position to stare into Kagome's. "You're telling me to call you by your proper name yet you won't call me by mine. It's hypocrisy." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Do not tell me to call you by your name if you won't obey my similar request." He said bored.

But it seemed like Kagome was listening, never mind knowing what he was saying. Her eyes were fixed with Sesshomaru's golden ones and she was immediately reminded of Inuyasha. It wasn't that they were the same. Sesshomaru's eyes were cold and hard while Inuyasha's were angry and arrogant. It was just the colour. The same golden amber colour they both inherited.

Noticing her staring Sesshomaru's brow arched up. Noticing this at least Kagome looked away with a dark blush on her cheeks. "S-Sorry Sesshomaru." She stuttered. The reminder brought Inuyasha back into her mind. She hasn't seen his eyes for days but they seemed like years. She loved Inuyasha's eyes…

Sesshomaru immediately caught the sudden change in her scent. She was sad and confused about something and the lord had a pretty good idea why. "Do not compare me with that lowly half-breed if you know what's good for you." He said coldly/

Kagome's head snapped back to him as she eyed him with shock. "How did you know?" she asked in a whisper.

He ignored the question and asked her another one. "If you are having trouble with your decision I suggest you let your brain wander for a bit. The answer would most likely come when you're thoughts aren't filled with your problem that it becomes confusing."

Her eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Y-You know what's going on?" she asked baffled.

Once again the lord lifted a brow at her direction. He didn't answer her question since it was a stupid one. Of course he would know what's going on and why she has these moods. Why would he let someone into his home when he didn't know why they're staying in the first place? 'This ningen thinks I'm a fool.' He thought. 'She's the fool if she thinks that.'

She seemed to have read her thoughts because she sighed. "Yeah, you're right." She admitted. "I'm thinking about Inuyasha and whether or not I should forgive him. The week is almost over and I still don't know what my answer is." She sighed.

The lord didn't say anything because technically she didn't ask anything. Noticing his silence Kagome continued. "I'm just so confused. He was the one who killed my father but he was also the best friend I had when I was little. Would you hate your best friend because he killed your father?" she asked. 'Hmm… thinking it in that way I guess you would…' she thought.

Well, this question was amazingly different for Sesshomaru. He didn't have a best friend, he had comrades and servants. He hated his father to the core and he would have killed him himself if he were still alive. So his answer was "No." he said flatly.

Kagome waited for him to continue but he didn't. She guessed he wasn't going to say why. She sighed, seeing how that didn't help one bit at all. "So you know Inuyasha killed the king?" she asked.

Sesshomaru merely nodded. Kagome continued. "Did your royal family rejoice or anything?" she asked a little resentfully. Suddenly a thought came to her as she cast Sesshomaru an intent suspicious look. "Did you know he was going to kill my father?" she asked curiously, her eyes hardening. "Did you tell Inuyasha to do it? Did you plan the whole thing?" she was yelling by now with her own accusations.

The lord returned Kagome's angry glare. "Who do you think we are, woman?" he growled. "We are taiyoukai. A royal dog demon family who has its pride and honour. What do you think we would gain if we were to kill our enemy without them having the chance to fight back? We would lose honour and our pride will be doubted. No, it was not a plan made by us. Our foolish brother did it himself without us telling him to." He said coldly.

Immediately Kagome's glare disappeared to be replaced by a guilty and shamed look. She averted his hard glare and looked ahead, tears stinging her eyes. "Sorry." She said meekly. She was so jumpy lately, making accusations and assumptions. She even doubted Sesshomaru, a demon who took her in without argument even though she was an enemy. 'Man am I stupid.' she scowled herself.

Sesshomaru smelt the salty tears before they even fell. What was the wench crying about now? Surely one would be dehydrated with all the crying she does. He made no move to comfort the girl, nor did he say anything. His current action made something in his chest slightly hurt. He dismissed the minor yet growing pain and continued to look out ahead.

She wiped the tears away with her kimono sleeve. "I'm just so confused Sesshomaru." She said silently. "I-I want to hate Inuyasha… really I do. He killed my father, one of my family, but I can't do it. When I try to hate him I keep feeling it's the wrong thing to do. Is there something wrong with me?" she asked. "I remember hating him before I lost my memory but why can't I hate him now? What changed in that short amount of time?"

Again he didn't say anything. He knew it was the right thing to do because he didn't know the answer and he highly thought that those were rhetorical questions. So, he let her continue. "I remember saying I hate him." she sobbed. "I remember saying I will never forgive him even if the world depended on it. I remember trying to kill him numerous times, swearing I would have revenge." She hiccuped. "But why can't I feel that rage now?" she asked. "Why can't I feel that determination to kill him and avenge my father now?"

Surprisingly to Sesshomaru, he felt Kagome grip his harkama top as she sobbed quietly on his chest. "I don't think I know myself at all." She sobbed into his top. "I don't know who I am anymore…"

Unknowingly, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's small and trembling body. She was so small compared to his tall frame. He was a head bigger than she was. His harkama sleeves were wide and it seemed to cover up most of her upper body. His arms were around her shoulders as she cried in anguish on his chest.

If it were any other person Sesshomaru would have pushed them away and killed them. But this was Kagome. Someone he could never push away even though he didn't know why. Hie eyes stared straight ahead into the trees, not really seeing them.

Even though his face was blank his eyes showed more emotions anyone had ever seen. The first one was anger. How dare Inuyasha confuse her so much to the extent of her crying? She was troubled because of one pathetic being who shouldn't even be thought of at all. Second one was concern. He was concerned about Kagome's mental state and how she would make up her mind. If she continued on like this then she would never be truly happy without a care in the world. Third was confusion. He had no idea what the hell he was doing. Why he even cared about this girl. He shouldn't even be letting a human touch him but here he is, hugging her as she wept on his chest.

A couple of minutes went by and Kagome's crying reduced to random hiccups and tiny sobs. She pulled away slowly and wiped her tears away with her sleeves again. "Sorry." She said quietly as she pulled away even further. "You probably wouldn't want to be seen with a human like me." She added a bitter laugh yet it was sad. She, too, had no idea why she did what she did and it confused her even further. 'He was so warm…' she thought. 'Like Inuyasha…'

Sesshomaru didn't comment or reply to what she said. Her question confused him because he didn't know the answer to that either. Normally he wouldn't but if it were Kagome… he didn't know. He didn't like not knowing things.

She finally stopped crying all together and gave Sesshomaru a warm smile. "Thank you." She said sincerely. "I needed to get all that out." She paused for a second. "Sorry it had to be you." She said with a weak smile. "I couldn't really break down in front of the kids or Jarken-sama… Especially not the other demons in the castle!" she giggled at the image of herself crying in front of a complete stranger.

"You haven't made friends with them yet?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. "And here I thought you were one to make friends with everyone you see."

"I do not!" Kagome protested giving him a playful leer. "I tried to talk to them more than once but I guess they don't like me very much." She said with a faint smile.

"That's no surprise." Sesshomaru said in a bored tone. "Everyone who resides in my castle is a demon excluding Rin. They didn't expect to have another human harboring the area."

"Why don't they like humans?" Kagome asked curiously. "I haven't done anything to offend them… At least I hope. And I doubt Rin did anything either,"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sigh. "Do you forget your status?" he asked.

Kagome blinked with utter blankness on her face. "Status?" she repeated.

It was becoming really hard for Sesshomaru to not sigh. Really, how could this girl be so dense? 'And to think, I respect this miko.' He thought mockingly. "Do you forget you're a princess? A lady of another powerful kingdom?" he stated. "You are my enemy, miko." He said. "And you are also the enemy of every other demon around here."

"But Shippo's not my enemy!" Kagome frowned. "And you're not… are you?" she asked unsure.

"Not at the moment." He said. "And I don't think I ever will be. I do not want your lands so why bother taking it? If I defeat you then it just means I'll gain a kingdom that has no importance to me. I'll end up ruling a inferior race that I have no care about." He said calmly.

"Hey! We are not inferior!" Kagome protested. "If we are then why aren't be defeated yet?"

"Point is still valid." He said. "I do not want your lands and therefore you are not my enemy any longer."

Kagome's frown deepened. "But… why?" she asked dumbly.

Didn't he already answer this question before? "Do you want me to change my mind?" he asked coldly.

Kagome shook her head with her hands waving in front of her, "No! I don't want to fight you!"

'It's either because she's too scared of me or she's fond of me.' He thought. 'I'll choose the later. She does not fear me.' He thought. It intrigued him that she didn't but he shrugged it off. "My father was the one who wanted to rule both races." He said calmly. "But now that he is gone I inherit the kingdom and now rule the demon lands."

"Duh!" Kagome said irritated. "I already now that! I'm the one who told you that information didn't I?" she asked while rolling her eyes.

He ignored this and continued. "And now that I rule I do not wish for the wars to continue. I will not follow my father's footsteps and try to concur both lands." He glanced at Kagome. "Do you understand now? I do not want your pathetic race and therefore you are not my enemy." He said. He felt like he was repeating himself. 'I am.' He thought glumly. He never repeated himself but this human made it otherwise.

Kagome nodded slowly, finally understanding what he was trying to say in the first place. 'Wow… my mind it working pretty slow today.' She noted. "But then why does everyone in the castle, excluding you, Rin, Jarken and Shippo, avoid me?" she asked. "Haven't you told them?"

"I have." He said flatly. 'That makes me wonder…' he thought. 'Her kingdom in completely defenceless at the moment… It would easily be attacked without a ruler and seeing as the ruler is right in front of me…' he let the thought trail. 'Her kingdom is open for attack.' He finally concluded.

He glanced at Kagome and saw her waiting for him to continue. She obviously hasn't thought about it with the blank look on her face. He wondered briefly if he should tell her that her castle could be gone right now. 'If I don't tell her then she'd learn a valuable lesson when she heads back home.' He thought to himself.

He didn't get to decide however has Shippo and Rin called for them. "Kagome-chan! Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried happily, a wide smile on her face. "Help us get Jarken-sama!"

"Yeah!" Shippo agreed as he chased the toad demon around the area. "He keeps on running away and he won't fight!" he growled loudly.

"Get away from me you lousy fox!" Jarken yelled hopelessly as he ran away from the kitsune.

Kagome laughed out loud and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand subconsciously. "Let's go Sesshomaru!" she cried happily. "They need help to catch the big mean demon!" she yelled as she pulled Sesshomaru with her as she ran towards them.

The contact of the hands had Sesshomaru temporarily stunned. No one other than Rin dared to grab his hand… When he finally got his mind back he yanked his hand back rather roughly, ignoring the protests somewhere deep inside his mind.

Kagome looked back at him puzzled before she shrugged. "I forgot you weren't the playful type." She said. "You should loosen up. Just because you're a lord doesn't mean you don't have to play." She said as she continued to run at the children and toad's direction.

Sesshomaru just stood there and watched. He had nothing better to do and he wasn't going to join them either. 'Might as well watch her make a fool of herself.' He thought wickedly.

He watched as Kagome joined the chase for poor Jarken as he continued to run screaming for his help. He saw the kitsune child cast an illusion spell of a giant monster and Jarken scream and run away from it. The others laughed and continued to chase him. Jarken must have said something to Kagome since she suddenly stopped, glared and picked up a rock. He quirked up an eyebrow when he watched her throw it at him and shout something else incoherent. It must have been funny since Rin and Shippo laughed.

He watched with growing amusement, trying not to smirk at the scene before him. This wasn't how a lady should act, especially a princess. 'But Kagome was always an odd one.' He thought to himself.

He watched for a couple more minutes before he decided to leave. 'There's better things to do than watch two humans and a cub chase a tired toad.' He thought. Really, didn't those three ever run out of energy?

As he began to leave he suddenly stopped. So did Kagome and the others followed her lead. By the look on Kagome's face she was concentrating very hard. He, of course, knew who it was and he let out a growl as he jumped to Kagome's side.

When he was at her side Kagome said something that was barely audible. "I sense two jewel shards…" she said with a frown as she tensed.

Sesshomaru had no idea what she was talking about but the kitsune fox sure did. The two children were hidden behind Kagome's legs and Jarken was scurrying around to find a rock to hide in. "And they're coming fast…" she added silently.

The lord briefly wondered if she was talking about the same person he was sensing. He didn't have time to think about it though as the said person appeared over a large tornado coming towards them.

It immediately stopped before Kagome and the demon clasped Kagome's hands in his. "Kagome. We meet again." he said with a smirk.

"K-Kouga-kun?" Kagome squeaked in surprise, her eyes wide with shock. 'Why does he have two jewel shards?' she asked herself. "What are you doing here?" she asked. She hasn't forgotten their last encounter where he had kidnapped her but it didn't seem important right now. 'I think I've forgiven him.' Kagome thought to herself. 'He didn't really do anything and I do remember that our first encounter wasn't when he kidnapped me.' She thought. She did remember their first encounter and that was when they were little (see earlier chapters).

"I came just to see your beautiful face." He said smoothly.

Kagome just blushed and averted her gaze from his blue eyes. Sesshomaru resisted a growl because of this slight action. "T-Thanks?" Kagome said weakly as she pulled her hands back. She glanced at him again and saw the two shards in his legs but she didn't say anything about them though. "What are you really doing here?" she asked curiously.

"I've come here to claim you." He said seriously.

At the straightforwardness Kagome almost stumbled back. "W-What?" she said with a blush on her cheeks. "You're not serious!"

"I am." Kouga said with the same seriousness in his voice as before. "I told you you'd be mine before remember? I just came here to let you know that I've done it for real now."

Before Kagome could answer back Sesshomaru interjected. "What have we spoken about Lord Kouga?" he almost growled and instead settled for coldness. "You will not lay a finger on her as long as she's in my lands and under my protection."

"I won't hurt her!" Kouga protested eagerly. "What demon harms their mate?" he asked in disbelief.

"Leave." Sesshomaru ordered coldly. "You are trespassing and I will not tolerate another moment of this."

Kagome's eyes widened at the lord. "What?" she asked in disbelief. "You're not going to kill him are you?" she asked horrified. "Kouga-kun won't hurt me! He's my friend!"

Ignoring this, Sesshomaru continued to glare at Kouga as he did not make a move to leave. "Leave now. I am not bluffing wolf. Your lands will not have a leader in five seconds if you don't leave." He warned.

Kouga bared his fangs at Sesshomaru. "I am here to claim my mate and I will do it. You are not going to stop me."

"Consider yourself warned." Sesshomaru said coldly as he pounced at the wold demon.

Kagome stepped back to not get involved with this quarrel. She ushered Shippo, Rin and Jarken back so that they could be safe too. Two lords fighting against each other wasn't a fight you'd like to have front-row seats with. "Stop this!" Kagome yelled. "What the heck are you fighting about anyway?"

But her yells fell on deaf ears as they continued to fight. Sesshomaru charged at Kouga with his claws extended. Kouga merely smirked and dodged the attack with his increased speed. "Where did you get this speed?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Kouga's smirk seemed to widen. "There's this little thing called sacred jewel shards." He replied. "I have two of them and now I have enhanced speed." He said as he went for Sesshomaru's chest. He, though, dodged the attack with an unearthly grace. "Damn you." Kouga growled.

Sesshomaru paid no mind and he attacked Kouga once again with lightening speed, intending to strike his gut but Kouga dodged narrowly. "I didn't think you'd dodge an attack like that." Sesshomaru noted.

Kouga's smirk came back as he back-flipped away from Sesshomaru. "Jealous?" he asked cockily.

No sooner did he find Sesshomaru appear before him and narrowly kick his shin. "Why would I be?" Sesshomaru asked in a bored tone. "I do not need enhancements in order to be strong. I already am and I do not need extra strength to be more powerful than you can ever be." he said calmly as he successfully punched Kouga's left cheek.

The wold prince skidded on the dirt and spat out blood. He got up quickly and glared daggers at Sesshomaru. "We'll see about that," he growled as he pounced towards the older, more experiences lord.

Sesshomaru dodged his attack easily even though it was extremely fast. He flexed his claws and gracefully stabbed Kouga's shoulder with it, its poison seeping out of them and entering his body. He pulled out his claws and jumped back.

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome cried in horror.

The said wold demon staggered for a bit, gripping his injured arm. He smiled reassuringly at Kagome's direction. "It's not big deal, Kagome." He said as if it was nothing. "I've had this injury many times before. Isn't that right Sesshomaru?" he smirked.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he flicked the blood off his claws. He was going to attack again but Kagome suddenly ran towards Kouga and started bickering about his wound. 'Curse it.' he swore to himself as he glared at Kagome. 'If she wasn't in the way I would have killed him by now.'

"Are you sure it's okay?" Kagome asked in concern, unaware of Sesshomaru's glare or maybe just ignoring it.

Kouga smirked. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said still clutching the bleeding wound.

"But it's poison." She said with concerned filled eyes. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? Maybe you should get it bandaged or something."

"Nah, I'm fine." He said once more, not at all annoyed at the attention he was getting from this girl. "I'll heal from it."

"But-" she started but was cut off when she sensed a familiar aura coming towards them.

She left Kouga's side slightly and stared at the trees, expecting something, or someone, to come out. She heard faint voices calling out to her but she recognized one distinct one. Her heart leapt and her eyes widened. Sweat rolled down her forehead as her hands clutched the fabric over her chest. 'It can't be…' she thought as she stared at the forest trees.

But no sooner did she think that the voices grew louder and she heard one loud voice calling out to her. "Kagome!!" the familiar voice shouted.

She knew this voice all too well and she felt her heart beating faster. Why now? It was too early. She hasn't decided yet!

Then four figured leapt out of the trees. One was a familiar giant cat demon with a golden coat. Two familiar looking humans were on the cat demon, their faces blank of any emotion. The one who stood out the most for her though was a figure with red clothing and long silver hair.

Their eyes locked automatically and she thought her heart had skipped a beat. "Inuyasha…" she whispered with thousands of emotions racking in her brain that it was blank.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There you go! Inuyasha has finally appeared!! Yippee!! Let's party!! Anyway sorry if this chapter was slow or anything. I actually had to type this chapter twice and I hate it when I retype things. The second one is always so lame and more horrible than the first. Anyway click that button below and review or just go on to the next chapter! Either ones fine! I'll see you later!!


	23. Fogginess Clears

Chapter 23

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Hey guys. I know, I know. Very SLOW update this one was but never fear! I'll update more than once this time so I hope that'll make up for it! Ok, go on with the chapter!

PS: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did then he would be with Kagome in seconds flat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha: **18**

Kagome: **16**

Sango: **17**

Miroku: **18**

Shippo: **5**

Kouga: **18**

Sesshomaru: **25**

Rin: **7**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Too soon. This was all happening way too soon. Inuyasha was right in front of her, mere meters away yet she never felt so separated from him before. Seeing his face once again mad her mind go chaotic and not a single thought stayed in her mind. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said silently.

Kouga glared at the disturbance. "What are you doing here, dog-turd?" Kouga growled. "Don't you have some lake to go jump in?"

"Save it for your deathbed, Kouga." Inuyasha growled. For the first time in days, which seemed like years, Inuyasha laid eyes on Kagome. His childhood friend, past rival and late friends. What would she choose now? "Kagome." He called out.

Kagome remained silent as their eyes connected. Her mind was on turmoil seeing those, all so familiar, golden orbs. Concern and worry were etched into them and she couldn't help but feel a slight tugging in her heart.

"Leave. Now." Sesshomaru ordered in a bored tone, interrupting Kagome's answer. "Kouga, you have no rights to be in my lands." He glanced at Inuyasha with a slight hatred in his eyes. He was the one who caused Kagome to sadden and worry and that was a very good reason to glare at him. "And Inuyasha." He addressed. "The week has yet to end. Why did you come earlier than Princess Higurashi's deadline?" he asked as if he didn't really care.

That was the first time Kagome had ever heard him say her last name and it shocked her. Well it shouldn't have though because this was the first time she accompanied him with other guests. 'I bet he didn't say my name because it would be too informal for the public eye.' She sighed mentally.

Inuyasha growled at his older half-brother. "I came because I bring news of Naraku and I know that Kagome would love to hear all about it." he growled. He glanced at Kagome, ignoring Kouga completely. "Kagome? Have you made up your mind yet?" he asked uncertain. In fact, he didn't even want to ask this question. The chances of her staying with him were severely low.

The miko princess's eyes darted to his face to the ground. She still wasn't sure. She missed him; she would admit that. No, scratch that, she missed him A LOT. She bit her bottom lip. But missing him didn't really mean anything right? She would get over it… right?

Before she could answer a high squeal was heard from behind. "Inuyasha, Miroku!" a familiar voice cried happily. "Sango, Kirara!"

Out of the corner of Kagome's eye she saw Shippo running towards the newly arrived group. He stopped at Kagome's side and waved happily towards them, Rin marching up behind him.

Sango watched the exchange between Inuyasha and Kagome in silence but she couldn't take it any longer as she broke into a smile and rushed towards her dear friend, ignoring and running past Kouga. "Kagome! I've missed you so much!" she cried both tears of joy and mourn. "So much has happened when you left. I-I can't even think about it right now!"

Kagome embraced Sango the minute she was in reach. She missed her fast friend whenever she needed someone to talk to. "Sango!" she cried with her. "I've missed you to. Lots of things has happened here also." She let her go and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "Come. I'm sure you guys are tired and need rest." She looked towards Sesshomaru with a silent plea in her voice. "Can they please be greeted just like I was?" she asked politely.

All Sesshomaru gave in response was curt nod. Kouga gave a growl. "What the hell!" he yelled furiously, ignoring his still bleeding and neglected shoulder. "You would never have let humans in your castle before! Why are you doing this?" he growled.

A glare was all he received from the taiyoukai. "What I do is none of your concern, Kouga." He said coldly. "You have no business in my affairs." He growled.

Slowly, the miko advanced the wolf prince, aware of the nervous stares everyone was giving her. "Kouga-kun." She said softly. "You're still bleeding. I think it should be treated quickly. Sessho- I mean, Lord Sesshomaru's poison works quickly and I don't believe that's a good thing," she said in concern.

Ignoring Inuyasha's warning growl, Kouga smiled down at her, pleased that she was so concerned, "Thanks for the concern Kagome but I'm a full fledged demon. I can take this poison, after all, I've been infected by it before."

"Hell Kagome!" Inuyasha growled. "This guy almost raped you! How can you forgive him so easily?" he growled.

The mention of rape caused Sesshomaru's guard to go incredibly high as he almost let out a loud growl. Luckily, Kagome spoke up before he showed any signs of concern, "He did not try to rape me!" she protested, "He only kidnapped me! He didn't do anything!" she yelled angrily. The nerves of this guy making accusations like that! Even with her memories lost she wouldn't have let him do something like that to her! 'He thinks I was weak enough for that to happen, ne?' she thought angrily.

Inuyasha was about to retaliate when he felt a slight yet noticeable jab on his side. He turned to Miroku in confusion but also in irritation. "I do not believe it'll be wise to make the princess angry so quickly." He said wisely. "Especially since you're trying to get on her good side."

Although he didn't want to admit he was right Inuyasha nodded grudgingly and stayed silent.

Something was wrong. 'Why didn't he talk back like he usually does?' Kagome thought puzzled. 'This isn't like him…'

"Kagome." Sango suddenly said. When Kagome turned to face her Sango continued. "Before you make your decision, know that Inuyasha cares for you deeply." She said with twinkling eyes. Even though Inuyasha was a complete hot head and was extremely rude she knew he still deserved to be happy. And the only way he can be happy is when he was with Kagome.

Before Kagome could answer her friend she felt chills crawl up her spine. Everyone else must have sensed it too since they were also suddenly alert. 'What is this aura I sense?' Kagome thought in worry. 'It reminds me of Naraku but it's somehow different.

Then, out of no where, a giant feather appeared in the sky. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kirara all recognized it and drew their weapons, as did the others, even though they didn't know why; it was instinct. "Shippo." Kagome said under her breath. "Run into the castle and get my bow and arrows." She ordered hastily.

The kitsune did what he was told and ran to the castle as fast as he can, running unnoticed by the figure on the giant feather. Well, figure**s** anyway.

"It's Kagura!" Sango yelled, pulling back her boomerang, "And there's another on board too!"

Inuyasha had pulled out the Tetsusaiga and bared his fangs up at the wind witch. "What do you want here?" he growled.

Kagura and the other figure landed and the large feather transformed small. "Well, what a surprise to see you here." She smirked. "Our meetings seem to be quite frequent don't you think?"

"Enough with the simple talk and tell me where you've taken my brother!" Sango demanded angrily.

At her demand Kagome's head whipped around to give her a confused look. "But Sango." She started. "Didn't you say that you're brother was killed by that demon hoard?" she asked.

Grimly, Sango nodded. "Yeah. But for some odd reason he's back and he's forgotten me and went with Naraku's incarnations." She growled out.

"Naraku?" Kagome said bewildered. "They're with Naraku?"

"Explanations can be done with later." Kagura suddenly butted in. "We've come for the princess and, of course, the Shikon shards she possesses."

Kouga's eyes grew wide as he stared at Kagome. "You have Shikon shards too?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, never taking her eyes off from this new enemy. "Yeah." She agreed. "I also can see those fragments. I see two of them embedded in your legs." She noted.

It was Inuyasha's turn to widen his eyes. "You have some shards?" he asked Kouga. "What is a mangy wolf like you doing with them?" he growled.

"I found them fair and square dog-breath." Kouga growled. "And I am **not** going to give them to you!"

Inuyasha glared at his back before his eyes settled on the small girl with the wind witch. "And who the hell is that?" he growled.

Kagome almost turned her head around to glare at him. How could he use such language in front of that child? Rin was even there and listening! The small child didn't say anything, which was odd to Kagome. Never had she seen a child so lifeless and void as this one was. She had the most pure white hair and blank gray eyes. Her face was child-like and she looked absolutely adorable… if she weren't so blank and empty looking.

"She doesn't talk very much." Kagura smirked. "Her name is Kanna." She introduced.

"Is she one of Naraku's little pets too?" Inuyasha growled.

At the word 'pet' Kagura lost her smirk as she glared daggers at the half-demon. "We are not his pets." She hissed. "We're more like his slaves!"

Everyone could sense the disdain and anger in her voice. Even though Sango had said she was the enemy Kagome couldn't help but feel some doubt against her. She couldn't be all that bad if she hated Naraku as much as they did.

Suddenly, Inuyasha began to charge at them. "Well I don't give a damn if you're his foot stools! You're both going to die!" he said as he pulled Tetsusaiga down. "Wind Scar!" he yelled.

Kagura opened her fan and whipped it across her. "Dance of Blades!" she yelled as well. Wind, like daggers, headed towards Inuyasha's wind scar and destroyed them before they hit Kagura.

The princess's eyes widened. She had never seen someone stop Tetsusaiga's attack like that. 'This woman is someone we shouldn't underestimate.' Kagome thought warily. She eyed the little girl, Kanna she was told, and the small mirror she was holding. Her face was still blank and void of any emotion and it gave her the creeps. What attracted her attention though was the odd mirror placed carefully in her hands. She wasn't doing anything but Kagome could tell she had some kind of hidden power in that mirror.

The demon exterminator at her side suddenly attacked. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled determinedly as she threw her giant boomerang at the wind witch.

The said boomerang spiraled towards the two women as they just smirked, well Kagura's anyway. They both merely jumped out of its way, Kagura making the most distance when Kanna made as little as needed. "Ha!" Kagura laughed, "Do you think such a slow weapon could even hope to hit me?" she mocked.

Sango caught her boomerang in one hand as she glared at the wind witch. 'She was the one who took my brother away.' She thought. 'So that means she knows where he is now.'

"Enough of this foolishness." Sesshomaru ordered with a bored yet cold look on his perfect face. "Why is it that so many of you barbarians are on my lands without even the slightest of permission?" he asked coldly. "I suggest everyone of you leave immediately, except those whom Princess Higurashi wishes to stay."

Kagura gave a low sneer. "My, why is it that the lord of all demons accommodating his nations greatest enemy in his own castle?" Kagura asked in curiously. "Shouldn't you be sending her on her way as well? If not, kill her?"

The great lord glared at the offender. "My business is not your own." He said coldly. "I will not explain myself to you."

The wind witch gave the stuck up inuyoukai a cold glare. For some reason she took offence to what he said. She decided to ignore the bastard and let her eyes glance at the wold prince. "Ah, Prince Kouga." She smirked. "I overheard that you have some jewel shards as well. Give them to me." She ordered.

"Hell no!" Kouga yelled stubbornly. "I found 'em, I keep 'em!"

As Kagome stared at the two threatening demons she frowned. She may have only met the two demons this once but she knew they weren't stupid. 'Why would they come here at a time like this?' she thought. 'They are clearly outnumbered and they have no jewel shards to boot. How do they think they'd get away from us? Let alone be able to take the jewel shards.' So many questions but at least she knew one thing: they were up to something. She knew they weren't stupid.

"Kagome!" a cry broke her from her thoughts. She turned around and saw that Shippo was running straight for her, quiver and bow in mouth, his hands and feet on the ground running like a fox. "Kagome! Here! I got them!"

The miko accepted the weapons in gratitude but soon found out that Shippo's little outburst has made her the center of attention. All demonic, human, and half-bred eyes were locked on her and she blushed from the attention despite the situation.

Suddenly, the wind witch started to laugh. "What good will that piece of junk be to you?" she chuckled. "Even if you are a priestess I doubt your power will be stronger than mine." She fanned out her fan once more and cried out: "Dance of Blades!"

Dozens of attacks came at the small group in numerous areas. Kagome safely stepped in front of the children, and the strangely quiet Jarken, to guard them and put up a small barrier. The attacks slid around the light pink barrier and attacked the trees behind them. Kagome saw from the corner of her eye Sesshomaru easily dodge her attacks and Inuyasha paring them with Tetsusaiga.

She watched with hidden adoration as he deflected each and everyone of Kagura's attack that were sent Sango's, Miroku's and Kirara's way. Her eyes softened at the sight. 'He cares for them more than he lets out.' She confirmed.

The attacks subsided and it was their turn to attack. All at once Kouga ran towards the twosome and Inuyasha released one of his attacks. "Wind Scar!" he yelled.

As Kouga glanced back he saw that he was in the line of fire and hastily jumped aside to avoid it. The attack ended up nowhere as the demons dodged once more. "Watch where you aim that thing, mutt!" Kouga growled dangerously. "You could've hit me with that lame sword of yours!"

Inuyasha gave a smirk but his eyes glared daggers at his long time rival. "If it did hit you I wouldn't be complaining." He retorted. "I'll be doing the world a favour by wiping your dirty ass from the face of the earth!"

Either it was the amount of people trespassing in his lands or the fact he was sick and tired of having the two imbeciles quarrel every 5 damn minutes in a 10 mile radius, it didn't matter and frankly, he didn't care. All Sesshomaru knew was that he had to solve these problems before he gets a migraine. He drew his sword, Tokijin (I think that's it. Tell me if it's otherwise please!), and pointed it rudely to the two female demons. "Leave before I cut you to pieces." He warned coldly. There wasn't a hint of irritation or aggravation in his voice, which proved how good he was at hiding his emotions.

"I'm afraid we can't leave yet." Kagura insisted, "We still haven't got the princess or the sacred jewel shards,"

"Then I'm afraid your stay will be long for I will not let that happen when I am present." Sesshomaru said warningly.

"Aw, I'll just finish this off already!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled back the Tetsusaiga. "I'll kill them now so that we'll have less bother when we finally find Naraku." He growled. At once he ran towards them. If Wind Scar wouldn't work from afar then he would have to do it up close. He sliced at Kagura but narrowly missed, only cutting a tiny bit of her kimono. "Get back here witch!" he growled.

Kagura kept dodging his attacks and sometimes paring them with her fan. She found it odd that he wasn't attacking her 'little sister' since she wasn't doing anything. 'I guess he thinks that she's no threat.' She inwardly smirked. 'What a fool.' She gave one leap back and called yet another Dance of Blades.

"Isn't that getting kind of old?" Inuyasha snarled as he dodged the attacks easily. "Try something new for once!"

Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide. Everyone at the sidelines kept quiet, confused in why he was just standing there.

Everyone caught on as they saw Inuyasha turned his head around to face the little child with the mirror. He turned fully and could hear the girl's chanting loud and clear. He found that his eyes were transfixed on the mirror she was holding. At first, it was just him. Amber eyes and small doggy ears on top of his light silver hair.

But it suddenly changed. Inuyasha could hear the child's voice being buried under loud and slow 'thumps'. His eyes went wide as the image in the mirror started to change as the beat began to fasten. Slowly, he saw his eyes turn blood red and blue stripes appear on his cheeks.

A dangerous look was in those eyes and Inuyasha found himself being drowned by the loud thumping, which he found out was his own heart. His reflection, no, this illusion was showing him as a full demon, staring straight at him. As Inuyasha's heartbeat began to slow the demon suddenly snarled at him and clawed at the mirror.

He jumped back unintentionally. When he did he saw his demon self relaxing and his silver hair turning darker and darker until it was a deep black. There were no more doggy ears on top of his head and his eyes were now a deep violet. His human self. The one he would turn into every new moon.

Suddenly his human self seemed sad and regretful, and he knew why. His vision began to bleed a dark red and he could hear his mind thinking of nothing but blood and gore.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried suddenly as she saw the transformation happening. She had seen his demon side before but only rarely. Why was he changing for no particular reason? She gasped. It was the mirror! The child was changing something and was somehow able to capture Inuyasha's human side in the mirror. He was a half-breed after all. "Inuyasha!" she cried again, tears swelling up in her eyes.

The hanyou turning youkai didn't hear though as his features began to change. His claws began to lengthen and his dog-ears began to grow furrier. His physical features weren't the only ones that changed though. His mind began to be swarmed with the desire to kill and taste blood in his mouth. He couldn't think straight and he doubted he wanted to anyway.

Sesshomaru was on full alert and his sword was ready. He had seen Inuyasha's demonic side before and it proved that he was more troubling in full demon than in half. He, himself, have gone into full demon mode quite a few times and when he does he finds himself doing things that he would never have done with a rational mind. When you turn full demon you can't hear your mind or heart. Just pure instinct.

The lord wasted no time in attacking the small girl while Inuyasha was still in transformation. If he fully transformed who knows what happened to the human half. He attacked with his sword and tried to slice the mirror the girl was holding but she dodged.

This somewhat effected the transformation and Inuyasha began to growl less intensely. Sesshomaru tried to attack again but Kanna kept on dodging, continuing her chanting. But it was useless if Inuyasha couldn't see the mirror right in front of him.

The small girl ran in front of Inuyasha again and stood still, chanting whatever incantation she was saying. Sesshomaru tried to attack again but this time was attacked by another source. He quickly got up and glared daggers at the smirking wind witch.

He tried to go for Kanna once more but Kagura stood in his way. "Fine." He said coldly. "I'll take care of you first."

Miroku and Sango took this opportunity to try and snatch that mirror away from the girl. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as Miroku tried to cast a barrier surrounding Inuyasha from afar.

The boomerang and spell might have worked if hoards of demons suddenly fell from the sky, attack the both of them and keep them busy. "Curse it!" Sango swore. "Damn Naraku!"

As the two fought Kouga growled deeply as Inuyasha slowly changed. 'I've seen him full demon before and it wasn't a pretty sight.' He flexed his claws. 'Better stop this or else he might end up hurting Kagome!'

Without another thought Kouga rushed towards the small demon girl holding the mirror, his claws out stretched. "Die, demon!" he yelled.

But before he could even get close to her more demons came out and started to attack him. 'What the hell?' he thought as he staggered back from his original attack and started attacking the newly arrived demons. 'Crap! This is not good!'

Kagome, having to watch the whole thing, grew worried. She drew her arrow and aimed it at the Kanna's hand containing the mirror with Inuyasha's human side. 'Please, Kami, let this be a hit!' and she released her arrow, a bright pink light surrounding the arrow with purifying energy.

Sensing the arrow Kanna swiftly turned her mirror around and it reflected the incoming arrow. The mirror somehow swallowed the arrow up as it went inside the magic mirror. Kagome watched horrified as she saw her arrow hit the human Inuyasha right in the chest.

"No!" she yelled. "Inuyasha!"

But it was too late. All the demons sent by Naraku suddenly started to leave. Kagura stopped attacking Sesshomaru and gave a triumphant smirk. She took out her feather again and transformed it. "Kanna!" she called over.

Almost hesitantly Kanna slowly walked over to her, mirror still reflecting Inuyasha's human form, pierced by an arrow, his eyes closed. She climbed aboard the feather and Kagura released an evil laugh. "Fool!" she cried at Kagome's direction. "You have killed Inuyasha's human side! Now he will remain a full demon forever!"

The large feather took flight and Kagura's laughter could still be heard. As she suspected, Sesshomaru and Kouga tried to jump towards the ascending feather. "Dance of Blades!" she cried.

The two were forced to abandon their pursuit and dodged her attacks, allowing the wind witch and mysterious girl get away with Inuyasha's human side.

Kagome fell to her knees, tears streaming down her wide and regretful eyes. "No… Inuyasha…. I can't believe I killed him…" she whispered. Her heart trembled at the thought. Inuyasha couldn't be dead… the Inuyasha she hit didn't have any demon traits at all so the purifying energy couldn't have affected him. That didn't help her relax though. Even if he wasn't a demon a hit like that could still be fatal.

She banged her fists on the ground. She had no doubts about it. Losing a part of Inuyasha like that made her realize that her feelings for him hadn't changed when they were little. Sure, he killed her father but she was sure that was just an accident. She loved him. She **had **to forgive him; it was like law.

Tears crusaded down her cheeks like a waterfall. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry I didn't realize earlier." She whispered to herself, her heart heavy with sorrow and regret. "I'm so sorry that I led us to this situation." She hiccuped.

Suddenly a scream brought her back to the present. Her head snapped up and her eyes widened when she found Inuyasha's demon form towering over her. "Inuyasha?" she whispered. The scream came from Rin who was trembling behind her.

Red eyes leered into chocolate eyes. He recognized these eyes but he just didn't know whom they belonged to. For a split second a fragment of a memory suddenly went through his demonic mind.

Flash Back::..

_Red, blood and tears. _

_Rain, water and dirt._

_Trees, clouds and long wet grass._

_Light brown eyes, wet raven hair and trembling pale lips._

_A hand, touching his striped cheek._

_More blood and a cry as his claw was inserted in her arm._

_She didn't let go._

_"Inu-kun…" he heard her say as he stared at her trusting but pain-stricken face._

_Deeper his claws went but the tighter her hold became._

_"Inu-kun…" she said again and this time she leaned forward and pressed her cool lips against his own…_

End of Flash Back::..

Inuyasha had no idea what was going through his mind right after that. All he could think of was red. And it wasn't long 'till he saw red, smelt red and felt red.

Kagome was on the ground, holding her bleeding arm with five long deep cuts into it. Inuyasha had attacked her and him doing that sent Shippo, Rin and Jarken ran away from the demon and Kagome. Sango stayed by her side only a few meters away, her boomerang threatening and her legs shaking. Kagome stared with confusion and horror at the demon before her. "Inuyasha…?"

All she got in return was a low growl. He smelt the blood dripping on his claws. He knew this scent and it reminded him of that memory he had a few seconds ago but he quickly forgot about it as he heard many different growls coming from behind him.

He quickly whipped his head around and growled back.

Sesshomaru was outraged. In front of him was his half-brother turned demon and attacking the only woman he cared for. The only woman he felt comfortable with. The only woman who made his mind go in turmoil whenever they interacted. The only woman who he could never figure out.

After seeing the blood that was rushing out of her body he almost lost control. Rin, Shippo and Jarken were by his side. Rin and Shippo crying for the pain conflicted on their mother. Shippo was half sobbing and half growling. Sesshomaru could actually feel the anger rising in that tiny body.

Kouga was further behind him, his teeth bared and growling. He probably felt the same thing Sesshomaru felt about the girl. For all the years he has known him Sesshomaru knew that he was a player. He could never pick one girl to be his mate. So when Sesshomaru found out that he wanted Kagome for a mate it surprised him as well as angered and irritated him.

The lord took a step to the full demon, his eyes still glaring, 'What he did to her is most unpleasing.' Sesshomaru thought. 'He will have to pay dearly for this action.'

When he took a step forward Inuyasha took a step back and spread one of his arms at his side, as if protecting the still bleeding miko. He growled louder when the taiyoukai continued to walk calmly towards them.

"Step away from the girl, Inuyasha." He warned. "You have done more damage to her than those incarnations of Naraku's. Leave her be and face me." He growled.

Inuyasha continued to growl. All he heard from his threat was the word 'girl', 'damage' and 'Naraku'. The mention of him made his blood boil even though he couldn't remember why. 'Girl' had instantly reminded him of the girl with brown eyes. The word 'damage' struck him most and his blood lust grew.

He growled once more and leapt at Sesshomaru, fully intending to see, taste, smell and feel his blood. Anyone's blood actually. His blood lust was great.

Sesshomaru dodged the longer talons of the brother he knew. He sheathed his sword, not needing it to take out this pest. He sprung towards him and slashed him at his chest.

The injury did little to waver the mind-dead demon as the scent of his own blood filled his nostrils. It somehow strengthened his need to see the other man's blood and he was determined more than ever to make that happen.

He roared in an inhuman manner and rushed towards his brother. It surprised Sesshomaru that his speed somehow increased magically and he was slashed on his breastplate, smashing it to pieces. He tried to retreat a few steps back but Inuyasha growled louder and went for him again, slashing at his shoulder and successfully drawing blood.

The smell of another's blood made his demon roar. He wanted to see more and to smell more. He needed more blood.

Sesshomaru ignored the pain in his shoulder and continued to dodge Inuyasha's never ending strikes. He had purposely led the full demon away from the cowering kids so that he wouldn't hurt them. Sesshomaru knew that if he took notice of the small children Inuyasha would certainly go after them.

Inuyasha followed the trail of blood and ending up digging his claws deep into Sesshomaru's already wounded shoulder. Sesshomaru tried not to wince at this intense pain but he failed. Pain was obvious on his usually impassive face.

The wounded inu glared daggers into his brother and tightly gripped Inuyasha's wrist. He yanked his claws out of his shoulders not too gently and then shoved his own claws into his stomach.

More blood filled his vision as he barely felt the pain from his stomach. He bared his sharp teeth at Sesshomaru and with his free arm punched Sesshomaru on his perfect face.

He staggered back a little as he let go of Inuyasha's wrist. While he was still recovering from his shock at Inuyasha's ability to hurt him his brother ran forwards towards him and slashed his chest.

It wasn't long after that did he soon start to see red. His mind was going a mile a minute with all the reasons to kill him. He attacked what Sesshomaru silently claimed his. He threatened his status as lord of the kingdom. He was a hazard in his life and always will be. He hurt Kagome both emotionally and physically. He was showing intense violence in front of Rin and Shippo. And lastly, he hated his brother ever since he was born.

Too soon his train of thought was suddenly snapped as his vision turned red. He wanted to kill something and his brother was the perfect candidate.

Kagome watched from the sidelines the battle that the two were having. Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rin, Jarken and Kirara were all surrounding her. She saw that Rin and Shippo were crying and hugging her tightly.

Sango was hovering over her wound and was trying to stop the blood flow along with Miroku. They were talking in concern of their friend whom they just reunited with. Kouga was on the other side of her, clasping her small and slightly bloodied hand in his large clawed ones. Jarken was just looking at her with concern, this surprised Kagome greatly.

She was ignored everyone as they fussed over her and her wounds. Her eyes were transfixed on the two battling before her, her emotions hectic. She knew she loved Inuyasha but what of her brother? Whenever he was around her Kagome would always feel safe and content, just like when Inuyasha was around her. Did this mean that she loved him too?

All this seemed to be pushed t the back of her mind, as she was more worried about what will be the outcome of this battle. If they continue to fight like this would one of them end up dead? Losing one of them troubled her heart greatly. She didn't want either of them to die and that meant she didn't want either of them to win.

Her wound was the least of her worries even though she was losing a lot of blood because of it. She was too caught up in the real situation. How could she make Inuyasha turn back to normal again? Did she really kill Inuyasha's human side in the mirror?

So many anxieties and worries had flooded in her mind that she thought she was going to faint. But she couldn't black out now no matter how much she wanted to. Her mind and heart wanted to see what would happen in this brotherly duel and she racked her brain to find a solution for all her questions.

Too bad that her mind was blank at the moment with the blood loss and the emotional baggage. All she could do right now was watch this bloody duel and hope that it will turn out okay…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okay, that's the end of yet another chapter. We seem to have reached the final stage of my story and maybe in 5 chapters time it will be an end. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and once again sorry for the long wait and don't forget to review!


	24. Memories in a Demon

Chapter 24

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Here you go guys! Hope you enjoy it!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha: **18**

Kagome: **16**

Shippo: **5**

Sango: **17**

Miroku: **18**

Sesshomaru: **25**

Rin: **7**

Kouga: **18**

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha, longer fangs and claws, blood red eyes and full powers… this was NOT a good thing.

Sesshomaru dodged the demon's attack and countered it with a punch to Inuyasha's gut. Inuyasha didn't seem like he felt anything as he continued his onslaught. Sesshomaru made his famous whip out of thin air and snapped it at Inuyasha's feet.

Surprisingly, the demon Inuyasha went straightforward to the demon Sesshomaru, his mind set on seeing blood, not caring if he got hit. Predictably, the whip snapped at his flesh and Inuyasha staggered back snarling.

With a graceful flick of Sesshomaru's wrist he set the whip snapping at Inuyasha. The full demon kept on dodging the attacks as best he can. But, unfortunately for him, Sesshomaru's whip wrapped around his leg.

He growled dangerously at the demon lord but the warning did not meet his ears. With a graceful pull Sesshomaru sent Inuyasha off his feet and on his back. Sesshomaru growled greatly as he saw this opportunity to kill the bastard.

Using his heightened demonic speed Sesshomaru was right in front of the fallen demon and he pierced his claws deep into Inuyasha's torso.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome suddenly cried out from afar. "Please, don't kill him!" she pleaded with choked sobs.

Unusually, Sesshomaru's inner beast began to calm at her voice. It was still terrified and pained but at least she wasn't knocked out unconscious. If she were then nothing would have stopped him from killing his pathetic brother.

As Sesshomaru's appearances began to become normal he wondered why this miko girl had such a hold of him. If it were any other he doubted his beast would listen. 'What spell does she have over us?' he thought when he finally took over once again.

Seeing Sesshomaru's hesitant look the demon growled in fury and slashed at Sesshomaru's chest, not flinching when he felt the pain in his gut.

Sesshomaru was forced to pull back. He didn't have time for this foolishness. He needed to catch the two Naraku incarnates and slay them. If not then Inuyasha will be demon for the rest of his life and he couldn't have that. Everyone's safety would be on the line… even more so for Kagome.

"Jarken." He called as he dodged Inuyasha's next attack easily.

"Y-Yes Milord?" Jarken stuttered as he stepped forward.

"Do you know of a spell to keep a raging demon at bay?" he asked. It wasn't that he didn't know. It was because he didn't have time to do it or have the spiritual power.

Jarken started to sweat. No, he didn't know of any spells but he didn't want to admit that to him. 'If I did then he would think me useless!' he thought sadly.

"I know of some." Miroku stepped up, leaving Kagome's bleeding side and saving Jarken's. "Leave it to me, Lord Sesshomaru. I'll put up a barrier around him that will enable him to get out."

Sesshomaru glanced at the monk. He seemed confident enough and he knew this monk fairly well. He's heard of him from some human villages and demons. "Very well." He said as he kicked Inuyasha's head, sending him spiraling to a nearby tree. "I'll leave you to him then." he glanced at Jarken. "Take care of Rin." He ordered. He was about to say take care of Kagome also but he stopped. That would show these humans he showed concern for his enemy. He couldn't have that. 'Anyway.' He thought as he glanced at the demon slayer. 'She seemed to defend the miko without question.'

He began to run after where the two demons had gone as Inuyasha started to snarl at him and run after him. "Not so fast Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she stood up. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled as she threw her large boomerang.

Inuyasha turned and snarled at the boomerang. He caught it with one hand and threw it easily to the side, making it useless. Since his other prey escaped he must go on to the next one. His eyes wandered to the bleeding miko he knew he knew but couldn't remember (and no, I didn't make a mistake repeating that 'he knew, he knew' thing). Seeing the blood on her shoulder meant that she was wounded. And wounded meant easier to kill. Easier to kill meant she was Inuyasha's next target.

Miroku held his staff up high and his eyes closed. He began to mutter something under his breath as Inuyasha came charging not at him, but the miko behind.

As Jarken saw that the demon was coming towards them he pulled Rin's arm away from the miko's side. "Come on Rin!" he yelled. "I have to get you out of here! It's not safe!"

Rin pulled her arm back forcefully. "But Kagome-chan is hurt!" she argued stubbornly. "I can't just leave her like this!"

Suddenly there was a movement from Kagome's arm. "Rin-chan…" she said loud enough for her to hear. "Go with Jarken." She sat up, holding her still bleeding arm. "You'll be a lot safer with him than with me."

"But what about you?" Rin cried. "You're hurt!"

Kagome gave Rin a small smile. "I've been through much worse than this." She stared at Rin seriously now. "Rin. Hurry up and leave. Take Ah-uh (is that the dragon's name?) and get out of here!"

"But-" Rin started.

Kagome glanced at Jarken. "Take her to our village. Do you know where it is? It's the miko, Kaede's village."

Jarken nodded. "We have been there before." He said,

The miko nodded and turned to Rin. "You and Jarken-sama will go to that village alright?" she said. "You will stay with Lady Kaede and you'll wait for us there. You'll be safer there than here."

Rin cried out loud and hugged Kagome tightly; careful of her injured arm. "Promise you'll come get me?" she asked between sobs.

Kagome quickly hugged her back and pushed her away. "Yes! Now hurry!" she ordered.

Jarken and Rin hopped on Ah-uh who got there when he heard the mention of his name. "Be safe!" Rin called out as they began to fly away.

Kagome just nodded and watched as they disappeared before she turned her attention back to the problem before her.

Sango was fighting off Inuyasha and Miroku muttered a spell. Kouga had joined the fight awhile ago and was helping Sango. Shippo was the only one by her side and she was glad for the company. Even though she felt weak and her vision was blurry she managed to ready her bow and arrow. She could just injure Inuyasha, not purify him. It'll make it easier for Sango and Kouga to hold him off while Miroku puts up the barrier.

She steadied her arrow but she couldn't help tremble. The arm she used to pull her string back was the one that was injured. She would end up hitting Sango or Kouga by accident and Inuyasha might take this chance to finish them off. She couldn't let that happen so she lowered her arrow and bow. She was useless again. She couldn't do anything but watch as her friends fought the battle for her…

Sango dodged Inuyasha's claws just in time. Her main weapon was gone but she still had other weapons handy and she could still fight hand to hand. Kouga was a great help since he was a demon with sacred shards. He managed to injure Inuyasha's leg slightly with his claws.

Inuyasha began to growl loudly. They weren't the people Inuyasha wanted. He wanted that girl. That girl who seemed to be tugging at his memory. That's girl who had the scent of blood he wanted ever since he first smelt it.

He rushed at her with incredible speed, knocking Kouga and Sango out of the way. This girl seemed to be calling to him and he wanted her. He wanted to see her blood. He wanted to hear her scream. He wanted to taste her skin. He wanted to hold her in his arms and not let anyone else get anywhere close to her. He wanted her and what he wanted is what he gets.

Suddenly Inuyasha was knocked back by some sort of invisible force field. He growled angrily and clawed at this odd globe that trapped him. He glared daggers at the monk who was smirking with glee. His instincts told him that he was the one who caused this. Caused him away from her.

Sango and Kouga approached the trapped Inuyasha cautiously, panting and sweating all over. "Good job Miroku." Sango praised. "Know we just wait for Sesshomaru to kill those two so Inuyasha could have his human side back."

Sweat rolled down Miroku's cheeks as his smirk vanished. His eyes closed and his hands were clasped together in prayer. "Then he better make it quick." He said. "Because I can't keep this barrier up forever."

They looked worried for a second before they both nodded. Sango ran to Kagome's side, after retrieving her boomerang, and checked her wound. "Man. Inuyasha comes back to seek your apology and he ends up hurting you physically." She said sadly. "Does it hurt much?" she asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm all right." She said.

"Doesn't look like it." Sango frowned as she pulled Kagome's hand away from the wound. It was still bleeding. "I'll need to patch this up and put some medical herbs on it." she said. "People from my village gets claw wounds regularly but not as bad as this one."

"Inuyasha didn't mean it." Kagome said as she stared at the demon clawing at the barrier Miroku put up. "He doesn't know what he's doing right now. Half of him is trapped in a mirror after all."

Kouga went up to Kagome's side and knelt beside her. "You all right?" he asked in concern.

"She will be after I treat the wounds." Sango replied for her. "Help me get her into the castle. Sesshomaru has got to have some medicine in there. Plus a few bandages."

Kagome shook her head wearily. "No he doesn't." she said meekly. "Sesshomaru doesn't believe he needs them. He doesn't keep any of that stuff and relies on his demon healing to make him better."

Sango frowned. "But what about that little girl?" Sango asked. "Doesn't she live with him?"

"Yeah." Kagome replied. "She travels with him too. But even though she's human he still doesn't see a need for all that stuff. He just takes care of her himself with his own ways. She doesn't need bandages either because Sesshomaru won't let her get hurt."

"So what will we do about you?" Kouga growled.

"Easy." Kagome replied as he ripped a piece of her kimono. "Sesshomaru won't mind. It's already ruined anyway."

As Sango was treating Kagome's wound Kouga suddenly leapt up. "What is it Kouga-kun?" Kagome asked.

Kouga's nose began to sniff and his brows furrowed. "It's two people from my wolf clan." He said. "Ginta and Hakkaku!" Kouga yelled.

Immediately the two said demons emerged from the trees followed by some wolves. "Prince Kouga!" they greeted. They were a mess. They were injured and blood was all over them and by the looks of them, they've been running none stop.

"What are you two doing here?" Kouga asked as he approached his comrades. "I thought I put you two in charge of the clan." He said. Ginta and Hakkaku were Kouga's most trusted wolves in his wolf clan. They were also the two whom he had known for all his life.

'Clan?' Kagome thought. 'Oh yeah! Now I remember! Kouga is prince of the southern lands but he is also the leader of the wolf clan. He's got a pretty busy life. I wonder what they're doing here.' She thought as she looked at the warn-out wolf demons.

"W-We're sorry Kouga but…" Ginta apologized breathlessly. "The wold clan was attacked by a demon named Naraku a few days ago! He was looking for the jewel shards but when he didn't find them he destroyed the entire clan!" he panted as he pointed to the rest. "These are the only survivors! We're sorry but we couldn't stop him. We weren't strong enough." He sobbed.

Kouga's eyes widened in disbelief. "The entire wolf clan…?" Kouga asked again, as if wishing he heard wrong. But when he saw his teammates nod their heads solemnly his entire being was in rage. He howled angrily to the sky. "I need to see it," he demanded. "I need to see proof! I will not believe this one demon could take out the mighty wolf clan! The clan I was born in!"

The two wolf demons nodded solemnly. Kouga turned to Kagome with an angry yet sorrowful look. "I'm sorry Kagome but I have to return to my clan. I need to see if this is really true." he tried to say as soft as he could but it ended up to be a choked growl.

Kagome nodded in understanding. If her kingdom were claimed to be killed she would drop everything she was doing and check it out for herself. "It's alright Kouga-kun." She said softly. "We got things okay here. Be careful all right?" she said in concern.

Kouga nodded and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you Kagome!" he yelled as he took off at top speed, a lot faster because of the jewel shards, towards the scent of his clan, the wolf demons following behind him tiredly and sadly.

Kagome was still blushing from the kiss long after Kouga was gone, her hand on the cheek he kissed. It was extremely unexpected. 'Was he really serious about what he said earlier?' she asked herself as Sango continued to treat her wounds. 'I can't believe it…'

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was watching the entire thing with growing fury. He roared in anger and clawed at the barrier ruthlessly. How dare the wolf demon touch her! He growled louder. The reaction the miko gave infuriated him even more. Why didn't she push him away or yell at him? Even better, why didn't she kill the bastard?

He growled angrily as he clawed at the spark-flying barrier. He couldn't even see her flesh blood any more because that woman was wrapping it up, making it better. He should be the one doing that. He should be the only one who was allowed to touch. It was him she belonged to. **"I own her," **he growled hoarsely but loudly.

Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara all turned to the sound of the voice. Sango left Kagome's side and went to Miroku. He seemed to be struggling with something as sweat rolled down his cheeks. His hands were trembling and his eyebrows were furrowed deeply.

"Miroku?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Go." He demanded weakly. "I can't hold it for long. He's disrupting the barrier too much. It'll break soon whether I let it or not."

"But we can't just leave you here." Sango protested.

Miroku gave a loud gasp as his spell was broken and he was sent backwards with the force of it. "It's to late now." He said breathlessly. "Inuyasha is free."

Instantly Sango grabbed her boomerang but Inuyasha was already in front of her and he punched her out of the way. She landed on her back and got up rather slowly. When she did she noticed that Miroku, too, was on the ground and Inuyasha was walking towards Shippo and Kagome, snarling and growling.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled loudly as she threw her weapon with all her might.

Inuyasha swiftly turned around and caught it once more. He growled threateningly at Sango before he threw it back to her.

Sango gasped in shock as her own weapon was thrown to her. She didn't have time to move out of the way and dodge it. She squeezed her eyes shut and threw her arms in front of her. 'This so ironic! I'm going to die by my own weapon!' she thought.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled as he threw his staff at the boomerang. The staff hit the lower part of the large weapon and it went out of track and ended up flying to the ground a couple of meters away from her instead. "Sango! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Sango opened her eyes and nodded. When she turned her eyes back to Inuyasha she realized that Inuyasha wasn't there at all. Neither was Kagome. Shippo was the only one left and he was knocked out cold. "Kagome's been kidnapped!" Sango yelled in horror.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As soon as Inuyasha threw back Sango's weapon he immediately went back to the two in front of him. Shippo was bravely in front of Kagome, baring his teeth at the taller, more dangerous and stronger demon.

"No Shippo!" Kagome cried. "Get out of here! You're going to get hurt!"

Shippo remained at his spot growling at Inuyasha, his arms spread out wide in front of his injured mama. 'If Inuyasha's not going to protect her then I will!' he thought determinedly.

Inuyasha bared his own fangs and knocked Shippo out of the way with one hard kick. He yelped in pain and shock and Inuyasha restricted a smirk. No one was going to stop him from getting what he wanted.

"No! Shippo!" Kagome shrieked as she saw his son land on the ground unconscious. "EEK!" she yelled as she was thrown over someone's shoulder and was carried off away from her friends.

Kagome began to bang her fists on Inuyasha's back, tears flowing out of her eyes. "Let me go! Let me go you big jerk!" she yelled angrily. This was not the Inuyasha she knew. The real Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her friends like that!

Inuyasha growled loudly at her but she didn't shut up. He continued to hop from tree to tree with his full demon speed. He had her. He could already smell the wound he inflicted on her earlier slowly begin to open again, making the scent of blood fill his sensitive nose.

"I can't believe you hurt them!" Kagome roared as she continued to pound his back, ignoring the way her arm began to get wet and sore. "Darn it Inuyasha! Put me down! I have to go back!" she yelled as she began to kick her legs as well, hoping yet not hoping that she'd kick his chest hard.

Suddenly Inuyasha flung her down not too gently on the forest floor. Kagome winced when her injured arm came into contact with the earth first. She glared up at the demon angrily before she noticed that the trees were thicker and there was less sunlight. 'We're already deep in the forest.' Kagome thought fearfully. 'Sango and the rest won't be able to hear me or save me any time soon from this distance!'

She began to hear a low growl again and this time she stared at Inuyasha with fear in her eyes. Sure, this wasn't the first time she met with Inuyasha's full demon form but he hadn't hurt her like this before. Usually his human side would be forcing him back but now… that human side is no where to be seen.

She gulped. She did not like the look his eyes. "Inuyasha?" she called out weakly.

Injured prey. Injured prey and he wanted to kill. She was perfect. He would be the predator and she will be the prey. He growled at her warningly as a smirk played on his lips. He loved this deadly game.

Kagome had seen the look in his eyes before. Blood lust. Her heartbeat was as quick as Inuyasha's speed. She stayed as still as she could as Inuyasha gazed down at her. 'I can't run. I can't run.' She chanted to herself. 'Running only excites them more… I can't run. I will not run…'

Inuyasha's growl heightened in volume. If she was prey then she should be running. Why wasn't she running? He frowned angrily down at her. He flexed his claws dangerously in front of her to show that he was a major threat.

But she tried to stay still. She could literally feel her heart beat at the speed of light. She gulped once more as she stared dead on into Inuyasha's eyes. 'Show no fear. Show no fear. That excites them too.' She thought miserably. 'Oh brother… I can't handle this life or death pressure!'

The demon released a snarl. Why wouldn't this girl do anything? He wanted her to run. He wanted to smell fear. He wanted to see blood. He roared loudly and his claw came down on her and slashed her already injured arm.

Kagome released a loud scream as a new wound was piled on a re-opened one. She held her bleeding shoulder tightly with her other hand as she clenched her teeth in pain. The force of the attack made her swing hard onto the trunk of a very old looking tree.

That was it. He smelt the great fear and the new blood. He heard her voice as she screamed in pain. He wanted to have more. He growled in pleasure as he tried to slash her chest.

Luckily, Kagome dodged the attack in the last second by rolling to her left side, making Inuyasha slash at the tree instead. She had no choice anymore. She had to run. He had smelled a strong scent of her blood. Nothing will stop him now since he was in full blood lust.

She got up quickly onto her feet and ran. She ran as hard as she could, tears pouring down from her eyes. It wasn't because she was running for her life. It was because she was running **from** her **love.** Her love that threatened to kill her in mere seconds if he caught her.

Inuyasha's predator mode was on and he ran playfully towards his injured prey. His movements were quick as he caught up with her in the matter of seconds. He was running on the tree branches, hopping from branch to branch as she kept running. His eyes were fixed on her form, his mouth thirsty for her blood.

Sweat rolled down Kagome's cheeks as she ran. She didn't know where she was going and nor did she really care. As long as she was well away from Inuyasha then she was happy. Her wounds were dripping with flowing blood and they dropped onto the forest floor, making a blood trail.

She panted as she could still sense Inuyasha's aura following her from above. He was toying with her. Seeing how long she could run without tiring out. Her vision was blurry with the blood loss and her hand was sticky with blood as she held her arm. The only thing she was glad about at the moment was that she got Inuyasha away from the others. Away from all the people she cared about.

Finally bored of running, Inuyasha leapt out of the trees and slashed at Kagome's back, making claw marks and new wounds. Kagome shrieked in pain and horror as she fell and stumbled towards the forest floor, cutting her right cheek in the process.

She rolled to her back with a groan and was horrified to see Inuyasha above her on all fours. Her breath hitched as her movements ceased. She stared with wide frightened eyes at the demon on top of her, his eyes glimmering with pleasure.

Inuyasha took hold of her injured arm and ripped the fabric away. Kagome clenched her teeth in pain in order to force herself not to scream as Inuyasha's claws dug deeper into her flesh.

The dog demon sniffed at her arm as he pulled it roughly up. He licked at the wound lightly, tasting it for not the first time in his life. He remembered he tasted her blood before. Tasted it from a time long ago. He growled in pleasure at the young woman under him.

Kagome grew even more frightened when he licked her blood. Now that he tasted it there was no turning back. As quick as a flash Kagome found herself sitting up against a tree, the demon Inuyasha over her with an odd glimmer in his eyes.

Inuyasha leaned over and licked the blood on her cut cheek slowly, as if savoring the taste. Kagome's eyes widened. She remembered he did this before. He did this before a long time ago. It seemed like Inuyasha also remembered since he stopped dead in his action and both of them stayed still, recalling the long forgotten memory…

Flash Back::..

_"Inu-kun!" An 11-year-old Kagome yelled in horror. They were deep in the forest, they needed to be because of Kagome's sword training. At the moment she had dropped her sword and was running away from a panther youkai. It was pouring as dark clouds dominated the sky. Kagome was muddy, wet and bloodied._

_"Kagome!" a 13-year-old Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards her. He was shoved away, though, as a long thick tail sent him sprawling backwards and hit a large tree. Inuyasha's head snapped right up and glared daggers at the extremely fat panther youkai even though the water was getting in his eyes. _

_He stood up from the ground and growled dangerously at the demon. "Get out of my way!" he ordered angrily._

_The fat panther smirked. "So you're the Lord's other son? I can take you out easily! I'm sure they won't mind if I kill their traitorous son for them!" he yelled as he outstretched his long claws and slashed Inuyasha right across the chest with them._

_Inuyasha staggered back a little bit but he retained his balance and glared angrily at the youkai. "I am not a traitor!" he growled._

_"Then what do you make of this?" the fat youkai smirked as he pointed behind him. The other slimmer panther youkai had Kagome in his grasp. He was smirking evilly as he cut a long line with one claw down her arm. Kagome screamed and struggled in pain but it was useless. The youkai was too big and strong for her._

_Inuyasha could feel his blood boiling at the sight. He clenched his fists tightly by his side and growled deeply at the two panthers. "Let her go." He ordered slowly._

_They both let out a low chuckle. "What makes you think we'll listen to a brat like you?" the fat one mocked. "The Lord will pay us greatly for the death of the princess here. I don't even know why you bother to spend time with this mortal. She's so weak and useless." His smirk widened as he stared at the enraged prince. "But then again, maybe mortals like her are the only ones worthy of your presence. Lord Inutashio and Lord Sesshomaru are to high in status to deal with a lowly half-breed." He said cruelly._

_Suddenly Inuyasha wasn't the only one who was outraged, "You take that back!" Kagome yelled angrily from behind. "I bet those two don't want Inu-kun to be around them because they both know that he's a lot better than both of them put together!" she bellowed._

_"Aw, shut up!" the skinny panther that was holding her sneered. Kagome soon found a tight fist in her gut and she choked. "Keep quiet little girl." he growled. "We're teaching you're little half-breed here a little lesson: That he's a dirty half-demon with a filthy mortal mother!"_

_Speaking about Inuyasha's mother like that not only angered Inuyasha but angered Kagome as well. She knew how deeply Inuyasha cared for his mother and she didn't want other people bad-mouthing her because of that! "Well you're a filthy demon who should crawl under a rock and stay there!" Kagome yelled as tears streamed down her face. "The only thing that will accept your stinky smell and ugly face would be the rock anyway!"_

_Suddenly the panther demon that was keeping hold of her threw her roughly to the ground and kicked her stomach. "Watch that mouth of your little girl." he growled. "Little bitches like you should keep them shut or else they might be cut off!" he growled angrily as he kicked her again._

_Slowly, Inuyasha's anger began to reach boiling point as his vision began to bleed a dark red. "Leave. Her. Alone." He ordered furiously, his hands balled into tight fists at his sides._

_"Aw… Is the half-breed prince getting angry?" the fat youkai mocked. He punched Inuyasha right on his cheek and sent him to the ground. "Well you bastard, what are you going to do about it?" he asked with a smirk._

_Inuyasha slowly got up and he began to growl dangerously. His fangs and claws lengthened and two stripes appeared on his cheeks. His eyes were an angry red as he glared at the two demons in front of him._

_"So you changed your eye-colour." The fat one teased. "What is that supposed to-"_

_But he couldn't finish his sentence as Inuyasha's claw was deep inside the panther's throat. He gave a wild snarl before he pulled his claw back out, ripping his fat throat away. He hopped off his body and the panther fell dead on the ground, a filling blood pool by his head mixed with dark water._

_The skinny panther youkai abandoned his kicking in terror. He glanced fearfully at the full demon before backing away slowly. "W-What are you?" he stuttered._

_Inuyasha's only reply was a loud snarl and he ran forward to the trembling youkai. The panther let out a shocked gasp before he threw his arms in front of him in defence. To his surprise the attack never came and he slowly lowered his arms._

_Suddenly he heard a raspy breathing coming from behind him and he stiffened. He slowly turned around and the last thing he saw was Inuyasha's angered face before he was slashed in half diagonally._

_Inuyasha growled in disgust as the two halves of the body fell onto the forest ground dead. The blood was spreading quickly and Inuyasha saw that the girl hasn't moved from her place at the ground._

_Before the disgusting demon blood mixed with muddy water touched even a hair of Kagome's he picked her up in his arms and ran deeper into the forest, away from the stench of dead corpses and tainted blood and away from the driving rain._

_When Inuyasha finally went far enough so he couldn't smell the stench anymore he settled the trembling girl under a large tree and sat in front of her, observing her with all his senses. It was so deep in the forest little rain came through. The giant tree they were under made a good shelter. _

_Kagome was trembling badly and tears poured from her eyes. She was curled in a small ball and her arms were around her stomach. Her left arm was bleeding and her cheek was cut. She probably had a few broken ribs as well. And overall, she was a mess._

_Inuyasha approached her cautiously, making animalistic grunts while doing so. He crawled towards her on all fours and began to sniff her gently. Suddenly he began to growl dangerously and he took each of Kagome's arms in his hands._

_Kagome winced when he held her injured arm tightly and she made a small whimpering noise, her eyes closed shut. She was hurting and he was only making it worse._

_The still full demon began to growl louder as her whimpering heightened. He pushed Kagome's arms not too gently by her sides and crawled over her. He began to sniff her neck and then her face. He lifted Kagome's injured arm and slightly licked it._

_The little miko stiffened under his tongue as she finally opened her eyes. "I-Inu-kun?" she whispered hoarsely. "W-What are you doing?" she asked._

_The demon turned his head from her words and stared Kagome right in the eye. Kagome's eyes were pained chocolate in colour and a bit shocked. As Kagome stared into Inuyasha's red eyes she realized what happened. "Inu-kun…?" she called a bit frightened, her pale lips trembling. _

_Suddenly the full demon snarled at her, his red eyes gleaming with a strange glint. Kagome laid a hand on one of his striped cheeks. "You're full demon again…" she whispered gently to him. "It's alright. You can turn back now. Everything is going to be okay." She said softy._

_But then Inuyasha's clawed hand stabbed her already injured arm and she cried out loud. More tears poured out of her eyes but she didn't let go. She gripped her muddy red shirt with her other hand and stared at him with trusting but pain-stricken eyes. "Inu-kun…" she whispered._

_But Inuyasha's snarl became louder as his claw dug deeper into her arm. She winced a little bit but she still didn't let go. "Inu-kun…" she said again as she leaned forward and pressed her cool lips against his in a short chaste kiss._

_When Kagome pulled back Inuyasha still didn't turn back into a hanyou and she grew a bit worried. But then the demon Inuyasha kissed her again in another shy little kiss. He pulled back and slowly took his claws out of her flesh, making her flinch a little._

_Inuyasha saw this and leaned forward again, licking the wound on her cheek. When he pulled back her cut was gone and Kagome stared in wonder at the demon before her. His eyes were still red but there wasn't a dangerous glint in them anymore and Kagome was glad._

_The demon carefully wrapped his arms around Kagome's small body protectively and kissed the top of her head. When Kagome looked up at him again she found Inuyasha's eyes golden once again. "Inu-kun…" she said with a small smile as she snuggled closer to his chest._

End of Flash Back::..

Without warning the demon Inuyasha hungrily took Kagome's lips in his own. Kagome was taken by surprise by this action and gasped, allowing the demon to enter her. Odd. They haven't kissed for over four years and Inuyasha's demon was the one who broke their long record, not the original Inuyasha himself.

When the demon put more pressure on Kagome's body she winced. Her vision was getting blurry from the blood loss and the energy she quickly spent. She still had a bleeding claw marks at her back and her arm is really badly injured. Inuyasha pulled away noticing how weary she was.

The last thing Kagome saw before she finally passed out were two demonic red eyes…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(I was going to stop here but I guess I can give you guys I few more pages!)

The demon lord ran quickly across his lands, following the fresh trail of the two demons that caused all this trouble. He trusted Jarken would take care of Rin while he was gone. He's done so many times before. You can say Sesshomaru trusted Jarken more than he thinks.

What he didn't trust, though, was Kagome's safety. 'Knowing her she probably sent Rin away with Jarken to a safer place with my two-headed dragon.' He thought to himself. He didn't question the demon slayer's ability. He has heard the terrors of that same demon slayer passing around his lands. The same with the monk and cat demon she was traveling with.

He could expect them to protect themselves finely but what he didn't trust was that they were able to keep Inuyasha contained long enough for them to escape. Putting up a barrier so that something couldn't get out was much harder than putting up a barrier to keep others out.

This was why he was running with top speed. Not for the sake of Kagome's friends. Not for the sake of Inuyasha. And not for the sake of his own pride. It was the sake for Kagome's safety. When he saw Kagome get injured by his own half-brother he was downright furious. He knew he couldn't keep Kagome safe with him being full demon so that meant he had to release Inuyasha's human side in order to keep her safe.

Don't ask him why he cared for her safety either. If you ask he won't have the faintest clue.

Sesshomaru sped up as the scent began to grow stronger. It only took him a few minutes to find the two troublemakers and a third person wearing a baboon suit. He landed gracefully a few meters in front of them, his eyes cold and hard as he glared at the trio.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" the one in the baboon suit asked in surprise. "I did not believe that you will be the one to come here."

"Naraku." He said calmly. "I believe you have a little something that belongs to my little brother."

A small smirk could be seen under the baboon pelt. "Angry that someone stole something of your beloved brother perhaps?"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to growl and instead played a bored feature across his face. "It is not for his sake that I am here." He said bored. "I merely came here because I do not want an enraged lunatic raiding my lands."

"Ah, always the considerate one, are we?" Naraku asked with a smirk. "Well I have Inuyasha's filthy mortal side right here. Kanna." He called.

Kanna stepped up slowly and revealed an image to Sesshomaru in her mirror. Inside was Inuyasha's human form with an arrow at his chest, his eyes closed. "Is he dead?" Sesshomaru asked. If he were dead then it would be so much easier for him. He would have no choice but to kill his little brother without having Kagome protesting and arguing against his actions.

"My, no." Naraku replied. "But you see, he is sealed within Kanna's mirror, see? I need the person who shot it to pull it out. It will not come out otherwise." He smirked.

Sesshomaru pulled out his sword, Tokijin, and pointed the tip of it at the small mirror. "You will not need the princess's assistance to free Inuyasha's human side." He said calmly. "For I will just destroy the mirror and everything it possesses will be freed and go back to their rightful place."

Naraku and Kagura stood back from Kanna. "Go ahead." Naraku suggested. "Swing that sword all you like but you will not be able to free him," he said confidently.

The demon lord paused. Naraku **wanted** him to swing his blade. He glared coldly at the evil demon as he lowered his sword. "I will not be apart of your devious plans, Naraku." He said icily. "I will not swing my blade when I know it will be pointless and only for your amusement."

"So hard, Lord Sesshomaru." He mocked. "What are you going to do know?" he asked. "Since you've came here to find a dead end. You can't pull the arrow out and free him. Only the princess can. Your trip here was pointless. You won't return with anything."

Suddenly Sesshomaru pulled back his sword to the sky. "That's where you're wrong demon." he glared. "I'm going to come back with a mirror in my grasp." He said as he brought his sword down, the blue energy coming straight for the trio.

But then Naraku smirked and a dark barrier surrounded them all. "I do apologize Lord Sesshomaru." He said, as the lord's attacks didn't make it through the barrier. "But you WILL turn up empty handed."

Kagura made her large feather again and Kanna hopped on. They lifted to the skies once more and flew away from Sesshomaru's sight and range. Naraku was the only one left. "Why aren't you running away like a coward?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Because I still have a message for you." He smirked. "The mirror will be at her castle. Kagome must come and retrieve the arrow back in order for Inuyasha to become a hanyou again. I will set down the barrier when she is near and I will only do it when she's alone." He smirked. "Be sure you tell the princess this or else Inuyasha's demon side might end up killing her. And if you chose to kill Inuyasha before that happens I know you're not coward enough to not tell her. You'll tell her when she asks what you found out. If you don't then consider yourself a mortal lover."

"I do not care what happens to the miko." Sesshomaru lied. "She will do what she wants to do with her pathetic life. It is not up to me what she chooses to do." He glared.

Naraku gave his famous laugh. "Excellent!" he bellowed. "And here I thought I'd never receive your blessings when I make her my mate." He smirked.

No sooner did Sesshomaru appear before him and cut his head off with one graceful swing of his claw. The body turned into dirt and above the dirt was a wooden doll with a hair tied around it. Sesshomaru didn't waste any time running back to his castle.

He will not play in Naraku's ploys but… if Kagome asked then he must tell. He respected the girl well enough to tell her the truth. And he also knew she was smart enough to think of a way out of Naraku's sinister plan.

But what troubled him most was she wouldn't be in his protection if she goes in there alone. He wanted to growl out in frustration and slash at things in the way Inuyasha used to do when he was smaller. But he couldn't do that because he didn't have temper tantrums. You can say he wanted to but he couldn't.

Once again he had to keep his anger inside and let it out either in the appropriate moment or, hopefully not, the not appropriate moment.

'Enough worrying about Naraku's future plot.' He told himself. 'Right now I have to hurry back. The sooner I arrive the sooner I'll know Kagome's safe.' He thought as he sped up. 'That demon slayer better have treated Kagome's wounds. It was a pretty bad slash after all and she's just a ningen despite her temper. She could be knocked out cold in less than thirty minutes.'

Little did he know that Sango isn't the one who's with Kagome but with the full-blooded demon that injured her in the first place…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay, I'm going to end this chapter now. Hope you guys enjoyed it! And can you also answer some of the questions I asked in here? It'll be a lot of help! And I also have another question: Does Sesshomaru have a tail? And why does his fluffy thingy he always wears sometimes gets bigger? Does it even have a purpose? Please try to answer these questions and don't forget to review! Okay, thanks, see you!

PS: Oh, and I might not be able to post 4 chapters up like I said… I don't know yet because I have a lot of work, assignments and tests to be due next week. It's really frustrating! Anyway hope you understand if I don't update the next chapter straight after this one!


	25. Broken Ties

Chapter 25

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

PS: I do NOT own Inuyasha. Remember that and don't sue me or anything.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha: 18

Kagome: 16

Shippo: 17

Sango: 17

Miroku: 18

Sesshomaru: 25

Rin: 7

Kouga: 18

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sango quickly got up and ran to the unconscious Shippo. Miroku went up behind her rather tiredly, his eyes half closed and his breathing deep. The demon slayer took Shippo on her arms and stood up. "What do we do with him?" she asked as she turned to Miroku.

The tired monk paused for a second thinking. "Kirara can go take him to Lady Kaede's shrine." He said. "With her speed she should be able to get there in a day."

"But I think he'd like to look for Kagome also." Sango said as she stared at the unconscious kitsune in her arms, a bruise slowly appearing at his temple. "And he's knocked out cold. He'll need attention right away."

"Lady Kaede can do that." Miroku persisted. "We do not have time to do that. Inuyasha, if you can call that beast him, has kidnapped an injured Kagome and there's no telling what he'll do." He said solemnly. "If Kirara runs without rest she should be able to get there in half a day. Lady Kaede would heal him immediately and he doesn't seem too bad that he needs a limb taken out right away."

Seeing his reasons she nodded a little reluctantly. She called over the still transformed neko and told her what to do. "You got it?" she asked to make sure.

The demon let out a small growl and picked up Shippo with her massive jaws, careful not to hurt him. She gave a flick of her head and went straight for the skies. Sango and Miroku watched from below. "Kirara won't come back." Sango informed Miroku. "I told her to stay with Shippo so he wouldn't be lonely and think we won't come back for him."

Miroku gave her a nod and looked to the deep forest. "Everyone arrived so suddenly and left so quickly." He said as he shook his head. "It's a real plan breaker." He sighed.

Rub. Rub. Slap.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled with a blushing face. "What is wrong with you? This is a very serious situation and you're still thinking about feeling women up!" she yelled angrily.

Miroku rubbed his reddened cheek with his cursed hand. "Sorry, Sango dear." He said affectionately. "I couldn't help it."

The demon slayer blushed more shades of red as she battened Miroku on the head with her large boomerang. "Stop -hit- thinking all those -hit- perverted thoughts when -hit- our friend is -hit- in danger!" she cried angrily. "In fact, -hit- why not stop them all -hit- together?"

Miroku's feet were completely into the ground by this time and numerous lumps were on his throbbing head. "But I swear I can't! It's the cursed hand I tell you!" he pleaded pathetically.

Rub. Rub. Slap. Hit.

More hits, slaps and rubs later Sango stopped mid-hit and so did Miroku with his excuses. Both sensed a very strong demonic aura coming towards them and they readied their weapons, all playfulness gone from their features.

"Do not point those weapons at me or I'll be obliged to take that as a challenge." A cold voice said as the demon appeared before them.

With a sigh of relief they withdrew their weapons. "Lord Sesshomaru." Sango greeted. "You took out the one with the mirror and released Inuyasha's human side?" she asked worriedly.

Instantly Sesshomaru glared at the two. "Instead of you asking me the questions I will ask mine." he said icily. "Where is the miko and my dimwitted half-brother?" he asked.

Both of them began to fidget as if they were caught doing something bad. "Well… umm…" Sango stalled. "Miroku tried to keep Inuyasha in a barrier, see? He held it for a few minutes before it suddenly broke because of Inuyasha's disturbance." She gulped.

The great taiyoukai's glare hardened as he stared at the two with a fierce gaze. "And you're telling me that my brother has taken the princess?" he asked with no emotions whatsoever.

"Yes." Miroku confirmed. "We were just about to go look. Would you be joining us, Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked.

What to think, what to think. If Sesshomaru agreed then he would be showing these two humans that he actually cared for his enemy's welfare. If he didn't then they might not get to her in time and she could be dead in a matter of seconds. Did he value the girl so much as to show this affection even slightly to lowly humans?

"No." Sesshomaru said flatly. "If the miko is not strong enough to defend for herself then she is not worthy to be my enemy." He said coldly as he turned his back to the two humans. "I do not nor will I ever care if she lives or dies."

Sango glared daggers at the back of his head. She couldn't believe this guy's selfishness! "Fine." She gritted out. She turned to Miroku with an angry gaze. "Come on Miroku. We don't need him to find Kagome."

Miroku nodded and cast the retreating Sesshomaru a secret shameful look and followed Sango into the forest.

When they were finally gone Sesshomaru leapt up towards the sky. Of course, it was just a play. Did you really think he'd abandon Kagome just like that? 'Those two were humans so I doubt they'll find her in a year.' He thought mockingly. 'They don't even have that neko demon to smell her out!'

Entering another part of the forest he began to trail Kagome's scent. He caught on and followed the scent with rising speed. Even if he wouldn't admit it he was worried for Kagome's sake. He never felt this worry before in such a great intensity (it would be like when Rin got kidnapped by Naraku in the original series. I was going to type that in but I remembered it didn't happen here! XD).

The miko did have some hold of him, he knew that, and he didn't like it. He didn't want to be controlled and do others bidding. He was the top demon in all the lands so he shouldn't feel controlled. But this miko, this human, was able to knock his demon out of control so that his rational side could take over. He ended up doing things he normally wouldn't do just because of her words and pleadings.

He felt something for the miko. He admitted that much. He just didn't know how much he felt for the miko. Sesshomaru shook his head stubbornly. 'I will not fall for a human.' He thought determinedly. 'I will not make the same mistake my father made.'

Many years ago when Sesshomaru was just a pup his mother died because of depression. Just when he was 6 his mother found out that his father was cheating on her with some other human. They were mates. It meant for life and they couldn't have any other. But Inutashio kept seeing this human even with his mother's request.

While Sesshomaru was outraged his mother was depressed and confined. She spent most of her time in her room; not going out unless Sesshomaru pleaded on his knees which wasn't too often. She would mainly eat her meals in her room, which was separated, from her husband's. She would never go out to the gardens and they slowly started to die even with Sesshomaru's pushed efforts.

Then came the day when his mother finally died out of exhaustion, grief, depression and the basic unhealthiness of staying in your room for all your life. His father, though, grieved and mourned very little while the entire castle was brought to their knees crying their souls out; even Sesshomaru.

His mother, Sakura (lately, people have been using that name so I'm trying it out too!), was loved throughout the castle. She was nice, compassionate, caring, kind, thoughtful… all those things that would make a mother loved by her children and others.

Sesshomaru clenched his fists at his sides as he ran. His eyes were enraged at the memory. When he was 7, a few months after Sakura died, Inutashio made an unforgivable sin and taken the human woman for another mate. Of course, the entire castle was infuriated but they didn't show it in the lord's face.

The taiyoukai remembered the day when he stood up on the castle, his and his mother's behald…

Flash Back::..

_Young Sesshomaru, only 7 years of age, was staring angrily at his seated father. After hearing many of the castle's complaints he finally decided to speak with his father about it. His deep amber eyes might have been young but they held an anger of an enraged full demon's._

_"What is it my son?" Inutashio asked calmly. He was no fool nor was he blind. Of course he could see the anger radiating out of his son as his aura flared a dark red. They were in his studies area and his son rudely barged through the door without even a knock._

_Silence was what he got, as Sesshomaru's glare seemed to go right through his father's eyes. His claws were clenched tightly into a ball as his small nails pierced his skin. "What is it that I hear?" he growled. "Are you really going to take a human to be your mate?"_

_Inutashio eyed Sesshomaru carefully. "Just because she is human." He said calmly. "And we are demons doesn't mean we cannot mate one another."_

_"But this is insanity!" Sesshomaru cried outraged, "You mated to my mother. To Sakura Jigara! You mated her for life! You cannot mate another. Especially a ningen who's weak and mortal." He growled angrily._

_"Do not speak of your future mother like that." Inutashio growled in defence. "You are too young to know what's going on."_

_"I know perfectly well what's going on." Sesshomaru snarled. "You lost your heart for a filthy human witch! My mother died because of your traitorous ways and she pleaded to you to stop. She shouldn't have bothered because her words came to deaf ears. You let my mother die because of your stupid mistake." Sesshomaru growled._

_No later did he find a tight claw at his neck, his back pushed to the wall. "Do not speak like that in front of me." Inutashio growled. "Do not blame for your mother's mistake. I wasn't the one who forced her in that damned room and practically live there." he snarled._

_Suddenly Sesshomaru's features turned blank as he hung off the ground. His face was void of any emotions just like he would be in the future. "Father." He said coldly. "You were the one who broke her heart to pieces. You were the one who sent her to her room, hoping with all her soul that you'd come back to her. You were the one who condemned this kingdom to dirty blood. You were the one who lost many loyal followers just because of your insane mistake." Sesshomaru listed cruelly._

_Inutashio's hold on his tightened but Sesshomaru didn't even flinch. "Sesshomaru." He spoke angrily. "If I hear those words come out of your mouth again you will be punished." He warned,_

_"I won't be the one who will be punished, father." Sesshomaru said coolly. "With your betrayal to the kingdom, my mother and to our very beliefs, you'll be the one who'll be punished once your soul leaps into hell." He said with so much passion a dangerous glint appeared before his eyes._

_No sooner did Inutashio throw Sesshomaru to the other side of the room with full force, knocking some bookshelves on the way. "Son, I think you need to show more respect." He growled out as he approached him. "I mean it, you'll receive lashings for your disrespect for your lord."_

_Sesshomaru stood up slowly and spat at the books. "I have no respect for you at all." He glared and boy did he mean it. Once, sure, he admired his dad and wanted to be just like him. But when he hurt his mother like that he loathed him to the core._

_Inutashio approached his son dangerously but Sesshomaru continued without fear but anger. "Many have lost respect for you and I no longer call myself your son," he snarled right before he received a punch to his cheek_

End of Flash Back::..

Angrily, Sesshomaru shook the memory from his mind. Indeed, he did get a lashing, 50 of them to be exact. But since the demons of the castle still respected him and admired his courage they went a little soft on him. He didn't have any of it though and ordered them to do it properly. He was no coward and took the pain with a void face. When he looked down he found that blood dripped from his palm where he pierced his claws in He will NOT become his father and that was final.

He shook his hands to get rid of the minor blood and found that his demonic healing was kicking in and the wounds were almost healed already. Only a few seconds went by before the wound was completely gone.

'I cannot be like my father.' Sesshomaru thought as he slowed down his speed. 'Our castle has suffered long enough already for one rash decision, they didn't need two.' He thought.

He stopped at a strong, sturdy branch and looked out. He could smell Kagome and Inuyasha close and he would be able to get there in a matter of minutes. But the question is not when he'll go but **if **he'll go.

A battle of the heart and mind was going through Sesshomaru. He didn't want to be like his father and fall in love with a pathetic human. His one mistake made his mother die and have the entire castle lose most loyalty to him. Sesshomaru didn't want the kingdom's people to disrespect and lose their loyalty to him like what they did to his father.

But then again, he felt like he needed to go. What if Kagome were to die by his little brother's hands? Would he ever live it down knowing for the rest of his life that he might have been able to stop it? His usually icy heart was somehow tugging at him. What would life be like without Kagome? Would it be the same as before?

He stood there for awhile, staring off into space. Would he go? They were really close. It would be a bonus for him if his brother took out the enemy for them. She was the last one to claim the throne after all and without a leader her kingdom will fall prey to their hands. But he never really wanted to take over the human lands.

His father wanted to take it over because he wanted more power than he already had. That brought on wars and whatnot. Sesshomaru, although, didn't want to participate in any of it. He couldn't see why ruling a pathetic race would benefit him, still didn't. So, when his father died he didn't call on any wars. He didn't see the need to.

'So could this mean that Kagome is no longer an enemy of us?' Sesshomaru asked himself. 'I certainly do not wish to rule such a pathetic and mortal race. All that means is unneeded trouble for me.'

Even with this new thought it was still confusing. He couldn't save Kagome because he knew he was already falling for her. If she were dead then he wouldn't have to worry about anything. But that was it: if she died then he wouldn't feel worry, he'd feel lose and regret.

'Enough of this.' Sesshomaru growled. 'Future consequences can be dealt with later. I'll save the miko first then I'll find out what the next course of action is.'

Finally making up his mind Sesshomaru ran towards the two scents, running faster when the scents were stronger. When he finally made it to the two his eyes went blank. He landed in a near by bush and stared at the two.

They were in each other's arms, fixed in an embrace and in lip lock. If it weren't for his growing rage and his heart slowly freezing over again, he might have heard his heart slightly crack, if not break all together.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Kagome's eyes slowly opened the first thing she noticed was water. She blinked a couple of times as her vision began to focus. When it focused enough she realized that she was beside a stream. Hauling herself up on her elbows she winced and lay back down.

Her arm was still throbbing but it wasn't as painful as before. Kagome glanced down and saw that her arm was almost nearly healed and quite sticky. This puzzled her since she didn't have abilities to cure her wounds faster naturally. 'The only people I know who has this ability are demons.' She thought to herself.

Speaking of demons, she finally remembered why she had the wound in the first place. Her eyes snapped open in fright and she glanced nervously around her. They were still in a forest. The trees were thick and strong and it grew a healthy green. The stream beside her flowed slowly and quietly and a few reeds grew at the edge.

She could sense Inuyasha near. Who wouldn't? His full demonic aura was that great. She focused her eyes up on the treetops where she was certain he was there. She could feel her heart rate fasten and her hands tightly grip the grass beneath her.

'I'm still with Inuyasha.' She thought horrified. 'At first I thought I was with Sango and Miroku again!'

Suddenly a low growl was heard and Kagome almost screamed again when Inuyasha appeared right in front of her kneeling. Kagome backed up a little as she gazed into Inuyasha's red, staring eyes. "Um… hi?" Kagome said nervously.

She wondered why she wasn't dead yet. If this really was Inuyasha's demon side then wouldn't it have killed her already. 'Maybe something stopped him from doing that.' Kagome thought to herself. 'But what?'

Well, nothing of that really mattered. What mattered now was a full-blooded demon staring at her, growling, and she looking like a petrified deer. 'How do I get myself into this mess?' she thought miserably.

Suddenly Inuyasha crawled over to her slowly and smelt the fear radiating from her body while doing so. He growled louder at this scent. She wasn't supposed to be scared. No woman should be scared of her _mate._

"**Mine.**" he growled lowly.

Kagome stiffed. What was his? Her blood? Her body? She backed away a little from the mind-dead demon. "L-Listen okay?" Kagome said a little shakily. "If you promise not to kill me I swear I'll buy you the most expensive instant noodles I have." She bribed.

The miko princess knew he loved instant noodles that they called 'ramen' (I'm having ramen here because Kagome isn't from the future and Inuyasha not eating ramen is not Inuyasha at all). She knew it the day she brought that particular food to him…

Flash Back::..

_"No!"_

_"Please?"_

_"No!"_

_"Come on!"_

_"No!"_

_"Please! Come on! I swear you'll love it!" a young Kagome whined at the hanyou. Her raven hair was tied in a high ponytail with her bangs still over her forehead a few strands of hair coming from down the sides of her face. She was wearing a little red kimono with a crescent moon embedded on the strap and a larger blood moon at the corner of it. The long sleeves she wore held three light red stars on the rim. _

_In her hands was an expensive looking bowl with a lid on top. It was white with dragons etched onto them. It was pretty big, larger than her two small hands combined. She even looked like she had a little trouble holding it up. _

_"No!" Inuyasha growled out at her. He was dressed in his usual clothing. Red robe and no shoes, his light silver hair was growling longer by the day, now was up to his middle back. "I don't want to eat lousy human food!"_

_Kagome kept on whining. "Please?" she pleaded with puppy dog eyes._

_"No!" Inuyasha repeated crossing his arms and glaring at the white bowl. "You can eat it by yourself." He said rather rudely._

_Her face squished into a cute pout. She was only 6 then. "Why are you acting like you don't like human food?" she asked huffily. "You're half human. You can eat this stuff without getting sick or anything."_

_"Demons don't get sick." Inuyasha said as he stuck his nose in the air. "Sickness is for humans."_

_"Well you're a HALF human so you can get partially sick." Kagome noted. "Just try the food! Pretty please Inu-kun?" she pleaded._

_"NO!" he shouted for what seemed the millionth time that day._

_Kagome sighed in pretend defeat and tried to make another pout. "Fine." She said a little secretively. "I'll just have this ramen all to myself." She said as she knelt down and put the large bowl of food on the grassy floor._

_"Ramen?" Inuyasha asked as his eyes tweaked in her direction. "What's that?"_

_The miko gave him a pretend glare. "Well, I don't think you'll want to know because this is HUMAN food and it's probably bad for you anyway." Kagome said as she twisted the lid. "So I'm going to have THIS __**all by myself.**__" She said as she finally took off the lid._

_Inuyasha's mouth hit the floor as his eyes opened wide like saucers. His mouth began to drool and his nose was practically begging him to go closer._

_Kagome hid a giggle and contained it. She intentionally waved her hands in order to get the wind up to her nose, and, knowingly, to Inuyasha's. "Mmmm…" Kagome said in delight as she got chopsticks from inside her kimono. "I love this."_

_The hanyou almost made a whimpering noise as he saw Kagome twirl the chopsticks inside the bowl of hot, steamy ramen and lift it to her mouth. He gulped heavily as he watched her eat the noodles and chew with the most heavenly expression on her face._

_"This is GOOD." She probed with her eyes closed, as she tasted the flavor. "Mama made my favourite, it's chicken flavored." She said as she took another spoonful._

_This time Inuyasha began to whimper as his nostrils scented more of this heavenly food. His stomach practically growled at him in both scorn and hugger. How can he have refused this? Steadily yet slight shaky the hanyou knelt opposite of Kagome, the bowl of noodles between them._

_His eyes wondered to how Kagome chewed tastefully at the ramen before casually gulping down her throat. She kept one eye open and it stared directly at the hanyou, whom, expectedly, was staring straight at the noodles with a sort of pleading and awe._

_"Inu-kun?" she asked, snapping him from whatever thought he had going through that moment._

_Inuyasha's head snapped straight up and stared at Kagome directly in her eye. Kagome hid a smirk as she saw the suffering in them. "Yeah?" he asked weakly._

_Kagome twirled the noodles around her chopsticks again and she noticed how Inuyasha's eyes glanced unsteadily at the action. Suddenly she gasped and pointed right up into the sky. "Inu-kun! What's that?" she cried terrified._

_Immediately Inuyasha's head snapped up, his hand on the hilt of his sword. But then something unexpectedly happened as some sort of substance was shoved into his slightly opened mouth. His head went down and stared at Kagome in confusion as he eyes the chopsticks in his mouth leading back to her._

_She slowly pulled the chopsticks out of his mouth and set it back in the bowl. Her eyes showed anticipation and a slight bit of humor. She made a chewing motion with her jaws when Inuyasha just stared at her gawking, the noodles slowly coming out._

_Getting the picture Inuyasha chews testily. Suddenly his eyes snapped wide open as he stared wide-eyed at the bowl fool of the food. Kagome didn't even blink but she found Inuyasha holding the large bowl with two hands and practically gobble it down hungrily before she even knew what was happening._

_"Kagoffme!" he cried in awe as he continued to eat and eat and eat. "'Dis… dis is gooffd!" he cried in a muffle as his mouth was still full of noodles he was desperately trying to shove down his throat._

_Kagome basically was thrown to a fit of giggles as she fell on her back laughing. "Haha! I proved you wrong, Inu-kun!" she said through giggles. "I told you you'd love it!"_

_But Inuyasha wasn't really listening to anything Kagome was saying as he continued to gobble the food down. He never tasted such heaven in his life! Why didn't he have this at his castle? 'Because father and Sesshomaru don't like human food.' He thought to himself. 'Feh. It doesn't matter. This stuff is as pure as gold!' he cried happily as he ate what he thought came from the heavens._

_In seconds flat Inuyasha finished the bowl and put it in front of Kagome and burped loudly. Kagome giggled a bit more before she sat up once more and composed herself. She smiled happily at the hanyou who was looking intently at her. "Did you like it?" she asked as she glanced at the empty bowl. "Wait, don't answer that." she giggled delightfully as she pointed at the empty bowl. Of course no one could resist her mother's special recipe for instant noodles!_

_Inuyasha suddenly began to blush and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Feh." Was his only reply._

_But then Kagome caught the sort of pleading looking in his eyes and she almost began to laugh again. "Well, if you want I'll bring more for you." She said with a wide smile._

_Immediately Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with happiness and his face broke into a wide smile. "Really?" he asked innocently._

_"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Kagome swore playfully as she made a small cross on her chest._

_"Thanks Kagome." Inuyasha said truthfully as they now both looked at the empty bowl._

_Kagome frowned a little and a pout was on her lips. "Now what do I eat?" she asked to no one in particular._

_Suddenly Inuyasha's face broke into a wide smirk. "You can try some of MY favourite food." He said sneakily._

_Instantly Kagome waved her hands in front of her, a frightened look on her face. "But I don't want to eat demon food!" she cried desperately, the laughter from before suddenly replaced by fear._

_"Relax!" Inuyasha demanded. "It's not made out of humans you idiot!"_

_Without even realizing it Kagome released the breath she was holding. She had heard many scary stories from her mother that demons would kidnap little kids and eat them afterwards. "Then what is it?" she asked warily._

_Inuyasha's smirk grew as a mischievous glint shown in his eyes. "Raw chicken mixed with burnt chipmunk." He said casually as he watched the horrified expression flash before Kagome's face and it was his turn to go into a laughing fit._

End of Flash Back::..

He was joking of course. 'But I don't think I should be thinking about thoughts like that.' Kagome thought frantically. 'Inuyasha's still in my private space here!'

Even though Inuyasha stilled at the mention of ramen he was very close to her. His face was only a meter away from hers and his hands were beside he thigh.

Kagome had no idea what was going in that brain of his but she doubted she wanted to know. She tried to crawl back again but she ended up slightly reopening her wound when she propped herself up on her elbow. She gave a low hissing sound and sat up.

When she laid a hand on her arm she realized it was slightly bleeding once more. 'Crud.' Was what went through her mind at that moment.

Smelling blood once more Inuyasha's demon almost went crazy again but somehow he didn't. All he did was crawl over to her and gently pull her arm up to him. Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha slowly and carefully licked the new wound. She had heard from her mother and Kikyo that a demon's saliva can heal wounds faster. Was this demon trying to help her?

Inuyasha pulled away and Kagome noticed that her wound was almost completely healed. When she looked up again she noticed Inuyasha's face mere inches away from hers. She restricted a loud gasp and settled for staring surprisingly into Inuyasha's red eyes.

Inuyasha's knees knelt beside both of Kagome's thighs and his hand was gently stroking Kagome's left cheek, the other hand still on her arm and slid down to grasp her hand.

Something wasn't right. Kagome could see a very unsettling glint in Inuyasha's eyes. There was something about the way he stroked her cheek that was very unusual. It was gentle, almost loving. This isn't how a demon was supposed to act around prey.

But when she wanted to pull away she found that she couldn't. Her eyes were transfixed on Inuyasha's, all fear gone, as she felt unusually safe under his demon gaze. Was she crazy? Probably. Did she have a brain? Most unlikely. Was this her mind, heart and soul's doing? Who knows. Should she be running away with her life right about now? Yes. Did she want to? Surprisingly, no.

Seeing the fear escape her eyes Inuyasha's chest rumbled in a pleasant and pleased growl. He slowly lowered his face and gently took Kagome's lips in his own. Surprisingly for Kagome, he didn't try and force his tongue down her mouth but asked for permission by biting her lips lightly. Unable to say no, she opened her mouth and gave him access.

Another rumble came from his throat in pleasure of this sign of submission. His arms sneakily wrapped around Kagome's small waist possessively and heated the kiss.

Instinctively Kagome's arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck, pulling him closer and earning another pleased growl from the demon. She didn't know what possessed her but she couldn't pull away. She was drawn to all parts of Inuyasha because this WAS Inuyasha… just in a different form.

Suddenly the kiss ended as they both sensed a heated glare directed at both of them. Inuyasha's growl grew louder as he quickly jumped to his feet, his figure in front of Kagome. Slowly, she too stood up and glanced over her shoulder to see what he was so worked up about.

Her eyes widened as she saw Sesshomaru's tall figure among the trees and bushes. "S-Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Maybe she couldn't see it or the shadows were covering his eyes but he was slowly losing control of his demon at the sight that he saw. HIS woman was in another's arms. HIS woman practically let him do that to her. And HIS woman's blood was clear in his nose. "Aren't you happy to see me?" Sesshomaru growled out a lot colder than usual.

Kagome was beginning to get nervous, as a light blush appeared on her cheeks despite the situation they were in. "I… Of course I'm glad to see you!" she said truthfully. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon, that's all." She said innocently.

Sesshomaru's eyes glanced dangerously between her and Inuyasha. "I apologize if I was interrupting something." He growled lowly. "I didn't think you'd be doing such a thing to the demon who threatened all your companion's lives, including the little kitsune you seem to be fond of." Ice. His voice was like hard, cold ice. "Including yours." He bit out angrily.

"W-Well he did hurt me and the others." She tried to defend. "But he tried to heal me see!" Kagome said as she showed Sesshomaru her arm that Inuyasha licked a few moments ago. "I would have bled to death if he didn't do what he did!" she defended forcefully.

Little did she know Sesshomaru's eyes were slowly turning red. That arm… he licked it. His essence was now flowing through her very blood. Sesshomaru's anger grew. That lowly hanyou just tainted HIS woman's blood with his filthy mouth! Not to mention violated her mouth with that same disgusting organism. HE should be the only one doing that. Not some demon wannabe.

He stepped out of the shadows and revealed to both of them his fully red eyes, the two longer, more ragged striped on her cheeks and his longer claws.

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha growled possessively, the ablaze glint in his eyes, not bloodlust but some other emotion… anger? "**Mine.**" he growled at Sesshomaru's full demon form. He wouldn't let this guy take what was his. He wouldn't and if he even took another step nearer he would pounce.

The miko behind him didn't know why Sesshomaru was so angry as to turn this way. "S-Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked uneasily as she took a step closer to the demon.

Out of the corner of Inuyasha's eye he saw her slight movement and snapped his fangs at her. He saw the fear seep again into her chocolate orbs and his growl became louder in warning. She was HIS. She shouldn't be going to some other demon.

Kagome stepped back unsteadily as she stared terrified at the hanyou she loved. One moment he's all affectionate and the next snappy. It was just like when he was a hanyou. She glanced at Sesshomaru whose eyes seemed to be glued onto her. She gulped. 'What's going on?' she thought worriedly.

"_Bitch_." Sesshomaru suddenly spoke, in a voice hardly as composed as the other Sesshomaru, as he stared intently at the miko. "_Come here_." He growled.

Inuyasha growled louder and glanced threateningly at the miko behind him. Kagome was frozen on the spot. Either way she was in a dead end. All she had to think about is which demon would be safer to be with? 'None of them are safe at the moment.' Kagome thought miserably.

Seeing no movement of advancement from her Sesshomaru growled loudly. "_Come to me now!_" he growled angrily as he glared daggers at her.

'Oh crud.' Kagome thought terrified. 'What do I do? I wish Sango were here! At least I wouldn't be alone!' she wished but it was hopeless. Her friend wouldn't be coming any time soon. But she didn't have to make a decision as Inuyasha suddenly roared and charged at Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried horrified. "Don't kill Sesshomaru!" 'I just hope Sesshomaru doesn't kill Inuyasha either.' she thought worriedly as the two engaged in battle.

The two were in furious combat with each other. Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru with his claws outstretched. But Sesshomaru made his deadly whip and snapped it at Inuyasha's feet sending the hanyou turned demon backwards.

Inuyasha made and angry grunt and stood up once more. He leapt into the trees and went higher and higher until he was right above Sesshomaru. He growled lowly and he dropped quickly, accelerating as he bounced off every branch as he came down.

Sesshomaru glanced up angrily and dodged the attack by jumping out of the way, making Inuyasha's claws meet the ground instead and dust fly into the air. He whipped at Inuyasha once again but he caught it and twirled it around his wrists. With and angry growl he yanked on the whip making Sesshomaru let go.

The whip instantly disappeared and Inuyasha went to his half-brother again. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way in time and continued to dodge Inuyasha's attacks. He jumped over the stream and Inuyasha plummeted under the water for awhile.

The lord left the demon and ran towards the petrified Kagome and grabbed her waist. He began to run and Kagome looked back to see Inuyasha furious form emerge from the water and roar angrily as he ran after them.

Kagome didn't know who was safer. A mind-dead, violent hanyou turned full demon or a very cold and merciless demon turned more demon because of a great anger. She just squeezed her eyes shut and gripped Sesshomaru's shirt in a death grip. It kind of was since they were going as fast as a roller coaster.

"**Bastard!**" Inuyasha held from behind them as he continued his chase. Sesshomaru ignored him with a low growl and jumped form tree to tree the same with Inuyasha. He finally caught up to him and was running directly beside him a few trees away.

He began to cross from tree to tree in order to get closer to Sesshomaru as he did the same. They crisscrossed each other. Inuyasha tried to slash at him but Sesshomaru was out of the way quickly. He growled in frustration and they continued their chase through the forest.

Finally, Sesshomaru used full power of his demonic speed and sped off way faster than Inuyasha was going. He heard Inuyasha roar in anger as he finally got away from the full demon. But he continued to run at full speed, not wanting to stop until he could no longer smell his nasty scent.

A couple of minutes later he finally decided to stop and set the trembling Kagome on the forest floor standing. When he did Kagome began to shake as her knees were threatening to fail her. Her eyes wandered to Sesshomaru's face and then to his angry red orbs.

She did a double take and stepped back frightened. But Sesshomaru yanked her back by her arm not too gently and growled fiercely at her. Kagome made a whimpering noise as she was forced to stare straight into his furious red orbs. "S-Sesshomaru?" she choked out. She was scared. More scared than she was with Inuyasha.

The great lord continued to growl at her in anger. This girl deserved to be punished. She had betrayed him and went to the arms of another man. He would not and could not accept it. The girl had to learn her place. And so, he slapped her hard on her cheek, making her head snap to the side.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as tears began to gather in her eyes. This was the first time he had hurt intentionally. The first time he had ever hurt her and not regret it. She felt her bottom lip begin to bleed and the already forming bruise at the side of her face.

Slowly, she turned to face Sesshomaru once more, tears threatening to fall down her eyes. "Sessho-"

But she couldn't finish as another loud snap was hurt as she was backhanded on her other cheek, making her head snap in the opposite direction. She felt the other side of her lip begin to bleed and another bruise forming as tears slid slowly down her cheeks.

Once again she turned her face towards Sesshomaru with pain-filled eyes. Her trust for him was now a thin piece of string that was threatening to snap. He didn't get his conscience taken away from him. He was still a full being with everything in that clever mind of his. He still had a choice of what he was doing and control… Not like Inuyasha. He had no right to hit her like that. She didn't do anything wrong.

As she stared into his angry red orbs more tears fell down her cheeks. "_I should have killed you._" He growled out surprising Kagome. _"The very moment I saw you all those years ago I should have killed you." _He grabbed her neck with his large hands and Kagome's hands automatically clutched his wrist. _"I should kill you right now for betraying me._" He growled dangerously.

'Betray him?' Kagome thought frantically. 'I didn't do anything wrong!'

Sesshomaru's demon continued with a snarl. "_You're a worthless piece of meat._" He growled seductively as his grip on Kagome's neck tightened, making her slightly choke. _"You're a sneaky little bitch trying to defeat me in our little war. You would have killed me the instant I was comfortable with you. You traitorous little bitch. And here I was thinking that you didn't want to have wars between us anymore." _He snarled coldly.

His hold tightened and Kagome gasped for breath. Sesshomaru lifted her up and her feet were dangling in the air. What was wrong with him? "L-Let me go." She ordered weakly.

Surprisingly, Sesshomaru did what he was told and dropped Kagome like a stick. She fell to the ground coughing and clutching her throat. Suddenly she was pulled up harshly by a strong clawed hand, the claws prickling the newly healed wounds on her arm.

Sesshomaru lowered his face to hers and pressed his hard lips on her plump ones. He bit on her lip hard, which caused it to bleed more, and entered her mouth. He began to lick up her blood first, savoring the taste before he continued to harshly suck Kagome's tongue.

Kagome laid her hands flat on Sesshomaru's chest and tried to push him away. What was he doing? He shouldn't be doing this. More tears fell as she tried to separate herself from him. "Fluffy let me go," she pleaded when she pulled away.

All Sesshomaru did was growl angrily and gripped her hair and pulled it back. Kagome made a small whimper of pain before Sesshomaru lowered his face again and licked and nipped the side of her neck rather roughly.

She tried to push him away again but his other hand was at her back and was pressing him towards him. "S-Sesshomaru!" she pleaded loudly. "Please stop!"

But not a second after she said that she found herself sandwiched between a hard tree and Sesshomaru's large body. Sesshomaru pressed himself on Kagome's form, his right knee pressing hard on her thigh and his hands roamed her body.

Kagome didn't like where this was going as she tried to push him away again. "No! Please no! Sesshomaru!" she pleaded to deaf ears.

He growled louder as he took two of Kagome's hands in one and held them above her head. He lifted his face and kissed Kagome roughly as she whimpered and more tears fell. She tried to kick but Sesshomaru's legs pinning hers down rather painfully. "_Don't resist little bitch," _he swore. "_You know you want it._" he said seductively as he continued to kiss her.

His hands wandered to her already ripped and stained kimono and began to fumble with the garment. Finding no opening Sesshomaru growled louder in distaste and made a small hole for his hand to fit through.

The string of trust snapped as Kagome felt Sesshomaru's large hand travel up her body, hungrily feeling every smooth bit of her.

She roughly pulled away from Sesshomaru's mouth angrily and forced her hand up and slapped him right on his perfect face, tears of anger and betrayal pouring from her eyes. "I'm only 16 you jerk!" she yelled angrily. "What the heck is wrong with you?" she almost growled.

Sesshomaru's head snapped back to her angrily as he grabbed her shoulders and threw her to the ground. She made a small scream as she contacted the rough forest floor. Not a second later did she find Sesshomaru on top of her, a lustful glint in his red eyes.

Tears of sadness ran down her cheeks as she stared up at him with a sad and shameful look. "What happened to you, Fluffy?" she asked softly. She thought she loved this man… guess she was wrong. She didn't want to love a man who only wanted her for lust. Sure, Inuyasha had lust but he also held a deep love and that was what always kept them going. She saw no such love in his eyes. Just plain lust.

"I thought you at least cared about me." She whispered to him. "I thought you cared for me enough to keep me safe from almost anything, including yourself." She said as tears ran down her cheeks. "Looks like you've proven me wrong yet again, ne?"

Suddenly the demon seemed to calm as Sesshomaru's composure began to straighten. His eyes turned back to a hard gold and his stripes began to shorten. He crawled back from Kagome and sat a couple of centimeters away. The real Sesshomaru was back. But did that really change anything?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay, I'm done. I'm sooo sorry I've been taking my time updating! I couldn't update much since I've been busy… Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapters and it was worth the wait! I'll see you next time!!


	26. Osuwari

Chapter 26

Thanks for all your reviews guys! Really appreciate that you haven't given up on this story even though it took me ages to update! Thank you SO much!! Anyway here's the next chapter. Oh, and by the way, Kagome's relationship with Sesshomaru hasn't broken yet! -wink- I'll see you at the end of the chapter!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha: 18

Kagome: 16

Sango: 17

Miroku: 18

Shippo: 5

Rin: 7

Sesshomaru: 25

Kouga: 18

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

They sat there, just looking at each other. Not a word left their lips though they did want to. Kagome stared at the demon she knew and loved and Sesshomaru stared right back at her, his expression blank but his eyes shining with shame.

A tense silence could be a deadly weapon. Right now it was reeking havoc on Kagome's mind and her heart rate sped up. The time going by was slow. Loud and flashy made time go fast, making the threat go quicker. But in silence it was prolonged as you were forced to think, to feel, to comprehend what's going on and take it to an account. Indeed, silence could eat up your very soul.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said flatly, his face was void of any emotion but his golden orbs portrayed shame and some deeper anger. He stood up from his sitting position and held a hand out to the girl, offering to help her up.

But all she did was stare at it as if it were a foreign object she had no interest in. She ignored the hand and stood up herself, leaning against the tree for support. She dusted off her ruined kimono though it didn't really matter. "Sesshomaru." She replied in the same flat manner. She was glad that Sesshomaru returned to normal but… Did she still trust him?

Suddenly Sesshomaru's eyes turned hard and they, too, were void of any emotion. "I bring news about Naraku and his underlings." He said coldly.

The miko felt her blood boiling. How could this guy just change the subject so quickly? He just ignored one problem and went onto another. Well, Kagome wasn't going to have any of it. "We'll talk about that later." She snapped. "Why the heck did you turn full demon?" she asked, well more like demanded. She never knew Sesshomaru could lose control so this was a surprise to her, the same with that other time he turned into a crazy, bloodthirsty demon.

He didn't reply. One: because he didn't know himself. Two: because he wouldn't tell her in the first place. And three: He didn't know himself. The last thing he remembered before going full out was Inuyasha and her… in each other's arms… this, for some unknown reason, made him angry again and he fought to remain in control.

With his silence Kagome's anger grew. She waved a hand in front of his face annoyingly. "Hello! Earth to Sesshomaru! Did you even hear me?" she said angrily.

A frown was planted on his face and he caught her wrist quickly with one of his hands. "Do not pester me, woman." He said in a tone that could freeze fire. "The reason I transformed is none of your concern."

Kagome angrily took her wrist back. "Well it is!" she yelled at him, her eyes boring into his amber orbs. "You can't keep turning insane every random time! You could hurt someone, especially yourself. What would happen if you accidentally hurt someone who's close to you? Like Rin for example?" she asked angrily.

'Or you.' He added in his mind. "That I would not let happen." He replied coolly. "I will not allow my irrational side to hurt the ones under my protection."

They were locked in a heated gaze. Sesshomaru's eyes portrayed boredom and a slight anger while Kagome's held immense anger a little bit of hurt. Was she in his protection? She inwardly flinched at his words. She couldn't trust him to keep her safe. Not even from himself…

"Fine." Kagome said in a tone that Sesshomaru didn't recognize. Was it… bitterness? She glared at him one final time before she looked away, finding the bark on the ground more interesting than the western lord. "Tell me what you found out." She said in a murmur.

Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment before answering. "Inuyasha's human side is still trapped in the child's mirror." He said calmly. "You haven't killed him with your arrow but he is now trapped there unless you pull it out yourself." Kagome nodded for him to continue. "And they will be waiting for you at your castle."

At this Kagome's eyes went wide as she stared at Sesshomaru dead on. "What?" she asked in disbelief. "MY castle?" realization snapped inside her and she felt her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Her castle, her unprotected castle without a leader. The only live leader was here, in the forest, with a past enemy. "Oh my, no!" she yelled at him, fear suddenly in her eyes. "Does that mean he's taken over the Higurashi kingdom?"

"I believe so." He replied with that emotionless tone of his. "Since they had no ruler they were a mess. They were vulnerable to any attack no matter how weak the army would be." He stated.

Fear rocketed within her body. Why hasn't she thought about that before? While she was gone her very own kingdom was a sitting duck. And since she was the only one left to the heir that meant it was all her fault. "We need to get there." she whispered fearfully. "Not only because we need Inuyasha to turn back but because my people could be dead by now." the thought made her stomach churn. If they were dead then she would have failed in the role of a leader. That was not something she thought her family would be proud of. Especially since she only remembered it a week ago.

"What do you suggest we do with the hanyou while this goes on?" Sesshomaru asked with calculating eyes.

Kagome thought about this for a moment but all she could think of was her kingdom. How could they bring Inuyasha along without having him kill anyone he sees? They can't just leave him or else the human side of him might not find his way back to the real body. "I don't know…" she said truthfully as she glanced at the ground.

Sesshomaru lifted his hand and brought Kagome's chin up, making her look at him. He growled inwardly when he felt her tense at his touch, her fear slightly heightening because of it. "You fear me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

She didn't need to reply to that and she found that she didn't need to. All she had to do was portray what she was thinking in her chocolate orbs.

And she was right. Sesshomaru could see the distrust and uneasiness in those beautiful eyes. He knew straight away that it was what happened a few minutes ago that caused it. He wanted to say sorry but his male pride and ego wouldn't let him. His eyes stayed hard yet his hand was still tilting Kagome's chin. But what can he do? What can he do to make her trust him again, what could he say? "The actions I have done previously were not my own." He said coldly. "Do not look at me with accusing eyes." it was a lie. Her eyes weren't accusing, just hurt and untrusting.

Immediately Kagome's anger soared. What happened to 'I will not allow my irrational side to hurt those who are under my protection' speech? He was contradicting himself! In order for him to keep that word then he had to have some control over his demon right? Then why was he saying he wasn't responsible for the actions he did? 'What is wrong with this guy?' she thought angrily.

She slightly slapped away Sesshomaru's hand and glared at him. "Whatever." She said through clenched teeth. "It's not like I believe a word you said." She mumbled under her breath.

But it was loud enough for Sesshomaru to catch. "Are you saying that I, Sesshomaru, is a liar?" he asked almost angrily.

Kagome glared at him harder and poked him on the chest. "You said I was under your protection!" she yelled at him. "But you ended up hurting me! And a couple of minutes ago you were saying that you wouldn't hurt the people you gave your word to protect! What is the matter with you? Do you even know what you're saying?" she asked furiously.

Suddenly Sesshomaru snatched Kagome's wrist once more and twisted it slightly. "I do know of what I speak." He said coldly. "Indeed, you are under my protection but that does mean you cannot be punished."

"Punished!" Kagome yelled at him, her angry growing. She tried to take her wrist back but Sesshomaru held a strong hold. "What did I do to deserve punishment?"

He glared at her with a knowing look. "I saw you two disgusting creatures by the stream." He almost growled. "How could you easily forgive one who has hurt your friends, even that kitsune child who he made unconscious? What were you thinking when you kissed him? You knew he wasn't himself entirely yet you still did it. You even have that affair with the wolf prince. If I knew better then I would say you're a whore."

That was it. A sharp slap echoed through the forest as everything turned dead silent. In what seemed like years, Sesshomaru turned his head and gazed down at Kagome with an expressionless face, his left cheek slightly pink.

In front of him tears poured down Kagome's cheeks. "Y-You jerk!" she yelled loud enough for the entire planet to hear. "I can't believe you said that! I am not a whore and I am not having an affair with Kouga-kun! Heck, I don't even know how I'm supposed to have an affair since I'm not married to any one!" she yelled angrily at him through sobs.

Sesshomaru seemed to say something but Kagome beat him to it. "And the reason I kissed him." she continued. "Was because he didn't kill me. He had the chance, more than three times to do it but he didn't! He remembered me. His demon remembered me from when we were small and he didn't hurt me any further. He even mended most of my wounds!" she said as more tears crusaded down her cheeks, her voice no longer loud or angry. "For a moment I thought that the real Inuyasha was there…"

Her words somehow stabbed Sesshomaru's cold heart. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to because it was Inuyasha, no matter what form he took. 'Then…' he thought. 'Does that mean… she… loves him?' he thought a little frightened. This thought made his heart ache and his demon roaring. Never had he felt these feelings stir inside him before. It confused and irked him to no end.

Surprisingly for both of them, Sesshomaru pulled her in gently and wrapped is arms around Kagome's small frame a little possessively. "Some rare flowers could only bloom once before they shrivel up and die." he said emotionlessly in her ear yet softly at the same time. "But a gardener knows no such words. They continue to nurture the flower, keep it alive. But in the end the flower will eventually die." he paused for a moment. "But the gardener knows no such thing and continue to grow the very same one."

For awhile Kagome stayed stiff under his hold. She didn't get what he just said so her brain slowly processed it in her mind. When she finally did get what he was saying she closed her eyes completely and fell relax in his embrace. Her own arms snaked its way around Sesshomaru's waist and she rested her head beneath her shoulder, quietly sobbing tears of relief.

She hasn't lost complete faith in him after all. Knowing Sesshomaru, that was probably the closest thing to an apology he ever made. She even heard the strain in his voice when he said it yet it was very faint. She held him tighter. Maybe she didn't hate him… maybe she did love him like she did Inuyasha…

But then her form went stiff once more as her sobs ceased. If she loved both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha… then… 'Oh no.' she thought mournfully to herself. 'What have you gotten yourself into Kagome Higurashi?' she scowled herself.

Sesshomaru immediately felt her tense and let go. His face remained blank but his eyes looked questioning. Kagome shook off Sesshomaru's quiet question with a faint smile. "Nothing." She said silently. "I was just thinking about something…"

"About what?" Sesshomaru thought out of curiosity.

She made a small smirk that hid what was really happening inside her. "Whether or not I should pound you for giving me such a hard quote." She said with a faint smile. "You made me think."

The lord lifted an eyebrow. "And you thinking isn't a constant thing of yours I gather." He stated calmly. "I can see the truth in that."

And once again Kagome's anger flared. "Hey!" she yelled at him. "What are you implying you stuck up sno-"

But she was interrupted as they both heard a loud roar. They were instantly on guard and Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome, resisting the urge to growl.

It was a very loud roar; a very angry loud roar. And they bother knew who it belonged to, none other than the full demon himself. Inuyasha. With Sesshomaru's demonic senses he could hear Inuyasha's hasty steps and his warning growls. His eyes were hard as they glared at the trees in front of them. That was where Sesshomaru knew for sure he would come out.

And he wasn't wrong. In a couple of tense minutes later Inuyasha came right through the thick trees and he was growling maniacally at the two, his dangerous red eyes glaring daggers into Sesshomaru's amber orbs.

Without another warning Inuyasha pounced towards Sesshomaru, his claws outstretched. Sesshomaru easily avoided the attack, taking Kagome with him when he circled his left arm around her waist.

"Don't hurt him too much okay?" Kagome asked in a concerned manner. "Don't make him bleed to much either. Maybe just one hard knock on the head will make him go to sleep."

Sesshomaru nodded at her request, silently agreeing to it. He left her at the bottom of another tree and charged right for Inuyasha, his own claws extended. They came into contact and were transfixed with their current battle.

Kagome watched from the sidelines, a look of fear in her eyes along with worry. He really hoped that both of them would come out okay. She sure wished so.

And since the two were obviously engaged in a fight they didn't noticed yet more demons coming to their little show. Kagome did notice though and when she did her face broke out into a giant smile. "Kirara, Shippo, Kaede-sama!" she called out towards them.

And her sight wasn't fooled. Shippo and Kaede were in top of Kirara, their eyes peering down there. Kagome thought she saw Kaede say something to Kirara and she later knew she was right. Kirara started to descend from the skies and she landed in front of Kagome.

"Kagome!!" Shippo cried in relief as he hopped off the giant neko and into Kagome's welcoming arms. "I'm so glad you're safe! Did Inuyasha try to hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

The miko princess hugged the kitsune. "I'm okay Shippo." She said as she avoided his question. "I'm just glad your safe!" she let go of Shippo and patted Kirara who transformed back to her mini form. "And I'm glad you're safe too Kirara." She said soothingly.

The cat mewed in response and Kagome looked to Kaede confusingly. "What are you doing here, Lady Kaede?" she asked curiously.

"There is no time for explanations child." She said hurriedly as she took a rosary like necklace out of her miko outfit. She held it out to Kagome and she stared at it with even more confusion in return. "Shippo has informed me of what happened." She said hurriedly. "This rosary will help you to take better control over Inuyasha."

There was a loud roar and everyone's head turned to the forgotten battle. Kagome grew frantic as she saw that both of them had equal amount of wounds, all bleeding and some bruising. She turned to Kaede quickly. "What do I have to do?" she asked worriedly.

"I shall chant an ancient subduing spell on the rosary." Kaede said simply as she closed her eyes and held her hands together with the rosary in between. "It is up to you what word you choose. It must be a word to quiet the raging demon." and after that she began to murmur.

The beads started to glow and everyone stopped to see what the commotion was, even the two demons. Kagome stared in awe as the beads started to separate and fly towards the hanyou-gone demon.

As they came Inuyasha began to snarl and growl louder in threat. But the beads kept coming and he watched helplessly as the beads collected themselves around his neck. The beads were a dark purple colour and after five of them was a white tooth. It continued at this pattern through out the necklace.

"Now child!" Kaede ordered hastily.

Inuyasha just growled at them and switched his target from Sesshomaru to the old hag. As he came Kagome racked her brain for a word. Any word to shut him up yet all she could think of was blank. She watched in horror as he came at them, on all fours growling and snarling. One word came to her mind and she instantly vocalized it. "Osuwari!" she yelled, praying it will work.

THUD

The rosary around his neck glowed when she said that word and it pulled down Inuyasha's head, crashing it to the ground.

Everyone watched with slight amusement and awe. Inuyasha got up angrily and pulled on the rosary yet it wouldn't come off. Realizing this he charged for them again, a new rage in his eyes.

"Say it again child!" Kaede ordered as he neared.

"Osuwari!" she yelled once again.

THUD

Inuyasha got up in the same angry manner and charged once more.

"Osuwari!"

THUD

"Osuwari!"

THUD

"Osuwari!!"

THUD

After that fifth 'sit' Inuyasha was on the ground unconscious, his ears slightly tweaking and so were his toes. Everyone stared at him with slight fear he'll get up again but he never did.

Kagome gave a sigh of relief. She ran towards him and carefully knelt beside his unconscious form. She turned him over to his back and saw that he truly was unconscious and wouldn't be up for awhile. Her eyes scanned his body and saw that he had two slashes at his arm and a bloody bruise on his left cheek where Sesshomaru must have punched him.

Her hand slowly came up and touched the bruised and striped cheek. "Sorry." She said silently to him.

Shippo bundled towards them and began to poke Inuyasha's body. "Is he dead?" he asked as he sniffed him. "Nah. He's not dead but he does smell bad." Shippo said as he scrunched his nose in effort to block the smell of heavy blood. His eyes widened further when he smelt a trace of Kagome's blood too. "He did hurt you!" he suddenly yelled as he glanced at Kagome.

Kagome nodded reluctantly. "Hai." She admitted. "But he didn't hurt me that bad." It was another lie but at least it held some truth to it. He could've killed her instead.

Kaede came walking forward. "We must find that mirror." Kaede said. "'Tis the only way to revert Inuyasha back to his former form."

The younger miko nodded and turned to Sesshomaru. "Can you please carry him back to the castle?" she asked.

Ever so slightly his eyes widened at her request but not so much as someone to notice. Well he thought any way because Kagome noticed it instantly. "Are you asking the lord of demons to do such a pitiful thing?" he asked coldly. "Why should I carry my lowly half-brother when he was nothing but a nuisance to me?"

Immediately Kagome grew mad but she tried her best to keep it down. "Fine." She said through clenched teeth. She suddenly lifted Inuyasha, making him sit up and grabbed his arm and swung it around her shoulders. "I'll just carry him." she said plainly as she slowly stood up.

Wow this guy was heavy! Was the thought that was going through her mind. She began to take a few steps but even then did her legs start to wobble. She let out a small squeak as she felt her knees give out and she began to fall, bringing Inuyasha along with her.

But before she fell one strong arm caught her and the other one supported Inuyasha's body. Kagome looked up and saw they belonged to Sesshomaru. He had his usual mask on but his golden orbs showed slight anger and annoyance.

"Don't be a fool." He said icily. "You won't be helping anyone that way if you end up breaking your back." He gently stabled Kagome to a standing form. "Why don't you have that neko demon carry Inuyasha so that you or I won't have to bother." He suggested.

Kagome looked uneasy. It is a pretty long way from Kaede's shrine to here and she wondered if Kirara had any strength left. That was why she didn't suggest it earlier.

Before she could protest in his suggest there was a loud and familiar roar from behind her. She turned and saw that Kirara was already transformed. She looked worriedly at her. "Aren't you too tired Kirara?" she asked in concern. "Can you carry Inuyasha?"

Once again she roared loudly as she hopped by her side. Kagome gave her a smile of gratitude and placed Inuyasha carefully on her back. She watched with unease, as the blood was already slightly soaking Kirara's golden fur. "Be careful alright?" she said softly as she rubbed the base of her ear. "We'll meet you back at Sesshomaru's castle."

She gave yet another roar and she leapt for the sky. Everyone watched as she soared through the air, quickly towards the western castle.

When she was gone Kagome turned to Kaede. "You want to tell me why you're here or do you want everyone, including Sango and Miroku, to hear?" she asked politely. But then the subject of her friends struck her. "Where are they anyway?" she asked Shippo.

He just shrugged and Kagome asked Sesshomaru instead. "Last time I checked they went into the forest looking for you." He said flatly.

She sighed in relief. Thank goodness they weren't hurt. She could trust them to take care of themselves. "Okay then come on." She said. "We have to get back to the castle. Right now I'm a bit unsure of what I'll do next." She said with a faint smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They met up with Sango and Miroku when they followed the distinct yells and slaps. When they found them they saw Miroku had numerous red prints on his face and Sango's face was red with either embarrassment or anger at the monk.

They arrived back at the castle at nightfall and both Miroku and Kaede chanted a spell in order for Inuyasha to be sealed in a spare room with no valuables inside. No one bothered to treat his wounds because they were pretty minor and they would heal quickly with his demonic healing power.

All of them sat in a large lounge room, the same place Kagome and Sesshomaru sat after their encounter with Kikyo. On one couch Sango, Miroku and Kaede sat together and on the opposite couch were Kagome and Shippo. Sesshomaru took his sit on another chair for one. There was room for him on the couch Kagome was sitting at but she figured he wouldn't want to sit next to a being inferior to him and that immediately made her cranky.

"So what's going on?" Kagome asked, deciding to just ignore Sesshomaru. She guessed that he wouldn't want to be seen in public doing anything with a human. She turned to Kaede. "Oh yeah. And I was wondering if you met a little girl, a green toad and a two headed dragon." She asked. "I sent them to you because I thought it was too dangerous here."

"Ah yes." Kaede said simply. "A child by the name of Rin perhaps? Indeed they did come to my shrine. They still are. After they and Shippo informed of what was happening I thought it was best if they stayed there."

Kagome nodded. She was glad that Rin and Jarken had found their way with Ah-Un. If they attacked while heading towards there then she would have thrown a fit. But she doubted that would happen since Sesshomaru ordered for Jarken to take care of Rin. She knew well enough that the toad youkai was too scared in order to fail his master's orders.

"So how are we going to make Inuyasha turn normal?" Sango asked seriously. She was still mad at Miroku and she stayed a good distance away from said monk.

"I was told that I am the only one that could set Inuyasha's human side free." Kagome answered. "You know that arrow I shot and accidentally hit him? Well I need to take it out of Kanna's mirror so that Inuyasha would turn back to the hanyou he originally was."

"Kanna…" Miroku repeated as he tapped his chin. "She's that little girl right? The one who looks like a statue?" he visible shivered. "I sensed a great power in that little mirror of hers. We best not to take it lightly."

Everyone agreed. "But there is a catch." Sesshomaru said in a business voice. "Naraku has requested for Kagome to come alone."

"WHAT?!" Miroku, Sango and Shippo yelled at the same time. "You've got to be kidding me!" Sango yelled.

Sesshomaru gave her a glare and he saw her gulp. "I do not jest." He said in that icy tone of his. "Naraku wants her to go alone and that was all he said." He stood up. "That is all I have to give you. Since this is not my problem any longer I'll take my leave."

Everyone stared at him with blank faces. "You can't just leave Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku suddenly said in a stern voice. "This is your brother we're talking about. You can't have a bloodthirsty prince gone crazy in your lands. It'll hurt your reputation."

"You are correct monk," he glared. "But it is my duty to the demon lands, not the human. If I see my filthy brother terrorizing my territory then I have the right to do as I please." He gave Miroku a daring look. "Do you think otherwise?"

Miroku backed down but Sango rose up. "What about Kagome?" she yelled furious. "You can't just abandon her! What if she gets killed?"

Sesshomaru glared at her icily and glanced at Kagome who grew deathly silent. "I gave her a week to stay in my domain and therefore a week of my protection." He said emotionlessly. "What she does after that week is none of my concern. If she chooses to walk into Naraku's trap then I will not stop her."

At his words Sango grew even angrier. "You cold bastard!" she yelled. "What about a plan huh? Of course we won't just hand over Kagome like that!"

Right after the words left her mouth she found herself backed against the wall, a clawed hand tightly around her neck. Her face turned frightened yet her eyes stayed determined. "You are in my home, human." He said coldly. "It will do you good to have some respect for the being who owns this household. Do not forget that I can kill you at this instant for trespassing."

"But you let us in!" Sango protested and choked as Sesshomaru's grip tightened.

"Correction." He started. "Higurashi let you in, not I. I merely didn't correct her. I can still kill you without breaking my word."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled at him. Behind Sesshomaru everyone was standing. Miroku's eyes glared right at him with an anger no one had ever seen in him before. His staff was held high as he threateningly pointed it at the demon lord. "Please put Sango-chan down!" Kagome pleaded in an angry and demanding voice.

Sesshomaru didn't listen to her for ten seconds. His eyes were glaring straight at Sango's chestnut orbs. It was only when he was bored did he let go and Sango slumped to the ground, grasping her neck and breathing in deeply.

He began to walk away and he didn't so much as glance back when the others went to the woman's aid. "Heed what this lord says." He said coldly when he was at the doorframe, his back to them. "I have been generous so far, letting you inside my home and keeping my idiot brother in one of my rooms. Helping you slightly with getting information and insuring the safety of the princes. I was even generous enough to not kill you when you trespassed in my lands. Do not go so far as to demand that I help your silly little game. This doesn't involve me so I, the lord of the western lands, will not take part of it." he said before he disappeared from view.

Everyone heard what he said and the room became an uncomfortable silence. They all knew that what he said were true. He was kind enough to do all those things and asking for more will be too much. Asking him to help the brother he loathed so much was over the top but asking him to help his enemy was brainless. Especially since there was nothing in it for him.

Kagome suddenly sighed, breaking the silence in the room. She couldn't hate him for what he was doing. Besides, she wouldn't want him to get involved for if he was involved then so was Rin. She'd rather curse herself before she let the child she grew to love get involved with the dark world. "Are you okay, Sango-chan?" she asked concernedly.

Sango nodded and got up. "I'm fine, Kagome-chan." She glared at the direction Sesshomaru disappeared out of. "It'll take more than the Lord of Cold to take me out."

At the nickname Kagome slightly giggled. They all sat on the couches again and they decided to just talk of what they did when they were gone from each other. Kagome explained what happened in the house, including Kikyo's visit and the attack Naraku sent. She didn't tell them about Sesshomaru and her though. "All in all, it was a pretty good week." She said with a small smile. "I think I've grown on that little girl."

"Me too!" Shippo chirped. "Rin-chan and I love to pick on Jarken!" he said mischievously.

After Kagome's story Sango told hers. By the end both Kagome and Sango were silently crying. "That bastard." Sango hissed. "I'll kill him. I just know that Naraku was the one who revived him. He was with Naraku's demons after all and they did take him away." Her fists were clenched tight beside her. "And he didn't even remember me or anyone else! That bastard… I will kill him if it's the last thing I do."

Kagome wiped away the tears and she felt her hatred towards Naraku grow. "We need to get to my castle." She said. "That's where Naraku is,"

"The Higurashi kingdom?" Kaede said with wide eyes. "'Tis horrible! Are ye saying that fiend took over the main castle?"

Kagome nodded with a determined glint in her eyes. "Since they had no leader they were open for attack. I'm just sad that I wasn't there or haven't even thought about it before."

"It's okay Kagome-sama," Miroku said. "You had a lot on your mind. If you were to go there at any time in the past then I doubt you would have been of any help of them at all."

Shippo nodded. "But now you have to go back right?" he asked. "You don't want your people to die…"

Kagome gave him a sad smile. She had a sick feeling in her gut that Naraku had already killed most of the people. "Hai." She said wearily.

"Who knows how many Naraku has killed in order for him to take over." Kaede said in a worried voice. "Many lives are lost."

Kagome felt tears sting in her eyes. "And it's all my fault…" she said quietly so that no one could hear unless they had demonic hearing.

Fortunately Shippo was one of them. "No it isn't!" he said forcefully and everyone's eyes were on him. "It's no ones fault. You just got busy that's all. If someone were to blame it's Naraku."

His words rang true in everyone's ears and Kagome smiled down at the kitsune gratefully. "You're right." She said in a determined voice. "We need to destroy Naraku once and for all." She said with anger. She hated Naraku more than she ever knew. He had caused so much suffering for everyone. Miroku's hellhole, Sango's family and her own, her people that were now dead… he was a cold hearted bastard. The only people who weren't affected by Naraku was Shippo and Inuyasha… (she doesn't know Inuyasha's story remember?)

All five of them went into quietness for seconds, or maybe even minutes. No one wanted to say anything and mostly because they didn't know what to say. They were in a dire situation. How can they bring Inuyasha near the mirror when Kagome had to go in alone? How can they even secure Kagome's safety when she goes in? One thing was for sure, they weren't going to let Kagome go by herself.

Usually, Inuyasha was the one who would suggest the battle plan and the rest will build on it. But now since he's just a mind-dead demon he couldn't make any suggestions even if he wanted to. In this hour of need they truly knew that Inuyasha was the one who kept this group winning, kept it going even through the roughest times. But now in the most critical conditions he couldn't even speak one proper sentence.

"Come on guys!" Kagome suddenly said, making them all look at her. She had the most determined face on that they haven't seen since the time they first met Naraku, well the puppet anyway. "We need to think up a plan! Not for my sake but for Inuyasha's. We'll first think about how we could get Inuyasha inside near the mirror and then we'll think up how to get me out of there."

"But Kagome-chan." Sango started. "We can't just let you go in there alone. You'll be in danger."

"That isn't our number one priority." Kagome said sternly. "If we could somehow bring Inuyasha there with me then we'll be okay since he's turned normal."

Miroku nodded, getting her train of thought. "I see." he said. "When Inuyasha returns to normal he would already be inside the castle with you. That would mean he would be able to fight with a rational head without bringing you into danger."

Kagome nodded but then her face fell. "So the real question is not how to get in there with my safety but how to get in there with Inuyasha."

Everyone fell into silence once more. How could they think of a way to get Inuyasha inside? Naraku has probably put up a barrier surrounding that place and would only let Kagome inside. And even if Inuyasha was able to get inside then what? He'd still be in full demon form and he'd attack anything in his path, maybe even Kagome. Plus, how could they even break the barrier for Inuyasha or anyone else other than Kagome to get inside? The only one they knew who could break a barrier as strong as Naraku's was Inuyasha's sword, the Tetsusaiga. But how can he use the Tetsusaiga when the sword won't even let him touch it?

Kagome didn't have an idea yet but she did ask where the sword was. Miroku handed it to her. He picked it up before they went to search for her and he kept it in his robes. "It's just a rusty blade now." Miroku said, "It won't transform unless Inuyasha holds it. But since he's a full demon the sword won't allow him to handle it."

"Does anyone know someone else who knows how to break a barrier?" Sango asked hopelessly.

No one answered but then Kagome just had a thought. "What if Naraku was willing to let Inuyasha inside with me?" she asked. Everyone stared at her blankly but she continued. "Naraku is not dumb. He would know that Inuyasha's human side wouldn't be released if Inuyasha's body is somewhere far." She thought very carefully. "He just thinks we're dumb enough for me to go inside by myself without Inuyasha."

"But what will ye do?" Kaede asked. "I doubt he will just open the barrier because ye said to."

Kagome shook her head. "Yeah. You've got a point but that's not what I'm thinking." She said. "I'll tell Naraku I won't go in unless Inuyasha comes with me." she said.

Everyone gasped. "Isn't that a bit risky Kagome?" Sango asked. "You're gambling here. What if he says no and he'll never let you inside to free Inuyasha?"

"That's the point." Kagome said. "I thought of something. Kanna's mirror didn't reflect anything else other than Inuyasha's human side with the arrow pierced through it. I guess that since I filled my arrow with purifying powers it didn't effect Inuyasha but it did effect the mirror."

Miroku nodded, seeing where she was going. "Ah. And you're saying your purifying powers somehow froze Kanna's demonic mirror, making it useless unless the arrow it pulled out." He said. "I see where you're getting to. Inuyasha's human side isn't just causing problems for us but causing problems for him as well."

Sango frowned. "I don't see where you're getting at." She said simply. "How do you know that you disabled Kanna's mirror?"

"I sensed it." Kagome replied. "The minute it absorbed my arrow, purification energy and all, I sensed the mirror's demonic energy go down."

Once again Miroku nodded. "I did too. Lady Kagome's power must have affected it since the power dropped noticeably.

"But how is that going to help us?" Shippo piped up.

Kagome thought very carefully about the words she was going to say next. "I'm going to make a bargain with Naraku." She said. "If he doesn't let me in with Inuyasha then I won't come in and take out the arrow."

"It's risky." Kaede said. "A little too risky. How do we know that Naraku benefits from the child's mirror?"

Kagome shrugged. "We don't know." She said plainly. "But with something as powerful as that mirror Naraku has got to have some other important use for it other than keeping Inuyasha."

"It could be used as an object to spy on us." Miroku said. "Isn't it a little bit suspicious that he knew what we were doing and know exactly at what time to attack?"

"So…" Sango drifted, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "You're going to threaten Naraku basically. If Inuyasha doesn't come then he'd be trapped with a useless mirror. A very powerful useless mirror." She eyed Kagome carefully. "But will he believe you? Will he truly believe you'd go away if you don't let Inuyasha come in?"

"He has to." Kagome said sneakily. "I'll show him the 'sit' command. He'll know I'll still have control over him and I basically don't need his human side in order to keep everyone safe."

"Quite cunning of you, child." Kaede said. "But even if he does let ye in how can you make Inuyasha come and follow ye?" she asked.

That was something that led them to thinking again. "Maybe…" Shippo started. "Maybe you can put a choke chain on him so he'd follow you!"

The tension in the room lifted a little at Shippo's joke. Everyone seemed to smile faintly at the image of Inuyasha with a leash. "Another risky idea." Sango said. "Not about the choke chain but for mine."

"Go on." Miroku said politely.

"I've heard of this certain herb." She said. "If you rub this herb onto someone's skin then they will attract certain demons." She glanced at Kagome. "If you put this herb on you then Inuyasha is bound to follow you where you go. It's like a substitute for blood only that you don't need to cut yourself for it."

"I've heard of this herb." Kaede said suddenly. "'Tis not very far from here. Pretty close actually. Just on the outskirts of the forest. I'll be able to get them before afternoon tomorrow."

"Will he try and attack me though?" Kagome asked nervously.

Kaede nodded. "Aye child." She said gravely. "The reason the herb attracts demons is because it somewhat smells like blood to them. If ye rub it on your skin then they will think you're bleeding and go after ye like all bloodthirsty demons would. But you don't need to worry about him attacking ye. Just say the word and you'll be able to get a good distance away from him."

"So what you're saying is…" Kagome thought. "As soon as Naraku opens the barrier I will rub the herb on me and then run towards his room nonstop?" she asked a little frightened. "I don't think I can do that!"

"You have to Kagome!" Sango persisted. "You have to or else Inuyasha will kill you in an instant."

"But what if other demons attack me too?" she asked worriedly.

"That's not a problem, child." Kaede said knowingly. "If I recall correctly, Inuyasha is very possessive of what he thinks is his. He will think that ye are his prey and therefore won't have anyone else have ye. If other demons do come after ye then consider yourself lucky. Ye'll buy yourself more time."

"She's right." Miroku stated. "And you don't need to worry about him losing you either. He has a good nose, he'll be able to track you for miles."

Kagome visibly shivered. "Thanks a lot Miroku." she said sarcastically. "I feel much better!"

"So…" Shippo said. "This is the plan?" he asked.

Everyone nodded. "Yes it is." Miroku said. "After you free Inuyasha and he returns to normal then you two are on your own."

"No they aren't!" Sango protested. She racked her brain for some way to help her while she's in that castle. "W-We could… We could somehow… Maybe…" but she ended up stuttering unfinished sentences.

Kagome smiled tenderly at her friend. "It's okay, Sango-chan." She said soothingly.

"No it isn't!" Sango yelled loudly, her eyes slightly watery. "What if the plan doesn't succeed? What happens if Inuyasha won't be able to turn normal in time? What happens if-" she couldn't think of the 'what ifs' anymore. "I don't want you two to die…" she said silently.

"Me neither!" Shippo cried as he hugged Kagome's waist, his tiny arms not long enough to go all the way round.

Kagome patted his head as if to reassure him. "We won't die guys." She said confidently. "I'll have my bow and arrows with me just in case."

No more was said after that. No one dared to say anything more. They all knew the confidence in Kagome's voice was false, everyone's confidence was false. They didn't know what will happen if this plan is played out. They did not even know if the two would survive this.

"It is best that we do not linger on such negative thoughts." Kaede suddenly said reading their minds. "'Tis best we just hope and pray it will all end well."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Through the doorway, Sesshomaru was listening quietly in their plans. His back was against the wall and his eyes were glazed over in thought. Even he doubted this plan would succeed. His brain was calculating the possibilities and summing up the results. It was not good since there was no sure fact.

Even though he said he wouldn't take part of it he knew he had to. Something was pushing him to do it. The thought of Kagome risking her life in that dark castle made his spine crawl which he hasn't felt ever. The need to protect this girl… what was it?

'This predicament is quite simple, ne?' he thought sarcastically. 'And to think. My life wouldn't have been so troublesome if it weren't for that annoying girl…'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Wow. This is a long chapter! Way longer than usual so you better cop up and review! I didn't really know what was their plan until I was actually typing it. Yes, many risks and many loose ends but what else could they do?

And could you guys help me with something? I want to know if you had any suggestions what the rest of the group will do when Kagome and Inuyasha go inside. Will they just stand there and act like statues or are they going to do something? I was thinking about Kagura fighting with them from outside the barrier but I don't really see the point in that. Please help me! I kind of have writer's block here!

And also I was wondering if Kikyo should come and help too. Oh crud… I'm so darn confused and I have no idea what's going to happen! All I know is that Inuyasha has to turn back to normal soon because I miss his rude behaviour and shouting… -tear-

Anyway if you can help that will be really good! So I'll see you guys later! Bye!


	27. The Truth Hurts

Chapter 27

A/N: Thanks everyone for all your reviews and suggestions! I really appreciate it because I was kind of stuck and I needed some ideas to get me brain going:) So, sorry for the long update again and it might be a little short but I want you guys to know this story might end soon, in like five or ten chapters. Maybe in the thirty chapters. Anyway without further ado, here's the next chapter!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha: 18

Kagome: 16

Shippo: 5

Rin: 7

Sango: 17

Miroku: 18

Sesshomaru: 25

Kouga: 18

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Slowly, quietly, I walked through the many corridors at the dead of night. Dozens of portraits hung from the walls; all of gorgeous demons through the many generations of the demonic kingdom. Windows appear every second picture or two, the curtains open to let the moonshine pour inside.

With feather-light feet, I trod through the long corridors, bending and turning to different corners, intent of finding the room Inuyasha is currently residing in. I need to see him even in his dangerous state. I had a dream. The dream was about him in his demonic form except more… animalistic. I remember his mad red eyes staring right at me, boring into my chocolate depths. The next thing I knew, he was on the ground, screaming and howling like he was in pain. When I saw his eyes again, they were the beautiful gold they once were.

I woke up sweating after that and here I am now, trying to find his room, to see if he was okay. I hope so, I don't want him to be in pain without somebody there to help him. Wait, scratch that, I don't want him to be in pain at all!

Sesshomaru has agreed that we can stay one more time, after countless hours of begging and the manipulation of a small, black haired little girl, he finally caved but he didn't show it. I'm grateful to him, really I am. He could have chosen just to kill us because we were bugging him but he let us win. One minute he's all mean and the next he's as soft as Inuyasha; in some ways.

Sango and Miroku shouldn't be disturbed about my midnight walk. I'm heading away from their -separate- rooms so they shouldn't wake up, even if they're light sleepers; which they are really. Shippo and Rin are sleeping in my room, which I also successfully escaped from. They're the two cutest kids in the world! The way they cuddled together was almost enough for me to hug them too!

But as adorable as they are, I restrained myself and started my search for Inuyasha's confinement room. No idea where's Sesshomaru's room but I doubt it's anywhere near our or Inuyasha's chambers.

Finally I turn left and I come face to face to Inuyasha's so called 'prison'. All around the wooden door there are sutras all around, sticking between cracks and crevices so that Inuyasha couldn't escape, even in his demon form.

I hesitated for a moment, only a moment, and I take a deep breath. Finally letting it out I pull the door open and walk inside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The moment Kagome stepped inside and closed the door behind her, she was met with darkness and a pair of glowing red eyes. She knew instantly who it was and she wasn't afraid at all, just a little cautious. As her eyes began to adjust she noticed there was hardly any light at all in this room. The only light there were the lights somehow going through the doorway cracks which Miroku and Kaede haven't covered up yet.

Seeing almost clearly, just almost, Kagome examined Inuyasha's body. From what she could see he was fine although all she _could _see was his silhouette. From her other senses like her sense of smell, she couldn't tell anything was wrong and she gave a breath of relief.

She glanced at the ground and saw clattered wooden plates that were knocked over, it uneaten contents spilling on the floor. From what she could tell, it was broth. She looked up again and saw that Inuyasha didn't even move from his spot. He stayed as still as ever, his red eyes not even blinking.

With a nervous gulp she stepped forward. If he tried to do anything she could just sit him right? And off the record, she had no idea what she was doing. She didn't feel safe with him but she didn't feel as if she was in danger either. It was in the middle when you don't know what to expect.

As she knelt down in front of him, he still didn't move. He continued to watch her with his bloodshot eyes, impossible to read. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and just held him, nothing more. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He was so warm and he still hasn't done anything. She sighed against his shoulder blade; there was nothing to be scared about with him.

A couple of minutes went by and still he didn't react. This was not normal for him, not from what Kagome could tell. She started to panic, thinking that something _was_ wrong and she just hasn't picked it up yet.

But just before she was going to pull away, Inuyasha growled and finally wrapped his arms around her possessively, as if thinking she was going to leave him again.

Again, they just knelt there just holding each other though Inuyasha would start to smell her hair and kiss her neck tenderly, making odd animal noises of content. As he did this, Kagome's comfort grew and she felt safe with him once again. She was sad, she was really sad. Everything's just been going downfall from when he came. Not that she was complaining she was happy that he came, extremely happy although she didn't know it at the time. It's like whenever they were together someone would always try to take them apart. Their parents, their siblings, their accusations against each other, Naraku and his minions… and probably Sesshomaru for more than one reason.

"I missed you." She whispered against his furry ears and she meant it. "I missed you a lot, did you know that?" she asked softly. "From when you were away and I went with Sesshomaru. I missed you all the time when I was here, I just never realized until yesterday."

He gave another growl at her, tightening his hold and pushing her towards him even more. He made some sort of whining noise and kissed her cheek, rocking her slightly back and forth.

In response, Kagome tightened her own grip. "And I also forgive you." She said, her voice starting to sound hoarse and her eyes start to blur. "I don't know what changed. I really don't. The life I had before I hated you so much." She gave a small, sad laugh. "I hated you so much that I wanted to kill you even though I knew I couldn't do such a thing. But now, now that I gained back my memories, the past me seemed like an illusion, a replay of some other person's life. I don't hate you like I did before. I still hate you because you killed my father." Her voice was course, clogged up by tears as she tried desperately to hold them in. "But not so much that I want you out of my life."

Smelling the scent of salt, Inuyasha reluctantly pulled back and started licking her cheek clear of the tears that poured down. The action caused her to giggle a little bit and pull away, although Inuyasha's grip remained the same. "Don't do that." she said with a small smile as she wiped the saliva away with her sleeve. "It tickles."

For a moment, with Inuyasha's blank face, Kagome thought he misunderstood and taken it the wrong way. She grew a little bit anxious and afraid. But before she could even speak his name his lips were upon hers in a tender kiss. She closed her eyes and hugged him tightly, returning the kiss.

When they pulled apart she rested her head on her shoulder in utter bliss. Inuyasha may not be his normal self but she loved him anyway. Be it a human or a demon, she loved him and she guessed he felt the same since he didn't kill her already.

"Tomorrow." She whispered against his ears, making them tweak slightly and causing him to growl. "Tomorrow we will be out and travelling to my castle where Naraku is. I'm taking you with me, okay? I need you there, Inuyasha. So I need you to understand if you try and kill my friends I will s-i-t you." She knew he wouldn't be able to understand but she needed to at least warn him.

Slowly, she peeled out of his embrace and tried to get up. But Inuyasha did not let go and just growled loudly at her. "Let go, Inuyasha." She said softly as she started to pull against his hold. "I need to get back to bed. I won't be of any use tomorrow if I'm a walking zombie." She argued.

Again he growled and his hold on her only tightened. At that moment Kagome grew frightened and was tempted to sit him on the spot. It was only when he pulled her towards his chest did she feel calm again. She sat on his lap, her head leaning on his warm chest, her eyes closing. Today had been a really long day. She wouldn't mind if she slept here for the night. Inuyasha wouldn't do anything to her, that she was sure of. "Goodnight, Inuyasha." She said softly as her breaths became even and her mind slipped away from consciousness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

From outside, Sesshomaru was seething. He had followed Kagome the minute she exited her room. A good lord should know if there are any activities going around his home and he was a damn good lord at that.

He was standing beside the door, his eyes glaring at the wall in front of him. With his demonic hearing he heard every single thing that was whispered in that room. Why couldn't she be like that with him? She was never comfortable enough around him to sleep with him and here she was sleeping with a bloodthirsty demon!

The feelings that were raging inside him were alien to the lord. What was it? Surely it can't be jealousy. 'I have no reason to be jealous of my idiotic brother.' He tried to convince himself although it was not working.

For him, his own demon was bashing against his inner cage, growling and roaring with anger. He forced the demon down with more effort that was necessary and still it was getting hard. He seriously thought about just leaving her in there with him all alone. The thought made his demon blood boil even more and he dismissed that idea immediately for fear he would lose control.

He had to stay lest Inuyasha decided to do something to her that he would certainly not approve of. So it was settled, although his demon was still raging and Sesshomaru was getting quite irritated and agitated by it, he would stay by the doorway until the girl wakes up and leave before she exits.

It wasn't that far from sunrise anyway. Maybe a thousand more heartbeats more. And with the rate his own, cold heart was beating, due to his demon raving, it would be really soon. Because he was a demon, he didn't need much sleep but he did close his eyes and stayed at that line crossing consciousness. This way he would get rest but his senses were still working and he was on full alert.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dream::..

_"Kagome…" someone called._

_Said miko princess turned to the sound of the voice. She recognized the voice and it sent her heart fluttering. "M-Mama?" she called back, looking into the enveloping darkness. She staggered forward, trying to pinpoint the location of the voice. "Mama? Are you there?" she called out loudly._

_"Kagome, daughter." She said, her voice far away and echoing. The voice seemed to fill up the space around her. It was impossible to even suggest where the voice came from. It was just __**there**__. "Come closer." She whispered._

_"But where are you?" Kagome cried as her trembling legs pushed her forward. "Where are you, Mama?" she called yet she received no answer. She continued to walk through the black abyss but she didn't seem to go anywhere. She wondered briefly if she was still there._

_"Beloved, find me." the voice seemed to plead now. "The castle… It's being destroyed."_

_Before Kagome could ask any questions the area around her began to light up. As her eyes adjusted to the new light she realized where she was and it made her stomach do flip-flops. She was at her castle yet it was not the castle she remembered. Everywhere there was poison miasma, a dark purple seemed to overtake this once beautiful land._

_All around here was… nothing. No one was there, not even the people who she remembered lived here. Did that mean… they were dead? The thought made her heart heavy. She searched around. Nothing was like she remembered it and once again she wondered if the memories she had were from another person, another princess that somehow she got the memories from. The castle layout was the same, she realized. But the walls were darker, the vines that once crawled on the walls were either dead or rotting and about to fall._

_On the ground she could see no grass, just dead dirt and rotting plants. The entire area was void of life. This is what her great castle had become during her leave? The weight in her heart grew heavier as she blamed herself once more. "Mama…" she called, desperate in her call._

_"I'm right here, baby." She said. Her voice was far, really far but to Kagome it was the closest she had ever felt with her mum. "See what has become of our castle? This is what it'll look like if Naraku cannot be stopped."_

_This sparked a hope in Kagome's heart. So her kingdom did not look like this. There was still a chance she could somehow revive it. "We're going to stop him," she said confidently. "Me and my friends."_

_"You must not stop him," her mother said sternly and it surprised Kagome more than it should have. Not the tone of her voice but her actual words. _

_"What do you mean?" she asked confused beyond measure. Why didn't her mother want them to stop the person who's been causing trouble for them from the very start?_

_"You must not stop him." she repeated but then her voice grew dark. "You must kill him."_

_This answer didn't really shock her much. They were already going to do that. "I know, Mama." She answered softly. "We will kill him, me and my friends hate him to the core. They all want to see him dead."_

_"But what about you?" her mother asked. "Why would you want him dead? He has done nothing personal to you. Nothing that would stain your soul like he has done many others."_

_Now this question shocked her. Why __**did **__she want him dead so much? Sure, from her point of view he was a sick pervert who's trying to get her to be his mate but that was all. He had never killed anyone close to her, not that she can recall anyway. All he's done was make her friend's lives a living hell and she claimed that was a good enough reason but now that the question has been asked her mind grew blank._

_"Because…" Kagome answered hesitantly. "He's hurt my friends. My friend's pain is my own. I can't bear them to be sad like they are."_

_There was a short pause before her mother answered. It felt weird to Kagome since it seemed like she was talking to herself. "But you can't really feel what they're feeling can you?" she asked softly. "All of them have their share of pain that could not be shared by others. You have no pain as intense as theirs. You're just tagging along without a reason. Tell me, Kagome, why do you want Naraku to be dead so much other than your friends?"_

_Again her mind grew blank. What had Naraku done to make her want to kill him? She knew there was another reasons she could feel it in her gut. There was a deep loathing for this demon but she didn't know why. She knew there was something he had done that made her loathe him but she didn't know what. It was at the tip of her tongue and at the edge of her mind. "I… I don't know…" she answered lamely because it was the truth._

_The voice she heard next held anger and resentment. "You don't know?" she repeated. "You truthfully have no clue what he has done to you? No clue at all?!" she sounded angry, very angry and for that moment Kagome was scared of her mother. "Look around you, what do you see?" she asked a little bit more softly yet still harsh._

_She did what she was told and looked around. She saw her kingdom in rumbles. Was this why her mother was so angry? "My people." She started. "They're all going to die." she said quietly and slowly, very slowly, she began to feel yet another weight in her heart. Her people were her responsibility. From what she could remember everyone treated her like family and never hated her even after her mistake. "Naraku's going to kill them." she said._

_"Correct." Her mother said. "But that is not all. There's plenty more of what that monster has done."_

_Again Kagome looked around but she didn't find anything more. "But I can't…" she started but she stopped midway. When she turned she saw her sister, looking at her with that blank face on her. The blank face she could only remember but had not seen ever since she regained her memories. "Kikyo?" she asked._

_"Look at her, Kagome." her mother commanded. "This is but a vision of her, not the real thing but it could be mistaken by it. What can you see within her?"_

_Kagome strained her eyes to see but it seemed like she didn't need to. As clear as day, she saw the Shikon shard implanted at her back. "The Shikon shard?" she asked her mother. What has that got to do with Naraku?_

_"Yes, good." Her mother praised slightly. "Do you remember once that I told you your sister was dead?" she asked and Kagome nodded in response. "What do you think the shard does to her? What purpose does she possibly have with that fragment?" she asked testily._

_Realization rocked through her every being as her eyes opened in shock. "It's keeping her alive!" she exclaimed._

_"Once again, correct." She said but this time her voice was laced with sadness as well as resentment. "The dead cannot implant a shard into themselves. Someone has to put it in her. Who do you think it was?" she asked. From her tone of voice Kagome could tell that she was about to cry with grief._

_She thought hard on that question. Why was her mother asking this? Why had she even introduced this topic to Naraku? Naraku. The answer seemed to burst in her head as she fell on her knees. Tears poured down her face as she stared with undeniable sadness at the sister before her. "Naraku…" she said silently. "Naraku was the one who brought her back to life."_

_She closed her eyes and wept. She couldn't believe it. When she died Naraku had brought her back to life just to torment her. But then… how did he know she was dead? Unless… unless he was somehow involved with the battle that ended her bloodline except for her. "Bastard!!" Kagome suddenly yelled with utter hatred in her voice. What the hell was Naraku doing there? What was his purpose? Was he watching the entire thing the whole time? Is that how he knew about the jewel being broken and her sister's death?_

_He was after her since the very beginning. He was after the jewel from the very beginning. He was a sick, cold-hearted bastard. _

_"He provoked the war, Kagome." her mother's voice interrupted. "When Inuyasha, the half-breed prince, was born it gave us a tiny period of peace between us humans and demons. But a couple of years later, Naraku came and destroyed our treaty. Persuading the high demons that they didn't need us and they could concur us easily since we were pathetic mortals._

_"The wars began again and so did our hatred towards each other. You were not even born then, Kagome. The half-breed prince was only a year old before the short treaty diminished. Every time where it seemed like our two races could live in peace together Naraku would come and destroy all the trust that was gained. He was there at the very start, foiling our plans although we didn't know it was him. We just presumed that the demons were dishonorable beings._

_"Again and again we claimed war and they were all provoked by the same spineless demon. Inuyasha was then an outcast from both the demon and human race since his mother die. We hated each other so much but it was only too late since we found out that the hate was nothing but a lure, a blindfold to us from the real enemy._

_"But then, when you were still a young child, Inuyasha, the half-breed, came to our castle and murdered the king." Her voice seemed to break up but she continued. "That was the final straw. We declared endless wars against the demons even though our people kept on dying and suffering, we did not give up. The death of our beloved king kept the fire burning strong within us._

_"Then came the day not even a year ago where we had our final battle. Again, Naraku provoked that war so that we'd go all out. You may not remember now but it turned out the murders of our children were caused by Naraku. We had thought they were the demons because their final blows could certainly not have come from on of us. That was why we all went into the final war, the final strike. We were all angered with what we thought they had done."_

_A few seconds of utter silence came and during that period, as the words sunk in, Kagome's heart grew heavy with hatred. "How do you know this?" she asked with a tone she had used whenever she spoke of Inuyasha before. _

_"I'm dead, Kagome." she reminded her. "When I was dead all things became clear to me. Nothing was left out."_

_"But I thought that other time was the last time you can communicate with me." Kagome stated. "How can you interfere with the living twice?"_

_"I made a deal." She said with sadness but no regret in her voice. "Someone helped me from high in the heavens and now I have to pay the price."_

_Kagome dreaded her next question. "And what price was that?" she asked, her voice as small as when she was just a child. She knew the answer yet she asked it anyway. Another reason why she hated Naraku._

_"Just a price, baby." Her mother answered in a soft tone. "It's best that I leave your question unanswered."_

_Kagome's chocolate brown eyes suddenly went to Kikyo who was no longer there. The image around her started to fade and she felt uneasy at the pit of her stomach. "Mama?" she called as the scene around her started to fade. She didn't want her to leave just yet even though she couldn't see her. "Mama, please don't go." She pleaded._

_"Even with what I have told you don't hold the hatred close to your heart." Kagome's mother's distant voice said wisely. "Instead of letting the evil that he had sent to your heart, and mine, possess you, use it to your advantage. Remember, Kagome, do not let revenge consume you for it will harm you most of all."_

_There was silence as the image around her faded completely as her eyes closed shut. In those last moments she could have sworn she felt two soft yet protecting hands on her face and a soft kiss on her forehead. "Live your life, beloved."_

End of Dream::..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome woke up calmly, her eyes blank. She looked around and found that she was at the same place she remembered, in the arms of a full demon, which she loved. He was sleeping contently, and it was a rare sight for her to see. At this moment he didn't look like a raving demon, just a harmless little boy who needs someone to help him.

Watching his breath go up and down she began to think about her mother's words. He had killed her father but when her mother spoke of him she did not hold any resentment toward him, only pity. She had said that Naraku provoked everything, had been involved from the very start. Did that mean that he was somehow responsible for Inuyasha's previous actions? Did he somehow provoke Inuyasha to kill her father? All those times he apologized and said he wasn't himself flashed before her eyes.

So he was telling the truth after all. If only she had listened in the past and let him finish his story. Maybe then she wouldn't have hated him as before. Her eyes softened as her hand gently stroked his silver hair. She felt so foolish now, so very foolish. At the past she had blamed everything on him even though it wasn't truly him that she saw in that bedroom.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha." She whispered so softly that her voice hardly came out. The demon's ears tweaked slightly but he did not wake. "I was stupid. I let my eyes judge what I saw and broke a friendship that was more valuable to me then my own life."

Slowly, she began to stand, careful not to disturb the sleeping demon. She figured this was the only chance she'd get to get away with him without having to 'sit' him. With feathery steps she exited the room. She closed the door lightly behind her and just stood there.

Naraku. It was all his fault. Everything in her life was messed up by him. Her family, her people, her childhood and her friendship. He even brought her dead sister back to life just to make her suffer like Sango was suffering because of her little brother. She knew then the pain she was feeling the moment she found out and it made her blood run cold. No, not from grief but from blue-hot anger.

She quickly spun around and punched the wall opposite the door. The wall didn't give out like she wanted and her knuckles hurt because the walls were made out of stone. "Damn." She cursed lightly, her voice dripping with so much anger that it as hardly recognizable. She withdrew her hand and stared at the bleeding knuckles. Oh, how she hated Naraku at that moment! "Bastard!" she yelled at no on in particular.

Little to her knowing, Sesshomaru was right next to her, his golden eyes watching her curiously. "I hope you are not referring to me when you utter that word." He said calmly. Never had he heard the miko swear and it slightly shocked him.

Hearing the cold, emotionless voice Kagome turned around, revealing a tearstained face. Yet the anger in her eyes did not waver as she glared heatedly at him. She was full of steam at this very moment and it just so happens that the demon she least wanted to see was right there with her. The demon that made Kagome question her love for Inuyasha every time she would gaze into his eyes. "No, but you are one." She said resentfully.

Sesshomaru quirked up an eyebrow. Even though his demon finally calmed after seeing her unscratched, he grew mighty worried about her tone of voice even though he didn't show it. Never had he heard such hatred in her voice. "Oh, how so?" he asked in the most coldly voice he could muster. He didn't mean for it to happen but her foul mood seemed to set off his.

Kagome glared angrily at him, not at all fazed by his coldness. She poked his rudely on the chest. "You, sir, make me believe I'm your friend one moment and an enemy at the other!" she said angrily. "One minute you're off trying to save me and the next you're not even willing to lift a finger to help me through the most dangerous phase of my life! You're a cold hearted jerk that can't ever be loved or love!

"You have this little girl with you but you don't even seem to care about her! I wonder constantly how she even copes around you! A happy go-lucky girl like her shouldn't be around a grumpy old toad and an emotionless butt-head!" she yelled. All the while she continued to poke him hard, not even stopping.

"And what the heck is wrong with you and your resentment to humans? You hate your brother and you would gladly kill him just because he's _half human!_ I'm a human yet you don't seem to make any plans about to kill me, at least I don't think so." She glared heatedly at him, her tears falling down in frustration.

Throughout the entire speech Sesshomaru's demeanor did not change. His face was as unreadable as ever and it seemed to make Kagome angrier. "And why can't you show a bit of feeling for once!" she yelled in his face, unconsciously moving towards him. "If a stranger came right now they'd think you're a statue! Why can't you show your feelings? Are you scared? Is that it? Well if that's the case I have no idea why you're scared over just that. Are you scared we might laugh at you, stare at you? Well you shouldn't if you are! You can kick their butts any day of the week! Maybe you're self-esteem is pretty low. Wait, no, that can't be right because you are the cockiest jerk I've ever met!" she yelled angrily at his face mere centimeters away from hers.

Silence drowned them both and Kagome's breathing became quick and laboured. She had stopped crying but the trails were clear. They stared into each other's eyes, none of them saying a word. Kagome was on her tiptoes in order to stare at Sesshomaru right in the eye and her breath was on his skin. She could even faintly feel his own, deep breaths on her face.

Slowly, comprehension crept up to Kagome and her eyes widened with what she had just said. All anger was out of her and she felt the guiltiest feeling on her chest. "Sesshomaru… I…"

But before she could apologize Sesshomaru had planted his lips onto hers, silencing her. Her eyes widened with shock. There was nothing lustful about this kiss. Just a short chaste kiss that she ended up breaking. She pulled away and stared in confusion at Sesshomaru's orbs. His face was blank but Kagome could see in his eyes that he was angry. So very angry.

Now, Kagome was no coward. She wouldn't run away run away from danger is she knew her friends were in danger too. She wouldn't run away from death if she were willingly giving her life up. But at this moment she felt small, very small.

She walked a few steps back, her eyes not leaving the golden ones. She placed her hands on top of one another and bowed respectfully. "Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru." She said softly as she straightened up and briskly walked away from him.

She didn't look back because she didn't want to. With tear filled eyes she walked outside, to the gardens and sat under a giant, shady tree. There covered her face with her hands and cried. If she looked up she would have noticed that someone was right in front of her. If her senses were working she would have noticed a shift beside her. If she even cared, she would have noticed it was still night.

Finally sensing the presence with her, she lifted her tearstained face and stared with wide eyes at the person beside her. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked hoarsely. Under his superior gaze Kagome felt like dust, like a grain of dirt that wasn't important in any way. She looked down at the moist grass beneath her, avoiding his angry gaze.

Indeed, Sesshomaru was angry. No one had ever yelled at him like that before, not even his father or mother. No one had ever dared to raise their voices to him in such a manner and if it were anyone else he would have killed that person. Ifit were anyone else but **her**.

"You should leave now, my lord." Kagome said in a blank voice. "I wouldn't want to hinder you with my presence." She said emotionlessly. Oh how she felt so small, so undeserving. And so guilty. Here was the opportunity to ask for his forgiveness but she couldn't even look at his face. Maybe she was a coward… maybe she really was unfit to become a ruler.

"I would say that I appreciate your concern but I will not bring myself down to lie." He said with that cold tone of his but he didn't move from his spot.

But his words were what affected Kagome most. They were so cold, so unforgiving… maybe all those times she had thought he had liked her, just a little bit, was just an illusion made by her eyes. It made her remember a quote she had heard from her sister. It went like this: 'Maybe I wanted to hear it so bad that my ears betrayed by mind in order to secure my heart.' Except this time it was different. It had been her eyes that lied, that tricked her into thinking Sesshomaru somehow cared for her. 'I'm such a fool.' She scowled herself lightly.

Smelling her depressed state and her silence Sesshomaru spoke. "I also cannot say that I am not angered by your actions." He said coldly. "For that will be a lie as well." His eyes stared at her as she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them in some sort of ball. Her face was looking forward, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She seemed to have caged herself, to lock herself away from the outside world. "And I cannot take this lightly." He stated. "You have shown great disrespect for me and taken for granted my house."

"I apologize." Kagome said softly. "I really do. Besides, I'm going to be out of your hair today so you shouldn't worry about me having to mess up your perfect life."

He sensed a mockery tone in her voice and it made his hair bristle. "Do not mock with me, miko." He said harshly. "Just because you apologize does not mean that I accept your behaviour."

A soft sigh escaped her lips and she rested her cheek on her knees, looking away from him. "Sorry." She said gently.

Maybe it was the depressing state she was in, maybe it was the anger clouding his mind, maybe it was just his insanity kicking in from all the time he's spent with her; either way, he had no idea why he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

She didn't protest but she did gasp at the shock. His large, protective arms encircled her and drew her close against his chest. Sesshomaru's head leaned down and inhaled her scent. All over was the scent of his brother and it made him growl loudly. He tightened his grip on her and wrapped his outstretched legs around hers. His hand rose and pushed Kagome's hair gently to the other side, having her neck exposed. He began to lick it and nip it slightly, feeling Kagome tense under him.

"S-Sesshomaru?" she stuttered unsure. He stopped his actions and merely satisfied himself by smelling her hair. A couple of seconds went by before Kagome relaxed and leaned in close to his touch. "I really am sorry, you know." She said softly with her eyes closed. "I didn't mean anything I said back then. I was just… I was just angry and frustrated with everything that's going on. If you ever started showing as much emotion as Rin-chan does then I probably would stare at you." She giggled lightly at the mental image in her mind. "But seriously Sesshomaru. Don't you dare change." She whispered. "If you ever do then I'll have to kill you," she joked.

Sesshomaru smirked against her hair, his anger forgotten. "Not unless I suicide first." he said hard voice yet it held humour in it too.

Kagome sighed and stared out at the light blue sky, telling her that morning's almost here. "I was wrong." She said softly. "You're not a cold-hearted jerk that can't be loved or love. Rin is proof. She loves you like crazy, I believe she thinks of you as a father." She smiled slightly. "And as for you loving someone else, that's totally up to you to decide."

Her words made him think. No doubt did he have a caring connection to the little girl but whenever someone mentioned the word 'love' Kagome's face would always haunt his mind. He did not know if this was a good thing or an utterly bad thing.

He slowly turned her body, resting his hand on her cheek as they stared at each other with a foreign emotion in his eyes. Did he… did he truly love this girl? He had no time to think over it, however, as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a second kiss. This time the kiss was longer, more sensational. When he bit on her bottom lip gently she opened her mouth willingly.

As they continued to kiss Kagome's arms wrapped around Sesshomaru's neck and his arms wrapped around Kagome's waist. They continued to be joined in lip-lock, both their tongues battling to be dominant. But as usual, Sesshomaru's tongue won as he heatedly forced Kagome's down.

Yet she wasn't upset at all and they continued, only stopping to catch their breaths and beginning again. A long time they kissed and they didn't realize that the sun had rose. It was only when Kagome felt Sesshomaru's hands wander and hear herself moan that she realized this was a huge mistake.

She hastily broke it off, pulling away from him as if he was on fire. She stared with wide eyes at him, seeing the confusion written on his face. Her eyes saddened as tears escaped her eyes. She felt so dirty! She had just slept with the man she loved and here she was with another man. She felt like a whore, a traitor to Inuyasha. He had done nothing against her yet she goes and does this to him!

She quickly untangled herself from him and stood up, a little dizzy with her own accusations. She was no better than Naraku at that exact moment and she hated herself for it, hated herself to the core. What if Inuyasha had seen her with him? What would she do? The fear of that happening made her even more disgusted with herself. She was a whore, a really dirty slut.

With all the thoughts running through her head she didn't realize that Sesshomaru was standing, the blankest look set on his face. Their eyes locked and Kagome couldn't help but feel even more guilty and dirty. She couldn't blame him for it happening, she could only blame herself. Tears flowed down freely as she choked on her words. "I-I have to g-go." She said as calmly as she could but it definitely wasn't working. "I-I need to u-use the bathroom." She said lamely as she walked past him and towards the castle doors. She needed to talk to someone, anyone. At that thought Sango appeared in her mind. She needed to tell her. She needed to get this out of her chest.

When she walked past Sesshomaru he didn't turn his head to watch her go. His eyes were glazed over and he heard the bang of the doors closing behind him. He slowly raised his hand and touched his lips that were now moist. He, too, was disgusted with himself. How could he have done that when he knew Kagome was in love with his brother?

He let his hand down angrily and glared heatedly at no where in particular. What were these feelings running through his veins? When he held her his blood was warm and something in his chest had beaten more wildly than he has ever known. He felt as if he had violated her, made her suffer internally.

Another thought struck him and his blood boiled in hidden anger. Why does she have to love his half-breed brother so much? Why couldn't she love him? Was he better than him? Was he stronger, more smarter? Immediately Sesshomaru cut his thoughts short and his heated blood ran cold in record speed.

Why would he even care about whose hand holds her heart?

He knew the answer even before he asked the question.

It was because he loved her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aw! Darn it, I'm just making things harder for myself. The only way to save one of them from getting hurt -and I know some people know who- is to kill him. But I don't want to do that, darn it!! -sigh- I'm getting to stressed with this fic. Anyway thanks for reading and hope you review! They will start venturing to the castle next chapter. I can feel it in my gut that it's going to end soon.

And thanks for your ideas again! Without them I'd have probably taken longer to update. I probably wouldn't be able to update soon because we have like only three weeks of school left and there's a butt-load of exams and assignments to do so yeah.

So I'll see you as soon as I can! Catch ya later!


	28. A Fantastic Day

Chapter 28

A/N: Sorry for the late update guys! Last week had been my exam week and I couldn't afford to not review. Curse it. I wonder if this is what it's like in grade eight I wonder how it is in grade 12… I'm going to DIE!! Anyway thanks for all the reviews and your patience. Hope you enjoy!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha: **18**

Kagome: **16**

Sango: **17**

Miroku: **18**

Shippo: **5**

Rin: **7**

Sesshomaru: **25**

Kouga: **18**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Shippo were going to leave Sesshomaru's castle today in the afternoon. But before that, Kaede and Sango went into the forest and got the herb that they talked about yesterday. Kagome stayed with Miroku and Shippo preparing. They hadn't seen the Lord of the Western Lands all morning and no one wanted to see him anyway. Especially Kagome.

They packed all the necessary things like food, blankets, water etc. If they went back to Kagome's castle they would have to travel for at least three days, rests included. They would first have to pass Kaede's village and then they would pass Sango's past home and then towards the battlefield where, further beyond, will be Kagome's castle. It'll be a pretty long journey and it was going to be stuff keeping Inuyasha constantly on check but it couldn't be helped. It figured that Naraku would make it hard for them.

While Kagome continued to pack sadly. The event that happened that morning was still floating inside her mind. If she loved Inuyasha then why the heck was she feeling an attraction to his half-brother? Inside, she knew she loved Inuyasha more than anything in the world but when she thought of Sesshomaru everything just goes out of whack. 'Darn inuyoukai.' She thought sourly. 'Darn them and their different charms.'

Sango and Kaede returned with a basket full of dark green plants. Kagome peered over them and noticed that they also pulled out the roots of the things. It was dark green with purple veins. The stem was white but the roots were an odd brown colour. Kagome had never seen this plant in her life and she knew a lot of them. "It's to keep them alive." Kaede explained. "If we take off the roots they'd die quickly. Best to keep the roots on then."

It was almost afternoon before they were all ready. They all headed for Inuyasha's room, except for Sesshomaru of course, and they all had their weapons ready, spare Kagome. She opened the door slowly and found Inuyasha already standing, his red eyes staring at them all. He sensed they were coming.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called. She wondered briefly if their journey towards the castle will run smoothly as they thought. The plan was to make Inuyasha unconscious and let Kirara carry him all the way in her transformed state. What if something went wrong? What if Inuyasha suddenly woke and attacked everyone? She gulped and brushed that idea aside. That won't happen. She wouldn't let that happen.

Behind her back she motioned for Sango to give her a strong-scented incense. Kaede had said with Inuyasha's enhanced smell, he wouldn't be able to stay conscious for long if he smelt this. Kagome didn't know how it would work but it was better than sitting him to unconsciousness.

Sango handed Kagome the incense warily. Kagome smiled thanks to her and approached the hanyou-gone-demon, entering the room she was in last night. As soon as she stepped foot inside the room Inuyasha had started to growl. Kagome's heart quickened. Could he smell her? Could he smell Sesshomaru still on her? She hoped not since she bathed herself raw early that morning right after the incident. She didn't blame Sesshomaru for what happened, she blamed herself.

She reached out with the incense in her hand. "Here." She said as she advanced. "Smell this Inuyasha. It's really nice." And she wasn't lying too. It did smell like. It smelt like jasmine and lilac.

But Inuyasha just backed away, growling and snarling threateningly. He could smell the incense all right but he didn't want to. His vision was already starting to blur and his mind was going fuzzy… er. He growled at Kagome, baring his fangs but Kagome continued to advance the ill-lit room. "Try it." she coaxed. "You'll feel great." She said. She didn't know if it was true or not but she did feel awful for lying to him like this. It was like she was deceiving him… again.

He snarled at her, snapping his fangs and approached her warily, claws lengthened and outstretched. He was going to leap at her and she knew it. That's why she said the next word. "Sit."

THUD

He went crashing down and Kagome took this opportunity to run towards him. She knelt down and brought the incense to his nose. He snarled loudly at her but the effects of the spell hadn't worn off yet. He continued to stay on the ground, forced to smell the nice aroma.

A few seconds later Inuyasha's eyes began to droop, as his struggles became less violent. For one more heat beat, he was asleep. Kagome sighed in relief. It was only one sit. It couldn't have hurt him. They filed in one by one and carried Inuyasha outside.

Kirara was already there, waiting for them. Miroku heaved Inuyasha up onto her, careful not to wake him. The hanyou's body lay limp on Kirara's back and if they didn't know any better, they would've thought he was dead.

They all were ready to leave but Kagome stopped and looked back at the castle. "What is it Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, noticing her friend had stopped.

She was looking towards the castle, wondering where the heck Sesshomaru was. "It's nothing." She called back softly. She turned, and with one last glance she started her way to catch up with her friends, not looking back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh Lord! Run!"

"Children, get out of here quickly! Mama! No!"

"It's the demon! The demon has come to kill us all!"

The entire village surrounding the Higurashi castle were in chaos. The village roads were flowing with terrified running people, all screaming at the top of their lungs. Many were getting attacked and killed my the hoard of demons coming down on them from the blackened skies. Some people have tripped and tried to get up but were ran on instead, getting lost in the chaotic sea.

Naraku was already inside the castle, his miasma had already spread throughout the entire castle, killed everyone who was stupid enough to stay and try to find out the cause. He watched from outside the window as the many people below ran for their lives, his demons devouring every human they could sink their claws into.

All the chaos, all the destruction, all the pitiful cries and shouts. They all made him happy. But his happiness wasn't completed yet. This was only phase one of his taking over. He would kill all of them. All of the powerless people running away like mice.

He watched with only slight amusement as the kingdom's defences fought hard, releasing spiritual bows and sutras. Some of his demons were purified but without a leader to lead them, they weren't very successful. The once great kingdom of Higurashi has been stripped off of their power the second they had no ruler to obey. The castle and village was already in riots when Naraku arrived.

He glanced towards the white-sheeted bed beside him. He examined the dead flowers in the many vases inside the room, the fading scent of a princess. He smirked. This was Kagome's room. When she comes to save the damned hanyou he'll have her. He'll rip her away from the world and break her like a stick. He would have her. Nothing would get in his way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kagome-chan!" cried a familiar voice as small arms wound around Kagome's neck. "I've missed you so much! You're okay, right?" she squealed.

Kagome hugged her back, tight. "I'm okay, Rin-chan." She said honestly. "I'm just so glad you're safe. Where's Jarken-sama?" she asked.

They pulled away and Kagome sat up straight. No sooner did a small green youkai waddle over. "Human!" he squawked. "Where is my Master Sesshomaru?" he asked rudely.

All Kagome did for an answer was shrug. She turned her attention back to Rin. "I think Sesshomaru is still back at the castle." Kagome said unsure. "Maybe it's best if you go back there too."

"I do not believe that is necessary." A cold voice from behind her said. Everyone jumped from surprise except for Rin who just leapt for joy and went as if to hug him but she stopped, controlling herself.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin beamed happily at him. "I've missed a lot too!"

They were all outside Kaede's shrine. The minute they arrived Rin practically tackled Kagome and almost choked her to death. Sango glared heatedly at the lord while Miroku's face was blank. No one saw except for Kagome, the hard stare he had. "Where have you been, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kaede asked politely.

Sesshomaru didn't reply her and chose to ignore her instead. Kagome was suddenly annoyed by this. "Well?" she asked. "Why don't you answer her question?" she asked icily. She had no idea why she was being like this. 'Stop it now Kagome before you dig yourself even further.' She coughed, as if clearing her throat. "I mean, I'm glad you decided to come Lord Sesshomaru." She said formally. "Now you can take Rin back to the castle and I don't have to worry."

Sesshomaru stared at her strangely and Kagome gulped. He hadn't forgotten. How could she be stupid as to think that he had forgotten what happened in the morning? Before either of them could speak again Rin spoke up. "Where are you going Kagome-chan?" she asked curiously.

"We're going back to my castle, Rin-chan." Kagome explained. "I need to get back as soon as possible."

"But I don't want you to go!" Rin whined.

"Rin." Said a very familiar and hard voice. "Do not pester them any longer. You would not like to keep them from their duties, would you?" it was more of a statement than a question.

Of course, Rin looked upset as she gazed up at Kagome. "You will come and visit right?" she asked hopefully. "You and Shippo-chan." She pleaded.

Kagome nodded. How could she resist her puppy dog eyes? "Of course." She said reassuringly. It was only after many reassurances later and another command from Sesshomaru did she finally give up. She and Jarken sat on Ah-un(?) and flew western. To everyone's surprise Sesshomaru did not go with them but went the opposite way instead. Towards the direction their were going to go. "Hey!" Kagome called out confused. "Where are you going Sesshomaru?" she yelled after him.

But he did not answer. How could he when he was already out of sight? Everyone sighed in slight irritation. Sometimes the lord can be a little confusing at times. Wait, make that, he's confusing ALL the time. They continued their way, after saying their goodbyes to Kaede.

It seemed like a very long journey. Inuyasha would seem like he would wake up ever now and then but Sango would always put the incense Kaede left them under his nose so he'd pass out again. Before they even realized it was already nighttime. They made a small camp beside a steady stream, keeping Inuyasha under the shade of the tree, the incense constantly near him. He seemed so cute, especially when he'll growl or snarl slightly. Sometimes, Kagome would forget the seriousness of the situation and giggle.

"My, where did the time go?" Sango asked absently as they ate their mildly burnt fish on a stick.

Kagome sighed. Two more days to go. It seemed like forever. "I think time went on a vacation." She said tiredly. "Everything's going haywire. Days were fast while nights were long."

There were a few moments of silence as they continued eating their fish around the fire. Shippo glanced towards the sleeping Inuyasha. "Do you think he's hungry?" Shippo asked, mildly concerned. "I mean, he hasn't had a meal all day."

No one answered him. Lately, it seemed as if the group was a tad but gloomy. Was it because Inuyasha was mental or was it because they were extremely tired? Why couldn't fate be a little easier on them…?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Flash Back::..

_"Why did you kill my father?" an outraged Kagome yelled. "He never did anything to you!"_

_CLANG. The sound of metal to metal was heard as Inuyasha pared yet another strike. "Kagome, you don't understand." He said sternly but with a pleading look in his eyes. "If you just list-"_

_CLANG. Another strike made him stop talking. Kagome was literally coming at him like a wild bull. Yet even with her movements, they were calculated, purposeful and it made Kagome a very dangerous person to pick a fight with and talk at the same time. Show one slight opportunity and she'll make you regret it._

_"Shut up!" Kagome roared, her eyes holding back years of unshed tears. "You're a liar! I good for nothing liar you jerk! What the hell did father ever do to you? Why in the world did you kill him? Was it to satisfy your demon blood? To satisfy your blood lust?" every word drove Kagome to the edge._

_Getting really annoyed and pissed, Inuyasha growled at her and made his own offence. Kagome was temporarily surprised but managed to par it, but just barely. "Would you listen for once you annoying little brat?" Inuyasha growled loudly as he pushed Kagome lower. "I didn't do it for any of those reasons! It wasn't really me who killed your dad! I wouldn't do such a thing!"_

_But his words seemed to go inside Kagome's ears and out the other. She didn't listen. She never listened to him any more. "Ha." She said bitterly, sweat running down her forehead. "You'd like me to think that would you? So I could trust you again and let you kill another one of my family! Who would it be next? My mother? My sister? I always knew how much you didn't like her," she said sourly as she glared at Inuyasha straight in the eye. "Or will it be me? I wouldn't find that surprising since you were against me in the first place!"_

_Inuyasha added more weight into his side, pushing Kagome lower. He was so frustrated right now. So very frustrated and he was also angry. "Why the hell can't you trust me any more?" he growled loudly, flinging her sword away, useless. He pointed the tip of his large sword at Kagome's neck. "Why won't you believe me? I didn't do anything wrong!"_

_Kagome glared bitterly towards Inuyasha, still not letting her tears go although her eyes were swimming in them. "I don't trust you because you killed my father." She whispered harshly. "I don't believe you because you shattered my trust. Tell me the truth, was it you who was in my room that night?"_

_Inuyasha lowered his sword and looked guiltily towards her. "Yes." He said plainly._

_"And was it you who drove that damn blade into his chest?" Kagome asked resentfully._

_He looked pleadingly towards her. "It wasn't really me! It was-"_

_"Answer the question!" Kagome yelled impatiently. "Was it your hand that held the blade?" she asked._

_Nervous, he gulped. "Yes. It was my hand but it wasn't moving under my-" he started but he was interrupted again._

_"Save it." Kagome said harshly yet her expression softened and her eyes were now filled with sadness and regret. "What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this? I was betrayed by my supposed friend and now he's lying to me?"_

_"I'm not lying to you!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently._

_Her eyes suddenly turned hard as she stood up, brushing his sword aside. Her hate towards Inuyasha was so powerful that it hurt her as well. She never knew she was capable of such resentment towards one person. "I hate you." She said with feeling. "Mark my words Inuyasha, I will kill you. You and I will battle it out and only one of us will remain standing. I swear by my father's blood your life will end by my hands."_

_She's said this a million times but it was never less painful for Inuyasha. He didn't want to kill her and he didn't want to die. What she said was like a prophecy and it will come true. All Inuyasha could do was believe against it with all his might._

_This was the time the soldiers came in and Inuyasha made a quick and stealthy flee._

End of Flash Back::...

Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the tree leaves above her. They will get Inuyasha cured. She was missing him so much that it hurt deep inside. She wanted to see him smile, see him happy and see him slightly annoyed. He was sort of cute when he was.

She sighed and glanced at Sango beside her. She was already asleep and so was Miroku and Kirara. Shippo was snoozing up on the tree with a blanket made of leaves and Inuyasha was unconscious from the incense.

Right now, she felt lonely. Really lonely. She wanted Inuyasha to be conscious, considerate and wrap his arms around her. She wanted to be held by him, feel safe in his arms. She glanced towards Inuyasha and her eyes saddened. But of course, it could never happen tonight or the next.

She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She felt like she was falling apart with no one to lean on. She began to doubt whether she could rescue Inuyasha after all. When they discussed a plan, she sounded so confident and sure. But in the inside she was frightened as heck. She wasn't confident. She had no idea what to say or what to do. Would she really make herself smell like blood and have demons chase her around her home? The idea was not pleasing at all.

She stared at her hands. They were so small and stubby. How could she do it? Her sister could and she knew her mother and father could. She also knew that she couldn't pull this off alone. Once she entered the barrier then she'd be alone. Inuyasha would be the enemy once he started chasing her. She'd be alone with no one to comfort her or reassure her along the way. She had to face it all alone.

That night she cried. She cried silently, covering her face with her hands so that she wouldn't make so much noise. The pressure was immense. If she failed, they all failed. She was scared.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru watched from another tree as she cried. He smelt the great depression and anxiousness in her scent. He wished he could go down there and comfort her. No one else would because they didn't even notice. But he did. He wanted so badly to run down there and embrace her, letting her know she was safe in his arms, that nothing would go wrong.

But he couldn't do that. Much to his discomfort he couldn't. The plan was to find an entrance in the barrier without anyone knowing. Especially Naraku. He would help Kagome somehow, even if she wouldn't know it. He wouldn't let her die because of this. Not this pitiful cause.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Flash Back::..

_"Hey, Inu-kun. Would you like to learn archery?" she asked innocently._

_Inuyasha stared at her as if she was crazy. "What are you, made woman? Of course I wouldn't want to learn archery! Archery is for girls. And plus, they're weaker than swords so they won't be very useful." He added as an after thought._

_Kagome puffed out her cheeks and notched an arrow onto her bow. "When, we'll see about that. Are you ready, Inu-kun?" she asked cautiously. _

_He smirked, agreeing to the little face off. He pulled out his Tetsusaiga and it immediately transformed. "Feh. Bring it on, girl. Your puny arrows are no match for my Steel Fang!"_

_And they were the last words said before the two were engaged in a heated match with arrows whizzing past and the clash of steel on steel._

End of Flash Back::..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kagome-chan? Are you alright?" Sango asked when she noticed her friend's attitude. "You don't seem yourself. Is something the matter?"

Kagome looked up from the ground and laughed nervously. "Iie, Sango-chan." She said sheepishly. "Just spacing out, you know?" she replied. She looked up ahead and they continued their walk. She glanced over at Kirara who was still carrying the unconscious Inuyasha.

"By tomorrow's midday we would reach your castle." Miroku said suddenly. "If we continue like this and only stop during nightfall, we'll make it by that time or later."

Everyone nodded. They all seemed a bit gloomy and anxious today, even Shippo was being quiet. "We'll save Inuyasha right?" Shippo asked uneasily. He, too, glanced at the unconscious form. "If we don't…" he didn't need to finish that thought.

"We'll save him, Shippo." Sango said reassuringly but she was slightly nervous too.

'I hope we do…' Kagome thought negatively. She slapped herself mentally. 'What are you talking about, Kagome? Pull yourself together! Of course you're going to succeed! Bad guys never win!' she tried to reassure herself.

Suddenly, they all stopped and everyone tensed visibly. "Do you sense that?" Sango asked quietly as she pulled out her large boomerang. "I sense a demon coming."

Miroku held up his staff, his eyes scanning the area. It was as if the entire scenery around them turned deadly quiet. "So do I." He whispered back.

"Not only that." Kagome said. "But I sense a jewel shard." She added and she quickly pulled out her bow and notched an arrow. Her eyes examined the area and found the dark glow of the shard. "There!" she shot the arrow towards the sky.

Everyone stared at her puzzled. "Kagome-chan…" Sango started but she was interrupted by a large squeak-like roar. They all stared up and saw that what they thought was air was slowly colouring. A few seconds went by before they saw a large scaly bird with an abnormally long tongue. It was huge to say the least. Its massive wings almost shielded the entire sun so that they were shadowed. Its eyes were a deadly red and its tow legs were like a lizard's. They saw that Kagome's arrow pierced the reptilian bird right on its chest.

"What the heck is that?" Shippo asked loudly, gazing in awe at the large bird flying over head. "And why was it invisible?"

"Is it a chameleon cross bird?" Sango asked cautiously. "I've never seen one of these in my life."

"And that's a good reason why is should be exorcised." Miroku said with hard eyes. "This isn't any normal demon."

"Look out! It's coming this way!" Kagome yelled over the two.

Indeed, the large youkai squawked loudly and changed colour again, blending in with the sky. "Where did it go?" Sango asked in frustration. She glanced towards the growling Kirara. "Kirara!" she yelled. "Get out of attack range! We can't have Inuyasha waking at a time like this!"

Obeying reluctantly, Kirara started to move but an invisible force suddenly tackled it from the side, throwing Inuyasha overboard. "Kirara!" Sango yelled as she through her boomerang blindly. It came as no surprise as the boomerang returned without hitting anything whatsoever. "Damn." She cursed under her breath.

"Can you see the youkai, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked cautiously, his eyes darting back and forth for any sign of the manipulative demon.

She notched another arrow and aimed it through the skies. She saw a familiar glint and shot at it with purifying energy. But this time the large bird was prepared and it quickly shielded itself with its wing. This didn't go noticed by anyone since it was still camouflaged. "What the heck happened?" Kagome asked loudly. "How did it deflect my arrow?"

Suddenly there was a large cracking noise to Kagome's left and saw that Miroku had just been tackled, his side bleeding where the bird's odd beak pierced him. "Miroku-sama!" Sango yelled as she ran over to him.

"Stay back!" Miroku barked as he sat up. He placed his hand on top of the one containing the hellhole. "Kazaana!" he yelled as he released.

There was a great wind as random objects flew into Miroku's cursed hand. There was also a large terrified squawk as the bird began to lose its invisibility. It was dragged through the air as it flapped its wings against the current, trying to escape.

"Miroku-sama, iie!" Kagome suddenly yelled. "It has a jewel shard! You must not let the shard end up into your vortex!" she cried terrified.

Forgetting this little fact, Miroku closed up the hellhole abruptly and the bird flew backwards and hit a tree, caused by its momentum. Without losing anymore time Kagome notched the arrow and aimed it quickly to the bird's bare chest as it struggled to get up. She shot.

And she hit it dead on. It hit the bird's chest where the shard was kept and the reptile screamed in pain. Its chest exploded as the purifying energy flowed through its tainted body and purified its very soul. As the last bit of Kagome's purifying residue disappeared, they all stilled.

"What was that about?" Shippo asked nervously as he peaked over Kagome's shoulder. He'd been hiding in her hair, as usual.

"To attack unprovoked like that…" Sango murmured as she walked over to the injured Miroku. "It had to have a purpose. What was it though?" she asked.

"I have no idea." Kagome said truthfully as she picked up the jewel shard which instantly purified in her hands. "But we can't continue like this when Miroku is injured. We must stay here for awhile before we go anywhere." She said with a voice that said it was final. The voice she used when she was giving out orders to the people in her kingdom.

"But Kagome-chan." Sango started. "What about your kingdom and Inuyasha?" she asked testily. "If you don't get there soon then Naraku will-"

"It's alright, Sango-chan." Kagome said with a faint smile as she knelt beside her and Miroku. "I can't even hope to defeat Naraku without you guys. Remember, we're a team. If one of us is injured then all of us are injured. We need to be at full strength,"

Silence was her answer and a growl afterwards. Immediately, everyone tensed and even Kagome bristled. The growl was coming from behind them and it was deep and threatening and all so familiar. They slowly turned their heads and met with a every angry looking Inuyasha. "E-Eto…" Kagome paused nervously. "How are you doing, Inuyasha?" she asked, trying to lighten this already very tense and dangerous situation.

He growled louder and leapt at Miroku who had blood pouring out from the side of his stomach. "Miroku-sama, watch out!" Kagome yelled frantically as Inuyasha sped past her.

Sango stared heatedly towards Inuyasha and lifted her boomerang. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled and made her throw.

Inuyasha abandoned his attack and made way to dodge the large boomerang. He snarled at them and charged again, dodging as the boomerang returned. "Osuwari!" Kagome yelled loudly.

THUD

He was on the ground but that didn't stop him. He turned his head and glared with menace at Kagome. Threateningly, he stood up and walked slowly towards Kagome. Panicking, the miko princess was about to say the word again but when she was about to say it a clawed hand grabbed her neck and her feet were about thirty centimeters off the ground.

She choked on her word and grabbed Inuyasha's hand that was firmly ringed around her neck. Lately, for Kagome, it's been a little bit hard to breathe. She wondered briefly if it was just her. Yeah, that sounded right.

"O-Osu…" she tried but she couldn't say it fully. The more she spoke the tighter Inuyasha's grip became, making it a choked sob instead.

He growled angrily up at her, his eyes boring into hers. She wondered if he could see into her soul. See her uncertainties and her anxiousness. See all her doubts and all her confusions. She also wondered if he could see the guilt she held in them for even harbouring the slightest feelings for his brother. In any case, she wanted him to know. Inuyasha was not the brightest or considerate guy on earth but when it really counted, he was the only one who could truly understand her. She just hoped nothing had changed.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled from behind. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled and the sound of slicing wind could be heard straight afterwards.

Inuyasha glanced behind him, a scowl on his face, and knocked the boomerang away with one hand, even without letting go of the hanging miko. When he had cast the bone aside he focused his attention on Kagome once more. His eyes were penetrating, hard and cold. They irked Kagome to no end.

"I suggest, filthy half-breed, that you release her this instant." Came a cold, impassive voice. Everyone's eyes turned to him. The great lord of the Western Lands. How many times has he saved their butts?

"S-Sessho-" but once again Kagome was interrupted by Inuyasha. Instead of tightening his grip he let go of her and held her into his chest possessively.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at him as his lips almost curved up into a snarl. "Release her now you idiotic hybrid. If you know what's good for you I suggest you do as I say." He ordered strictly.

And yet, all Inuyasha did was growl louder, his eyes narrowing. Kagome could feel his youki growing stronger and feel the vibrations of his chest as he growled. He did not obey his orders. He never did.

Suddenly, there was a huge gust of wind from above and another arrival was introduced. She laughed amusedly from the air. "What a pleasant surprise to see you all again!" her bitter voice was heard as the winds carried her down. Her ruby eyes danced with amusement as they flickered to one person to another. "Having fun are we?"

"Kagura." Sango hissed with hatred practically dripping from her voice. She stood up, Miroku standing up next to her in a rather trembling stance, his hands holding his bleeding wound. "What are you doing here?" she said harshly.

Kagura opened up her large fan and smirked behind it. Although the group didn't need to have x-ray vision to see her sly smile. "Why? Can't I just visit for one friendly chat?" she mocked.

"Tell us why you're really here!" Sango yelled furiously, Kirara standing and growling beside her. "Where is Kohaku?" she said through clenched teeth.

The wind witch seemed to be confused. "Kohaku…?" she said in a daze. "Kohaku… I've heard that name before… Was he your little brother?" she asked absentmindedly.

Kagome could see Sango's fists curl tightly by her sides even though half of her face was pressed up against Inuyasha's chest. "You know what I'm talking about!" Sango growled in an Inuyasha-like way. "What have you done to him?"

"Oh, so he is your little brother. I almost forgot about him." Kagura's cunning and mischievous look was back on her face. "Naraku has no need for him anymore. He plans to kill him when they meet again."

At that moment it was like Sango's heart stopped beating. But something Kagura said made a small glimmer of hope in her scarred heart. "Plans?" she repeated quietly yet loud enough for them to hear. "So you mean that Naraku hasn't killed him yet?"

She shrugged. "Perhaps. I don't know. Naraku doesn't tell my much." She said truthfully.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked in a deep icy voice.

Her eyes momentarily flickered to him before they flickered towards Kagome. "I came to bring you news of the current state of your castle, _Princess Kagome._" she said as she made a mock bow.

Immediately, Kagome's heart rate quickened as she struggled out of Inuyasha's grip in order to hear her better. "Let me go, Inuyasha." She said harshly. "I need to hear this."

He just growled in response but Kagome glared at him heatedly, a desperate look in her chocolate orbs. He loosened his grip a little but not entirely. Wow, was Inuyasha acting… civilized?

Kagura straightened up. "Sesshomaru. You were told to tell Kagome that she would come alone." Her eyes flickered to everyone current. "Why has she not followed his orders?"

"Because she can make up her own decisions." Kagome interrupted. "What has become of my kingdom?" she asked hastily.

But Kagura didn't seem to see it so important. She brushed it off and continued asking her questions. "And what do you plan to do once you reach the castle? Naraku wouldn't open the barrier so you can all come in."

"That is none of you business." Kagome snapped. "Now, what happened to the castle?"

But once again Kagura brushed it off. "Naraku is no fool. What you're planning do is-"

"Shut up already!" Kagome suddenly yelled and all heads turned to her, surprised. Her glare was of such ferocity everyone did a double take. Even Sesshomaru. "_What did Naraku do_?" she hissed through clenched teeth. Her aura was flaring with anger, irritation and anxiousness. This was not the miko you'd like to be around with if you were in a pissy mood.

Kagura regarded her for a second before closing her fan, revealing an amused smirk. "You castle, you ask? My, Naraku has destroyed it and everyone in it completely."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well? Sorry for such a long update but it's holidays now so I don't know if I'll be updating faster or slower. Depends what I'm doing on the holiday. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review! I'll catch you on the flip side! (lol) Anyway BYE!!


	29. To Be Free

Chapter 29

A/N: Hey yall! I'd like to thank those who reviewed my last chapter! For some odd reason I didn't get as much as I usually do. Oh well. Can't win 'em all can ya? Oh and sorry it took so long to update! I really am and I'd be glad if you still read this fic! Anyway here's the next chapter of Forbidden Love! And I do not known Inuyasha or crew… sadly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha: **18**

Kagome: **16**

Sango: **17**

Miroku: **18**

Shippo: **5**

Rin: **7**

Sesshomaru: **25**

Kouga: **18**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It seemed as if time had stopped for Kagome. She stared blankly at Kagura, blinking her eyes a couple of times. What did she just say? She gulped slowly and stared at her with disbelief evident in her eyes. Her castle couldn't have been destroyed already… She's so close! " You're lying." Kagome said loud enough for everyone to hear. She held a strong and determined face. She would not believe this. Her kingdom would never fall into the hands of such a beast so quickly.

Kagura smirked and held her fan up, preparing to attack. "Believe what you may, miko." She smirked. "It matters not to me." and with that she swooped down her fan and razor winds made their ways towards the group.

Everyone dodged them easily as Inuyasha growled and carried Kagome out of the way. Kagome tried to notch another arrow but with her current position, she couldn't do a darn thing. "Inuyasha! Let me go!" she hissed as she pounded on his chest.

But the hanyou turned demon only growled at her and continued to dodge Kagura's attacks. Kagome felt her frustration rise ten-fold. Why was everyone ignoring her lately? "Osuwari!" Kagome suddenly yelled loudly.

THUD

At this Kagura began to laugh. "A subduing spell?" she chuckled. "My, isn't this ironic? The enemy of the prince is able to subdue him at one word." She smirked. "Amusing really."

Kagome glared at her but then chose to turn to Sango instead. "Sango-chan! The incense!" she yelled.

Sango nodded and grabbed the small object from her pouch. She then threw it accurately at Kagome and she caught it easily. Unknown to her, the spell's effect on Inuyasha had just run out and he was right behind her, about to claw her back.

Her eyes caught the movement and she turned around slowly. Was he going to attack her again? But then he was stopped as Sesshomaru tackled him before he could do anything threatening. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled. "Get out of the way!"

The demon lord obeyed and stepped away from the inuhanyou on the ground, trying to get up. Kagome ran into his direction. "Osuwari!" she yelled when he got close to standing up.

THUD. He went down once again and Kagome knelt down in front of him. She put the incense under his nose but with all the excitement going on, it was taking a little longer for Inuyasha to settle.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagura yelled with a smirk as she pointed her fan towards them. "Dance of Dragons!" she yelled before releasing her attack.

Kagome stared with wide, paralyzed eyes as she watched the attack come closer. But before it could hit Sesshomaru was in front of her with his sword, Tokijin, and he sent a wave of his demonic youki with it towards the blasts. They were immediately destroyed with a bright light. After a couple of second later Inuyasha was deemed unconscious.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her large boomerang towards Kagura.

Kagura smirked and held up her face. "Do you think that little weapon can harm me?" she shouted. "You forget, tajiya, I am the wind!" she called. She swooped down her fan and maneuvered the wind in spirals, directing the bone in a different direction, landing useless on the ground.

Miroku slipped off his prayer beads off his right wrist and held his palm out to the wind witch. "Kazaana!" he yelled, immediately opening the vortex. 'It's wind against wind now.' he thought.

Kagura sneered at him as she was being pulled into the wind tunnel. "Damn you." She cursed under her breath.

Then all of a sudden Naraku's poisonous insects appeared and Miroku was forced to close the wind tunnel before it could suck anything in. Kagura stared at the wasps intently before her focus was on the arrow whizzing towards her. She barely had enough time to dodge it, the residue of the purification energy slightly sizzling her skin. She glared down and saw that Kagome had another arrow notched, prepared to shoot.

"Tell Naraku." Kagome hissed. "That I'll be there to kick his sorry ass!" she yelled before releasing her arrow.

Kagura swiftly dodged it, but only barely, and flew away on her large feather. Once she was a good distance away the wind witch looked back. 'I hope you mean that, miko.' She thought hopefully. 'I cannot wait to be free of that monster's hold.' And with that she was out of sight.

Leaving the incense under Inuyasha's nose, Kagome ran over towards Miroku. "You okay, Miroku-sama?" she asked worriedly as she inspected his wound where that chameleon bird tackled him. "We'll need to stop here and take care of that." she turned to Sango. "Are you all right?" she asked. "After all, it did get you too."

Sango smiled sadly. "Didn't really hurt me. I think I just got a bruise or something."

Sesshomaru stood there forgotten before a neko began to hiss at him. He never did like cats. They all faced him as if remembering he was there. "Sesshomaru, thanks for helping out." Kagome said in gratitude. "You always seem to get here in the nick of time, ne?" she asked with a sheepish smile.

The lord stared at her impassively and scanned her body. She had no physical injuries and he was slightly relieved by that. He glanced at the inuhanyou on the ground and stepped away. That incense was pretty strong and it was giving him a slight headache.

He sheathed his Tokijin and began to walk away without saying a word.

Once he was out of sight they all gave a relieved sigh. "He's like our guardian angel, ne?" Sango asked disdainfully. She then eyed Kagome. "Well, more like **your** guardian angel. Something I should know about Kagome?" she asked. She didn't like the demon lord. Not one bit at all.

Kagome slightly blushed and shook her head quickly. "Iie Sango-chan!" she protested. "There's nothing going on! Maybe it's just one giant coincidence!"

"Perhaps Sesshomaru-sama would help us after all." Miroku suggested. "Why else would he be going to the direction of your castle?"

Kagome sighed. Maybe that was true but why would he in the first place? Maybe he secretly wanted to kill Naraku too. She wondered what he ever did to him. "Come on, there must be a nearby village ahead. We can get you treated there."

They all agreed and placed Miroku on the transformed Kirara. With the still unconscious Inuyasha, they placed him in front of Miroku so he can have a hold of him and make sure he doesn't fall off. "But what about your castle, Kagome-chan?" Shippo asked worriedly. "Kagura did say that he destroyed it completely."

"We do not know if that is a bluff or not." Sango said. "There is no way that we can be certain."

So with that said they continued to walk towards the nearest village. It was only a thirty minute walk before they encountered one. They entered and were immediately cast suspicious looks. One of the villagers gasped and pointed at either Kagome or Inuyasha. Everyone was getting tense with all the stares and did their best not to glare right back.

'My village is only a few hours walk from here.' Sango thought to herself. 'I wonder what's become of it…'

They stopped at a friendly looking house and Kagome knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a nice looking lady. "Hello." Kagome said with a sweet smile.

Suddenly, the lady's eyes turned wide at the sight of her. "Oh my goodness!" she cried. "It's the princess!" she shouted for all to hear.

All heads turned to them and all eyes were set on her. Kagome gulped. She didn't want all this unwanted attention. "Um, yeah, I get that a lot." Kagome said with a nervous chuckle. "Even my mum said I looked a lot like the princess."

"No, you are her." the lady said with confidence. "You look just like her. You've got the same eyes, same hair, same height, everything!"

Kagome felt a blush rise in her cheeks. "I-I think you've mistaken me for someone else." She said with a nervous voiced.

"But you-" the lady stared but was interrupted by another voice.

"Oh can it you old hag!" a man said as he pushed his wheelbarrow full of vegetables. "The royal Higurashi family's dead. They died in that battle against the demon kingdom. 'Tis no way this could be one of the daughters for they were in the battle too! No one survived! People checked."

"Yeah!" a young man agreed. "Besides, you know what happened to the Higurashi castle! Got taken over my some spiteful demon! Why would one of the leaders be here if their people were in danger?"

Their words actually hurt although they weren't spiteful at all. Kagome looked down in slight shame and Sango put a hand on her shoulder comfortably. The lady stared at Kagome a little while longer before she glared at the young man. "Have some respect for your elders you little brat!" she snapped. She dropped the subject and turned to Kagome again. "So, what do you want?" she asked a little grumpily. She must have been embarrassed by mistaking Kagome for the princess.

Kagome looked up again and a tint of sadness were in her eyes but it quickly disappeared. "I need help for my friend over here." She said as she gestured to Miroku who was still on Kirara's back with Inuyasha. "Can we please use some of your medicines and shelter?"

The woman thought for a moment before her kind face was back on. Wow, did she change moods quickly or what? "Of course, come right in."

Miroku stepped off of Kirara and with the help of Sango, was able to get inside. "Come on, Kirara." Kagome gestured for the neko to come inside. As she approached the woman's eyes went wide once more.

"Stop!" she yelled suddenly, causing them to jump. She pointed at Inuyasha, Shippo (who was on top of Inuyasha) and Kirara. "I will not have demons like them in my house." she said resentfully. "I shouldn't have thought you were the princess. She would never have traveled with their family's enemy."

Kagome resisted the urge to growl at her. Instead, she bottled up her anger and smiled deathly sweet at her. "That's fine with me." she said as she turned to Sango and Miroku. "Just get his wound bandaged up all right? We'll meet you outside."

Sango was about to protest before Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. "We shouldn't argue any longer." He said a little regretfully. "After all, I've already taken up a lot of her time."

Sango nodded reluctantly and continued to walk inside. The lady gave Kagome an apologetic smile before she closed the door. Said miko sighed and continued her way out of the village. She was pressured, yes. So her castle really was destroyed ne? Well, she couldn't do anything about it if one of her friend's were injured.

They found a spot in the forest, which had a good view of the village. "I guess we've got to sit here and wait, right guys?" Kagome said, attempting to smile.

Shippo sighed and scanned the villages. Kagome didn't miss the scowl on his face. "Why are the villager's giving you those looks Kagome-chan?" Shippo asked resentfully.

Kagome looked to where Shippo was glaring at. A few of the men who had overheard the conversation with the lady were giving her disgusted looks. Kagome glared right back with her angry gaze. They seemed to notice since they either turned away or glared harder back. But with this defiance, Kagome get slightly pissed. At last, they seemed to notice this and finally left them alone.

"They're just stupid heads." Kagome mumbled under her breath. She knew when she returned to the kingdom, they're going to have a chat with her. That is, if the castle is still in one piece. "They don't think it's right for humans to interact with demons."

"Because we're your enemies, right?" Shippo asked curiously.

Kagome shook her head. "Not all of them. Just the bad ones like Naraku and Kagura. I'm going to make a huge difference once I get back to my castle."

About an hour or so went by before Miroku and Sango trotted back to them. Miroku was all bandaged up but there was this sad expression on his face. "What's wrong, Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked curiously as she stood up.

"I'm sorry for taking so much of your time like this, Kagome-sama." Miroku said sadly. "I've delayed our trip for awhile."

Kagome waved her hand in front of her. "It's no big deal." She said. "We only lost two hours or so. That won't make much difference." Everyone knew that was a lie.

"And our progress won't be any slower either." Sango helped. "You can get on Kirara with Inuyasha."

They all nodded and they were off once again, towards the direction of Sango's old village and beyond.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Did you send them the warning, Kagura?" a cold yet amused voice asked.

Kagura bowed lowly towards him. "You should know." She said disdainfully, referring to the poisonous wasps.

Naraku chuckled. "I've been having a lot of trouble with keeping tabs on them lately." He chimed. "Kanna." He called.

No sooner did Kanna step into the room through the door, holding out the mirror with Inuyasha's human trapped inside, sealed with an arrow. "That blasted arrow is more of a nuisance then I thought." He said as he gestured to it. "I can't look through it anymore. There's only the image of that disgusting bastard. Kanna can't even suck anymore souls into them."

Kagura stood up straight and stared at the mirror. "What a shame." She said without any meaning in her words.

Naraku looked out the window. The castle was completely dominated by his demons and miasma now. All the people who have lived here are now dead. Some had got away but they had massive injuries so he doubted they would last long by themselves without any treatment. "So, tell my of the princess." He smirked. "What is she planning to do by bringing her friend's along? Especially Sesshomaru?"

Kagura shrugged. "How should I know?" she asked. "It's not like they'll tell me their plans."

Naraku didn't say anything for awhile before he broke into a maddening laughter. "They're smarter than I thought." He chuckled. "They know the disability of the mirror and how it pulled me down." His eyes sparkled with menace. "What I don't understand is the demon lord' association to their quest. From what I have seen and heard, he is not the generous type."

"He seems to have some sort of affection towards the miko," Kagura started. "When I attacked them, he would only defend her and only her. He wouldn't lift a finger for the others. He also only arrived when she was in the arms of his half-breed brother."

Again Naraku erupted into fits of insane laughter. "Ah! What a witch my miko is!" he stared down at the empty, deserted village below him. "She seems to catch the hearts of many." He mused. "In true fact, the only one I know who truly despises her is her sister Kikyo,"

"You mentioned me?" a cold, hard voice said. Kagura's head whipped around and saw a black haired miko leaning on the doorframe next to Kanna. Her eyes were expressionless, her figure stern.

"Kikyo." Kagura hissed. She didn't like her. Not one bit at all.

Naraku turned around and stared at them with amusement filled eyes. "Kikyo! I would say, excellent timing! Your little sister will be here any moment. Just you wait." He smirked, showing off his fangs. He stepped towards her. "Kagura, Kanna. Leave us." He ordered.

Kagura gave him a disgusted look before she disappeared out the window. Kanna exited normally yet silently out the door and into the miasma filled hallways. Naraku neared Kikyo and yet she didn't move at all. "You know, Kikyo, I do have an affection towards you." He smirked cockily.

Kikyo only continued to stare at him although this time her eyes were filled with deep anger. "Piss off, Naraku." She hissed. "I still remember my life before this. Don't you forget that."

But he continued to advance her, his violet eyes never leaving hers. "Oh don't be so jealous, Kikyo." he whined. "I wanted you at the beginning, shouldn't you be proud about that?"

"Why would I be proud that I tended to a demon like you?" she growled. "You're still a half-breed, Naraku. Onigumo is still in there somewhere, that bastard. And as long as he's still there you can't kill me."

"I have no intention of killing you, dear one." Naraku sneered with a smile. "After all, I have so many uses for you. And I do remember I'm still a half-breed. Without this retched heart I wouldn't have brought you back to life."

Kikyo lightly touched the small of her back. "The shard." She hissed.

Naraku then laughed loudly. An evil, very uncomfortable laugh. "Indeed. I used that to find your soul before it completely went away. Constructed you with clay and dirt myself." His eyes had a lustful glint. "There is no part of you I have not touched." He smirked.

Just then, Kikyo notched and arrow and shot it at him. But Naraku predicted this move and dodged it gracefully. "Don't be upset, Kikyo dear." He purred. "Isn't that what you wanted when you grew fond of the human, Onigumo? The wish was granted the day you were resurrected." He said as he gave a sly smirk.

Kikyo gave him the most disgusted glare she ever made. "You know I didn't want that." she hissed. "I was merely attracted to Onigumo. I did not want to lose my purity to him!" she yelled angrily. "And my wish wasn't granted. **Onigumo's **wish was granted. You were the one who forced yourself on me." she growled with the utter most hatred spilling from her voice.

Naraku circled his arms around her waist swiftly, ignoring Kikyo's killer glares. He leaned down, his breath on her ear. "But you know you loved every minute of it." he whispered hotly.

Kikyo snarled at him and pushed him back with purification energy in her hands. "Don't touch me you disgusting worm." She hissed.

He laughed again as he stepped back, "Don't be so jealous, Kikyo," he repeated. "You will not be forgotten once I take your sister as mate. Her powers may be stronger, she may be more alive and amusing but you will always have a place in my heart." He mocked as he placed a hand on his chest where his heart should be.

With one last snarl Kikyo walked out of the room which interrupted in fits full of laughter. 'Kagome…' Kikyo thought as she walked past Kanna who was still by the doorway. She was just a clay with a soul trapped inside it. Her hatred towards the demons and Naraku were what fueled her to go on. 'But then again.' she thought bitterly. 'I also hate my sister for what she did. She befriended the hanyou prince and had him kill our father. For that, I will never forgive her.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Night had come and the group was resting tiredly under the trees. Tomorrow would be the big day. At midday, give or take, they would reach Kagome's castle. They had passed Sango's village as predicted. They all stopped for fifteen minutes to pay their respects and continued their way. It was midnight and Kagome found it hard to sleep. She stared at Inuyasha gently, a solemn look on her face as she stroked his silver hair.

She missed him so much. When they were reunited at Sesshomaru's castle, he was only himself for a few minutes before he turned to a full fledged demon. Her castle was predictably in ruins and inside her home is a sinister monster waiting for them. The pressure was big. Really big and it seemed as if Kagome was caring it all on her shoulders.

A tear slid down her face as she continued to stroke his fine hair. If only he were conscious and able to think straight. She missed him so much. She continued to cry silently as she bent over to see Inuyasha's face more closely. She still didn't know what really happened at that night when he killed her father but she should have listened. Why didn't she listen to Inuyasha when he was trying to tell her something?

She had many regrets. For four years of her life she had hated Inuyasha without doubt. Now, she could barely even think about hating him. She remembered all the vows she made. All the vows, which said that they would battle with each other and only one, would remain standing. Could she really go back against her word? When she had said it, it was true. She actually meant it and wanted it to happen. Could she deceive herself? Could she betray her own word?

Call her crazy but she began to think that if she didn't battle Inuyasha until the end, she would be betraying herself. Her old self. She would betray that girl's honour and word if she didn't fight him. Kagome sighed. This was getting complicated and confusing her to no end.

She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and gave Inuyasha a small peck on his striped cheek. "It'll be all right." She whispered to herself more than him. "Everything will go back to normal and we can be friends again…" were the last words on her lips before her anxiousness and tiredness forced her asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dream/Flash Back::..

_"Kagome, why don't you ever call me by my real name?" Inuyasha asked her._

_Kagome blinked. "What do you mean, Inu-kun?" she asked puzzled._

_"That!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why do you keep calling my, Inu-kun? Don't you know my real name or something?" he asked/growled._

_Kagome blinked again. Then she laughed nervously and a little bit guiltily. "Um… I ... I know __**of**__ your name." she said hesitantly._

_This time Inuyasha blinked. "What the heck does that mean?"_

_Kagome blinked. "I have no idea." She blinked._

_"Would you stop blinking like that?" he snapped. "Do you have something in your eye?"_

_Kagome blinked. "No."_

_Inuyasha sighed in defeat and stared at her questioningly. "You haven't answered my question yet." He said grumpily. "You don't even know my real name." he sighed sadly. "No one knows my real name. Everyone just refers me as the 'half-breed' or 'hanyou' or 'reject' or 'dislodged child' or 'monster' or 'weakling prince' or 'dog-breath' or-"_

_"Oh just shush up!" Kagome finally snapped as she stared at Inuyasha with heated eyes. "You don't need to care about what others call you. It doesn't matter to you right?"_

_Again Inuyasha sighed. "No, but they don't seem to know me." he said sadly. 'Only a few people refer to me by my name but they don't like to. It's only when they're scolding me or I'm trying to harm them. Sometimes not even that."_

_Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I call you Inu-kun because it's shorter and it's cute." Kagome pulled back and stared at him straight in the eye. "It's also what I've been calling you since we were tiny. I'm not going to stop calling you Inu-kun just because you don't like it. That never stopped me before."_

_Inuyasha smiled a little bit. "Yeah, you're right." He agreed with a smirk._

_Kagome smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "Come on __**Inuyasha**__." She said with a smile. "Let's go play now!"_

_Inuyasha smiled back and followed her. Of course, that was the last time she said his real name before the tragic incident which occurred three years later._

End of Dream/Flash Back::...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome shifted in her sleep. She was so tired. She knew it was daytime because of the brightness but she didn't want to get up. She just wanted to sleep and rest and- SPLOOSH!! Kagome was awake in an instant as she stood straight up, completely soaked with freezing water.

She looked up and glared at the culprit. "_Sango-chan_!" she hissed dangerously. "What was that for?!" she yelled. She was completely drenched!

Sango laughed ruthlessly as she tried to hide the large cup behind her back. "Sorry Kagome-chan!" she apologized as she pointed to Miroku who was standing next to her. "It was all Miroku's idea!" she blamed.

Kagome glanced towards the named monk as he chuckled sheepishly and began to back away. "Now, now, Kagome-sama." He said with his hands out front. "Don't need to give me that look! You wouldn't wake up!"

Kagome gave him her biggest glare and stood up. "Why the hell did you have to splash water on me?!" she yelled. She snatched the cup away from Sango and filled it up with more water. She looked evilly towards them as they began to run away. "Come back here you two!" she yelled as she gave chase.

A couple more splashes and laughs later, followed by pleads of mercy and a few gropes and slaps, the group was finally able to set off towards Kagome's castle. They all had a change of clothes too so they wouldn't catch a cold. "I can't believe you two did that." Kagome mumbled as they walked. "I thought I was under a waterfall or something."

Sango continued to laugh. "Sorry, Kagome-chan! It was just too tempting to pass up!" she chuckled.

"And plus, you looked so adorable just sleeping there that we wanted to see what you looked like if we splashed water on you." Miroku grinned.

Kagome glanced at Shippo who was riding Kirara with Inuyasha. "Did you have something to do with this?" she asked with a twitching eyebrow.

Shippo shook his head quickly without hesitation. "I was asleep the whole time." he said innocently. "When I woke up you three were all soaked."

"But you should've seen your face, Kagome-chan!" Sango laughed merrily, a small bounce in her step.

"Indeed! It was priceless!" Miroku added with a sheepish grin.

Kagome grinned back. Figures her friends would want to lighten up the mood a little bit. She stared ahead, her eyes thoughtful and solemn. 'After all, this is the day we're supposed to arrive at my castle.' She thought. She couldn't blame her friends for trying to lighten things up. We all needed a laugh anyway. She hasn't laughed that hard in a long time. She realized then how long it was when a genuine laugh came from her lips. She was grateful she guessed.

They continued in silence with only a few giggles and whispers going around. It was quite pleasant and enjoyable. That is, until they reached the battlefield where Kagome left the group for about a week. They approached it slowly, as if the grounds were holy. It technically was since this was where the Shikon jewel separated and where a large, fateful battle was held. Many died so this was like a graveyard except without any tombstones.

Silence was in the group as they passed through. Kagome's eyes caught the small patch where the blast happened but she quickly looked away. She didn't want to think about that right now. They exited the start of the large field and continued their way towards the castle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"They're almost here." Naraku whispered with a sly smirk. Soon. Very soon he would be reunited with the miko and they shall rule the whole of Japan. Maybe even the whole world but he hasn't planned that much yet. "Kagura," he called.

She didn't come and he began to grow impatient. What could that witch be doing? "Kagura." He called a little louder. Still she didn't come. What was wrong with that woman? He reached into his harkama and pulled out a blood red heart. "One last chance, Kagura." He said in a singsong voice. Nothing. He grew impatient and he squeezed the tiny organ in his grasp.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This was the day that Kagome and her group would reach her castle. Sesshomaru was leisurely walking through. He was behind them of course. Sometimes he would go in front. As long as he was close enough to sense them then it was all right. And since this was Sesshomaru, he could be miles away and still sense them.

Suddenly the breeze picked up and he stared up at the sky. He wasn't surprised when he saw the wind witch. If he did then he didn't show it. Once she landed in front of him he gave her a curt nod of recognition.

"Always the one to speak the least words possible, eh?" Kagura said with a smirk. "While your brother is the one who would never shut up. Your appearances are the only thing to suggest you two are related."

"State your business." Sesshomaru said impassively. "I do not have time to deal with the likes of you."

Kagura frowned. "Why?" she asked. "What to go to your little miko friend?"

His eyes narrowed at her as he tensed visibly, ready to attack. Kagura saw this and immediately opened her fan just in case. "I did not come here to fight you, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagura said truthfully. "I came here to tell you a few things."

Sesshomaru eyed Kagura suspiciously before giving her a small nod to continue. It was barely noticeable that Kagura almost missed it. "When they reach Kagome's castle it will be surrounded by a barrier." She informed the obvious. "It is impenetrable unless something like the Tetsusaiga is used against it. Unfortunately your brother is the only one who could use it but he's full demon at the moment."

"Get to the point." Sesshomaru said icily. Kagome's scent was fading away. "I do not have all day for you to state the obvious." He said rudely.

Kagura glared at him, hiding her sneer behind her fan. Why was she seeking help from this guy? "There will be a small opening in the barrier." She stated, trying not to hiss. "I will open that part of it before Naraku will have a chance to notice it. I can only open it for less than a minute so you better be there. It's your only ticket in, you hear me?" she asked.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked suspiciously. "Why go against your master's wishes? Even deny him?"

"Because," Kagura hissed. "I do not want to be controlled by him anymore. I want to be free." She said truthfully with a hopeful tone in her voice. "Once Kagome enters the castle, fifteen minutes from then I will be at the eastern part of the castle. There I will be able to open the barrier slightly for you to get in. But you must not be late. Naraku may need me to do some of his bidding."

_"Kagura."_

Her eyes widened. Speaking of the devil… She snapped her fan closed and pulled out the hair ornament in her hair. It immediately transformed into a large feather as she hopped onto it. "There is a chance that Kagome will fail if she is alone." Kagura explained as she stared at him. "You must be there to help her free Inuyasha and then kill Naraku. I know that with your demonic energy combined with your brother's will destroy him." 'At least, I hope so.' She thought.

_"Kagura."_

Said witch gave a sneer and rose to the sky. "Don't be late, Sesshomaru!" she yelled over the rising wind. "That is, unless you want your precious miko to die!" and with that she flew off, leaving a still statue of the western lord behind.

Kagura flew as fast as she could towards the castle. But she knew she will be too late. It's a good five minute fly over there and she knew Naraku was not that patient.

_"One last chance, Kagura."_

'Oh shut up you bastard!' Kagura thought angrily. 'I'm getting there as fast as I-" she was interrupted by a shrill scream that escaped her mouth. There was a throb as her and her feather crashed onto the ground. Kagura swore she heard a few ribs crack from the impact.

THROB. There was that pain again deep within her chest where her heart should have been. She bit her lip in order not to scream out again. She held the fabric over her chest tightly and squeezed her eyes shut. THROB. Damn Naraku! One day she will be free. She will be free from his clutches. THROB. She had bit her lip so hard that it began to bleed as she withered on the ground.

Suddenly, the pain stopped as quickly as it came and Kagura sat up with a spiteful snarl on her lips.

_"Come now, Kagura. I'm getting really impatient,"_

Cursing him again under her breath, she mounted on her feather (not too gracefully) and took off again. She will be free. She'll be free like the wind. She'll be free once Naraku starts rotting in hell.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So sorry for the late update! I guess the holidays are making me update slower, ne? Anyway please review! I wouldn't blame you if you didn't though. I haven't updated in like two weeks! Anyway I'll see you guys later! The story is coming to and end, I can feel it deep in my gut. Anyway Ja mata!


	30. Kagome's Castle

Chapter 30

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks to those three loyal reviewers who actually reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry I updated so late guys! You know how it is with the Christmas holidays and new year. Lol. I don't mind if people stopped reading this story because of that! Anyway, I hope ya enjoy!

Anyway, you all know I don't own Inuyasha. This story is coming to a close people!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha: **18**

Kagome: **16**

Sango: **17**

Miroku: **18**

Shippo: **5**

Rin: **7**

Sesshomaru: **25**

Kouga: **18**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There they stood, huddled over a young man in a suit of royal-looking armour. He had injuries from both internally and externally. His arms and legs were gashed and his temple was slightly bleeding. He had obvious evidence that it was a youkai, or maybe youkais, that attacked this young man.

Quickly, Kagome crouched beside him and shook him slightly. She recognized this armour. It was the armour her royal guards wore. But this one was different. It was classier and more highly regarded. She immediately knew that this was one of her generals. "Hey, are you all right?" Kagome asked worriedly. Her worst fears were answered the minute she found him hidden in the bushes. Her kingdom had been attacked and, from the looks of a highly ranked officer, defeated as well. What would you expect? What's an army without a leader to lead them?

"Is he all right, Kagome?" Shippo asked worriedly as he prodded the body with a lengthy stick.

"Shippo-kun!" Kagome scowled. "Don't do that!"

The kitsune immediately obeyed, dropping the offending stick as if it were on fire. Kagome turned her attention back to the soldier, the other members of the group watching worriedly and yet interestingly. Carefully, with gentle hands, Kagome tried to flip him onto his back since he was currently lying on his stomach at the moment.

As she attempted, the silent body stayed silent no more. There was a painful groan from the man as he aided Kagome as he turned him over. He landed tiredly onto his back, his eyes closed and his breathing heavy. A soft hand touched his cheek and he slowly opened his eyes. "Hey, what happened to you?" Kagome asked as she hovered over him.

The young man's eyes widened much to large to Kagome's liking as he sat up briskly. Taking in the hazel eyes, the brownish hair, the child-like features, Kagome instantly knew who it was. "H-Hojo-kun?" she asked dazzled. (Ha! Bet you didn't see that coming!)

Indeed, it was Hojo, the childhood friend from Kagome's well… childhood. He had been good friends with Kagome in his younger years but as the years went by they seemed to drift away somehow. By the age of 12, after Kagome's father was murdered, she stopped talking to him unless absolutely necessary. "P-Princess K-Kagome?!" Hojo blurted out as he stared in disbelief at the young woman in front of him. "Milady, I thought you were d-dead!" he stuttered nervously.

"Do you know this person, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked as she stared curiously at the hysterical man. He seemed a little dazed to see her but he could also see the relief and happiness in his eyes. Along with a familiar glint that Sango knew personally. Was this man, this Hojo, in love with Kagome? As he continued to stuttered, Sango thought so.

"B-But how can you be h-here, Kagome-hime? I-I thought, the entire kingdom t-thought that all the Higurashi members were dead!" he continued, blabbering like an idiot. "I-In the battle of d-demon lord. How could y-you have survived?" he asked, his face practically wet with sweat. It looked like he hadn't gotten over his internal shock yet. He even seemed to forget his wounds.

"Shh." Kagome said softly. "I'll explain things once we get your wounds treated." She said calmly although she was really panicking in the inside.

As they made a small camp they treated the young general's wounds. "I didn't die from the battle." Kagome explained, ignoring the hisses of pain he let out as she continued her healing work. "And neither was the hanyou prince. Everyone else did though. We were the only two who seemed to have survived."

Trying to ignore the burning sting of his newly creamed wounds. "But, why didn't you come back to the kingdom sooner? It was falling apart, trying to find a new leader. It was practically killing itself with all the claims and tiny civil wars. We were breaking up, where were you, your highness?" he asked a little sadly.

Kagome also heard the disappointment and hurt in his voice as she kept herself from wallowing in her own self-accusing state. She caused so much people to hurt, to die and she did nothing to save them. Heck, she didn't even know they were suffering until a week and a half ago! Lots of people probably still had hope that one of their true leaders survived. "Sorry, Hojo-kun." She said with both sadness and regret. "But after the battle, there were a few… complications." She put simply. Wasn't a lie, in fact, it was completely true. Hojo just didn't know how big these 'complications' were.

Knowing better than to question or annoy a highly ranked person, Hojo let the subject slide although the hurt was still in his eyes. "Then do you know of your kingdom's current position?" he asked.

Solemnly, she nodded affirmative. "Naraku has taken over my castle. Tell me, how did he do it?" she asked.

Hojo replied without hesitation but fear was lightly etched into his voice. "He came out of no where. It was an unprovoked attack. He came at us leading a large hoard of demons. Since the kingdom was in chaos about finding a new leader, we weren't exactly prepared for the ambush. But, even without a leader, our archers, mikos and monks on our defencive team fought well against them. As did our soldiers." His chest puffed up in pride at that. "But, alas, no matter how powerful and tactful the warriors were, it was still a surprised attack and most of them barely had time to get their weapons before they could actually lift a helping hand." His fists curled in anger. "And that's how it happened. I think I'm the only one who made it out alive."

"Did he give a reason why he attacked the kingdom?" Miroku asked.

He shook his head. He then turned to Kagome. "But at that time, princess, I was in the castle. When I knew that our kingdom would fall I went to get something." He pulled something out of his armour. "It's the traditional Higurashi sword, Kagome-hime." He said almost reverently as he bowed his head to Kagome, putting the sword in front of him. "It was cherished by all the Higurashi members, I believed that I should save it."

Kagome was speechless. It was her sword. Her sword! She was so happy at that moment. She accepted the sword gratefully and unsheathed it. She marveled at the fine, steel blade; the curves of the sword's hilt. When was the last time she had held a sword? It felt so like an eternity past before she laid hands on her sword once more. She looked fondly over to Hojo. He didn't know how much she appreciate this. She bowed in gratitude at the general. "Thank you so much, Hojo-kun." She said humbly.

Hojo blushed furiously and waved his hands in front of him frantically. "No, Kagome-hime! Y-You shouldn't do that! I am but a lowly guard!"

Kagome straightened her back and smiled warmly at him. "Not just a guard, a general of my army. A very young one at that. You've got to be the youngest person who's ever been entitled by that position. Plus, Hojo-kun, you're also my friend." She said sweetly.

At this, the young man blushed furiously. Once Hojo's wounds were treated Kagome stood up, a resolved look in her eyes. "Miroku-sama, where's Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga?" she asked demandingly.

Hojo's eyes widened. "W-What? Prince I-Inuyasha?" he stuttered, a very panicked and disbelieving look in his brown eyes. "The demon prince hanyou that you battled with?!"

Kagome nodded. It was then that she realized that her love for Inuyasha wouldn't be approved by many. Kagome smiled sadly at him, a purely sad smile. "Yeah, that's the one." She said quietly. She pointed the Kirara who was still transformed and still carrying the unconscious hanyou. "I would have thought by now that you noticed those two over there."

Hojo's eyes widened even further and the group wondered momentarily if his eyes would pop out of his eye sockets. They really hoped not. "P-Prince Inuyasha!" he yelled, immediately on his feet and a sword drawn. He stood in front of Kagome, his eyes stern and glaring hard at the demon.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, followed by a soft, reassuring voice. "Put down you sword, Hoj-kun." She said. "Inuyasha is no longer the enemy. Naraku is. Turns out that Naraku was the one who foiled our plans to make a truce with the demons." She said bitterly. "He is the real enemy, not him."

"But, but!" Hojo argued.

But he received a sharp look from Kagome. "Put the sword down." She repeated a little bit more demandingly. He gave her a very pitiful and confused look and Kagome sighed. "Trust me." she said with another soft smile. That was a lot to ask since she disappeared for months.

Reluctantly, Hojo put down his sword and sheathed it warily. "If you say so, Kagome-hime." He mumbled under his breath.

"Are you well enough to walk?" Miroku asked, spying his wounds. It didn't look like it so he interrupted him before he could really answer. "Guess not." He glanced at Kagome. "What do you suppose we do, Kagome-sama?" he asked.

Kagome contemplated that for a moment. They couldn't just leave Hojo here, demons may come and devour him. And they couldn't bring him along either. His wounds are too fresh and if he rode on Kirara, she'd be worn out before they even got there. Plus, with his current state, she doubted that he'd be any help to them. So the last option was to stay until he healed which Kagome didn't really want to do. Her kingdom was destroyed, her enemy was half a day's walk away, Inuyasha's unconscious body was starting to freak her out a little… She just wouldn't do it. But then, what else could she do?

Sighing in defeat she closed her eyes. "I guess…" she said sadly. "We have to wait until Hojo-kun gets better…" she said unwillingly. She couldn't leave a friend behind. She just couldn't. They had to wait a little while.

But Hojo immediately protested. "No, Kagome-hime!" he yelled at her, which was a first if Kagome may add. "You're planning to go to the castle and take on the demon right?" he asked with a resolved look on his face. "Then you must go as quickly as you can. You cannot delay it any longer, princess. Your kingdom is waiting."

"But Hojo-kun!" Kagome started to reason. "What about you? We can't just leave you here!"

He shook his head. "You must go, Kagome." he said, not adding a suffix. "It's your duty to your kingdom, to your people. It was only a hunch. There could be more people barely alive in there, just waiting for someone to save them. Can you really let them down Kagome? You may have failed protecting them once, you can try again." he said with a small smile.

He was serious. Kagome was temporarily shocked. Hojo was a completely different person from when they were kids. Guess that showed how well she knew him, ne? "But…" she continued, her resolve weakening. "We can't just leave you here. You might get killed."

"What's my life compared to dozens?" he asked with a sad smile. "You said so yourself, I was the youngest general there was. I think I can make it to the village beyond here. Just trust me Kagome. I will live. Who else will help you rebuild your kingdom?" he asked with a sweet smile.

After a moment of silence Kagome gave Hojo an apologetic smile, not to mention a very appreciative one. "Thanks you, Hojo-kun. I'll never forget this."

And so they set off, only a couple hours away from their goal, leaving a wounded yet determined Hojo behind, waving.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Naraku and his two incarnations, Kagura and Kanna, stood just inside the castle barrier, waiting for them to arrive. "So, Naraku, do you really think that Kagome would be stupid enough to come inside alone?" Kagura asked suddenly, waiting in the silence.

The miasma had filled the entire castle, killing everyone inside, most of the area in the village already consumed by the purple poison. Naraku stared out, his eyes gleaming in anticipation and excitement. "No, I do not believe she is stupid enough to do that." he replied with a smirk. "Why would I want to mate myself to a stupid woman?"

'Knowing you,' Kagura thought bitterly. 'You'll do anything to gain more power. Having a dumb mate will only benefit you. Less resistance,' she thought in disgust as she stared up ahead. They could feel it, their auras coming closer. "Then what will you do?" she asked lowly.

He chuckled then. A maddened, insane chuckle that sent shivers down her spine. "I'll let them in, of course." He smirked. "But the tajiya and the monk will stay outside the castle grounds. You will take care of them here, kill them if you will. I have no use for them."

"And what about Kohaku?" Kagura brought up.

Naraku waved his hand carelessly. "I have no more need for the boy. He has bored me and has no real value at all. The only entertainment he has given was seeing the look on his sister's face." He smirked. "He still has the shard embedded behind his neck. I want it back, Kagura. Make sure to dispose of him after you've taken care of the meddlesome pests." He sneered.

Kagura didn't say anything. There was nothing for to say that wouldn't end up in pain. She didn't want to kill Kohaku. Although she was reluctant to say it, even to herself, she had grown fond of the boy. But she had to obey Naraku. She had to obey the person who had her heart constantly in his grasp.

"Kikyo." Kanna suddenly said in a void voice. Both heads turned to her in surprise. "What will you do about Kikyo?" she asked softly.

Naraku stared at her with slightly widened eyes. Since when did Kanna have any interest in Kikyo? Since when did Kanna have interest in anything for that matter? "Why, Kanna? Do you believe she poses as a threat?" Naraku asked, his eyes narrowing. Of course she'd pose as a threat. He couldn't kill her. Not with his human heart still in his body.

Kanna did not say anything. She merely stood there, watching the horizon. Even though it was only midday the surface of the earth was still dark. Dark clouds hovered in the sky, its thick substance blocking out the sun. The sky above them seemed to be a mixture of purple and black, the purple coming from Naraku's growing miasma.

Naraku lost interest in the girl and tore his gaze off of her. "Kikyo will be dealt with." He said surely. "Once Kagome is made mine, there will be no need for her anymore. Kagome could see the jewel shards, she has a greater power, not to mention that she has more life than that walking piece of clay." He smiled. "Kikyo will be dead before the day ends."

Kanna remained silent, it was as if she didn't hear Naraku speak at all. Kagura was still staring at her from the corner of her eye. She knew something was up for Kanna's odd behaviour. She knew that it also had something to do with Kikyo. Did she know what's going to happen? Was Kikyo going to make a move behind Naraku's back? Who knows. That miko was unpredictable. She glanced at Naraku. And so was she. Naraku did not look like she knew of her plan and she hoped it remained that way.

'Sesshomaru better come.' She thought gravely. 'I know that the princess and the hanyou prince cannot defeat Naraku on their own…'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"We're here." Sango whispered quietly.

But Kagome was listening. She stood there, motionless on the spot, taking in the scene in front of her. Her kingdom; her precious people… they were gone. The village was filled with miasma, dead people, men, women, children alike, lay on the ground, lifeless, still, dead. Some people she scarcely remembered from her childhood days lay dead on the ground, their eyes gorged out and lying in a dried up pool of their own blood. The miasma poison had begun to burn their corpses, making them bubble and ooze. Such a foul smell this place harboured, the stench of the dead and rotting, it made Kagome crouch down and empty out her stomach.

A comfortable hand was laid on her shoulder, rubbing her back. After she disposed her lunch, she wiped her mouth on her kimono, her eyes blurry with tears. "Kagome-chan…" Sango's voice was heard. "Come on, Kagome-chan. We need to keep on moving."

Kagome stood up and nodded although she was still feeling sick. But that illness was overcome by anger and resentfulness. Naraku will pay. He will pay dearly for what he did to her people.

They made their way to the front of the barrier, standing tall with masks on. The miasma was great and if they inhaled even a few breaths, they would certainly die, their lungs burning. Kagome stood tall and ready, a bow in hand, the quiver of arrows at her back, and two swords by her waist. One was hers, the other was Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. She no longer looked like the feeble human Sango and Miroku had first met. She looked like a warrior. A warrior ready to take back her kingdom.

Then a laugh was heard and their alertness amplified. "Kukukuku, I'm so glad you made it, princess." The voice said, unmistakably Naraku's. His figure then appeared, from behind the barrier, along with Kagura. Kanna was no where to be seen. "I thought I told Sesshomaru that you should come alone." He pointed out, his smirk still in play. "Why have you gone against my requests?"

Kagome stood without falter, her glare fixed on the hanyou in front of her. "I do not bargain with murderous demons." She hissed in absolute anger. "Let me and my friends in. I will not come in otherwise." She said. No longer was she nervous. After seeing what he did, she was sure of what to do, not hesitations for they could cost her, her life.

Again Naraku gave a chuckle. A deep low chuckle. "Then you risk having your dear hanyou friend to remain at his state now." he reminded, glancing at the hanyou currently still unconscious on the growling Kirara's back. "You want to keep him unconscious forever? I do not believe that will be healthy for him." he smirked.

"I do not need him to be unconscious for me to control him." Kagome snapped angrily. "I can subdue him with a word. He will not kill any innocents. If you refuse to let me in, along with my friends, you'll have a piece of worthless mirror containing an unneeded soul." She growled. It wasn't actually true. **She** needed his human soul. She loved him as a hanyou. A demon or a human version of him just wouldn't be the same.

"You are correct in that area, princess." Naraku smirked. "But what will you do if I do not open the barrier for anyone except you? Will you walk away? Abandon your mission in avenging your kingdom?"

Kagome gulped. No! She would not be tricked by the likes of him! "I will not leave." She said confidently. "I will stay and not enter until you've finally agreed to what I've requested. I hold spiritual powers, they can easily purify your miasma and probably your barrier." She said. Okay, she wasn't sure about that fact but he didn't know, right? The only person she knew who could bring down a barrier this powerful was Inuyasha and he couldn't even wield his sword at the moment. This barrier was powerful, she could feel its youki teasing her skin. "And besides." Kagome continued. "I am not stupid. If I release Inuyasha's human soul without him present, his soul would wander aimlessly around the place. Who knows how long it would take for it to find its other half?"

But Naraku continued to smirk. Kagome was beginning to wonder if he knew this already. "True, true." he said heartily. He stared at Kagome straight in the eye for a moment. But that moment seemed to stretch into years and Kagome felt her blood boil at the sight of this vile creature. He was not a man. He was a body harbouring thousands of weakling demons inside of it. She could see everyone of those demons inside his eyes, all the madness, all the bloodlust, everything. He was pure evil. A being consisting of nothing but thousands of tainted and corrupted demons. "Fine." he agreed lightly. "You may enter. All of you." He then gave a smirk. "IF you can get past Kagura and the demons." He laughed as he disappeared in his miasma.

Then the barrier fell momentarily and they took this chance to enter. Inside the barrier, the miasma was weak and they could fight it off. The real miasma was surrounding the castle, surrounding it like an evil aura. Quickly, Kagome took out the herbs and rubbed them against her skin. She turned to Inuyasha hurriedly, who was still unconscious on Kirara. "Kirara, put him down!" she ordered. Once he was still in mid-air, (Kirara practically threw him off, relieved from the extra weight), Kagome said a quick apology before she said: "Osuwari!"

THUD

Kagura looked on in slight amusement as the once unconscious hanyou woke up and began to growl angrily at the intrusion. 'And I thought I've seen every slavery tactic there was.' Kagura thought bitterly. 'Ah well.' She whipped her fan open and pulled it back behind her. "Dance of the Wind!" she yelled.

Everyone dodged it, Kirara grabbing onto Kagome's kimono to move out of the way. "Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled as she prepared to throw her boomerang. "Go, go, go!" she said briskly as she threw her giant weapon. "Hiraikotsu!"

As Kagura deflected the bone, Kagome nodded towards. She searched for the conscious Inuyasha since she lost sight of him when Kagura had attacked. She didn't need to look far, though, as she found him growled and sniffing at her direction. This was it. Kagome ran.

And Inuyasha gave chase in a flash.

The miko princess coughed lightly while they ran towards the miasma-filled castle. Every step she took the miasma was getting stronger. Inuyasha was gaining on her, fast. He was always the faster runner, even when they were little. That wasn't a surprise since he was a part demon and she was all-out human. Heh.

As he gained a few meters towards her, Kagome said the subduing word again and he hit the ground, gaining her a good distance away from him as he growled and snarled. While she ran she looked around her. This was once her kingdom, her beautiful kingdom. Now it was a poisoned area with dead corpses wherever you went. Again Kagome felt tears coming to her eyes when she past two children, younger than she, huddled together as the poison ate at their skin. She could have saved them. She could have saved them if she had recovered sooner. Could've but didn't.

Suddenly, something at the corner of her eye caught her attention and she narrowly jumped out of the way, dodging a worm like youkai when it tried to take a bite of her flesh. Out of second nature, Kagome notched an arrow to her bow and shot it, striking dead on.

As the arrow pierced through the demon, immediately purifying it, it went beyond and Kagome noticed that the miasma in its path would disappear, instantly purifying. An idea whizzed into Kagome's head as she continued to run, the growled and pacing behind her reminding her about their current chase. "Osuwari!" she yelled again, out of breath, as Inuyasha came a little bit too near.

She made good ground before the miasma began to work on her body. With more effort than it seemed, Kagome notched an arrow and shot it straight in front of her, the light pink and white energy slicing through the purple mist. She kept running, the air around her now temporarily purified. Kagome knew it wouldn't last long since the miasma was already starting to fill in the purified trench.

Finally, after a few more arrows shot and a few more sits, Kagome reached the gates of the castle. They were closed. Damn. Quickly, Kagome took her sword out of its sheath, pulled it back and slashed at the wooden lock. She sheathed it again and the broken door creaked open.

But she was a little bit too slow as she felt strong arms around her body. She let out a surprised gasp as Inuyasha began to sniff her neck and arm, growling softly. She was saved though, as three demons tackled the inuhanyou away from her, giving her the time to escape. As she neared the castle doors, Kagome looked back and saw that Inuyasha had already killed the three demons easily and was now running after her once more.

The miasma was filling in quickly and she could feel poison spreading within her body. With trembling hands she opened the door as swiftly as she could and filed in, closing the door on the raving hanyou. Once she was inside, however, she noticed that the air around the place was clean as she was able to breathe in properly without feeling like she was choking. To say she was confused was an understatement.

She began to run through the hallways, knowing that Naraku would be in the lord's chair. Dead soldiers and servants were on the floor, their skins and flesh already burnt off by the miasma. It was weird. Kagome knew that the miasma was in here before but why was it gone now? Outside, it looked like the entire place would be filled with toxic poison but, actually, in the inside, it was fresh. At least, as fresh as it could be with decaying bodies on the floor.

She heard a growl emitting from the hallways and she quickly ran again. She figured that Naraku had retreated his miasma from within the castle so that she wouldn't get killed or be in a near-death state because of it.

She reached the lord's room door and she took in a deep breath. This was it. This was wear she'd finally take back her kingdom and kill the bastard once and for all. She had survived the main force Naraku had to bring her, this was her final test. With a determined and spiteful face, she slid the doors open and closed it behind her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kagome-hime. So nice of you to visit."

She quickly notched her arrow the moment she entered the room and pointed it to the disgusting figure before her. It wasn't ugly on the outside, no. In fact, Kagome thought he was pretty handsome. But it was the inside that made him ugly, that made him unattractive, that made him hideous. "Drop the formalities, you heartless monster." She hissed with utter hatred dripping from her voice. "Where is the mirror?" she asked.

Naraku gave her a disapproving look that made Kagome hate him even more, if that was even possible. "Why be so abrupt?" he asked as if hurt. "We don't want to make this little visit short, do we?" he smirked.

Kagome just glared at him harder. "Where is the mirror, Naraku?" she yelled angrily, her patience running thin.

Naraku gave her a slight glare before he motioned someone to come forward with a hand. Kanna immediately appeared, stepping out of the shadows, and held the mirror in front of her, Inuyasha's human figure pinned into its demonic essence. "Well?" Naraku pushed playfully. "Here's the mirror. Why don't you just come over here and pull out that blasted arrow of yours."

Of course, Kagome didn't just walk up and accept it. Heck, it could be a trap for all she knew. It was like they were playing a card game and Naraku had all the good cards. But, if Kagome played hers right, she just may be able to beat the cheating loser. "No." she said defiantly. "I want Kanna to come over here with the mirror. I will not come in at least two meters range from you." She said harshly.

His eyes narrowed and Kagome flinched but she didn't lose her composure. She was too angry and too determined to let him see her falter. "I have let certain conditions come to pass, Kagome." he said patiently although Kagome saw that he barely had any patience left. "It will not be good sportsmanship to disrespect the other. Come over here and take away your prize." He said.

Silence fell before them as Kagome contemplated what to do. If she went closer, Naraku could disarm her easily without effort. Not to mention if he disarmed her then she'll be as helpless as a goose. But Naraku did look serious this time. She couldn't afford to take any more risks. She might end up losing the whole game before she put down her best cards.

With a gulp Kagome hesitantly stepped forward, her hands slightly quivering. "You better not do anything funny, Naraku." She warned emptily. "If you do I'll kill you." She warned. But this time it was with her entire heart.

Naraku gave a chuckle, somehow finding this all amusing. "Weren't you going to do that to me anyway, pet?" he asked with a smirk.

Kagome finally reached Kanna's mirror and so far everything was going fine. Minus the life-threatening situation and the overly annoying, dangerous hanyou to her side. Kagome stared into Kanna's blank gray eyes and she saw nothing in there. Absolutely nothing. She would have thought that there would be some amusement or resentment or even boredom but there was nothing. These weren't the eyes of a mere child and it made Kagome shiver. It somehow reminded her of Rin and thought how opposite these two kids were. 'I wonder.' Kagome thought briefly. 'If this Kanna girl turned nice, would Rin be friends with her?' she thought randomly.

She mentally slapped herself for losing her resolve. With a new defined look Kagome reached out for the arrow within the mirror. It was so surreal, so magical that Kagome believed she couldn't really grasp it. Couldn't really take the arrow out in this 3D image. It sure seemed like it. What if her fingers just touched glass? What if this image she saw before her was just a fixed reflection or something. What would have happened if she wasn't able to pull the mirror out?

She didn't have time to figure out though because the door behind her practically ripped open and a loud growl and snarl was heard at the doorway. Sharply, Kagome turned and stared wide eyed at the crazed hanyou. No. Not now. Before Inuyasha could do anything Kagome turned around again and reached out for the mirror once more, but this time quicker since there was no time to hesitate anymore.

But she was interrupted yet again as she felt a sort of tackle to her side. She was flown to the other side of the room and hit the wall mid-air. With a groan she fell down on her elbows. She looked up and saw that once of Naraku's tentacles had pushed her. She turned to Naraku and gave him the most hateful glare she could muster, her weapons dropped uselessly away from her.

"Kukukukukukukukuku…." He laughed that oh-so annoying laugh of his. "Do you really think I would let you recover the half-breed's true form? Ha! What a fool." He smirked. He then glanced at Inuyasha and then back to Kagome. "I'm going to make you fulfil that promise you've been wanting to complete the day your father died." He smirked.

Kagome gave a surprised yelp as she was suddenly lifted up and thrown to the feet of a red-clothed hanyou. She looked up and her brownish eyes met angry red. Her heart started to beat faster and her breath hitched in her throat. Her promise… the promise she made so many times…

"This is where all will end, Kagome." Naraku's voice seemed to chant behind her as the dreaded feeling she'd been harbouring for so long gloomed over her in full force. "One of you will die. That was your oath, your vow. You cannot escape it and now the moment has come! Fulfil your dream and finally kill the murderer of your father! Avenge your family blood! Destroy the one who has the very same blood on his hands!" then Naraku smirked. A cruel, evil smirk. "Kill Inuyasha."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wowwee! A cliffie! Go me! lol. Anyway this story will end either in the next chapter or the one after that. I'm pretty sure it'll end in the next chapter though. So, if you're still reading please review! And I hope everyone had a great Christmas because I did! And sorry I took so long to update too. Gomen! Anyway, ja mata! And Happy New Year people!


	31. Forbidden Love

Forbidden Love

A/N: Wow. I had a lot more reviews last chapter than the one before that. Thanks guys! And I'll have you know that this will be the last chapter. Please enjoy and thank you to everyone who had stuck with this story through thick and thin! Have a blast!

PS: I sort of changed the ending a bit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kill Inuyasha."

One command and it was all it took for said hanyou to strike. Surprisingly, Kagome was able to dodge his claws out of reflex, her eyes brimming with tears. She had changed. She knew she had. She was no longer that vengeful girl that had wanted to destroy the one who vanquished her happiness. She wasn't her anymore. She was a different Kagome, a Kagome that wasn't afraid to face the light of truth. She didn't want to kill Inuyasha.

The hanyou turned demon roared with anger. He was in blind fury. All those sits she had given him amplified with the scent of blood and such strong youki was clouding his mind, making him a demon out for blood. He leapt at her again, full intent in ripping her throat out. He didn't remember who he was or whom was he attacking. He was blind with the power that coursed through his veins and the powerful demon that threatened to overpower him.

Kagome struggled to get to her feet. She wouldn't fight him. She couldn't. "Please, Inuyasha, snap out of it." she said desperately. But of course, he didn't listen. He was too far-gone for her pleading voice to reach. He growled at her as he outstretched his claws that were somehow growing with each second. He lunged.

With practiced ease and out of pure reflex, Kagome deflected his claws with the scabbard of her sword. But that didn't stop him. He attacked her again. Kagome gracefully dodged his attack, her eyes flicking to the direction of Kanna's mirror. If only she could get her arrow out…

But Naraku would never let that happen. Not in a million years. She had no choice. She had to somehow bring him into unconsciousness, no matter how that feat seemed impossible. "Si-" she started but then there was a hard contact to her ribcage.

With her eyes wide open she crashed onto the walls with a bloody intent. She coughed up blood and knew that a rib or two was broken. She looked up and saw Inuyasha coming to her again. She couldn't say that word with his heightened demonic speed. He was already fast enough before but somehow, Inuyasha seemed to have gotten stronger.

She stood up shakily but she was too slow as she took another blow at her side, making her crash to the ground with a skid. With gritted teeth, she refused to yell out in pain. And she would not let her tears fall. The mystery was how Inuyasha somehow gotten more powerful. His youki was flaring all around him as his abilities and senses seemed to have multiplied ten-fold. What happened to her beloved hanyou?

When his claws were about to dive into her stomach she unsheathed her own sword with record timing and pared his deadly talons. With a slight huff she pushed Inuyasha away from her. She wasn't as strong as a youkai. She wasn't as fast as a youkai. She wasn't as sensitive to her surroundings like a youkai. But she will help one that was reluctant to go down. Inuyasha had taught her swordsmanship. She was going to make use of the skill.

As her blade glinted with the very few light inside her castle, her breathing began to slow as she entered a calming state. Inuyasha had told her that you couldn't fight with a blade in blind rage or desperation (which he was basically a hypocrite by saying that). You needed to focus and that was just what she was trying to do.

The shuffling of feet entered her ears as she took into a fighting stance. Inuyasha just stood in front of her, growing lightly and his hair prickling with the rage and youki he was letting out. There was a tense pause before Inuyasha lunged once more.

And this time, Kagome was ready. She dodged fluently, although it wasn't as graceful with her injured ribs. While she dodged by stepping aside, Inuyasha's back was momentarily vulnerable to her. She took this chance to stab the hilt of her sword to his open back. He fell to the ground but he was immediately up again. It was like she never did anything at all.

There was a cruel laugh behind her as she continued to dodge Inuyasha's unrelenting attacks. "Sooner or later you must harm this beast," Naraku chimed. "He will kill you without a second thought. Don't you realize that?" he mocked.

But Kagome wasn't listening. She was momentarily distracted as the pain in her ribs throbbed painfully while bending her body. She winced and Inuyasha took that moment of helplessness as he slashed at her arm, effectively bringing out squirts of red liquid. She was unable to help the slight scream of pain as she came into harsh contact with the wooden, bloody floor.

She clenched her teeth and tasted the bitter copper taste of her own blood. She spat out the pool of blood and glared evilly at Naraku before she returned her attention back to Inuyasha. Now what was she supposed to? She had to fight him if she wanted to have enough energy to free his human side, not to mention have enough blood. If they kept this up, Inuyasha would be unscratched and she would be dying from blood loss. She squeezed her eyes tight, accepting the cold hard truth. She needed to fight him in order to save him.

She stood up rather painfully as she stared on with determination. She wouldn't kill him. She didn't have what it took to kill the man she so dearly cared for. And so she'd fight. She'll fight long enough to wear him down and utter the subduing spell and turn her attention back to the mirror.

With bloodied hands she held her sword up high. She won't hold back. Not anymore. And Inuyasha charged.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kirara, watch out!"

With a roar, Kirara flew out of harms way, compliments to Sango who was currently upon her back. She clawed and snapped at the many minor demons at their way while Sango took out the larger and more powerful ones.

Shippo was on Miroku's shoulder, casting his foxfire that burned the demons alive. Since Naraku's saimyasho (sp?) was currently with them, he couldn't release his wind tunnel. All he could do was fend himself and Shippo using his staff and sutras.

Kagura, meanwhile, was getting really bored. She hadn't forgotten about her agreement with Sesshomaru. After a few moments of useless battling with the two humans and demons, she sneaked off to find Sesshomaru. She had opened up the barrier, like agreed, and Sesshomaru went in without a word of gratitude. She huffed in anger. All that demon cared about was saving his pretty little miko.

She didn't know why but it irked her. Like most people, she found Sesshomaru very attractive. Too bad he didn't feel the same way about her. In her opinion, she was much more beautiful than the princess miko but knew that Sesshomaru didn't really care about looks. Kagome was plain, ordinary with no real beauty while she was unique and beautiful. But somehow, the miko possessed a beauty unseen by the eye at first glance. Sure, she looked ordinary, but she wasn't. She was anything but. No wonder the human-hating demon of the west was fond of her.

She shook her head. It didn't matter. She was attracted to Sesshomaru, yes, but nothing else. She could live without him. She will live without him. She wanted to be free, not to be tied down to any man. Once she was free, she could do anything with no one judging her motives and her choices. She didn't need Sesshomaru to keep her company. She didn't need anyone.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled and Kagura narrowly missed the giant boomerang that threatened to smash her off her feather.

Kagura glared at her and used her large fan to redirect the wind, making Sango's boomerang never return to her. "Fool." She hissed at her. "Your weapon relies on the wind to carry it through the air. Do you think I, the wind witch, would be harmed by a weapon solely made for the path of the wind?" she asked harshly.

Sango just glared at her. "Kirara. Head for Kagura!" she ordered the neko demon.

Kagura sighed. She didn't even know why she bothered. She wanted to betray Naraku, yes? She did. So why was she still helping that demon? Because he is in possession of her heart. She didn't like how that restricted her and maybe that was why she craved her freedom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She yelped in surprise when a single one of his claws slashed a shallow wound on her cheek. She backed away quickly, slicing him at the chest with her sword. It seemed as if he didn't notice the pain, or didn't even feel it, as he charged for her again.

She was getting dizzy, really dizzy. The blood that so constantly poured out of her wounds were weakening her, making it easier for Inuyasha to attack and create more slashes and bruises. She felt like a bag being abused by many strong fighters that wished to become stronger. Now she knew how that bag felt.

She collided to the ground as Inuyasha slashed across her chest. She was a fool, thinking that she could actually kill the hanyou. He was part demon but she was part miko. That was what gave her the confidence. But now, Inuyasha was all demon and she didn't wish to purify him to hell anymore. If she used her miko energy, Inuyasha could die. He wasn't, at the moment, part human after all.

"Why hesitate to kill him, pet?" Naraku asked and she almost spat in disgust. "He certainly doesn't care whether you're dead or not."

That was a lie. When Inuyasha's fogginess finally disappears then he would regret everything, even if he was still in demon form. She knew his demon cared for her. If not then why was he so tender with her most of the time?

As she continued to lie on the floor Inuyasha advanced her. Her strength was weakening with every drop of bloody fluid that exited her body. By the time this was over, she knew she was going to die. She would have lost too much blood to even hope to stay alive. But she needed to live now, not later. She needed to live in order for her to get that blasted arrow out of the hellish mirror. If she could do that, then she'd die peacefully. She knew that Inuyasha would avenge her.

With her muscles protesting, she lifted herself upon her elbows. She stared as Inuyasha advanced. She needed to live… she needed to live just a little longer. Her eyes caught the glint of the mirror that Kanna was constantly holding. With all her strength that was quickly vanquishing, she threw her sword towards the expressionless girl.

But she dodged it gracefully, quietly, like the deadly predator she **should** be but didn't have the mind or heart to be so. Kagome collapsed to the ground, her breathing heavy and her senses foggy. No, she wouldn't give up yet. She needed to get up and fight. It was easier said then done.

And then she heard it. She heard a large feral growl, maybe two, she wasn't sure, and the crackle of a whip as it connected with… something. She didn't know what. She was just too exhausted to care. And then there was a sound of something wooden drop to the ground and skid right in front of her.

It was the mirror. Unconsciously, Kagome lifted her hand and grasped the arrow within the glass, her hand somehow entering the magical reflection. All noise around her fell on deaf ears as she pulled the arrow out, using the last of her strength. The last thing she saw when she looked up was the colour of gold and silver.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru had arrived but it was much too late. He had used his demonic whip to disarm the white-haired girl, not to mention to slice her pretty little head off, and kicked the mirror gracefully towards the barely alive Kagome, her blood pooling beneath her with her clothes soaked with red substance.

He was angry. Much more angrier than he'd ever been before. He watched as if transfixed as she pulled her arrow out and her glazed eyes looking at him and yet not. That was when she closed her beautiful orbs for the final time and lay dead on the reddening floor, her pale reflection reminding him of a fallen angel, an arrow still firmly in her grasp.

Naraku yelled angrily at the loss of his incantation and the lost hostage that had currently resided in the small object. Once she had pulled the arrow out, Inuyasha's human reflection vanished from Kanna's now powerless mirror. A light blue orb floated out and quickly made its way to the fully demonic hanyou.

There was a brief pause as the light entered his chest and then the demon began to change. His hair became less fuzzy as his claws retracted. His fangs shortened and the markings upon his face disappeared as if they were never there. And best of all, his bloodshot eyes returned to their beautiful golden hue. Inuyasha was back to his old self. Too bad Kagome was no longer in the world of the living to see it.

He just stared, all silent around him. Two pairs of eyes were transfixed on the human that lay lifeless on the cold red floor while the other pair flickered back and forth between the golden eyed siblings, fear striking in his dark eyes.

Slowly, silently, Inuyasha made his way to his fallen miko, the stench of death and blood filling his nose. He knelt before her, his knees sinking into the bloodied pool. The pool that he had caused. He looked at his hands then, staring at them with a blank face. He had caused this.

He knew because he remembered every little detail of what he had done.

With an almost reverent like movement, he took back the Tetsusaiga that was next to the scabbard of her own sword. What he looked like on the outside he was actually feeling in the inside. He felt blank, empty and void, as if his life had just been stripped from him.

And then the anger came in one big wave.

The sword crackled with a demonic power as Inuyasha held on tight. He felt his inner demon resurfacing but he wouldn't let it. Kagome had sacrificed her life for him to become a hanyou again. He was not going to kill her enemy with a blind rage that she paid with her life to seal. If he turned demon again while he avenged her, it was like spitting on her grave, making her sacrifice in vain.

And then he held onto the sword with both his hands, one hand on the hilt while the other was on the scabbard. He averted his eyes to the regretful sight and glared with so much hate and malice at Naraku that he might as well had become a demon. The sword crackled and protested at him handling the heirloom, his demon blood coursing too powerfully within his veins. But Inuyasha held on. Tetsusaiga had the power to make him stable, to keep him from the rage that Kagome tried to reduce. He wouldn't let go of it no matter what.

And that's when he drew his sword, the rusty blade transforming to the large, powerful sword that was created to protect humans. He may not have been able to protect one mortal, but, with all his power, he will protect her body so that they could bury her peacefully.

Naraku laugh quietly although both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha saw the fear residing in his eyes. It was so great that even he failed to cover it up. He thought that Inuyasha would've stayed as a demon even after the arrow was pulled out. Without that sword, he would be able to kill Inuyasha easily. But he still held a rational mind and he still held the sword and all its power. He also hadn't predicted for Sesshomaru to be here. Who had let him in? One person popped into his mind and he growled angrily.

_'Kagura…'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_'Kagura…'_

She had heard him and the hating tone in his voice. She then let out a deafening scream as her chest began to squeeze. She lost control of her feather and she slowly plummeted to the ground. Naraku had found out of her betrayal and judging from the sound of his voice, his plan had failed.

As she traveled down she smirked lightly despite the aching feeling in her chest. It became tighter and tighter and she knew that Naraku was about to destroy her heart, the very thing that had control over her. She closed her eyes and let the breeze pass from under her as she fell to an early grave.

So she would die. That didn't mean that she wouldn't be free. Because, with death, she would gain the freedom she so desperately wanted.

The words she uttered before Naraku had completely crushed her heart were the words she kept forever in her heart and soul. "I am the wind. Today, I am free." She said with a **true** smile on her face as her body disintegrated to nothing, the ashes being carried in the wind as it blew softly past. Her soft words seemed to have blended with the wind, her voice, although quiet, was heard for those who cared to hear as the wind carried her message softly to their ears.

She was indeed the wind. Powerful yet gentle and now forever… **free**.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sango, Kirara, Miroku and Shippo watched with awed expressions as Kagura vanished into ash. They heard what she said. It was so distant and calm they thought they just imagined it. Her voice was so quiet, so gentle and… happy. The wind, no, **Kagura**, carried her words within the soft caress of the air around them so they heard what her final words were.

What she said seemed to have grown a respect for the witch as they stood together, watching the ashes slowly disappear beyond the horizon and let the wind around them brush against their faces. Everything around them seemed to silence, as they paid their respects to the fallen woman.

No, she hadn't fallen. She had risen. Risen to the high winds.

The demons they fought with before were retreating, seeming to be too scared to fight with them without their mistress. They all stared up and found a small feather drift down towards them. Shippo climbed up to Miroku's head and held his palm out, catching the small white feather. It was Kagura's, the feather she used to fly upon but in it's much smaller form.

Miroku took it away from the kitsune gently and he didn't protest. They all stared at it in silence as Miroku held it gently up for all of them to see. And then the wind picked up, blowing Kagura's feather away from Miroku's grasp. His hands fell to his side as they watched her feather flying with the wind, as if flying with her mistress once more.

And then it was gone, forever out of their grasp, just like the wind. Sango broke the heavy silence as she gestured to the castle. "How do you think we could enter the castle to help Kagome and Inuyasha out?" she asked quietly.

"We cannot enter it." Miroku stated plainly as he stared intently at the miasma covered castle. "The miasma would eat us alive if we go in. Kagome and Inuyasha only made it because somehow, Kagome's spiritual power was able to purify the miasma. I have no abilities like that which is strong enough. A miko's power is much more powerful than a monk's." he informed.

"So what do we do?" Shippo asked worriedly. "We can't just leave."

"And we won't." Sango said surely. "We'll find a way to get in there, Shippo. I know we will." She said with faltering confidence.

So with nothing they could do, they stared gravely at the castle, unknown of the danger lurking inside it in the final battle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naraku was frightened. The two demons before him were glaring at him in such a context that he knew that he would die if he made even one slip. He didn't mean to have Kagome killed. Well, actually, he did. That way he could resurrect her and have her without struggle. He knew of a powerful spell that could make one have a reincarnation. If he reincarnated Kagome, then he could take her without her having the memories of her past life. And she'd still have the same powers. It was the same soul after all. (For all those out there, I do not believe in that)

But he was beginning to doubt his plan. He'd be lucky if he survived this day. His two incantations were currently dead and he couldn't summon his demons to make a getaway. If it was only against one of them, maybe it would succeed but there was two. Two very angry inu-youkai.

He covered up his fear though. To show fear is like to show submission. He will kill these bastards. They've been a thorn at his side for far too long. It was Inuyasha who made the first move, yelling out in rage his familiar attack. "Wind Scar!"

Naraku dodged it, barely, and the attack only succeeded to destroy half of Kagome's castle. But while Naraku was dodging, Sesshomaru made his own attack as he sent his demonic whip at the disgusting half-breed. He cursed under his breath as he clenched his teeth in pain. The whip had Sesshomaru's poison in it, the poison that had been passed down the powerful clan for generations, each one more powerful than the other.

His arm had been snipped and he hissed angrily as it began to dissolve. He glared evilly at both the siblings as he began to transform into his true form. A giant youkai spider. His arms and legs grew as four more seemed to sprout from his body. Both arms turned into legs as he stood on all fours on the ground, willing his transformation to quicken.

Before both of the siblings could stop him, Naraku grew into a ridiculous size, as large as Sesshomaru's true dog form. His body began to grow out pure black hair as his eyes became stark red. He no longer looked like a human. He looked like a genuine large black spider that wanted their heads.

And it was when the transformation was done that the two brothers began to act. They leapt towards the large spider, their swords, Tetsusaiga and Tokijin, held in their grasp, ready to draw out blood. This time, Sesshomaru was first to attack as he sent out Tokijin's demonic energy in a large blue orb towards one of Naraku's legs.

Naraku screeched in pain as one of his left legs turned into ash at Sesshomaru's pure, unyielding power. His long hairy legs then made a charge for Sesshomaru, effectively destroying the entire castle. Before Kagome's dead body was buried in debris though, Inuyasha lifted her up and moved the body out of the way. He laid her down gently on a patch of grass a good distance away from the fight.

His eyes softened when he looked upon her pale and delicate face, a scratch on her cheek. He lowered and licked the wound. When he drew back he saw that it hadn't healed. The dead wasn't supposed to heal. He lifted up his other hand, the one not wielding the Tetsusaiga, and was about to touch her cheek before he noticed the fresh blood upon his hands.

True, Naraku did provoke it, but it was still his fault. He was still the one who killed her. Still the one with blood on his hands.

At the thought, Inuyasha's anger spiked as he stood up rigidly. That bastard. He had caused him to kill both Kagome and her father. He wouldn't dirty his own hands to do it. Instead he made him do it. Made him the culprit, made him the one to regret and mourn. But he wasn't regretful at the moment. All he felt within his veins was unquenched anger bubbling. He ran towards the two battling with refined strength, not noticing that his eyes were flashing from gold to red and the Tetsusaiga spark at his hold.

While he was gone, Sesshomaru had successfully destroyed another one of his eight legs and cut one of his eyes. He wasn't satisfied though. He wanted him dead, not injured. Dead. He barely noticed his brother until he attacked Naraku with one of his Wind Scars.

It was then that he looked at his younger brother. He was holding anger, immense anger. In fact, anger was such a faint word that it couldn't even describe what his brother was feeling. He too was angry. Furious at what Naraku had done but he got the feeling Inuyasha was feeling much worse. And he knew why. It was because his idiotic brother was in love with the miko. More so than him. Sesshomaru admitted it. He was in love with Inuyasha's wench. But seeing their relationship, seeing how Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha to her, he realized that he couldn't claim Kagome's heart totally. Her heart would always remain in his brother's hands. He smirked a bitter smirk. It was always his younger brother that got everything he wanted.

He was so damn angry! Inuyasha growled furiously as Naraku kept on living when he released his Wind Scar. He glanced towards Sesshomaru, just barely recognizing his attendance, and wondered why he was helping him. He knew his older brother was angry because he saw it in his golden eyes that flashed red then back. He knew why. Because Kagome had died.

He still remembered. Still remembered the time when he was still full demon and Kagome came to him in the morning. She smelt of Sesshomaru and it angered him. But what surprised him was the great regret and sadness in her eyes. He knew that Sesshomaru was fond of Kagome but he wouldn't go so far as to think that his older brother actually loved her. That icicle never loved anyone but himself. Oh how wrong he was…

He remembered all those times with Kagome, the good and the bad. He recalled their first meeting, their first fight. Their first sharing of a delicious substance called ramen. And jeez did it infuriate him! He wanted Kagome to forgive him and when she finally had she gets killed! Why did the fates play with them so much? Why couldn't they just live together happily? Wasn't it enough that their love for one another was forbidden?!

The giant spider charged at both him and Sesshomaru. He didn't even realize that Sesshomaru was now by his side. And while the spider came closer they released their attacks in full force. "Bakuryuha!" Inuyasha yelled, releasing his ultimate attack with so much power that the ground shook. As for Sesshomaru, he released the strongest and largest energy ball that Tokijin had ever released and he knew it would be the last. Their attacks seemed to have combined as they collided with the giant spider.

With a large screech and furious wind and lights, there was a massive explosion, effectively killing Naraku. Every single piece of him.

The light faded and the two brothers stood side by side, just staring as if confirming that the vermin was dead. And then, finally, they snapped out of it as they ran to the direction of Kagome's body.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The group that was left behind had seen the entire battle although they were far. They saw Naraku as he formed into a giant spider and watched as it destroyed Kagome's entire castle. They also saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight side by side, knowing that it shouldn't be happening.

When they saw Naraku's end they felt dread fall upon them. Miroku had checked his hand to confirm it and it was indeed true. Naraku was gone for the curse upon his hand was gone. But then why did the four feel something like dread fill their hearts?

With worry and anxiety they ran towards the debris and to the place they saw the one and a half demons run towards. The miasma had been lifted when Naraku had died and so now the sun was finally able to reach the lands. Too bad that there wasn't anything to be bright about.

As soon as they arrived Sango and Shippo fell into tears, crouching over Kagome's cold, lifeless body. Shippo had tried to touch her but the warning growl from Inuyasha was too serious, too protective and sad. So he retreated, crying with Sango as she wrapped his arms around him.

Miroku just stared at the body with tears brimming his eyes. But he wouldn't cry. Men weren't supposed to cry.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had sheathed their swords and were staring down at the lifeless body as well. Mixed emotions ran through both of them but Inuyasha's was the strongest. Kagome was dead because of him. He was starting to regret ever meeting her. If he never met her then none of this would have happened. She wouldn't have suffered… she wouldn't have died.

"Stand back, half-breed." Sesshomaru's cold and unrelenting voice was heard.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped towards him in an angry glare but Sesshomaru countered with his own glare. The two brothers merely stood there with a battle of wills, determined not to step back. But then, grudgingly, Inuyasha stepped back along with Sango and Shippo. Whatever Sesshomaru wanted to do, Inuyasha would kill him if he did anything ill willed to Kagome's body.

Sesshomaru approached the body slowly, as if it was sacred. He then grasped the hilt of his sword and pulled out Tenseiga. Inuyasha was about to pull out his own sword, seeing it as a threat, but Sesshomaru gave him a glance and he froze. His look was so cold yet so determined that it stopped his half-brother in his tracks.

Continuing his display, Sesshomaru held his sword above his head and closed his eyes. He willed the sword to agree with him, to give him the power to revive this girl. He waited for the throb but there was none. He continued, too stubborn to be let down by the sword.

Silence fell on them but Sesshomaru didn't want it. He wanted to hear the beat of Kagome's heart and the flow of her lungs as she breathed in and out. He wanted her to open her lovely eyes and smile her fantastic smile.

He wanted her to live.

_Throb. _

He felt it. That tiny little beat on his palm. But then it disappeared. He didn't breathe in case it would falter his chances of actually getting what he wished. Why couldn't things go his way for once without being forced?

_Throb. Throb._

His brother always got everything he didn't. He used to hate him for it. Key word, **used**. He got his father's sword, the Tetsusaiga, while he got this, a healing sword. But now, he was actually glad he received this sword. If he didn't obtain Tenseiga then he would have had no chance of saving Kagome's life.

_Throb. Throb. Throb._

Even if he couldn't have Kagome, at least he would know that she was happy. Maybe Fate was just toying with him, or maybe Fate really did have his future in mind. But his fate didn't really matter to him at the moment. He was a demon, he was immortal. Time didn't matter. But Kagome was human, a mortal and her fate was important. Important to **him.**

Because… he cared.

And that was when his sword came to life and he swept it down at Kagome's form. The magical blue light engulfed her and then Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. He finally heard her heart as it began to beat once more.

Her eyes fluttered open as her complexion began to become heated and less pale. Her eyes weren't glazed or lifeless, they were alive and attentive. Her wounds have also healed, the effects of the sword he wield. She sat up and stared at Sesshomaru blankly. And he stared back, expressionlessly. And then, she talked. "Sesshomaru…" she said softly.

He turned his back on her and began to walk away. "The war is over," he said in a final tone. "There is nothing more to say."

"Wait!" Kagome suddenly yelled out. She stood up rather shakily and ran towards the demon, embracing him from behind. "Thank you." She said as tears fell. "Thank you." She cried softly against his back. That was the only thing she could say at the moment. He saved her life. He had also helped her from getting the mirror. Without him, they wouldn't be standing here. "Thank you."

After a brief hesitation, Sesshomaru put his hand over Kagome's, untangling her fingers that had a grip on his shirt. He glanced at her and she smiled brightly at him, despite the tears. The lord nodded in acceptance and walked away, disappearing into the forest, leaving his love for her and accepting the fact that she loved his brother.

Kagome stood there, with hands by her sides. She turned around with a faint smile, her tears glinting in the sunlight. That was when she was bombarded with hugs and yells as Sango and Shippo hugged her furiously, knocking her to the ground.

Kagome laughed as did they as she hugged them in return. She opened her eyes and sought out to find Miroku. He was standing there, smiling and she smiled back. But then she started to look for a certain hanyou and realized that he wasn't there.

Immediately, she stood up and released her embraces. Her friends looked at her with knowing stares and smiles. She smiled in gratitude as she ran after the hanyou, letting her senses and heart leading the way.

Kagome found him standing, as if waiting for her. She stopped just in front of him, staring as he looked downwards, his fringe hiding his golden eyes. But she wanted him to look at him. She wanted to see the eyes she had missed so very much. "Inuyasha…" she started but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said, still not looking at her. "If it weren't for me, then none of this wouldn't have happened. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have died. If you never met me, you would have a family to come home to, a house to live in. Now, your own home is destroyed, your very family is dead." He said silently.

But then he was cut off when Kagome suddenly embraced him, her arms wrapped around his waist as if she'd never let go. Inuyasha returned her hug without hesitation. Kagome cried silently on his chest. "Don't say those things." She ordered angrily. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"That's my point!" Inuyasha argued angrily.

"Listen to me for once." Kagome snapped back, her head still buried on his chest. "If it weren't for you, Naraku wouldn't be dead. If it weren't for you, the war would still be going on between demons and humans. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have realized a tiny thing called love." She whispered gently.

Inuyasha hooked his finger under her chin and made her look up at him. "We still have to find the shards, you know." He said quietly, his face moving closer to hers. He had such gentle golden eyes, the most calm and serene expression that every fell on his face. Such beautiful golden eyes… Oh how she missed them. "And your sister is still alive in a form of clay and dirt." His lips brushed against hers ever so slightly. "And now we need to rebuild your kingdom." He whispered, his lips mere millimetres from hers.

Kagome stared at those wonderful golden eyes as silent tears escaped her own. But suddenly, a smirk appeared on her face. "You forgot about Kouga." She stated simply. True, she had been worried about him and his comrades. They still didn't know what happened to him.

Inuyasha growled softly at the mention of his rival's name. 'Why is she thinking about that scrawny wolf at a time like this?' he asked himself.

Kagome heard him growled and pretty much guessed what he was thinking. She giggled softly but then her face turned solemn once more. "All those things don't matter." She said quietly, her own lips brushing his. "We can do it. Together."

There was a slight pause but then Inuyasha spoke, his slight anger and jealousy immediately flattened. "I love you Kagome." he confessed a little sadly. "But you know that it's forbidden. It's the kingdoms' rules."

Kagome captured Inuyasha's lips with hers as Inuyasha returned the kiss softly, gently, unlike his demon's side. She pulled back and whispered softly. "The war is over." She repeated. "There are no more rules." And with that said, she captured his lips again.

They were childhood friends, they were adolescent enemies and now they were young lovers.

Who said a forbidden love went unsatisfied?

---

--

-

The End

-

KazunaPikachu


End file.
